Twins Destiny
by Dragonna
Summary: Le voleur fantôme semble plus insaisissable que jamais. Quel est donc son nouveau truc? Ils sont deux. Un détail peut faire basculer une vie et toute l'histoire. Un lien de parenté peut faire changer sa façon de voir les choses. Léger Crossover avec MK HIATUS
1. Un Vrai Fantôme

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Pour ce chapitre? Humour. Dans les chapitres suivants, il y aura régulièrement des retours en arrières. Car au point où commence l'histoire, vous risquez d'avoir du mal à comprendre pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça. C'est fait pour et des «Flash-Back» auront lieux en conséquence.

**Paring**: Pour le moment..A-u-c-u-n mais je n'aime pas les couples tout faits, j'ai envie de rompre avec la tradition du manga, ne m'en voulez pas!

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Note**: Ca fait un moment que cette idée me trotte dans la tête, donc je vais l'écrire où elle va rester un bon moment à stagner et à me faire rêver!

* * *

_**Prologue: «Un» vrai fantôme**_

* * *

La lune, ronde et lumineuse, illuminait le ciel. Un jeune homme, tout de blanc vêtu, coiffé d'un chapeau haut-de-forme et portant un monocle à l'œil gauche levait une pierre verte, l'exposant aux rayonnement lunaire. Un léger courant d'air fit claquer sa cape blanche, brisant le silence qui régnait sur le toit à cet instant. «Toujours pas la bonne...» soupira t'il finalement en baissant son bras, sans que la déception ne teigne sa _poker face. _Il rangea la pierre dans la doublure de sa veste et s'approcha du bord. Il regarda ensuite avec un sourire en coin les hélicoptères qui se rapprochaient de toute part. La porte du toit claqua comme elle était ouverte à la volée et des bruits de course le firent se retourner vers un homme moustachu.

- «Plus un geste Kaitou Kid!!» cria ce dernier. Mais l'Arsène Lupin des Temps Modernes ne sembla pas plus effrayé que cela. Il jeta ensuite un œil au jeune blond qui se tenait aux côtés de l'homme et qui le fixait d'un air un peu agacé.

- «Je suis déçu Tantei-san, d'habitude tu es plus en avance que ça, tu arrives avant Nakamori-Keibu!» Ce dernier, bien que vexé d'être ignoré par sa Némésis, regarda avec satisfaction les hélicoptères qui étaient à présent suffisamment proche pour empêcher le voleur de tirer sa révérence par la voie des heures.

- «Rends toi Kid! Tu es coincé! Tu ne peux pas t'envoler ce coup-ci!»

Un sourire narquois fut sa première réponse puis la voix douce de nouveau gentleman cambrioleur résonna sur le lieu de son vol «Vous me dîtes ça souvent Nakamori-Keibu, et pourtant je m'en tire toujours! Cette fois encore, je vais passer le barrage des hélicoptères!» Le voleur semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Il avait l'air sur de sa victoire cette fois encore. Mais l'inspecteur était bien décidé à ne pas se faire humilier cette fois: «Ha oui et comment vas tu faire fripouille?

- Tss tsss, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours!!» répondit le plus jeune en agitant l'index de gauche à droite, d'un air moqueur, comme s'il répétait quelque chose pour la énième fois. Tandis que le moustachu allait s'égosiller de se saisir du jeune homme, celui-ci tira de sa veste un étrange revolver blanc et tira une boule de fumée rose qui envahit la totalité du toit. Quand celle-ci se fut dissipée, il n'y avait plus rien.

- «Où est-il?» Hurla le policier. Hakuba regarda chaque personne sur le toit, essayant de voir qui était un nouveau venu, qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

Mais, avant même qu'il n'ai pu approcher le premier des hommes de Nakamori, un nouveau nuage de fumée se déploya sur le toit voisin, laissant place à....une personne vêtue de blanc: Kaitou Kid!

Il souriait et lança avec un rien d'arrogance «Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à me retirer!» Il allait joindre le geste à la parole quand Hakuba s'avança vers le bords du toit et s'écria «Ceci est une mise en scène, tu ne peux pas être Kid! Avec la proximité des hélicoptères il était impossible de sauter du toit, encore moins de planer jusqu'à celui où tu te tiens!»

Sans se dépeindre de son petit sourire en coin (très agaçant), le voleur tira de la doublure de sa veste l'émeraude qu'il avait volé, la faisant luire dans les rayons de la lune, avant de lancer d'un ton assez amusé: «Tu disais Tantei-san?»

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, légèrement déstabilisé mais se reprit vite tandis que Nakamori se retournait vers ses hommes, leurs hurlant de rejoindre le toit voisin, bien qu'il n'ait plus beaucoup d'espoir de l'arrêter à présent.

Le voleur se retourna et déploya son deltaplane, près à plonger du haut du bâtiment où il se trouvait. Néanmoins, avant de faire le grand saut, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du toit où la police et le détective britannique étaient toujours. Puis il prononça ces mots, redressant un peu son chapeau: «A bientôt Nakamori-Keibu....et toi aussi Tantei-san!» Ce dernier point fut appuyé par un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil avant que le brun ne tire sa révérence comme d'habitude. Le silence sur le toit, où les forces de l'ordre étaient toujours, devenait un peu lourd.

- «Comment....Comment il a fait ça?» Articula l'inspecteur de police, revenant de sa surprise.

- «Un complice, sans aucun doute! Et une de ses habiles acrobaties pour se tirer lui-même d'affaire, il est sans doute déjà parti!» Répondit Hakuba en haussant les épaules. Néanmoins sa pensée fut traversée par une interrogation: _Il avait la pierre, il avait la même attitude et la même voix. Pour l'émeraude, ça pouvait être une copie mais pour le reste, pousser la ressemblance à ce point...Et si c'était vraiment lui sur le toit voisin, comment avait-il fait? Et la Pierre semblait très...trop réelle. Qu'est qui m'a échappé là dedans..._

Personne ne remarqua qu'il y avait un policier de plus dans le musée. La retraite des forces de l'ordre sous les acclamations du public (des fans du voleurs ravis de la victoire de leur idole plutôt) était assez déprimante (humiliante pour être vraiment exact) pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'augmentation de l'effectif.

* * *

Un éclat de rire brisa le silence de la cache secrète sous la maison. Kaito Kuroba enleva son couvre-chef dans un grand sourire ravi. «Tu étais très convaincant tu sais Nii-san?» Il ricana en repensant à la tête de son (second) détective préféré. «On aurait vraiment dit moi! Hakuba va passer une nuit blanche à se torturer les méninges!» Peut-être qu'ainsi, demain, il lui ficherait la paix au lycée! Mais il ne fallait pas vraiment trop y croire.

Un rire semblable au sien fut sa réponse «Et toi, tu as été...» Une pause «...Comme d'habitude!»

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil septique face au compliment avant de répondre d'un ton fier «Tu as été génial pour ta première fois! Nakamori a vraiment cru que c'était moi! Hakuba c'est moins sûr mais il ne trouvera jamais le truc donc...et même s'il finit par soupçonner quelque chose, ça lui paraîtra impossible!»

Un silence complice s'installa tandis que le cadet regardait la pierre avec attention. L'autre finit par lâcher «Je dois dire que c'est amusant de faire_ ça_!» avec un étrange sourire, et après un temps de réflexion.

- «J'ai une très mauvaise influence sur toi!» En disant ces mots, il avait l'air ravi de cet état de fait. C'était bien plus agréable de monter des vols à deux. Ils allaient pouvoir rendre fou Hakuba! Et la police sois dis en passant.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

Vous avez compris qui est le «Nii-san»? Et comment ils ont fait? Parce que Hakuba et Nakamori ils n'ont pas encore captés ce dernier point eux...enfin Hakuba a à moitié compris mais bon...

_Heiji_: En même temps, vu le titre, c'est évident que les lecteurs vont comprendre qui est le «Nii-san»! Il suffit d'avoir lu le manga et bien regardé l'animé pour voir les deux personnes qui se ressemblent assez pour pouvoir être des jumeaux (pause) D'ailleurs comment c'est possible qu'_**il**_ marche là dedans _**lui**_?

_Dragonna:_ Fais comme tout le monde, attends la suite! Les Flash-Back sont là pour expliquer la situation.

_Heiji_: Je vois pas ce qui pourrait _**le**_ pousser à faire ça....sauf si...

_Dragonna_: Prochain Chapitre: _Découverte_, et c'est un retour en arrière.


	2. Découverte

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Pour ce chapitre? Humour. Dans les chapitres suivants, il y aura régulièrement des retours en arrières. Car au point où commence l'histoire, vous risquez d'avoir du mal à comprendre pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça. C'est fait pour et des «Flash-Back» auront lieux en conséquence.

**Paring**: Pour le moment..A-u-c-u-n mais je n'aime pas les couples tout faits, j'ai envie de rompre avec la tradition du manga, ne m'en voulez pas!

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Découverte (3 mois plus tôt)**_

* * *

Un enfant de 6/7 ans se tenait dans le bureau de son père, vide de toute présence humaine. Assis dans le fauteuil, il regardait d'un œil torve le bureau couvert de poussière. D'immenses cernes creusaient son visage, il semblait plus maigre que d'habitude. Un hématome couvrait une partie de son visage d'enfant. Ses lunettes, fendillées, étaient posées devant lui.

_Menteur..._

_Comment as tu put me mentir comme ça?_

_Comment as-tu pu te moquer de moi ainsi?_

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les paroles de son amie d'enfance. Il lui avait avoué cette vérité qui lui était si lourde. Il lui avait avoué qu'il était Shinichi Kudo. Cela avait été une grave erreur. Elle l'avait mal pris....très mal pris. Bien qu'ayant promis de ne rien dire, de faire comme si elle n'était pas au courant, elle lui avait aussi fait explicitement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, intentionnellement en tout cas. Il s'était réfugié chez le professeur Agasa. Ai ne lui avait pas fait la morale, se contentant de lui passer un peu de pommade sur le visage, sans dire un mot.

_Il détestait les sous-entendu silencieux._

Il soupira. Que faire désormais? Sans détective adulte sous la main, il ne pourrait pas continuer son enquête sur les hommes en noirs. Une pensée le traversa alors: et s'il allait chez Heiji, à Osaka? Son rival mais néanmoins meilleur ami l'aiderait-il?

_Oui...Sans aucun doute_. Un coup de fil de son père à celui de l'autre détective lycéen et l'affaire serait dans le sac. Son ami serait sans doute ravi de l'avoir sans cesse sous la main, lui qui voulait si souvent le faire venir chez lui pour x raisons. Shinichi n'aurait plus besoin de mentir autant qu'avant. Et puis Heiji faisait partir de ces personnes aimables et serviables, qui étaient capable de risquer leur vie pour sauver des personnes chères, évidement qu'il l'aiderait. Un garçon altruiste et qui s'inquiétait (trop) pour lui. Mais...voulait-il vraiment aller là bas?

_Non...Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas impliquer Heiji plus qu'il ne l'était déjà._

La distance entre Tokyo et Osaka était suffisante dans son ancienne situation pour protéger un minimum l'autre lycéen. Il ne voulait pas le mettre encore plus en danger en allant dans cette autre ville.

_...Même si vivre avec une personne au courant de son rajeunissement était plus plaisant que mentir presque tout le temps._

Il descendit du fauteuil, pensif. Il trouverait bien une solution. En attendant, il resterait chez Agasa. Peut-être pourrait-il contacter ses parents plus tard? Bien qu'ayant du mal à se l'avouer, il avait un peu envie de leurs parler. Il n'avait que 17 ans après tout. Enfin...17 ans réels. Parce que physiquement, ça n'était pas encore ça.

_Est-ce que je retrouverais ma taille normale un jour?_

_Il se sentait vraiment déprimé. Ce n'était pas vraiment un début de dépression mais ca n'en était pas loin._

Alors qu'il allait sortir du bureau, son attention fut attiré par un coffre, soigneusement caché entre deux livres. Celui qu'il avait distraitement pris plus tôt dans l'après-midi l'avait dévoilé. Il s'agenouilla, intrigué. Que faisait un petit coffre fort à code, ici dans le rayonnage le plus bas d'une bibliothèque? Il écarta les livres avec curiosité pour dégager les trois écrou de code.

_Que pouvait cacher son père ici?_

_De l'agent? Non il avait des comptes en banques et n'était pas du genre à garder des sous chez lui. _

_Un roman inachevé? Depuis le temps qu'il était parti, ce livre n'aurait jamais été fini._

_Des Bijoux? Non...Sa mère les prenait toujours avec elle._

_Des papiers importants? Cette dernière solution, par contre, était très possible. Mais quels papiers? Que disaient-ils, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais été mis au courant de l'existence de ce coffre?_

Il savait comment ouvrir un coffre...plus ou moins. Collant son oreille au métal, il tourna lentement les écrous, guettant le déclic caractéristique.

Il mit un bon moment, s'arrêtant parfois, un peu gêner de s'infiltrer ainsi dans les secrets de ses parents. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas qu'il lise/voit ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre? Et puis il avait un peu honte d'agir comme...comme un voleur.

_Il en connaissait un qui rigolerait bien s'il le voyait._

Mais quel était le mal à juste regarder?

_Le mal? Briser la confiance de mes parents peut-être? Mais qu'est qui serait assez important pour que je sois pas au courant? _

Il avait un gros défaut....Il était curieux, très curieux. Et il prit sa décision. Il regarderait et refermerait ensuite le coffre, ses parents ne saurait jamais. Et si jamais il l'apprenaient, il n'aurait qu'à rétorquer qu'ils auraient du être là. Hochant la tête avec satisfaction, il se remit à l'œuvre, toute culpabilité envolée devant la concentration à trouver le code du coffre en se basant uniquement sur les son provenant des rouages glissant les uns dans les autres.

_Clic.._

Une satisfaction profonde l'envahit quand il entendit ce bruit. Il avait réussi à forcer le coffre sans savoir le code. Cette étrange sensation le surprit mais il ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure et ouvrit totalement la porte du petit coffre. Il tira une liasse de papier et une petite boite en carton. Il retourna vers le bureau et s'assit en tailleur sur le fauteuil, allumant la lumière. Il commença par la boîte. Elle contenait...des photos.

Sur la première, en noire et blanc, il reconnut son père quand celui-ci avait environ 7 ans mais un autre enfant, lui ressemblant comme un frère, se tenait à ses côtés. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, qui était ce garçon? Il retourna le cliché et lut «Yusakû et son cousin Toichi»

_Un cousin? Papa a un cousin et il ne me l'a jamais dit? Grand-père avait un frère alors?_

La pensée que ce cousin était peut-être mort et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne le connaissait pas lui éfleura l'esprit. Il reposa le cliché, pensif. Ca commençait, il n'aurait pas du...Secouant la tête il se saisit de la photo suivante. Le cousin de son père y réapparaissait souvent. La ressemblance avec son père était de plus en plus frappante. Pour des cousins, ils se ressemblaient pas mal. Il vit alors un papier jauni par le temps et le déplia précautionneusement. Un titre lui sauta à la figure «_Grand Spectacle de Magie: Venez Admirez le Grand Toichi Kuroba_». Son grand cousin apparaissait sur l'image, tout de banc vêtu (c'était quoi cette manie des magiciens de s'habiller en blanc?) avec un sourire malicieux. _Un magicien donc? C'était peut-être auprès de lui que sa mère avait appris l'art du déguisement?! Peut-être avait-il été emmené à ses représentations quand il était jeune?_

Sauf que..._**Kuroba**_? Conan haussa un sourcil. Peut-être que son grand-père avait une sœur dans ce cas. Ce qui expliquerait le nom de famille différent.

Il prit un autre papier et les couleur désertèrent son visage. C'était une coupure de journal. Jaunie par le temps elle aussi, elle datait d'il y a 8 ans. «_Le grand magicien Kuroba Toichi meurt dans un accident de scène_»_. _Suivait l'explication des circonstances du drame: un numéro qui avait mal tourné.

_Voilà...Ca expliquait peut-être pourquoi il n'en avait jamais entendu parler! Son Grand Cousin était mort._

Il tira négligemment une nouvelle photo, en couleur cette fois et vit...une scène d'hôpital. Un bébé dans une couveuse, intubé, couvert de capteurs. Il déglutit, la reposant en vitesse. Il savait qu'il été prématuré, qu'on avait du «le sortir» un mois trop tôt à cause d'un problème de santé. Mais se voir bébé comme ça, couvert de tubes...Ca fichait un coup. Il restait une pochette verte qu'il prit avec hésitation avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait de nombreuses feuilles imprimées ou écrites à la main. Il se saisit d'une lettre dont l'écriture lui était inconnu: _Que vous ne vous sentiez pas mal à l'idée de nous l'avoir pris. Nous étions d'accord avec ça et nous ne pouvions en avoir deux d'un coup._

**Hein?**

Son esprit osa formuler une explication mais il la réfuta tout de suite, tremblant. Non il avait mal compris, c'était tout. Il voulut lire le reste mais le temps avait effacée de nombreux mots, rendant la lecture de la lettre presque impossible. Grommelant, il se saisit une feuille imprimée au cachet de l'hôpital. «Madame Kudo, nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer qu'après les examens pratiqués, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que....» Blanc comme un linge, Shinichi lâcha la feuille qui tomba au sol.

_**Non...Non...**_

Il prit les deux dernières feuilles imprimées, ignorant les lettres effacées ou presque par le temps. Le premier était un papier officiel et l'autre un nouveau document d'hôpital.

_**«Certificat d'adoption pour Shinichi Kudo»**_

_C'était dit..._

_C'était officiel...et écrit noir sur blanc._

Ses parents n'étaient pas ses vrais parents...mais alors qui? Il baissa les yeux vers ce qui restait, le certificat de naissance...pour...Shinichi...Kuroba.

Il s'effondra complétement dans le grand fauteuil, assommé par les nouvelles. Comment était-ce possible? Allait il se réveiller et constater que tout n'était qu'un immense cauchemar? Il était le fils du cousin de son père bon sang! Comment cela avait-il pu...

_**Minute...**_

Il attrapa la lettre de tout à l'heure et la parcourut fiévreusement «_Nous étions d'accord avec ça et nous ne pouvions en avoir deux d'un coup....même si séparer de vrais jumeaux est une chose un peu cruelle.»_

_Des jumeaux..._

Shinichi restait pétrifié, ses pensées se déversant dans son esprit à une vitesse folle même si la seule chose qu'il arrivait à conclure était: _Des jumeaux... J'ai un frère jumeau?_

Il tremblait, une boule de forma dans sa gorge et il sentit ses yeux le brûler. Il n'aurait jamais du percer les secret de ce coffre. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Même s'il savait tout ça...Son frère le savait-il? Et sous cette apparence, il ne pouvait même pas rentrer en contact avec lui.

Il inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Baissant les yeux sur la lettre, il lut la dernière phrase encore lisible «_Qui sait, peut-être que Shinichi et Kaito se retrouveront un jour?»_

Il avait un nom et un prénom...Allait-il tenter de retrouver ce frère dont il ne connaissait l'existence que depuis quelques minutes?

Mais était-ce nécessaire maintenant? Il ne pouvait même pas l'approcher sous cette forme...ni même lui dire «Salut! Je suis Shinichi Kudo. Et tu sais quoi? Je suis ton jumeau!»

_Même sous sa vraie taille, il se voyait mal dire ça..._

Ses parents étaient à l'autre bout du monde. Sûr ils se souciaient de lui mais prenaient si peu contact. Et à cette instant il leur en voulait vraiment. Comptaient-ils seulement lui dire un jour?

Heiji...il ne voulait pas lui causer de problème ou l'impliquer plus que ça. Et en quoi pourrait-il l'aider? A part l'écouter d'une oreille patiente et amicale. Pas la peine de faire un trajet en train/avion pour ça et puis ca ne se faisait pas par téléphone.

Ran ne voulait plus le voir.

Les Détectives Boy étaient trop jeunes.

Le professeur Agasa et Ai le comprendraient peut-être mais le premier désapprouverait d'avoir forcé le coffre tandis que la seconde s'épuiserait la santé encore plus qu'avant pour lui trouver un antidote définitif.

_Vers qui pouvait-il se tourner?_

_Qui?_

_Jamais il ne s'était senti si seul et si désemparé. _

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_Le prochain Chapitre s'intitule "**Mon autre Famille**"_

* * *


	3. Mon frère

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Pour ce chapitre? Humour et un peu de Angst.

**Paring**: Pour le moment..A-u-c-u-n mais je n'aime pas les couples tout faits, j'ai envie de rompre avec la tradition du manga, ne m'en voulez pas! J'hésite à caser Shinichi, soit avec Ai/Shiho, soit carrément avec Heiji! Pour son frère, j'hésite entre Akako ou Hakuba!

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Note**: Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur l'attitude de Ran. J'ai cherché une logique. Qu'est qui pourrait suffisamment blessé mentalement Shinichi pour lui faire limite renier toutes ses anciennes convictions, s'attacher encore plus à ce frère jumeau en acceptant totalement son identité cachée et devenir lui-même son complice, voir son double? L'absence de ses parents ou son rajeunissement ne suffisent pas. Par contre, le rejet de Ran lui est une bonne explication.

**Note 2**: Ce chapitre est une suite presque directe du précédent, on est toujours "Il y a 3 mois" _(et plus il y a 5 mois, j'ai changé ce point)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Mon Frère**_

* * *

Il était allé seul à Edoka, sans prévenir personne, un jour où il n'avait pas cours. Après une recherche rapide sur le web, il avait trouvé la trace de sa famille biologique. Il connaissait l'adresse de son frère et de sa vraie mère. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il venait cette fois-ci, non il n'allait pas les rencontrer maintenant.

_Peut-être avait-il simplement peur?_

_Ou peut-être toute sa détermination s'était envolée après le rejet de Ran?_

_Ou l'absence de ses parents, le fait qu'il ne le contactaient presque jamais?_

D'ailleurs, à propos de ses parents, il n'avait pas non plus appelé les siens depuis qu'il savait la vérité, depuis que Aï l'avait retrouvé recroquevillé, presque en état de choc, dans le bureau de son père. C'était elle qui lui avait conseillé d'aller le voir, voyant bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie sans se l'avouer. Il fallait qu'il voit son jumeau pour se tranquilliser l'esprit. Qu'il mette un visage sur le nom et le fait. Qu'il constate lui-même la gémellité.

_Même si ça risquait de lui faire mal. _

Il s'arrêta devant un plan du quartier, hésitant. C'était certes un jour férié pour les écoles primaires (_d'où il aurait bien aimé être définitivement libéré_) mais pas pour les lycées. Il n'avait qu'à attendre à proximité de celui à deux pas duquel il était, celui où était obligatoirement son frère. Il reconnaîtrait forcement Kaito dans la foule. Même s'il avait une coiffure différente de la sienne, son visage devait être semblable. Il alla s'assoir sur un banc sous l'arrêt de bus.

_J'y vais? J'y vais pas?_

Il finit par s'approcher lentement de l'entrée. Il pouvait toujours jouer au petit frère qui cherchait son aîné dans la foule. Il ne paraîtrait aucunement suspect. Enfin...si tout allait bien. Ou alors il pourrait jouet au gamin perdu...

Des élèves finirent par sortir, discutant joyeusement entre eux. Rapidement submergé au milieu de cette marée d'uniformes noir pour les garçons et d'un ensemble chemise blanche/jupe bleu pour les filles, il se colla contre le mur mais fut bousculé et tomba au sol, perdant ses lunettes.

_Zut!_

- «Conan-Kun? Qu'est que tu fais là?»

Il sursauta en entendant cette voix et se tourna vers un lycéen aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux dorés , vêtu d'un uniforme noir, qui le regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Shinichi reconnut le jeune détective qu'il avait rencontré à deux reprises (et pas trois, puisque la troisième fois, c'était en fait le Kid).

- «Hakuba Nii-chan?» Fit-il de sa voix de gamin en se relevant. «Tu es élève dans ce lycée?

- Oui! Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu habites dans le quartier de Beika pourtant non?

- Heu...Je me suis....perdu! Je me suis endormi dans le bus et j'ai raté mon arrêt!»

Le jeune britannique eut un sourire indulgent devant cette petite bouille piteuse. Et répondit, d'une voix douce «Bon, je vais te raccompagner chez toi alors!

- A qui tu parles Hakuba-Kun?»

Shinichi se figea en entendant cette nouvelle voix. C'était la sienne, à deux ou trois nuances près, c'était sa voix...sa voix d'adolescent. Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de l'autre détective et...se trouva nez-à-nez avec....lui-même. Mis à part la coiffure, la ressemblance était frappante. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux du nouveau venu.

_C'est lui...C'est mon frère..._

Une étrange émotion le prit à la gorge. Il avait l'impression d'être cloué sur place et paradoxalement avait envie de fuir. Le dit nouveau-venu, lui, se posait beaucoup de questions, tout en tentant de conserver sa «poker face» devant ce gamin qu'il connaissaittrès très bien.

_Qu'est que Tentai-kun fait là? _

_On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme...et pourquoi il me regarde comme s'il n'y croyait pas? _

_Je sais qu'on se ressemble mais..._

_Hé! C'est quoi cet énorme bleu sur son visage? Et pourquoi il a pas ces fausses lunettes? Et ces cernes....et...c'est moi ou il a vraiment maigrit?_

_Et pourquoi il a l'air si piteux?_

- «Hé! C'est quoi ce que tu as sur le visage?» Demanda t'il finalement en s'accroupissant, dissimulant son inquiétude, pour se mettre au niveau du gamin. Celui-ci sursauta en balbutia que ça n'était rien en détournant les yeux. Kaito échangea un regard surpris avec son camarade de classe qui eut un simple haussement de sourcil.

_Rahh mais quoi? Il est pas si coincé avec moi d'habitude!_

_Correction...Il n'est pas si gêné face à Kid! Nuance!_

_C'est la ressemblance frappante entre nous qui doit le perturber!_

- «Hoo Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit frère Kuroba-kun!» S'exclama une fille aux cheveux rouges foncés qui arrivait, accompagnée de deux autres, dont une ressemblait comme une sœur à Ran.

- «Baka! Tu ne voix pas qu'il n'a que 7 ans?! Ca ne peux pas être mon frère!» rétorqua l'ébouriffé en haussant les épaules. Conan eut envie de rire nerveusement mais s'abstint. Il se contenta de demander, avec toute l'innocence et la candeur du monde: «Pourquoi tu ressembles autant à Shinichi Nii-chan?»

_Qu'est que tu me fais Tantei-kun? C'est quoi cette question? _

La sosie de Ran s'accroupit et souleva l'enfant dans ses bras, l'examinant sous tout les angles. «Qu'il est mignon!! On dirait toi au même âge Kaito-kun!»

_Et pour cause.._.Songea Conan en rougissant légèrement devant ce sourire si sincère et sympathique. Il rougit encore plus, tendant de se dégager quant elle le serra contre lui dans un «Kawaii».

Il fut soudainement arraché de l'étreinte de la jeune fille par son jumeau qui fit, avec un rien de gêne après son geste «Tu vas l'étouffer Aoko!». Étrangement le brun ne le reposa pas immédiatement par terre. «Alors Gamin, qu'est que tu fais là?» demanda t'il en baissant les yeux sur le gamin qui ne semblait pas être plus dérangé que ça d'être dans les bras d'un «inconnu».

- «J'me suis perdu...» marmonna l'enfant dans une petite moue vexée.

_C'est ça oui..._pensa le voleur en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se demanda si Kudo n'était pas là pour le chercher lui. Ou alors il était vraiment perdu et dans ce cas, c'était très drôle.

- «Je vais le ramener chez lui!» Intervint Hakuba tendit que Kaito reposait l'enfant au sol. «Tu habites donc bien dans le quartier de Beika, chez Mouri-san?

- Non! Chez Hakase Agasa!» Corrigea l'enfant avant de dire l'adresse rapidement. «Il a dit à Mouri-san que ce n'était pas sain pour un enfant comme moi de voir trop d'affaires comme celles qu'il résolvait.»

_Tu n'habites plus chez ta copine Tantei-kun?_

_C'est elle qui t'as arrangé comme ça?_

_Elle aurait deviné?_

- «Ne...Kaito, tu voulais aller à Beika non? Pourquoi tu n'en profites pas pour raccompagner ce petit chez lui?» intervint Akako, attirant quelques regards intéressé sur le brun tandis qu'Aoko se penchait sur l'enfant pour lui poser quelques questions auxquelles il répondait avec un enthousiasme enfantin.

- «Tiens...Tiens Kuroba...qu'est que tu vas faire à Beika? Comme par hasard c'est le quartier le plus proche du lieu où Kaitou Kid va faire son prochain vol! Serais-ce un simple...hasard, comme d'habitude?» Intervint le britannique en souriant d'un air moqueur, sous le regard blasé de son camarade de classe.

- «Je n'aime pas tes sous-entendus Hakuba...» Soupira l'ébouriffé en changeant son sac d'épaule, ignorant le regard insistant de son «ami». Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible! _Tais toi bon sang!! Ne m'accuses pas devant Tantei-kun, où il va devenir suspicieux lui aussi. Heureusement qu'il n'écoutes pas!_

- «Parce qu'ils reflètent une vérité peut-être?» répliqua le châtain d'un sourire moqueur. L'autre, l'air agacé, fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard une nouvelle fois.

- «Tu fais une fixation **louche** sur moi...» Les yeux d'Hakuba s'écarquillèrent devant le sous-entendu et il secoua la tête, comme s'il rendait les armes pour cette fois. «Maintenant mosieur le détective, tu m'excuseras mais je dois ramener ce petit chez lui!!» L'anglais soupira et hocha la tête, laissant son suspect préféré partir, accompagné du gamin.

Conan emboita le pas au lycéen jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin. Et de se poser des questions. _Comment était son frère mentalement? Etait-il aussi un amateur de lecture? Quel genre de Sport aimait-il? _

Ils étaient assis dans le bus, et le plus vieux regardait par le fenêtre, l'air ennuyé. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, signalant l'arrivée imminente d'un orage. Ce qui énervait un peu le lycéen de taille normale.

_Ma visite de repérage est foutue. J'vais remettre ça à demain...C'est pas prudent de voler en deltaplane en plein orage. _Il détourna les yeux sur l'enfant qui sursauta quand leurs regards se croisèrent et s'empressa de fixer le sol. «Hé Petit! Je n'ai jamais mangé personne! Au fait, tu n'as pas dit ton nom!

- Je m'appelle...Sh...Conan.» Murmura l'autre brun, d'une petite voix. L'autre cligna des yeux devant ce comportement.

_Qu'est qui lui est arrivé là? Il n'a jamais été comme ça avant! Même quand je me déguisais et qu'il ne savait pas où j'étais.... Il a toujours agit d'une façon mature et adulte, il n'a jamais vraiment eu l'air d'abandonner ou de renoncer. Alors pourquoi maintenant il semble être à deux doigts de la dépression? Est-ce la faute à Mouri-san? Mais ça n'explique pas son attitude envers moi. S'il me soupçonnait, il n'agirait pas de la sorte. Il semble être, au contraire, intimidé en ma présence._

De son côté, Conan n'osait pas relever les yeux vers son jumeau qui le regardait d'un air étonné. C'est sûr que son attitude devait paraître étrange. Mais bon, Kaito allait sans doute penser qu'il était un enfant timide, c'est tout. Pendant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ressentait d'étranges émotions. De la mini-déprime, il était passé en mode «Réflexion».

_C'est bizarre quand même.....Je ne l'ai jamais vu et pourtant j'ai l'impression de le connaître...C'est ça le sentiment qu'on a entre jumeaux? Non...Ca ne doit pas être ça....C'est une impression de déjà-vu. Il m'est étrangement familier et ce n'est pas à cause de la ressemblance. Je l'ai déjà vu c'est sur! Où? Réfléchie Shinichi! Ce sentiment de ne pas se sentir menacé, d'avoir une impression de paix malgré que je ne le connaisse pas....où....où? Ca ressemble un peu au sentiment que j'ai eu la première fois que j'ai rencontré Kaitou Kid _Il cligna des yeux_...Noonn Rien à voir!_

Il ne se rendit pas compte que l'épuisement physique et mental qu'il subissait depuis quelques jours avait enfin eu raison de lui et qu'il s'était endormi, s'écroulant sans s'en rendre compte sur son frère.

* * *

_**A Suivre**_

_A suivre dans le chapitre 4 "Brother", où vous verrez apparaitre les jumeaux (dont l'un sous ses **deux** indentités), les parents adoptifs de Shinichi, Agasa, Aï, la mère des jumeaux...et Snake (Non ne fuyez pas XD)_

_A notez que le premier titre de ce futur chapitre était au début "Bienvenue dans la famille Nii-san" _

_Comment Kaito va t'il découvrir la vérité? Comment Conan/Shinichi va t'im prendre le fait que son frère et Kid ne sont qu'une seule et même personne? Ben essayez de deviner en attendant que je poste la suite! _

* * *


	4. Brothers

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Humour, Aventure et Family

**Paring**: Pour le moment..A-u-c-u-n mais je suis pratiquement sûre de faire un Heiji/Shinichi...

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: Brothers**_

* * *

  
- «Tu étais très mignon...»

Conan tenta d'ignorer Aï, vraiment...

_Ca n'était pas facile avec le professeur qui gloussait en arrière plan._

La jeune métisse prenait plaisir à le taquiner depuis ce matin. Il avait suffisamment honte comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. _Taku!_ Il s'était endormi sur son frère....à son âge! D'accord il était épuisé à tout les niveaux depuis quelques jours mais à ce point....Et il s'était senti suffisamment en confiance pour relâcher son attention ainsi...alors qu'il venait juste de le rencontrer.

- «Tu étais agrippé à lui et tu ne voulais plus le lâcher!» Il avait envie de disparaître dans le sol. Il avait vraiment fait ça? Il se sentit mourir de honte. Ca voulait dire que son jumeau l'avait porté jusqu'ici dans ses bras...Virant au cramoisi il ramena ses genoux contre lui et enfoui son visage dans ses bras pour ne plus bouger.

- «Dommage que je n'avais pas d'appareil photo sous la main! Ca aurait fait un beau souvenir!» continua Aï, un petit sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

_Il n'y avait pas un trou, dans le coin? Qu'il s'enterre jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie cette scène «mignonne»?_

- «Ca ne le gênait pas remarques, ça avait plutôt l'air de le faire rire! Lui aussi à dû te trouver mignon!

- Mais comme il te portait, il était trempé...» intervint Agasa en tendant à chacun des pseudos enfants une tasse de chocolat chaud «On l'a invité à entrer un peu! Le temps qu'il se sèche et qu'il avale une tasse de café!»

Conan devint soudainement pâle, relevant la tête «Il n'a pas vu les papiers sur la petite table?» Demanda t'il, posant presque brusquement la tasse près de l'ordinateur sur lequel travaillait Haibara.

_Si son frère avait vu les papiers qu'étaient l'extrait de naissance et le formulaire d'adoption et qu'il faisait le lien avec lui-même, même s'il ne pouvait pas savoir que Conan était Shinichi..._

- «Non Rassures-toi j'avais rangé les papiers !» répondit la jeune métisse en sauvegardant le fichier sur lequel elle travaillait pour faire une pause dans son travail. Vu comme elle taquinait Conan depuis quelques minutes, elle ne devait plus être vraiment concentrée sur son travail de toute façon.

S'effondrant dans son fauteuil, le petit garçon soupira de soulagement.

- «Ca fait 10 jours que tu es là...» remarqua alors la seule fille.

Il hocha la tête, se mordillant la lèvre, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui taraudait le cœur quand il repensait à Ran. Pendant un court instant, une légère détresse l'envahit et il ressentit l'étrange envie (besoin?) d'appeler Heiji mais se retint.

_Je vais pas le déranger pour ça quand même! Il serait capable de venir me voir pour s'assurer que je vais bien! J'vais pas l'inquiéter en pleine période scolaire!_

Il occulta totalement le fait que le lycéen d'Osaka allait sans doute l'enguirlander quand il viendrait à Tokyo et ne le trouverait pas chez Kogoro... Ou quand il saurait de quelle façon Ran l'avait jeté dehors...lui demander pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, alors qu'ils étaient censés être amis.

- «Hé! Shinichi?» Fit soudainement le professeur qui était entre temps revenu, brisant le silence entre les deux écoliers qui n'en étaient pas réellement. Il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos et arborait un sourire taquin.

- «Quoi?

- Devines ce qu'il y a dans une semaine?

- Un nouveau film au cinéma?

- Non!» Et le professeur brandit une petite carte blanche ornée de Kanjis, ainsi que d'une caricature connue. Le visage de Conan s'éclaira comme un ciel débarrassé de nuages.

Aï eut un sifflement admiratif. «Non seulement il t'adresses personnellement un défi avec une carte qui est sans aucun doute différente de celle envoyée à la police mais en plus il sait que tu vis ici maintenant. Il est très fort!» Rit-elle, terminant sa boisson chaude tandis que l'ébouriffé se saisissait de la carte, la parcourant fiévreusement, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

_Un défi de Kid! Dans une période où il se sentait si déprimé et étrangement si seul, dans une période où il se découvrait un frère jumeau, dans une période où il ne savait plus quoi faire. _

Il adressa un remerciement mental à son rival avant de commencer à parcourir l'énigme, appréciant ce défi qui, il le savait, ne finirait jamais sur une affaire de meurtre. C'est fou ce que ça faisait du bien. Au moins, il arrêterait de se torturer l'esprit sur des questions existentielles pendant quelques temps. Enfin...jusqu'à ce que le voleur tire sa révérence, sous son nez, après avoir réussi ou échoué son vol, comme d'habitude. Même si, depuis peu, il avait l'impression qu'il se donnait moins qu'avant pour l'arrêter. Il ne le laissait pas vraiment partir sans «combattre» mais il ne semblait plus si vexé de se faire avoir _à chaque fois_. Car voir le voleur s'échapper signifierait qu'il y aurait un nouveau défi plus tard...

* * *

Conan enfonça la casquette bleue sur sa tête et boutonna son manteau. Il avait vu Kogoro avec Nakamori-Keibu. Ca voulait dire que Ran n'était pas loin. _Si elle était là_. Au fond de lui, un côté de sa personnalité (qu'il avait rarement ressenti jusque là) était satisfait de savoir que Ran avait compris que son père n'était devenu un bon détective que grâce à _**lui**_ et ne résolvait des enquêtes par lui-même qu'avec de la chance.

_Elle qui était si fier de lui._

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, il ressortit la note de sa poche et la parcourut pour la énième fois. Il avait compris, évidement, l'énigme. Maintenant que faire? La donner à Hakuba qu'il voyait un peu plus loin? Non...Maintenant qu'il ne vivait plus avec un détective «de renommée» (qui ne le resterait pas longtemps), il n'avait aucune raison valable pour rester/être ici.

_Il s'en fichait qu'il ait le droit ou pas après tout._

Alors qu'il s'approchait lentement, tendant de ne pas être vu, il fut bousculé par un homme habillé tout en gris. «Fais gaffe morveux!» cracha le moustachu sans s'arrêter. Le lycéen rajeunit se redressa, l'air agacé puis fronça les sourcils. Ce type....lui était étrangement familier. C'est sûr qu'il l'avait déjà vu....ou entendu. _Mais où?_

_Où....Oui Où? _

En attendant, il lui fallait rejoindre le point évident d'où s'enfuirait le voleur: le toit. Il se faufila à travers la foule (c'était pratique d'être petit quand même) et s'élança dans le bâtiment sans qu'aucun des deux détectives ne le voit (même si pour le plus vieux des deux, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant). Seul un policier sembla s'apercevoir de la présence du gamin mais ne réagit pas, un petit sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres.

* * *

_Ca y est! Je m'en rappelle!!_

C'était à bord de ce train pour Osaka où le Kid avait tenté de voler la plus grande Topaze d'Europe, le trésor du royaume d'Ingram. Ce type avait rejoint le voleur sur le toit du train mais celui-ci s'en été débarrassé sans trop de difficulté.

Qui était vraiment cet homme qui ne semblait pas être du genre à s'abstenir de tirer sur les gens? Qui avait des assassins en devenir comme complice? Et pourquoi poursuivait-il le Kid comme ça? A moins que ça ne soit une coïncidence? Quoiqu'il en soit, cette personne semblait être dangereuse.

Conan s'était faufilé dans le grand musée sans problème. Être de petite taille avait parfois un avantage. Il avançait prudemment, craignant peut-être d'être vu.

Soudain une détonation claqua à ses oreilles, le faisant grimacer de douleur tandis qu'il se plaquait contre le mur.

_Un coup de feu....Ca ne peut pas être la police, ils n'ont pas le droit de tirer sur un voleur si celui-ci ne blesse personne._

Une sourde inquiétude lui monta à la gorge et il risqua un œil dans le couloir. Deux policiers étaient allongés, blessés: l'un à la hanche, l'autre à l'épaule et à la jambe. Il s'approcha rapidement et n'hésita qu'un court instant sur la conduite à tenir: il s'empara d'un des transmetteur de la police et se cacha dans un creux du mur. Activant son nœud papillon, il appela Nakamori sur le téléphone et s'exclama, avec la voix de Hakuba.

- «Troisième Étage, Couloir menant au salles des bijoux anciens. Deux policiers sont blessé par balle. L'homme ayant fait cela est de grande taille, cheveux brun clair et une moustache fine descendant jusqu'au menton. Il est habillé d'un grand manteau gris et d'un chapeau de même couleur.»

_Voilà._..Évidement on saurait vite qu'il n'était pas Hakuba (ou le vrai en bas allait subir une vérification à la Nakamori) et comprendre qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un coup du Kid. Celui-ci, s'il connaissait l'homme, prendrait garde à l'avertissement (si il était sur place, il l'avait forcement vu entré dans le bâtiment). La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'est qu'on allait le croire. De toute façon, il verrait vite de quel étage était venu l'appel et se précipiteraient ici.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir car une ombre le recouvrit. Il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête qu'il reçut un coup violent sur la nuque.

En bas...Nakamori lâcha les joues du jeune britannique en s'exclamant que oui c'était le vrai. Mais quelque chose en lui disait que cet appel, bien que camouflé derrière la voix d'Hakuba, était sérieux. S'il y avait vraiment des policiers blessés au troisième étages? Non Kid ne plaisanterait pas sur ce genre de sujet!

_Personne ne remarqua le départ d'un des policiers._

* * *

_Bon....Si Snake était dans le coin, les choses allaient se corser_. Il espérait que le petit détective ne serait pas assez stupide pour aller l'arrêter tout seul. Ce type était un monstre qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer un enfant. Il en avait eu un aperçu lors de son vol de la Topaze, dans le train, lorsque cet individu avait menacé de tuer le jeune prince s'il ne lui donnait pas le joyau. Mais si cette pierre était bien celle de Pandore, il fallait qu'il la prenne avant ce monstre.

_Tant pis...Pour une fois...Je serais en avance. TRES en avance. 21H00 au lieu de minuit....Hakuba ne pourra pas me reprocher d'être en retard.... _

Il arriva dans la pièce du bijou. Évidement il n'y avait encore personne. Il était connu pour arriver pile à l'heure (mais souvent avec quelques minutes de retard selon une certaine personne).

_Ca va être drôle de voir leur réaction..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alarme sonnait, résonnant dans tout le bâtiment et déclenchant une panique totale chez les forces de l'ordre.

* * *

- «La pierre....donnes la moi! Où alors?»

Kid soupira, évidement qu'il était là lui. Par contre l'absence de son petit détective préféré l'inquiétait un peu «Non!» De toute façon, ce n'était pas Pandore. Il allait donc la rendre. «Ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches Snake!

- Comme si j'allais te croire! Donnes la moi où c'est le môme qui y passe!»

_Quoi?_

Il se retourna brusquement, comprenant la raison de l'absence de son rival favori. Celui-ci était assommé, au sol et mis en joue par le criminel. Le voleur avait une désagréable impression de déjà vu. _Taku! Qu'est qui t'arrives Tentei-kun? Tu te relâche totalement là! _Sauf que là il se sentait encore plus furieux que la dernière fois, bien que la colère l'avait aussi envahie cette nuit là sur le toit du train devant le jeune prince d'à peine 5 ou 6 ans menacé de mort par ce même individu. Ce n'était pas un enfant rencontré depuis quelques heures qui s'était attiré sa sympathie cette fois. C'était..._Qui au juste?_

- «Tiens? On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible! Tu sembles avoir perdu ta langue!»

Soudain le gamin entrouvrit les yeux, encore étourdit par le choc. Son agresseur ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. La situation semblait totalement bloquée et allait virer au dramatique s'il n'intervenait pas en faveur du voleur.

Lentement, il bougea sa jambe gauche et, de son pied, tourna la roulette de sa chaussure droite. En même temps, il espérait que le magicien allait retenir suffisamment longtemps l'attention du criminel ou tout allait rater.

- «Alors ...quel effet ça fait de perdre encore une fois? Je t'avais envoyé 6 pieds sous terre il y a 8 ans, je vais m'empresser de recommencer. Cette fois tu ne reviendra pas d'entre les morts!

- Attention Snake! Ca vires à l'obsession là!

- Je ne laisserais personne te tuer ou t'arrêter! Parce que je serais le seul à mettre fin à ton existence une fois encore!» Une détonation claqua dans l'air, frôlant l'épaule de l'adolescent qui en évita ensuite une autre, qui elle laissa une entaille sur sa cheville droite. Une troisième balle, elle, entailla sérieusement son bras droit. Il serra les dents pour ne pas pousser un cri de douleur.

_Il est complétement fou....Encore heureux qu'il ne m'appelle pas par mon nom ici! _

_Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il a oublié?_

Le rire dément du criminel s'arrêta net dans cri étranglé quand Conan lui lança dans le genou un coup de pied renforcé par la chaussure spéciale du professeur. L'homme s'effondra au sol, lâchant une bordée de jurons. Shinichi bondit en arrière, s'éloignant de lui et fut saisit par le col par le voleur.

- «C'est quoi ça Tantei-kun? Tu m'avais habitué à une meilleur prestation non?

- Je n'ai pas la forme en ce moment. D'accord?»

_J'avais remarqué oui....J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête d'ailleurs...pour qu'il se fasse avoir comme ça._

Kaitou dégaina son étrange pistolet de sa main libre et tira une balle de fumée rose entre eux et le tueur. Il serra l'enfant contre lui de son bras gauche et recula jusqu'au toit, rangeant en même temps son arme.

- «J'espère que tu n'as pas peur du vide....

- Comment? Tu te souviens de la poursuite deltaplane contre parapente?» répondit le gamin, refermant presque instinctivement la main sur le tissu de la chemise. Un sourire moqueur fut sa réponse. L'autre brun se laissa tomber dans le vide, déployant comme toujours son deltaplane, sous les jurons de l'homme en gris qui dut se résoudre à s'enfuir à son tour en entendant la police qui arrivait sur les lieux. Il n'en eut malheureusement pas l'occasion, sa jambe étant encore trop douloureuse.

Ce fut une victoire un peu amère pour la police mais tous avait préféré passer les menottes à un criminel ayant plusieurs meurtre à son actif qu'à un voleur qui n'avait jamais blessé personne et qui rendait 9 fois sur 10 ce qu'il volait.

Ils eurent beau interroger Snake, il n'en tirèrent qu'un rire mauvais et un «Je le tuerais ce fantôme!»

_C'était clair! Il était totalement fou!_

* * *

Conan regarda rapidement autour de lui. Personne dans la rue. Et ils se trouvaient actuellement dans le (grand) jardin de sa maison. Aucun risque qu'une oreille indiscrète traine par là.

- «Ce type....c'était qui?»

Le voleur se releva, grimaçant en voyant les légères blessures qu'il avait reçue. «Snake! Un homme sans doute au service de l'organisation dont font partie les hommes t'ayant fait avalé ce poison.»

Conan ne demanda pas à l'autre brun comment il savait pour le poison. «Il a l'air...de t'en vouloir!» Le choix de mots était maladroit mais l'autre n'y fit pas attention.

- «Il veut tuer Kaitou Kid! C'est une idée fixe chez lui!» expliqua le magicien, n'ayant pas envie d'entrer dans les détails et de parler de la boîte de pandore. Il refusait de le dire à Hakuba, ce n'était pas pour tout déballer à Shinichi Kudo sur le ton de la conversation. Ce dernier soupira devant le mutisme soudain de son rival. Soudain des voix se firent entendre, les faisant tout le deux sursauter.

- «Qui est là?» Et la lumière d'une lampe torche les éclaira tout les deux. Conan grimaça sous ce flash inattendu.

_Depuis quand mes parents sont rentrés? Remarques ca tombe bien j'ai deux mots à leur dire!_

Pendant un court instant le plus jeune en taille se demanda pourquoi l'autre ne fuyait pas. Il se rendit vite compte que _1) Il était blessé au bras et à la cheville. 2) Il ne semblait même pas avoir peur? _

- «C'est moi...Okaa-san» Et si l'autre petit malin s'avisait de rire...il n'avait même pas intérêt à afficher son foutu rictus moqueur. Ou alors il oublierait qu'il lui était (encore) redevable.

- «Shin-Chan!» Et une tornade châtain fondit sur le détective miniature. «Tu m'as manqué! Et ce que tu es mignon avec cette casquette bleu!» Conan se résigna à son sort, menaçant le magicien du regard. D'un autre côté, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de rire car le faisceau de la lampe-torche arriva sur son visage et Yusaku Kudo se figea.

- «Kaito?»

_Quoi? Qu'est qu'il a dit?_ Pensa immédiatement Conan en tournant la tête vers son père et le voleur. Voleur qui pensait exactement la même chose que lui à cette instant. _Quoi? Qu'est qu'il a dit?_ Il recula d'un pas:_ Je ne l'ai jamais vu pourtant._

La réaction de Yukiko fut plus inattendue. Elle reposa son fils (adoptif) au sol et se jeta sur le voleur, le démasquant en un temps records et l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte maternelle.

- «Kaito!! Comme tu as grandis!! Tu ressembles vraiment à mon Shin-chan!» Elle faillait ajouter _Même si c'est normal _mais se rattrapa à temps, le voleur ne savait rien. Shinichi par contre, vu le bazar dans le bureau de Yusaku, était forcément au courant.

Conan hésita entre rire et se frapper le visage d'une main: _Le Baron et la Baronne de la Nuit nous ont battu Hakuba, Nakamori et moi en démasquant et «capturant» le Kid en moins de 30 secondes. Incroyable! _Il cligna des yeux, reprenant ses pensées en ordre_: Donc mon frère est le Kid? C'est ça?_

Maintenant qu'il était démasqué (sans avoir eu le temps de réagir...cette femme était effrayante), nier ne servait à rien et donc le voleur soupira. «Bon il semble que...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas!! Toichi Kuroba était mon cousin» Intervint Yusaku en convaincant, d'un geste, sa femme de lâcher le jeune garçon. «Et je savais aussi qu'il était le premier Kid! Je ne vais rien dire à la police si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes!»

…_.Attendez....Mon père était le premier et donc le deuxième, l'actuel, celui que je poursuit depuis tout ce temps, c'est mon frère? Je suis le frère de Kaitou Kid! _Quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui souffla qu'il l'avait plus ou moins ressentie mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il hésitait entre le rire (avouez que c'était comique comme situation), le soulagement (Si Kaito savait qu'il était Shinichi ca faciliterait les choses) et l'angoisse (_j'agis comment avec lui maintenant?)_

Yukiko tentait à ce moment d'entraîner son jumeau dans la maison pour, à ses dires, le soigner avant que ses blessures ne s'infectent. «J'insiste Kaito-kun!! Viens passer la nuit à la maison!! Tu es blessé! Tu ne vas pas repartir à pied jusqu'à Edoka quand même?» S'exclama Yukiko, entrainant le voleur sans que celui-ci n'ait pu formuler la moindre objection. «En plus» Intervint finalement Yusaku «Il semble qu'il y a des choses à dire!! Beaucoup de chose» Le magicien soupira, vaincu, et se laissa entraîner par la femme de son grand cousin sans réagir outre mesure tandis que ce dernier et Conan leurs emboitèrent le pas, l'air amusés l'un comme l'autre. Une fois dans la maison des Kudo, les deux époux s'éclipsèrent vers la cuisine, sans doute pour préparer une boisson chaude pour le père et chercher la trousse de soins pour la mère.

- «Tu t'es écrasé devant elle!» Rit le gamin en jetant un coup d'œil moqueur à son jumeau qui haussa les épaules, l'air blasé.

- «Désobéir à la baronne de la nuit ne semble pas être une solution intelligente, Tantei-kun.» Fit le voleur d'un étrange sourire, tandis qu'ils restaient tous les deux dans l'entrée. Le chibi haussa un sourcil presque amusé.

- «Hooo....» Fit Conan un étrange sourire, bien que légèrement forcé, aux lèvres. _Attends d'apprendre la vérité...._

* * *

- «Bon je vais devoir tout expliquer. Même si toi, Shinichi, tu sais déjà l'essentiel, puisque tu as _«forcé»_ le coffre dans mon bureau.» Conan ignora le regard moqueur de son frère. Celui-ci songeait, il en était sûr, à utiliser cette information à son avantage. _Attends un peu d'entendre la suite... _«Comme je l'ai dit...Toichi et moi étions cousins. Mon père et sa mère étaient donc frère et sœur. Nous nous ressemblions tellement que parfois on nous prenait pour des jumeaux. Bref, malgré les études et nos choix de vie, nous sommes resté en contact . Et...un jour Yukiko cherchait un...professeur pour lui apprendre l'art du déguisement. Je lui ait donc conseillé...ton père Kaito.» Le garçon cligna des yeux, sans répondre. Un vague souvenir lui revenait: une jolie femme qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être appelé _«Oba-san» _et qui avait alors eu une tête assez effrayante. _C'était donc la mère de Shinichi?_ «Et...un jour» Continua Yusaku «J'ai entendu parler d'un certain voleur portant le numéro 1412.

- Et c'est toi qui en lisant mal les chiffre a trouvé le surnom «Kid»!» Interrompit Conan d'un air ennuyé. Son père eut un sourire un peu gêné mais repris.

- «Oui effectivement. Bref j'ai fini par le rencontrer. Il ne m'a pas laissé l'approcher. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que je risquais de le reconnaître

- Il disait lui-même que tous ces tours s'effondraient comme des châteaux de cartes devant toi.» Intervint Yukiko, terminant de bander l'épaule du frère de son fils adoptif.

- «Même si..à un moment j'ai su que c'était lui, je n'ai pourtant jamais rien dit! Il avait sans doute une bonne raison de faire ça et s'il ne me confiait rien c'était pour me protégé de ces hommes en gris qui le poursuivait. Il a été blessé plusieurs fois....mais..» Il prit une profonde inspiration «J'en arrive maintenant au plus important. C'est resté plus ou moins un «secret» entre nos deux familles, je suppose que ta mère ne t'as rien dit?» Vu le regard empli d'incompréhension du garçon, la réponse était non. «Ca remonte à environ 18 ans...Ta mère était enceinte Kaito et Yukiko et moi voulions un enfant mais nous nous sommes rendus vite compte que...» Il s'interrompit, jetant un œil à Shinichi qui avait baissé les yeux, atrocement gêné, sous le regar étonné de l'autre qui avait l'air de commencer à se sentir mal à l'aise lui aussi.

- «Je ne pouvais pas en avoir» avoua Yukiko, l'air triste. «J'ai sombré dans la dépression! Même Toichi qui arrivait pourtant à toujours me dérider avec ses tours n'obtenait plus aucune réaction. Et puis...parallèlement ton père et ta mère, Kaito, se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir un...mais deux enfants: des jumeaux.»

Ca y est, elle l'avait dit...et le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'explication supplémentaires. Il avait pâli et regardé Shinichi qui semblait se contenir. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le reste était très clair.

- «Alors...Shinichi et moi...nous sommes jumeaux?

- Oui...»

Le voleur prit une grande inspiration et eut un sourire qui ne semblait presque pas forcé «Et bien, cela explique la ressemble physique et les similitudes du comportement.»

Conan lui, n'en avait pas fini «Et, si je n'avais pas trouvé ces papiers, quand comptiez vous me le dire?» Un silence maladroit lui servit de réponse. Il la connaissait, bien sûr: Ce n'était pas une chose facile à dire. _Mais..._Yusaku et Yukiko se levèrent presque en même temps «Bon, nous allons nous coucher. Prenez tout votre temps pour discuter!»

Et ils s'éclipsèrent, un peu lâchement il faut l'avouer. Un long silence fit suite à cela. Shinichi se mordillait la lèvre, sans savoir par quoi commencer. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il aimerait savoir. Finalement le plus "jeune" des jumeaux, celui qui avait toujours son âge physique demanda, après s'être raclé la gorge: «Bon...Tu dois avoir pas mal de choses à me demander non?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien dire de tes raisons?

- J'ai changé d'avis en ce qui te concerne...»

* * *

L'aube venait à peine de se lever et le plus grand (actuellement) des deux s'apprêtait à partir. Conan, appuyé au mur demanda «Alors....Dimanche après-midi à cette adresse? Et je devrais emmener Haibara avec moi?

- Oui Tentei-kun. Et en ce qui me concerne, je te présenterais Akako».

_Qui sait, ces deux là, si elles s'allient, pourront peut-être créer un antidote temporaire et/ou définitif un peu plus stable._

Conan eut un sourire moqueur «Tantei-kun? Tu as une drôle de façon de parler à ton «grand» frère Kaito!

- Gomen...Mais j'ai du mal à appeler «Nii-san» quelqu'un ayant le gabarit d'un enfant de 7 ans.

- Evidement...

- On en reparlera quand tu auras récupéré ton âge normal»

Le sourire de l'Arsène Lupin de ce siècle était, à cet instant, parfaitement identique à celui de l'ex-futur Sherlock Holmes de ce siècle. Une relation fraternel encore fragile venait de s'installer mais tout deux étaient disposés à la renforcer.

Tandis qu'il repartait, le jeune voleur ne put s'empêcher de sourire: _Démasqué, «capturé» et obligé d'expliquer mes raisons...Tout ça dans la même soirée. Si Hakuba savait ça...._Quelque part, ça le faisait bien rire.

* * *

**A suivre.**

Je suis déçue. Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi bien que je ne le pensais. J'ai recommencé plusieurs fois certains passages avant d'être satisfaite. Je voulais couper à un moment mais je ne savais pas où. J'espère que ça a été un minimum «crédible». Et que ça vous a plus aussi.

Prochain Chapitre, on retourne à l'époque du prologue (le flash-back est fini et s'il y en a encore, ils seront plus court qu'un chapitre) et un certain détective de l'ouest entre en scène.

* * *


	5. L'entrée en Scène d'Hattori Heiji

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Humour, Aventure et Family

**Paring**: Pour le moment..A-u-c-u-n mais je suis pratiquement sûre de faire un Heiji/Shinichi...

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment

* * *

_**Chapitre 5: L'entrée en Scène du Détective de l'Ouest**_

* * *

- «Plus qu'une demi-heure Nii-san! On va bientôt y aller» informa le plus «jeune» des deux voleurs, abaissant ses jumelles avec lesquelles il avait consciencieusement observé les nombreux hélicoptères de la police tout en ricanant devant la «facilité» de l'affaire (il avait, disait-il, vu bien pire). Shinichi lui restait silencieux, observant son reflet dans une des vitres de l'immeuble abandonnés ou ils se cachaient en attendant l'heure du vol.

Quand il récupérait son véritable âge (toujours temporairement), son jumeau l'appelait bien «Nii-san», mais sous sa forme de gamin, il employait de multiples surnoms (mais presque plus Tantei-kun). Ca faisait bizarre de se retrouver tout d'un coup frères, mais au fond ça lui avait fait un bien fou. L'ex-détective leva une main vers son visage, effleurant lentement le monocle qu'il avait posé sur son œil droit, comme son frère. Son reflet faisait naitre en lui un souvenir précis, relativement récent.

* * *

_- «Tiens....Et si tu l'essayais...pour voir?»_

_**Silence. **_

_Shinichi lança un regard perplexe dans la direction de son frère. Sûr grâce à l'alliance Aï-Akako, il avait des «antidotes» qui semblaient tenir sans que les anticorps n'en annihilent les effets mais qui étaient malheureusement temporaires. Les deux filles y travaillaient certes consciencieusement le week-end et avançaient bien, mais même si elles trouvaient l'antidote définitif et final, Shinichi ne pourrait pas le prendre tant que l'organisation ne disparaitrait pas (ou alors il devrait resté cacher). _

_Et voilà que son frère, après lui avoir fait prendre une pilule de durée 3 heures, l'avait embarqué dans la cachette secrète de son...de leur père (c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait) et lui proposait d'essayer l'habit qu'il portait toujours lors de ses vols. C'était une chose de savoir que son frère était Kid, ca en était une autre de se voir proposer d'enfiler l'habit. _

_- «Kaito!» Lança soudain sa...leur mère d'en haut. «Aoko au téléphone!» Le jeune homme fit signe de l'attendre à son jumeau et remonta en vitesse. Shinichi resta seul, un peu perturbé sans savoir pourquoi._

_**«Essayes le pour voir...»**_

_**Il était sérieux?**_

_Il avait l'impression que refuser d'essayer le costume serait équivalant à rejeter son jumeau, à refuser de le comprendre, à ne pas l'accepter. Il tendit lentement la main, effleurant ce tissu blanc si familier. L'héritage de...son père. Cet habit était à sa taille, mais était à son frère._

_**Quel mal y aurait-il à l'essayer? **_

_Simplement pour voir si son reflet dans la glace serait ce visage qu'il avait tant de fois vu lorsqu'il affrontait le Kid. _

_**Lentement, il tendit la main...**_

_Les gants n'étaient ni trop serrés, ni trop larges....Ils auraient difficilement glissés des mains qu'ils recouvraient. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était la peur ou l'excitation. Il continua, presque mécaniquement, enfilant le pantalon blanc et la chemise bleu. Il entendit son frère redescendre, et pensa que c'était sa dernière chance de «refuser l'offre», de retirer ce qu'il avait déjà mit. _

_Une étrange impression le prit à la gorge, comme s'il allait franchir une limite invisible en terminant d'essayer ce costume blanc. _

_Quelque chose en lui s'opposa à cette idée de s'arrêter. Il avait commencé, il irait jusqu'au bout. Il termina de fermer la veste, remarquant à quel point elle était bien conçue avec le deltaplane intégré. La cape rejoignit vite le reste sur sa personne. Il se retourna un court instant vers Kaito qui, appuyé au mur, bras croisés, le regardait sans mot dire avec un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Shinichi attrapa le chapeau d'une main presque tremblante. Il avait l'étrange impression que le détective en lui s'opposait à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais c'était ridicule n'est ce pas? Il ne faisait qu'essayer...et puis...et puis la raison pour laquelle son frère faisait tout ça...était juste! Rouvrant les yeux d'un air déterminé il posa le couvre-chef sur sa tête, se regardant dans la glace avec un rien d'émotion. _

_La ressemblance était déjà impressionnante....presque effrayante. Lentement, il ferma à nouveau les yeux et posa le dernier élément: le monocle. _

_- «Wouha....On dirait vraiment moi!» s'exclama son frère, qui était arrivé à sa gauche, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. «Hé! Nii-san ouvres les yeux et regardes toi!»_

_Il prit une grande inspiration et se regarda dans la glace. Il ne se vit pas, ce n'était pas Shinichi Kudo qui lui faisait face dans la glace. Malgré ces yeux bleus presque violacé, malgré ces mèches brunes. Lentement il se força à arborer un petit sourire moqueur. Ca y était....Il ne voyait plus que Kid. Une étrange envie de rire lui monta à la gorge et il se sentit...soulagé?! Il se tourna vers Kaito et fit, un sourire un peu mystérieux aux lèvres: __«....Et bien....je dirais que..ça me va bien?!» Après quelques secondes de silence, s__on frère éclata de rire, soulagé lui-aussi que Shinichi le prenne si bien._

* * *

Shinichi rouvrit les yeux, se regardant dans la vitre avec un rien de mélancolie, songeant à ce souvenir vieux de 4 semaines. Un mois qu'il était devenu l'associé, le partenaire de son frère. Et ça faisait deux mois depuis qu'il vivait chez lui, apprenant la magie et le fait de changer sa voix, même si il n'arrivait à imiter que la voix de son frère et à prendre celle du voleur. Le reste du temps, il se servait encore de son nœud papillon (surtout sous sa forme enfantine). Depuis ce temps, quand il enfilait ce costume, c'est comme si ce qu'il avait toujours refoulé en lui, ce qu'il avait rejeté au plus profond de lui-même pour devenir ce détective de génie ressortait au fil du temps. Depuis 3 mois, depuis que Ran l'avait rejeté, depuis qu'il avait découvert son frère, il n'avait plus résolu aucune enquête et n'en éprouvait pas le moindre besoin, ni le moindre regret.

_Est-ce que cela avait vraiment toujours été son rêve?_

_Etait-il vraiment fait pour ça?_

_Avec le recul actuel, il avait du mal à y croire..._

Si à peine 6 mois avant on lui aurait dit qu'il était _**son**_ jumeau, qu'il aimerait les risques des vols, le fait de planer entre les immeubles, ou celui de laisser des foules émerveillées derrière lui (derrière eux plutôt), il n'y aurait jamais cru.

_Parce qu'il fallait le vivre...parce qu'il fallait le ressentir..._

Il avait, dans ces moments là, l'étrange et agréable impression d'être libre, totalement libre. Comme si cet habit donnait un sentiment d'invulnérabilité. Étrangement, si lors de la première fois, il avait éprouvé une légère honte lorsqu'il avait aidé, depuis l'extérieur, son frère à voler un joyau; maintenant il s'était rangé au point de vue de ce dernier. Un sourire légèrement désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres: _Peut-être n'ai je jamais été fait pour être un «Tantei» finalement. J'avais __**ça **__dans le sang depuis le début!_

Une seule crainte le prenait parfois: que Heiji intervienne dans un des vols, le voit et le reconnaisse. Il se sentait assez prêt pour être totalement distant et froid avec son ami quand il était sous cette apparence mais c'était la première confrontation qui l'inquiétait un peu.

_Que ferait-il alors?_

Quand son frère lui avait raconté sa première confrontation avec Hakuba....Il avait admit qu'il l'avait échappé belle: _Le détective lui avait coupé tout ses sorties de secours (corde/ballon) __**Qu'il avait eu envie de le cogner à ce moment là, histoire d'effacer ce petit sourire insupportablement supérieur.**__ Ensuite...Saguru avait (bien sûr) attendu qu'il s'envole en deltaplane pour (aimablement) lui signaler que le vent était trop fort pour voler. Il s'était donc «écrasé» au pied de la police....et avait du fuir à pied. Manque de chance (une nouvelle fois) il était arrivé sur la patinoire et c'était la branche de sport dans laquelle il était __**vraiment**__ nul. Il n'avait échappé à Nakamori que parce que lui et ses hommes avait marché dans le coup du «pantin», sous le prétexte que le Kid ne pourrait __**pas patiner aussi mal. **_

Shinichi avait bien rit en entendant une telle histoire et à bien y réfléchir son frère trouvait ça drôle avec le recul également. Il avait conclut son «histoire» en racontant que, dès le lendemain, ce fichu détective, suffisamment fan de Sherlock Holmes pour se cosplayer, en lui avait été transféré dans sa classe. Et sa vie scolaire était devenue....un «enfer».

La seule différence avec lui c'est que Heiji le connaissait très bien, puisqu'ils étaient amis. Ce serait comme quand il vivait avec Ran: la moindre gaffe pouvait avoir de terribles conséquences. _Mais...Heiji était à Osaka....non? _Ca lui faisait penser immédiatement qu'il y avait un joyau à Osaka qui les intéressait. Son jumeau lui avait bien dit que s'il avait «peur» de croiser Heiji, il pouvait aller seul mais Shinichi avait vraiment insisté pour venir.

_Mais bon._...pour le moment, ce qui les intéressait, c'était un rubis nommé «La Rose du Désert». Une pierre délicatement taillée en forme de fleur et d'une délicate couleur rouge, comme tout rubis qui se respecte. Il inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit, avant de lever lentement les yeux vers la lune. Un étrange sentiment lui serrait l'estomac: _de l'inquiétude? Un sombre pressentiment? _Une main atterrit soudain dans ses cheveux, faisant par le fait tomber son chapeau, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne les étaient déjà. La voix de son frère, qui avait déjà pris les accents de celle du voleur résonna dans ses oreilles «Prêt Nii-san?

- Oui!» Sa propre voix s'était instinctivement calquée (le fruit d'un difficile entrainement) sur la voix factice de son jumeau, devant parfaitement identique à celle-ci.

_Que la «fête» commence...._

* * *

Heiji Hattori se tenait sur les lieux du prochain vol de Kid. Il se redemanda un court instant ce qu'il faisait là. Dire qu'il était venu voir Kudo. Et il ne l'avait pas trouvé chez Ran. Vu la façon dont la jeune fille l'avait regardé quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls un court instant, elle était forcement au courant.

_Ca expliquait l'absence de son rival._

Il était allé chez les Kudo: personne. Il était allé chez Agasa et Aï lui avait dit que Shinichi/Conan était parti habiter chez un «cousin éloigné» mais elle avait refusé de lui donner l'adresse, sois-disant parce que «_Kudo n'avait pas besoin de stress pour le moment_» mais elle avait dit avec un rien de malice que ce soir il y avait un vol de Kid et qu'il y avait de graaanndddes chances pour que son rival soit présent. Il était donc venu prêter main forte à la police pour le plus grand bonheur de Nakamori, mais nulle trace de Kudo, seulement cet insupportable et arrogant Hakuba. Rien que ça, ca l'énervait beaucoup. Il se jura d'aller tirer les vers du nez de la gamine dès demain.

L'inspecteur de police s'agitait, angoissé comme toujours avant un vol: «Il a trouvé un nouveau truc pour nous embrouiller!

- Je vous dit que c'est un complice!» s'exclama Saguru qui ne semblait pas démordre de son hypothèse.

Nakamori objecta: «Mais il avait la pierre....puisque nous avions laissé un émetteur dessus que cet émetteur à été retrouvé sur le toit voisin, où il avait réapparu. C'est que c'était bien la vraie qu'il avait.

- Mais comment à t'il fait dans ce cas?» Renvoya le blond avec un air de réflexion.

- «C'est toi le détective Hakuba-san!» Ironisa Heiji, amusé malgré lui par la situation. Ce n'était pas en stressant de la sorte qu'ils allaient être efficace.

- «Monsieur le détective de l'ouest aurait-il une idée?» répliqua le britannique, vexé par la moquerie du détective à casquette.

- «Si je n'ai pas tout les éléments, comment veux-tu que je dises ce que j'en penses?»

Il y eut un nouvel échanges de regards terriblement significatifs. Et la tension s'installa entre eux, comme la dernière fois. Un policer, un peu plus loin, eut un haussement de sourcil moqueur devant cette scène. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattrapé l'autre.

_Quoique Tantei-han est moins arrogant que Tantei-san. _

* * *

La course poursuite avait commencée dans le bâtiment, les deux détectives étaient parti loin devant la police, ayant deviné par où allait s'échapper le voleur. Ils déboulèrent sur le toit, haletant mais ne virent personne.

«Je ne comprends pas....Il est pourtant bien parti par là...» se demanda Heiji en regardant autour de lui s'il voyait une trace de blanc, bien qu'avec l'obscurité, ce n'était pas simple. Hakuba s'approcha du bord en regarda le vide avec attention. _Personne._

Hattori marmonna un juron et fit demi tour, repartant dans le sens inverse. L'anglais allait en faire autant mais il s'immobilisa soudain et se retourna, sortant lentement un pistolet de sous sa veste.

- «Sors de ta cachette Kaitou Kid! Je sais que tu es là!

- Hooo Tu n'as donc rien dit devant Tantei-han?»

Le voleur, toujours déguisé en gardien du musée, sortit de l'ombre, un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de retirer son déguisement, laissant apparaître sa tenue habituelle.

- «Non c'est moi qui t'arrêterais!

- Tu me ferais presque peur avec ta possessivité!»

Le détective eut un sourire affligé en entendant ces mots. Mais il se reprit vite. «Alors vas tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Tu ne changes jamais de disque Tantei-san?

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu!»

Le voleur grimaça. S'il était ainsi mis en joue, ça allait mal se finir pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que son rival serait capable de tirer mais n'avait aucune envie de prendre le risque. L'autre s'était approché, savourant le fait d'avoir coincé l'insaisissable "fantôme". Soudain, alors qu'il croisait le regard bleuté de son adversaire, il eut un étrange sentiment de malaise. Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'approfondir qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et qu'il sentit qu'on lui plaquait un canon étrange sur la nuque.

- «On ne bouges plus Tantei-san et on baisse son arme!»

Saguru, d'abord choqué par cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se figea, et vit un sourire gêné se dessiner sur les lèvres de son rival face à lui, avant qu'il ne dise: «Désolé je me suis fait avoir....

- Ce n'est pas grave Nii-san!» La réponse figea Saguru qui pensa immédiatement: _Quoi qu'est qu'il a dit? Kid ne ferait jamais une erreur pareille!_

- «Hé! Fais attention!» répliqua celui qui lui faisait face, d'un sourire presque moqueur. Il ne semblait absolument pas effrayé pour deux sous par l'information venant d'être dévoilée.

- «Ha oui....Oups..» répondit négligemment celui qui tenait le détective en joue, son ton montrant clairement qu'il feignait d'être inquiet. Soit il n'avait vraiment aucun malaise et était sûr de lui, soit ce «Nii-san» était une piste énorme pour l'embrouiller.

_C'était surement la seconde solution..._

Il sentit le canon qui s'éloignait lentement de lui mais ce fut pour tirer une balle pleine de somnifères. Il s'écroula aussitôt en laissant, malgré lui, les deux complices partir.

* * *

Heiji ne se moqua pas, il se serait sans doute fait avoir lui aussi. Mais Saguru confirma que Kaitou Kid avait un complice qui utilisait la même voix que lui. Le britannique avait une hypothèse qu'il pensait valable avec ce qu'il avait déjà rassemblé sur le voleur. Quand le lycéen d'Osaka voulut savoir à quoi il pensait, Hakuba répliqua: «Peut-être va tu mal le prendre, peut-être que toute la police va pousser des cris indignés en entendant ma théorie.

- C'est à dire?

- Shinichi Kudo, que j'ai souvent vu dans les journaux, ressemble comme un frère jumeau à mon camarade de classe Kaito Kuroba, que je suspecte depuis un moment d'être Kaitou Kid (même si je n'ai aucune preuve). Je peux maintenant affirmer qu'il y a bien "deux" Kid. Même si Nakamori-Keibu réfute tout accusation sur Kaito sous prétexte qu'à l'époque où notre voleur à fait ses débuts, Kuroba et lui se sont retrouvé ensemble dans une même pièce. Personnellement je pense simplement à un complice cette fois-là. Puis aujourd'hui, il y a ce «frère» qui semble sortie de nulle part et, comme par hasard, Kuroba a admit devant moi il y a quelques jours que les Kudo sont des cousins éloignés des Kuroba. Il est donc de la même famille que Kudo-san. Étrange non? Peut-être l'un des deux appelle l'autre "Nii-san" pour brouiller les pistes.»

Heiji écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il croyait avoir mal entendu. Ses poings tremblèrent et soudain, il ne se contrôla plus: il plaqua violemment Hakuba contre le mur. Et il lui siffla à l'oreille.

- «Deux choses! Primo: Je te conseille de ravaler ta foutue théorie! Shinichi est la personne la plus droite, la plus juste que je connaisse. Je t'interdis de l'accuser sous prétexte qu'il ressemble, comme un frère, à ton suspect «préféré» sur qui tu sembles faire une fixation bizarre!» Il ficha son regard vert dans celui, doré, de son collègue qui acquiesça, un peu mal à l'aise. «Secondo: Je t'interdis de citer son nom à n'importe quel média: il travaille sur une enquête dangereuse ou il doit rester caché des hommes qu'il observe. S'ils savaient qu'ils avaient un détective sur leur trace, il chercherait à découvrir qui il est. Shinichi doit garder son identité secrète d'accord? Tu veux le mettre en danger? Tu veux mettre ses proches en danger?»

Les yeux verts du jeune garçon semblait briller d'une lueur furieuse. Il ne lâcha son rival que quand celui-ci accepta de ne rien dire sur le détective de l'est à qui que ce soit.

Un peu plus loin derrière, un policer s'éloignait, le cœur légèrement serré après avoir entendu le lycéen d'Osaka défendre ainsi la cause de Shinichi Kudo.

_Désolé parce que....Hakuba à parfaitement raison... Il ne peut juste rien prouver...parce qu'un lien de parenté entre Kaito et moi ne sera jamais considéré comme une preuve. _

Shinichi sortit dans la rue, levant la tête vers la lune bien pleine qui brillait dans le ciel, avant d'aller rejoindre la voiture ou Jii l'attendait.

_Désolé de te décevoir...Heiji..._

* * *

_**A suivre**_

Le «récit» de la rencontre Kid-Hakuba est directement «repris» du manga Magic Kaito, je n'ai rien inventé. Cherchez ce manga (il est sur mangafox) et allez au chapitre...15, vous verrez que c'est bien comme ça que ça se passe (et il est _vraiment nul_ en patinage notre magicien préféré)...bon d'accord, j'ai inventé le coup de l'envie de cogner Hakuba mais bon...

Sinon je vous assure, j'adore Hakuba. Mais Heiji ne le supporte pas (cf: Tome 54/55), quand à Kid....ben, c'est son rival donc il doit le trouver un peu agaçant par moment XD!

Vous devinez tous que Kaito a fait exprès de dire «Nii-san» (il ne ferais jamais une gaffe pareille sans le vouloir n'est ce pas?), en effet, qui soupçonnerait Shinichi Kudo d'être le complice de Kid? Hakuba a des soupçons certes...mais croyez vous qu'ils vont durer? Les frangins ont surement tout prévu!

Sinon Shinichi a eu de la chance, il a échappé à la confrontation avec Heiji cette fois.

_Prochain Chapitre: «Vacances à Osaka: La Larme de Neptune (1)»_

* * *


	6. La Larme de Neptune I

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Humour, Aventure et Family

**Paring**: Pour le moment..A-u-c-u-n mais je suis pratiquement sûre de faire un Heiji/Shinichi...

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment

* * *

_**Chapitre 6: Vacances à Osaka: La Larme de Neptune (1)**_

* * *

- «Heiji....Pourquoi tu fais la tête?»

Son amie d'enfance semblait agacé qu'il se montre si peu enthousiasme à faire visiter Osaka à Ran, Sonoko et Kogoro. Mais l'autre détective avait tiré une tête de trois kilomètre de long. Kazuha avait plaisanté en disant que c'était surement son «petit» frère qui lui manquait. Car pour elle, Heiji voyait Conan ainsi. La vérité, c'est qu'Heiji s'ennuyait. L'absence de son rival lui pesait. Il aurait presque aimé l'entendre lui lancer une de ses vannes cyniques.

Il avait cuisiné Aï qui ne lui avait lancé qu'un regard profond qui l'avait mit mal à l'aise. Il lui avait reproché que non, Kudo n'était pas présent sur les lieux du vol. Elle avait haussé les épaules et dit «Il avait peut-être autre chose à faire, maintenant qu'il vit chez son 'cousin'?!». Il avait tenté d'obtenir le nom du dit-cousin, mais elle n'avait consentit à dire qu'une chose: Il vivait dans le quartier d'Edoka. _Génial ca l'aidait beaucoup...._Il n'avait guère eu le temps de chercher, il devait déjà repartir. Il avait alors essayé d'appeler son ami sur son portable mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était alors rappelé du nom qu'avait donné Hakuba, le nom du cousin éloigné de Kudo c'était...Kuroba. Aï avait eu un nouveau sourire et avait dit _«Peut-être que c'est lui oui...» _et avait ajouté avec un soupçon d'ironie: _«Si, la prochaine fois que tu viens à Tokyo, tu veux le trouver, c'est facile: Il suffit de chercher le sosie de Kudo! Ca a l'air d'être un truc de leur famille de se ressembler comme ça!» __**Hein?!**_

Bref Kazuha et lui étaient repartis à Osaka et il avait ruminé ces pensées un long moment. Il se sentait étrangement vexé que Kudo ne l'appelle pas, eux qui pouvaient parfois des heures à discuter de leurs affaires et/ou de tout et rien.

Mais bon, il n'avait plus eu le loisir d'y songer dernièrement à cause de cette annonce du célèbre voleur. Ensuite, Kogoro et Ran, accompagnés de Sonoko avaient débarqué en ville et Kazuha s'était faite une joie de leur faire visiter, l'entrainant malgré lui.

Le groupe marchait dans la ville, discutant de tout et de rien. Sonoko aborda soudain un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

- «Alors Heiji, il paraît que la police t'as demandé de participer ce soir pour empêcher le Kid de voler la Larme de Neptune?

- Oui... et Hakuba-san sera là aussi!» En disant ces mots, il tirait une tête de trois kilomètres de long. Apparemment la perspective de travailler avec le blond ne l'enchantait pas. Kudo était quand même d'une bien meilleure compagnie. Il ne passait pas son temps à le critiquer ou à ironiser sur ses déductions lui. Et surtout...il n'avait toujours pas dirigée sa....stupide hypothèse.

_Kudo, le complice de Kid? Haha...N'importe quoi._

_La prochaine fois que je vais à Tokyo, je passerais ma journée à Edoka s'il le faut mais je le trouverais!_

A vrai dire, il n'eut pas à penser à cela plus longtemps car soudain, il sentit une petite forme se heurter à ses jambes et tomber au sol dans un «Itai!» qui fit sursauter le lycéen.

- «K...Conan?»

Le gamin était effectivement devant lui, se massant le crâne avec une grimace de douleur. Kazuha eut un grande sourire et s'agenouilla devant le petit en demandant d'une voix douce: «tu t'es fait mal Conan-kun?» L'enfant rouvrit les yeux et la regarda un court instant, l'air étourdit, avant de sourire. Deux secondes plus tard, dans un petit nuage de fumée rose, une fleur de même nom et de couleur rouge apparut entre ses doigts.

- «Oui! Merci Kazuha Nee-chan!! Et je suis content de te revoir!! Tu m'as manqué!» Il venait de passer en mode gamin adorablement mignon, chose pour laquelle il était devenu très doué (question d'entrainement).

_Depuis quand il connaît des tours de magie lui?_Songea Heiji en haussant un sourcil étonné.

Sonoko se pencha et demanda au petit brun, avec un sourire enthousiasme. «Refais le pour moi, s'il te plaît! Je peux aussi avoir une fleur? Onegaï?» Conan eut un petit air espiègle. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait refait le tour, si vite que personne n'avait rien vu. «Haaa!» Fit le jeune fille avec un soupir et caressant les pétales de la fausse fleur «J'aimerais que Kid-sama m'en offre une aussi!»

Conan sembla un petit peu gêné: _Ton vœu est plus ou moins réalisé Sonoko! _Il reprit, à voix haute: «Mais et Makoto Nii-chan?

- Urusai...et d'abord! Qu'est que tu fais là?» demanda Sonoko d'un air soupçonneux, fixant le gamin de 7 ans qui se trouvait** tout seul** dans une rue d'Osaka alors qu'il était censé se trouver à Tokyo.

- «J'me balade....

- Tout seul?» releva Kogoro en adulte plus ou moins responsable.

- «Nan! Kaito Nii-chan, Hakuba Nii-chan, Akako Nee-chan et Aoko Nee-chan sont avec moi!» s'exclama le petit, mimant enthousiasme enfantin à la perfection.

_Hakuba? Argh! Et les autres, c'est qui? Kaito...C'est pas celui qu'Hakuba soupçonne d'être Kid? Et Il y a deux filles en plus?_

- «Conan!»

Cette voix fit sursauter tout le monde. Et ils se tournèrent tous vers la fille qui arrivait. Sonoko écarquilla les yeux, Kogoro tenta de dire quelque chose sans y parvenir, Kazuha poussa un petit cri de surprise, Heiji parût pas mal surpris et Ran fut figée sur place. L'adolescente qui venait de rejoindre Conan était presque le portrait craché de la fille du détective. Elle était juste un peu plus petite en taille, avait des cheveux plus foncés et des yeux d'un bleu plus nuancé. Elle semblait également plus douce, plus gentille. «Ne pars pas comme ça devant!» gronda t'elle à l'enfant qui prit aussitôt une petite mine contrite.

- «Gomen Aoko Nee-chan mais j'avais entendu la voix d'Heiji Nii-chan et ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu!» s'excusa t'il d'une voix adorable. Heiji souleva un sourcil moqueur: ce n'était pas étonnant que son rival fasse craquer les filles sous cette forme avec une telle attitude.

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui sourit «Désolée! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas ennuyé!» Sa voix était plus calme, plus douce que celle de Ran, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Heiji qui s'empressa de nier ce que la jeune fille pensait.

- «Non! Pas du tout! Il habitait avec Mouri-san avant alors je le connais bien! C'est un peu comme un petit frère pour moi!

- Mouri-Tantei?» S'exclama Aoko en regardant l'homme avec surprise. Elle semblait savoir qui il était et pas seulement grâce aux journaux relatant les exploits de Mouri l'endormi (ce qui se faisait étrangement rare ces derniers temps).

- Oui mademoiselle? Vous me connaissez?» s'étonna l'homme qui, lui, n'avait jamais vu cette adolescente ressemblant comme une sœur à sa fille.

- «Pas personnellement mais mon père m'a parlé de vous!

- Aoko Nee-chan est la fille de Nakamori-Keibu!» Intervint Conan à l'intention du détective le plus âgé. L'homme ouvrit de grand yeux et serra la main de la jeune fille avec un respect un plus fort que précédemment.

- «Je vois...Vous avez accompagnée votre père à cause de l'affaire de ce soir?

- Oui! Et j'ai invité mes deux amis...» Elle fit une pause, ayant l'air d'hésiter entre rire et être désolée avant de reprendre «...qui sont de grands fans de Kid! Et Hakuba-kun nous a rejoint ce matin.»

_Des grands Fans hein?_ Ricana mentalement Conan ..._Kid et sa complice occasionnelle plutôt!_

- «Hakuba?» s'exclama Kogoro avec intérêt «J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui dans les journaux, c'est aussi un détective lycéen?

- Oui!» Fit Aoko avec un sourire amusée devant la tête du moustachu qui lui rappelait vraiment son père par moment. Soudain Conan toussota et demanda à la jeune fille «Ne Aoko Nee-chan, où sont les autres?

- Voyons...Kaito et Hakuba se disputent (encore) sur ce que l'on va faire maintenant et Akako...

- Je suis là!» La jeune fille qui venait d'arriver était d'une grande taille, les cheveux bordeaux foncés avec des yeux de couleur presque rouge. Elle dégageait une impression étrange que son «amie» ne semblait pas ressentir.

- «Ne vous éloignez pas trop ou ils ne vont pas nous retrouver!

- Ils arrivent?

- Ouais....Et ils sont encore en train de se disputer!» Akako leva les yeux au ciel «Je te jure, pire que des gamins parfois!

- Encore le même sujet?» Demanda l'amie d'enfance d'un des deux avec un air amusé.

- «Non cette fois Hakuba accuse Kaito de....d'avoir mauvaise influence sur Conan!» Répondit la sorcière en secouant la tête, l'air un peu désespéré par la puérilité du blond qui trouvait toute excuse pour accuser Kaito de x raisons. _Quoique...ce point là n'est pas tout à fait faux..._songea t'elle en même temps que le concerné. «Tiens, les voilà?!»

Hakuba arriva d'abord, il portait une tenue assez cool, différente de celle qui revêtait durant ses affaires (heureusement il avait laissé tomber le cosplay pour le moment). A ses côtés, il y avait un adolescent de son âge, aux yeux bleus et aux mèches brunes ébouriffées. En entendant sa voix, en voyant ce physique, Sonoko s'exclama «Kudo-kun?», s'attirant le regard blasé de Conan.

_Je le sentais venir ce coup-là..._

- «Non vous faîtes erreur mademoiselle» répondit le lycéen d'un air un peu gêné «Je m'appelle Kaito Kuroba!

- Et bien....Quelle ressemblance, tu ne trouve pas Ran?» Demanda Kazuha en se tournant vers son amie qui eut un sourire un peu forcé avant de répondre.

- «Effectivement....C'est interessant!»

* * *

Les deux groupes s'étaient fondus en un seul, et soudainement Heiji était beaucoup plus enthousiaste à faire le guide. Finalement ils s'étaient tous retrouvé autour d'une table dans un restaurant et avaient entamés une discussion.

- «Ne Kaito-kun» Commença Sonoko en direction du sosie de Shinichi «Aoko nous a dit que vous étiez un grand fan de Kid?

- Oui! En temps que Magicien, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour mon collègue en la matière!» Il ignora le regard lourd de sous-entendu d'Hakuba. «Mais je doute d'être meilleur que lui» Il préféra _vraiment_ ignorer le détective et son satané petit sourire moqueur.

- «Vous êtes venus voir son prochain vol?

- Oui! Je suis curieux de voix ce qu'il va faire cette fois!

- Moi aussi!» Fit Conan, récupérant son air sérieux. « Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu! Je me demande quel va être son tour de magie ce soir!»

Cette fois, le magicien sentit un regard noir se poser sur lui. Hakuba devait vraiment penser qu'il pervertissait Conan. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il lui apprenait la magie, lui avait offert (uniquement pour énerver le détective) l'œuvre complète de Maurice Leblanc et l'emmenait voir chaque apparition de Kid.

_S'il savait....non...vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas! _

Heiji décida de questionner le cousin éloigné puisque Kudo n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Tant pis s'il se prenait un regard noir de son ami en retour.

- «Comment Conan-kun a atterrit chez vous?

- Et bien....Ses parents ont pensés que ça serait néfaste pour lui de voir trop de cadavres, chose inévitable quand on vit chez un détective, et ont d'abord demandé au professeur Agasa de le récupérer le temps qu'ils nous retrouvent.

- Vous n'étiez pas en contact?» s'étonna Kogoro en se servant un verre.

- «Non! Les Kudo sont plus proches des Kuroba que les Edogawa. C'est donc eux qui nous ont contacté pour nous demander ce service.

- En quoi plus sont-ils plus proches de votre famille?» Souligna Ran en l'ayant l'air de s'intéresser la conversation.

- Mon père et Kudo-san étaient cousins!

- Effectivement...» Admit Kazuha jetant un œil à un Heiji qui fixait Conan d'un œil un peu furibond. Elle supposa que le gamin lui avait lancé une réplique innocente mais terriblement vexante.

Ran fronça les sourcils, encore une chose que Shinichi lui avait caché. N'avait-il jamais cessé de lui mentir? Depuis combien de temps connaissait-il ce cousin éloigné? Qui en plus lui ressemblait à ce point? Et ce cousin était-il au courant que Conan était Shinichi? Elle décida de voir par elle-même «Dites Kuroba-kun?» Le magicien leva presque timidement les yeux vers elle. Connaissant la force de la jeune fille, il estimait préférable de ne pas la provoquer de trop.

- «Oui Mouri-san?

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Shinichi récemment?» Elle ignora le regard presque froid, légèrement teinté de mépris, que lui envoya le gamin à lunettes.

- «Pour tout vous dire...Non! A la mort de mon père, ma famille et la sienne se sont éloignées, je ne connaît donc pas mon cousin! Lui-même ne doit même pas savoir que j'existe. A moins que Conan lui en parle...

- Oui! Je lui parles beaucoup de toi Nii-san» s'exclama le gamin d'un air joyeux. «Il a dit qu'il aimerait te rencontrer quand il en aurait fini avec son enquête actuelle.» Les deux garçons, qui passeraient sans aucun doute pour tes frères face à des inconnus, échangèrent un regard complice ne faisant que renforcer cette impression.

_Depuis quand il est aussi affectueux envers quelqu'un? _Se demanda Heiji d'un air perplexe. Quelque chose lui échappait et il ne savait pas quoi. C'était terriblement agaçant. Et il sentait vexé, vexé que Kudo ne lui ait pas parlé de tout ça, de ses problèmes...le laissant angoisser à mort!

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la tour à regarder la ville à travers des jumelles. Heiji en profita pour tirer Shinichi à parti pour lui parler.

- «Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire?

- Je te demande pardon?» Fit l'enfant d'un ton totalement mature. Face à ces deux yeux bleus presque inquisiteurs, le détective de l'ouest soupira avant de dire.

- «J'arrive à Tokyo et j'apprends que Ran t'a foutue dehors. Je vais chez Agasa et Aï m'envoie à la figure que tu es chez un cousin et qu'elle ne me donnera pas l'adresse!»

Conan eut un petit rire qui fit froncer les sourcils du garçon à l'accent du Kansei. Finalement le lycéen rajeunit leva les yeux vers son rival et ami et répondit.

- «Je ne t'ai rien dit...parce que...je ne voulais pas te...déranger pour simplement te déballer mes angoisses!

- Je suis ton ami!

- Tu te serais inquiété!» marmonna Shinichi en jetant un œil à son frère et Aoko qui discutait autour d'une paire de jumelle, avec Kazuha qui lui déballait tout un discours soigneusement préparé et également à l'intention de Ran, Kogoro et Sonoko qui étaient aux jumelles voisines. Akako, elle, lisait tranquillement le plan de la ville un peu plus loin. Hakuba restait seul à une paire de jumelle, sans avoir l'air de réellement écouter leur «guide».

_Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas le cas, là tout de suite? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas été inquiet?_

- «Tu sera là ce soir?

- Oui!

- Et pour ton cousin? Il sera là aussi non?

- Je m'éclipserais, et au retour je lui dirait que j'ai approché Kid! Il sait que je suis débrouillard, il ne s'inquiétera pas de mon absence jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini.

- C'est vrai que tu es doué pour le trouver! Mais comment fera tu pour entrer dans le bâtiment maintenant que tu n'es plus avec Kogoro? Tu as besoin de moi pour ça?

- Non! Tu verras, j'ai tout prévu!»

* * *

Le soir, tout le monde était présent pour protéger la Larme de Neptune. Dans le halle du musée, Nakamori criait de multiples ordres. Hakuba venait de revenir d'une ronde vérificative et Heiji regardait avec attention le plan du musée pour être sûr de connaître les passages les plus «rapides» et éviter de se faire avoir. Kogoro s'exclamait que jamais le voleur n'oserait venir avec tant de détective (surtout lui) présent. Soudain un policier entra en coup de vent.

- «Nakamori-Keibu! Un jeune garçon demande à vous parler?

Un jeune garçon? Qui?» Le policier chuchota alors quelque chose à l'oreille de son supérieur qui écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama «Où?

- Là!» Heiji écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers la porte, aussi rapidement que tout le monde. Un jeune homme, d'environ 17/18 ans, aux mèches brunes ébouriffées presque cachées par une casquette bleu et blanche, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste bleu foncée par dessus un t-shirt se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux bleus parcourant l'auditoire devenu silencieux à son entrée. «Quoi? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme?

- C'est...» Commença Hakuba d'un ton incertain. Heiji se frotta les yeux, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas et fixa son ami avec ahurissement.

- «Hai! Je suis Shinichi Kudo, détective!»

* * *

_**A Suivre.**_

Et oui....Ce coup-ci, notre Tantei favori va «jouer» dans le camps de la police. Maintenant ca ne veux pas dire qu'il n'est pas du côté de son frère bien sûr! XD

Ca va être épique! Y en a deux qui vont bien rigoler!


	7. La Larme de Neptune II

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Pour ce chapitre?

**Paring**: Pour le moment..A-u-c-u-n mais il va y avoir un Heiji/Shinichi. Pour ce qui est de son jumeau, j'ai envie de le caser avec Hakuba mais j'hésite encore...

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Vacances à Osaka: La Larme de Neptune (2)**_

* * *

- «Kudo! Qu'est que tu fais là?» s'exclama le détective de l'ouest en attrapant les épaules du brun ébouriffé. Sous entendu: _1) Depuis quand tu es redevenu grand? Et 2) Qu'est que fiches ici...juste au moment où, comme par hasard, on parles de toi? _Shinichi réajusta la casquette qu'il portait sur la tête et chuchota à son ami qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'inspecteur de police, ignorant totalement Kogoro et Ran. Celle-ci détourna la tête, ignorant également le jeune homme.

- «Nakamori-Keibu! Ravi de vous revoir!» fit le jeune détective avec un sourire poli, tendant la main à l'inspecteur. Celui-ci la serra puis sembla se décider et tira brusquement sur les joues de l'adolescent qui grimaça sous cette vérification.

- «C'est bon! C'est le vrai!» S'exclama t'il d'un ton satisfait en relâchant sa proie. Le jeune détective se massa les joues, réprimant un regard noir qu'il aurait aimé envoyé à l'inspecteur. «Je suis ravi de vous nous apportiez votre aide Kudo-kun! Avec quatres détectives, Kid n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

- J'ai l'ai déjà tenu en échec, n'est ce pas? J'aurais grand plaisir à recommencer!

- Ha oui l'affaire de l'horloge! Et bien...Vous l'aviez presque coincé cette fois là non?»

Shinichi eut un sourire gêné et passa avec ce même sentiment sa main sur sa nuque. Après avoir parlé quelques instant avec l'inspecteur, il revint vers les deux autres détectives lycéens. Heiji lui fonça presque dessus et lui siffla à l'oreille.

- «Mais t'es malade d'apparaître comme ça? Et s'_ils_ te voient? Si l'information filtre des services de police?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai une casquette sur le crâne? Et puis j'ai demandé à ce que mon nom ne soit pas cité!» Répliqua son ami d'un ton calme, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches «Et j'avais envie de me changer les idées....quoi de mieux dans ce cas qu'arrêter un vol de Kid?» Termina t'il à voix haute d'un air presque espiègle, qu'Heiji ne lui connaissait pas.

- «Je suis impatient de vous voir à l'heure Kudo-kun!» Intervint Hakuba avec un étrange sourire en coin. «Hattori-san m'a beaucoup parlé de vous....en bien. J'espère qu'il n'a pas enjolivé la réalité car je m'attends à quelque chose de très intéressant..»

_J'aime pas ce sourire....Je ne l'aime pas du tout..._

Shinichi se tourna vers Hakuba avec un sourire (un peu) forcé et répondit, d'un ton irréprochable et poli «J'en espère de même pour vous Hakuba-kun, quand je recevais des appels de Hattori ou de Conan, ils me parlaient de vous de façon assez flatteuse également.»

Heiji eut, malgré lui, un étrange frisson devant cette rivalité dont les frontières venaient d'être clairement posées, il sentait presque la tension soudaine dans l'air. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le visage de son ami et rival, et il remarquait certain changement: ses yeux brillaient un peu plus qu'avant, comme allumés par une flamme. Son sourire semblait être soit espiègle, soit moqueur, soit un petit peu supérieur. Comme si une palettes d'émotions se lisait sur son visage. Paradoxalement, à certains moment, son visage restait de marbre et totalement indéchiffrable. _Quelque chose l'avait changé....radicalement_. Ce n'était plus vraiment le détective sérieux, arrogant, et parfois moqueur (cynique serait le mot juste). Il s'était passé des évènements qui avaient transformés le jeune homme.

_Le rejet de Ran?_

_Ce cousin éloigné qui lui ressemblait comme un jumeau?_

_La pression constante de cette foutue organisation qui risquait de le découvrir s'il n'y prenait pas garde?_

_Un ensemble de toutes ces choses?_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Saguru qui revenait à la charge, ses yeux presque plissé soudainement

- «C'est étrange, vous ressemblez énormément à Kaito Kuroba....»

_Hakuba....La ferme_. Pensa le détective de l'ouest, sentant la colère revenir.

- «Vous trouvez?» demanda Shinichi, feignant (admirablement bien aux yeux d'Heiji) l'incompréhension.

_C'est vrai que c'était Conan qui était censé le connaître..._

- «Mais oui c'est vrai!» Fit soudainement Nakamori avec un sourire «Je me disais bien que tu me rappelais quelqu'un. Et tu ressembles aussi à ce petit garçon qu'il a accueilli chez lui.» Shinichi sembla réfléchir et haussa alors les épaules.

- «C'est un cousin éloigné....comme Conan. C'est justement lui qui m'en a parlé. Personnellement je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il me ressembles à ce point dites-vous?» L'air parfaitement innocent du lycéen sembla convaincre l'inspecteur et détective britannique se détourna, rejoignant la salle où se trouvait le joyaux, plongé dans ses pensées.

_Peut-être que je me trompe finalement...je dois vraiment faire une fixation sur Kuroba si j'en arrives à accuser Kudo parce que celui-ci est son cousin....Vu tout ce que j'ai lu sur lui...non il ne peut pas être le complice de ce voleur, même s'il semble avoir le sens de la famille. Je vais peut-être laisser un peu Kaito tranquille pour le moment, et j'arracherais aux Kid leur monocle et leur chapeau quand je les arrêterait._

* * *

Shinichi regardait la larme de Neptune avec un intérêt inhabituel pour Heiji. Mais bon, il savait que son ami s'y connaissait assez en art donc il ne demanda rien. Finalement le détective de l'est se tourna vers celui de l'ouest: «A quel heure vient-il?

- 22H00 tapantes!!

- Il sera, comme toujours, en retard d'une ou deux minutes!» signala Hakuba, s'attirant deux regards blasés. Heiji soupira devant cette obsession de l'heure mais ne rajouta rien. Son ami afficha un petit air moqueur mais n'émit aucun son. Il regarda ensuite sa montre «21H40». Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de son rival qui s'étirait avec un air profondément ennuyé. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- «Kudo?

- Oui Hattori?

- Est-ce que ça va....je veux dire vraiment? Tout à l'heure, j'ai tourné ma phrase de telle façon que tu as pouffé de rire plutôt que me répondre! Ran te déteste parce que tu lui a menti tout ce temps, alors je voulais savoir si....» Shinichi tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille qui discutait avec Sonoko et Kazuha vers l'entrée. Il soupira et Heiji crut voir un étrange reflet dans ses yeux.

- «Quel importance ce que je ressens non? Elle ne veux plus me voir!» Sa voix était monocorde mais l'autre crut y déceler une légère nuance de détresse.

- «Et si tu t'excusais?» Bien qu'il sut que c'était une solution un peu stupide vu les circonstances. Shinichi releva brusquement la tête, l'air soudain rancunier: «Hors de question! Pas après ça...» Le souvenir des coups restait encore trop frais dans sa mémoire, la douleur physique et mentale devant tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner...alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal?

- «Excuses moi de te parler de ça!» marmonna l'autre lycéen, un peu gêné par la tête que faisait son ami, se rendant compte que la plaie n'était pas encore cicatrisée.

Le brun ne répondit pas, gardant la tête baissée. Il inspira profondément, se concentrant sur ce qui allait suivre. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, pas avec Heiji juste à côté de lui. _Ca n'était pas de la honte, ni de la peur, alors quoi? Pourquoi, alors qu'il ne craignait ni Ran, ni Hakuba, ni Nakamori, avait-il peur de son ami?_Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées dérangeante qui risquaient de le déconcentrer.

_Ca y est, il était 21H59._ Le tic-tac de l'horloge mettait tout le monde sur les nerfs. Enfin l'heure sonna et immédiatement, un énorme nuage de fumée rose tomba dans la pièce, faisant tousser tout le monde. Une forme tomba sur le présentoir et la vitre qui recouvrait le bijou tomba à terre. Le voleur le plus célèbre du XXe siècle venait d'entrer en scène de façon assez habituelle. Étrangement il était seul, mais le complice pouvait être sur le toit ou n'importe ou dans le bâtiment. C'était peut-être même lui le complice?

- «Bonsoir Nakamori-Keibu! Vous aussi Tantei-kun, Tantei-san et Tantei-han.» Inutile de dire qu'il ignora complétement Kogoro sur ce coup-là, ne le jugeant pas digne d'être un adversaire à sa mesure. Dégainant son étrange pistolet il tira une carte qui explosa au pied de la police avant de filer dans l'un des couloirs. Shinichi s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite, suivi des deux autres détectives.

_Que la fête commence..._

Il arrivèrent dans la pièce du japon médiéval. Shinichi attrapa un bâton de Kendo qui traînait là et le mania suffisamment bien pour frôler celui qu'il poursuivait avec. Le voleur éclata de rire et disparut dans un couloir adjacent. Il y avait alors 5 possibilités: les escaliers montant ou descendant, et les trois salles auxquelles on avait accès.

- «Il est monté sur le toit!

- Mais non c'est évident qu'il est descendu au sous-sol! Il pense qu'on va tous grimper!»

Shinichi les regarda se disputer quelques minutes puis se dirigea sans mots dire vers la salle de gauche, arrivant au fond. Le conduit de ventilation était dévisse. Et cela validait sa théorie (même s'il connaissait le plan de son jumeau par cœur).

_Heureusement que je suis de ton côté p'tit frère!_

Il grimpa à sa suite, laissant la plaque d'entrée de ventilation au sol, il avait la flemme de la remettre derrière lui puisqu'il était du «côté» de la police cette fois (_si celle-ci s'était douté qu'il était un traitre infiltré Hahaha!_)

- «Kudo, qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi?» s'exclama finalement Heiji, exaspéré par son rival anglais qui ne faisait qu'opposer des idées contraires aux siennes. Il n'y avait plus personne et les deux détective échangèrent un regard surpris. Hakuba toussota alors «Je suppose qu'il en a eu assez de nous écouter nous ''disputer'' et à suivit sa propre théorie.

- Il est entré dans cette salle non?

- Je crois oui...et il en est déjà parti, si on en juge par la plaque du conduit d'aération qui traîne au sol!» Le blond ignora le regard sombre posé sur lui et composa un numéro sur son téléphone portable pour demander où débouchait les conduits de cet étage.

Un ou deux étages plus haut, Kid et Shinichi avait repris leur «combat» de plus belle, l'étrange pistolet affrontait le bâton de Kendo. Ils imaginaient bien la tête des hommes qui regardaient la retransmission via les caméras. Heiji, s'il regardait ces vidéos plus tard, se demanderait sans doute où et quand il avait appris le kendo. Parce qu'il se débrouillait bien mine de rien, alors qu'il avait peu de cours à son actif.

Shinichi faisait actuellement semblant de retenir le voleur dans ce «combat», avant l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre. D'ailleurs les policiers n'allaient surement plus tarder. Le Tantei de l'est mima donc une chute en arrière quand son frère le repoussa. Elle était parfaitement exécutée, personne n'aurait de doutes. Le voleur vit rapidement demi-tour et fila par les escaliers, son jumeau se redressa et partit à sa suite. Il entendait les deux autres qui les suivaient, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Heiji, sportif comme il était, n'allait pas mettre longtemps à les rejoindre. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent en haut avant eux.

Le voleur avait bondit sur le bord du toit et lança théâtralement «C'est terminé Tantei-kun! Décidément c'est uniquement quand tu es là que j'ai vraiment du mal! Tantei-san est terriblement ennuyeux et répétitif dans ses pièges. Tantei-han lui je ne sais pas, généralement il n'est là qu'en même temps que toi.» Il déploya son deltaplane et fit un petit signe à son poursuiveur. «A la prochaine Chibi Détective!»

Shinichi eut un sourire amusé devant la «provocation» et répondit, haussant un sourcil.

- «Où as tu été cherché que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je peux voler?» répliqua son frère avec un large sourire moqueur. Les deux autres détectives déboulèrent alors sur le toit. Kid, après un salut de la main à ces derniers, sauta dans le vide dans un rire joyeux. Shinichi plissa les yeux et retira rapidement sa veste, grimpant sur le rebord.

- «Oie! Kudo qu'est que tu.....FAIIISS?»

Son rival venait de sauter sous les yeux ébahis de ses deux collègues. Arrivé à la hauteur de son frère il déploya son parapente et plana à la même hauteur que lui. Le voleur eut un grand sourire ravi devant la tournure de la situation (pourtant prévue des jours à l'avance) et lança avec un amusement non feint: «Tu me l'as déjà fait ce coup-là!!

- Dis celui qui se tire toujours en deltaplane!» répliqua l'autre du même ton.

Sur le toit, les deux autres restèrent figés de stupeur avant qu'Hakuba ne dise, blasé. «Je suppose que c'est une question de culot! Il faut oser!

- Je vais le frapper!! Me faire une peur pareille!

- Attendons qu'il revienne maintenant!»

* * *

Un peu plus loin, sur un toit, les deux frères s'étaient enfin arrêté et le plus jeune regardait le saphir à la lueur de la lune. Il abaissa le bras, soufflant d'un air vexé avant de se prononcer «Ce n'est pas Pandore mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec cette pierre!»

Shinichi prit le bijou, l'examinant à son tour avant de demander, suite à l'affirmation de son frère qui semblait réfléchir «Le fait qu'elle vaut une fortune, que ce n'est pas un saphir ordinaire?

- Entre autre, je pense qu'on va la garder, par précaution! Certaines personnes seraient prêtes à payer des milliard pour l'avoir parce qu'il paraît qu'elle porte une chance incroyable! Je préfère qu'elle reste en sureté. Sa vente pourrait financer n'importe quoi, un gain incroyable pour des personnes prêtes à tout.

- Son pouvoir serait-il une rumeur?» fit le moins expérimenté des deux voleurs en rendant la pierre à l'expert.

- «Moi j'y crois! Je t'ai dit de croire en la magie Nii-san!» asséna Kaito en tapotant le front de Shinichi de l'index. Celui-ci eut un sourire qui semblait accréditer cela et qui était en même temps assez triste tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots: «Remarques...De la chance, on en a bien besoin!

- Nii-san? Tu sembles déprimé depuis tout à l'heure? C'est parce que tu as revu Mouri-san?» Il s'agenouilla devant son frère, le couvrant d'un regard inquiet.

- «...Je ne sais pas!» Il posa la tête contre l'épaule de son jumeau, et poussa un profond soupir. «Tout ce qui s'est passé! Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis! Peut-être cette déprime est du au fait que je changes complétement! Ou alors....c'est bien à cause de Ran!»

Il referma sa main sur la veste de son frère qui venait de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Il écouta quelques instants les battements du cœur de l'autre brun avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il ne regrettait pas les changements qui s'opéraient en lui. Au contraire, il les appréciaient. Découvrir qu'il avait un frère jumeau était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait ingurgité ce fichu poison. Non ce qui le tourmentait c'était le reste. Cette impression que son univers avait été inversé, même si cela ne le dérangeait pas. C'était le fait de mentir à Heiji, de soutenir ce regard inquiet alors que lui-même n'était plus sincère avec son rival. Mais il avait fait son choix et ne le regrettait pas. Et aussi....plus que tout, c'était le rejet de Ran qui était toujours une plaie à vif. Il croyait être guérit, il croyait avoir surmonté ça mais apparemment...

- «Hum....Tu sais Nii-san» fit finalement Kaito en glissant ses doigt gantés dans les mèches sombres de son jumeau (après avoir viré la casquette) «Si les membres de mon...de notre Fan-club étaient ici, elles pousseraient des cris de joie devant le tableau adorable que nous formons à l'instant!!» Le rire étouffé de son frère suite à sa remarque le rassura: tout allait bien finalement.

- «Baka!» marmonna le futur ex-Tantei en riant doucement.

- «Tu as retrouvé le sourire, c'était le but de ma manœuvre!» Un court silence suivit, durant lequel Shinichi ne sembla pas pressé de lâcher son cadet qui continua «Et tu sais....l'effet de l'antidote ne va plus durer longtemps, il faut que tu ramènes «la larme» au musée non?

- Et il faut qu'on soit revenu à l'hôtel avant Hakuba qui, en grand parano qu'il est, à décidé qu'on (enfin surtout lui et toi) partagerait une chambre!

- Heu...oui aussi!»

* * *

- «Quoi??? Il y avait un second Kid à l'autre bout du musée?» s'exclama Heiji en regardant les vidéos montrant la section la plus basse du bâtiment. Le voleur en blanc avait filé on ne savait comment, en passant par le soupirail (non gardé, qu'est que c'était que ce laissez-aller?). Mais en tout ca,s la confirmation de la théorie qu'ils étaient deux semblaient validée. A moins que cela soit le même complice qui était là depuis le début et se déguisait de temps en temps depuis peu. Impossible à savoir. Le détective d'Osaka était au moins ravi d'une chose: Shinichi était hors de cause. Les deux Kid étaient dans le bâtiment en même temps que lui. Donc il ne pouvait être l'un d'eux.

- «Le combat de Kudo-san contre Kid semble étrange non?» marmonna Kogoro en observant les vidéos. Il reçut plusieurs regards bizarre.

- «Parce qu'on a l'impression que le deuxième s'amuse peut-être?» ironisa Hakuba «Il prend tout à la rigolade malheureusement!

- Non je veux dire....Depuis quand Kudo se bat-il comme ça?» Fit le détective moustachu en lançant un regard noir à celui qu'il classait mentalement comme «sale gosse».

Une voix se fit alors entendre derrière eux, légèrement moqueuse: «Quoi? Je n'ai plus le droit de prendre des cours de Kendo?»

Shinichi se tenait devant eux, les mains dans les poches, la casquette remise dans le bon sens. Il s'avança et sortit de sa poche le pendentif orné de la larme dont les reflets bleutés se ravivèrent sous les lumières artificielles. Le conservateur se jeta presque dessus, un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'empressa de vérifier. Nakamori, quand à lui, s'avança à grand pas vers l'adolescent et, empoignant ses joues se mit à tirer pour être sûr que c'était le bon.

- «C'est bien lui!»

_Il me l'a fait deux fois!! Aie! _Pensa le brun en se massant le visage, grimaçant un peu. Soudain le spécialiste gémit de désespoir «Non! C'est un faux!

- QUOI?»

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Shinichi qui, après avoir légèrement écarquillé les yeux, haussa les épaules «Je l'ai poursuivit, d'accord? J'ai réussi à récupérer ça après l'avoir coincé quelques instants mais il a prit la fuite!! Maintenant, je comprend mieux pourquoi il n'a pas cherché à me le reprendre! C'était sans doute une copie qu'il pensait mettre à la place du vrai bijou.» Il marmonna ensuite quelque chose d'assez indistinct mais qui comprenait les mots_ voleur_ et _il verra la prochaine fois_. Personne ne lui tint rigueur de son échec, pas après la façon dont il avait poursuivit Kid dans tout le bâtiment et même en dehors.

_C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait le poursuivre en parapente! (personne n'avait vu Conan faire de même quelques temps plus tôt)_

Shinichi rejoignit son rival qui le regarda avant le saisir par le sol et de lui lançer «Si tu refais un coup pareil sans me prévenir! Sauter dans le vide comme ça! Tu m'as flanqué la trouille!!» Le grand sourire de son ami était vexant: il avait l'air ravi qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

Soudain une voix les interrompit dans leur «dispute» qui n'en était pas réellement une: «C'est assez minable de poursuivre le voleur comme ça pour échouer en récupérant un faux!» marmonna Ran, suffisamment fort pour que le concerné l'entende. Heiji vit Kudo serrer les poings mais ne pas répondre. Il s'en chargea donc à sa place.

- «Parce que tu aurais fait mieux toi?» ironisa t'il, les mains dans les poches. Il fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air de se moquer «gentiment» d'elle, afin de ne pas énerver Kazuha. Elle aimait beaucoup la fille de Kogoro et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle perde son amie ainsi.

- «Évidement tu prends _encore_ sa défense!» répliqua la jeune fille avant de détourner la tête, devant une Kazuha désemparée qui regardait son meilleur ami et sa meilleur amie sans savoir qui soutenir dans cette dispute. Elle avait bien compris que Ran et Shinichi s'étaient brouillés mais l'attitude du lycéen était plus celle d'un garçon blessé qu'autre chose. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette histoire. Intérieurement, elle se promit de prendre Heiji entre quatre z'yeux dès que les Mouri et Sonoko seraient repartis. Elle comprenait que Heiji soutienne son meilleur ami mais...elle avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

Heiji grogna quelque chose d'indistinct et entraîna Shinichi vers le groupe de police. Les discussions et hypothèses durèrent encore un petit moment puis: «Bon, ça suffit, on est tous à cran!» soupira Nakamori en faisant un signe de main. En effet les policiers affichaient tous des mines sombres. Hakuba avait l'air plus ébouriffé que la normale et les autres semblaient à bout. Shinichi s'éloigna, sans doute pour trouver un coin tranquille où reprendre son apparence de Conan. Heiji le rejoignit rapidement.

- «Kudo! Il te reste combien de temps?»

Le concerné regarda sa montre et répondit, d'un ton un peu monocorde (il devait être fatigué lui aussi) «10 minutes! Je dois rejoindre l'hôtel où je suis avec Kaito et les autres avant que lui-même ne revienne.» Il se gratta la nuque en regardant la foule qu'il allait devoir traverser.

Heiji cligna des yeux: «Ca va aller?» Il avait l'impression de se répéter.

Mais l'autre ne sembla pas relever et répondit tout naturellement:«Oui! Je vais lui sortir ce que j'ai soigneusement préparé pour ma défense!

- Alors il ne sais vraiment pas?

- Non! Je ne lui ait rien dit pour le protéger. Chose que Ran n'a pas compris visiblement!» marmonna l'adolescent avec un rien de rancune avant de conclure «Je dois vraiment y aller Hattori! Si tu veux me dire deux mots demain avant que je ne rentre à Tokyo, mon train est à 10H00.» Et il partit en courant, disparaissant rapidement dans la foule sous les yeux indéchiffrables de son rival et ami.

* * *

Shinichi arriva à l'hôtel pile à l'heure et entra en coup de vent, prenant les ascenseurs pour ne pas à avoir à passer devant l'accueil où les gens seraient surpris de voir repasser Kaito alors que celui-ci était déjà revenu (après avoir donné habit blanc et pierre précieuse à Jii). Une fois au bon étage, il entra rapidement dans la chambre. Une sensation bien connue s'était emparée de lui, le signe que l'antidote ne fonctionnait plus. La participation d'Akako avait conduit à rendre le processus de «transformation» beaucoup moins douloureux mais quand même. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et s'appuya au mur, haletant. Puis il se laissa glisser au sol, fermant un cours instant les yeux, sentant des gouttelettes de transpiration qui coulaient sur son front. Il se força à respirer calmement. Il ne devait pas lutter contre la transformation. La douleur vint, bien sûr, mais ce fut si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de trop souffrir. Il s'effondra totalement sur le carrelage froid de la pièce.

Un court instant passa et il rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision redevenait claire, sa respiration calme. Ca y est, il était redevenu Conan. Il s'assit en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés que tout à l'heure. Il nageait totalement dans ses habits de lycéen, à son grand regret.

Kaito avala une gorgée de la canette qu'il s'était acheté en revenant puis piocha dans le sac de takoyakie. Son frère, en format 7 ans, sortit vite de la salle de bain en pyjama et se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette. «Ca va Nii...heu Chibi Tantei?

- Haha...à merveille!» Grogna celui qui était désormais plus jeune question physique. Il rangea les habits tailles adolescent dans son sac qu'il referma et s'assit à côté de son jumeau. Celui-ci lui passa une canette. Le gamin qui n'en était pas vraiment un la prit en demandant: «Un pique-nique de minuit?

- J'ai faim! Ca creuse de faire ça! »

Conan attrapa un des beignet de calamar et l'avala, savourant le goût de l'aliment tandis que son frère semblait guetter l'arrivé d'un certain blondinet. Celui-ci ne tarda pas, entrant avec une mine de déterré dans la chambre qu'il referma à clé derrière lui. Il avait l'air crevé.

- «Hakuba-kun....ca va?» Il ne tressaillit pas sous le regard un peu rancunier qu'il reçut en retour. «Tu veux te joindre à nous? Je t'ai pris une part et une boisson!» Le détective soupira, l'air vaincu et s'assit en tailleur face à eux, attrapant la canette que son rival lui passait.

- «J'ai vu Kudo-san au musée!» Annonça t'il, piquant un Takoyakie (finalement il devait avoir un petit creux lui aussi). Kaito haussa un sourcil en buvant sa boisson et Conan mima une joie enfantine parfaite.

- «C'est vrai? Tu as vu Shinichi-Nii-chan? Il va bien?

- Il avait l'air!! Ca se voit que vous êtes cousins lui et toi Kuroba, vous avez la même tendance à aimer sauter dans le vide avec un appareil pour planer.» Termina t'il dans un sourire un peu moqueur, mais cette fois il avait l'air plus taquin que d'habitude.

«Je n'aime pas tes sous-entendu Hakuba!» fit Kaito sur le même ton, sans avoir l'air de lui en tenir rigueur (l'habitude sans doute).

«Sérieusement, il semble être du genre à oser faire ce que les gens ne font pas d'habitude!! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait si vous deveniez amis tout les deux! Que ça soit en bien ou en mal.» Il échangea avec son rival un regard qui en disait long. Le brun y répliqua par un air ironique. Conan eut un sourire un peu forcé et termina sa part, préférant ne pas écouter la suite de la dispute entre ces deux-là qui s'adoraient mais jamais ne l'avoueraient (même sous la torture).

* * *

Le lendemain, à la gare, Heiji se tenait accroupit devant Conan qui gardait les mains dans ses poches. Ses nouveaux proches s'étaient un peu éloigné, il pouvait donc agir de façon plus mature que son âge lui donnait vraiment. Il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et tendit un papier à son ami «Tiens Hattori!»

- C'est quoi?»

Celui qui paraissait avoir 7 ans haussa les épaules et répondit: «Mon nouveau numéro de portable! J'ai changé quand Ran m'a viré!

- C'est pour ça que je ne parvenait pas à te joindre!» Il préféra être blasé en recevant cette information. S'énerver maintenant ne servirait à rien et Kudo y était de toute façon insensible.

- «Oui!» fit Conan d'un air un peu gêné en se frottant la nuque. Heiji soupira et regarda un peu mieux son rival et ami. Quelque chose avait changé, il ne parvenait pas à savoir exactement quoi mais...Il secoua la tête, préférant laisser tomber: _J'ai pourtant l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe..._

* * *

_**A Suivre.**_

_Le passage "mignon" entre les jumeaux, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi. _

_Je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce chapitre, songeant que Shin-chan s'est fichu de tout le monde dans le musée jusqu'au bout....puisqu'il était contre eux en fait. _

_Le second Kid dans le musée, c'était Jii bien sûr (le vieil homme dans Magic Kaito). _

_Prochain Chapitre....Ce sera la reprise (dans le cadre de la fic) de l'épisode 515: Les Purples Nails. Même si le coup de la "téléportation" est connue de tout ceux ayant vu l'épisode. _

_Oui beaucoup des chapitres sont des moments de "vol" mais en même temps....vu qui sont les héros, pas trop le choix non plus._

* * *


	8. Les Purples Nails

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Pour ce chapitre?

**Paring**: Pour le moment..A-u-c-u-n mais il va y avoir un Heiji/Shinichi. Pour ce qui est de son jumeau, j'ai envie de le caser avec Hakuba mais j'hésite encore...

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8: Les Purples Nails**_

* * *

Assis à la table de la cuisine, devant leur petit déjeuner, les deux frères regardaient le journal avec amusement. Le grand oncle de Sonoko s'adressait «ennemi» en le défiant de venir voler les Purples Nails le soir même à un carrefour de Ginza .

- «Encore un défi?» Releva le plus jeune des jumeaux en buvant une gorgée de thé. Ca devenait lassant de voir cet homme, qui voulait faire la première page des journaux, être si ardent à le capturer.

- «Il se fatigue jamais?» demanda, à tout hasard, le plus «vieux» du duo avant de prendre une bouchée de riz. Il se demanda un court instant de quand datait le précédent: c'était l'affaire où son frère avait fait le coup de «je marche dans les airs», époque où ils étaient encore adversaires.

- «N'empêche, beaux joyaux!!» Fit le plus expérimenté en la matière en un petit sifflement appréciateur. «J'ai bien envie de le relever ce défi! Qui sait? C'est peut-être ce que l'on cherche?» Il cherchait surtout une excuse pour aller battre l'oncle de Sonoko. Il adorait les défis que celui-ci lui lançait.

- «T'as surtout envie d'en mettre plein la vue à ce vieil homme qui croit encore pouvoir te piéger!» Rit Conan et prenant sa propre tasse. Il pensait lui à un piège mais faisait confiance à son jumeau qui prenait toujours tout en compte.

- «Et j'ai une idée géniale!

- Vas-y je t'écoutes!» répondit son «aîné» en souriant et reposant le journal entre eux. Le plus «jeune» se pencha et expliqua, à voix basse, son plan.

* * *

- «Il va venir, je le sens! Il va forcement venir!» Nakamori ne semblait pas aussi certain de cette affirmation que le vieil homme. Le défi avait été lancé le matin et le voleur n'avait rien confirmé. Néanmoins ne pas venir serait ne pas faire honneur à sa fierté de magicien. Hakuba regardait sa montre, situé à quelques mètres d'eux. Soudain une personne les rejoignit, arborant toujours la même casquette que la dernière fois. L'inspecteur se tourna vers lui.

- «Kudo-kun?» fit Nakamori avec surprise «Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là? Je vous croyez sur une affaire importante?» Il hésita un court instant mais se décida finalement à tirer les joues du nouveau venu pour être certain de son identité. Cinq minutes après, il le lâchait, un peu dépité. Le garçon se massa la figure, légèrement énervé mais n'eu pas l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose à ce sujet. Il se contenta d'expliquer sa présence ici.

- «Oui! Mais comme je suis de passage à Tokyo pour réunir des informations, j'en profite pour faire «une pause». Ce magicien est un défi à ma mesure! Hahaha!» La police sembla avoir un regain d'ardeur devant l'apparition du jeune détective, précédé de quelques minutes par Hakuba. C'était certain qu'avec une aide pareille, tout ne pouvait que bien aller, enfin ils l'espéraient. Kudo préféré s'éloigner et se fondre dans la foule pour, disait-il, être plus discret. Enfin une silhouette apparut dans le ciel. Un deltaplane blanc portant...

- «IL EST LAAAA»

Ce cri de l'oncle de Sonoko fut étouffé par les cris de joie du public, qui acclamait son idole. Une nuage de fumée entoura l'appareil et, quand il fut dissipé, le voleur se tenait debout sur le présentoir. Les journalistes se précipitèrent, tendant le micro, espérant être le premier ou la première à recueillir une parole de cette personne désormais célèbre.

- «Kid-Sama, un commentaires je vous prie!

- Dîtes-nous quelques chose s'il vous plaît!

- Hé bien...Transmettez ceci au conseiller Suzuki Jirokichi pour moi: «Ce défi-là était totalement inattendue. J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon impolitesse mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer une note!»» Il affichait son petit sourire plein d'assurance avant de s'emparer des deux bijoux qui scintillaient sous les lumières artificielles.

Le conseiller, plus loin, ricanait dans sa moustache et s'exclama, sûr de lui: «Maintenant». Et il observa avec jubilation les quatres gigantesques filets qui s'étaient élevés à chaque extrémité du parcours, prenant au piège le magicien. Celui-ci n'avait guère l'air inquiet et rangea les diamants à l'intérieure de sa veste, souriant aux fans qui lui proposaient de prendre leur apparence pour pouvoir se sauver.

- «Ne vous en faîtes pas! Je vais m'échapper! J'avais prévu une telle parade!

- Qu'allez vous faire dans ce cas?» Demanda la journaliste, ramenant sur elle l'attention du voleur.

Celui-ci sourit et répondit avec calme et assurance «Je vais me tirer de ce piège par téléportation!»

Un peu plus loin, sur le toit, Shinichi attendait le signal de son frère, caché dans l'ombre. Kaito s'était d'abord fait passé pour lui afin de se fondre, sans attirer aucune méfiance , dans la foule. Puis il avait pu profiter de l'immense nuage de fumée provoqué par l'explosion de la "poupée" pour bondir sur le présentoir. Maintenant il prévenait qu'il allait se téléporter. Il ne restait donc plus beaucoup de temps. Shinichi laissa glisser la corde et le crochet du côté où monterait son frère et s'arrima de son propre côté, ajoutant un sac de sable comme lest afin d'être plus lourd que son jumeau.

Un nuage de fumée rose apparut autour du présentoir, lui signalant que c'était bientôt à lui. Il passa de l'autre côté du garde-fou, surveillant l'équipe de télévision du coin de l'œil. Enfin l'écouteur posé sur son oreille grésilla. «Bien tout est près de mon côté» Shinichi répondit à voix basse dans son micro «Idem pour moi!». Un court silence puis son frère réplique «Alors en avant!»

_Trois..._

_Deux...._

_Un..._

_Zéro!_

C'est ainsi que 20 secondes après avoir disparu du présentoir, Kaito Kid réapparaissait sur le toit de l'immeuble haut de 30 mètres, en ayant le temps de laisser 3 cartes pour faire le décompte du temps qu'il «restait».

Shinichi atterrit au sol et passa discrètement le matériel que son frère avait décroché en même temps que lui touchait le sol, ainsi que le sac de lest, à Jii qui s'était glissé dans la foule. Puis il se faufila jusqu'au niveau de la police, juste à temps pour voir l'autre voleur partir. Il regarda Hakuba du coin de l'œil, histoire d'être sûr que celui-ci l'avait vu puis activa sa chaussure puis sa ceinture.

Le ballon fila, faisant voler le monocle loin du visage de son jumeau qui s'arrêta net de rire, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de sourire avec amusement puis disparaissant à l'horizon.

- «Kudo-san? Vous en avez beaucoup des gadgets comme ça?» Un simple sourire fut la réponse adressée à Hakuba.

* * *

_**- «Nii-san....Y a un problème!**_

_**- Quoi?**_

_**- Aoko veut que je passe la soirée chez elle avec quelques amis demain...(Je suis sûr qu'Hakuba est derrière tout ça!) Je ne pourrais donc pas voler le talon restant...Alors....**_

_**- Je vais m'en charger!» Fit Conan, bien que son cœur battit la chamade, et qu'il ressente une légère angoisse à être «seul» face à la police et à un certain détective. Kaito pencha la tête de côté et continua «Tu es sûr Nii-san?**_

_**- Certain! Si tu n'allais pas à la fête... Les doutes de certaines personnes pourraient être ravivés ou renforcés.»**_

* * *

Il fut donc décidé qu'il passerait le week-end chez Agasa «pour passer du temps avec ces anciens amis de son ancienne école», ceci afin d'être plus proche du lieu de vol et éloigner les soupçons du parano de service. Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko partageaient leurs hypothèses pour le vol qui avait eu lieu la nuit précédente. Comme toujours dans une affaire impliquant le Kid, les enfants étaient terriblement enthousiastes. _Une vrai attitude de Fans quoi...._

- «Il était génial!!

- Il est trop cool!!

- Il a la classe!!»

_Attitude de Fans, sans aucun doute!_

Genta intervint alors, l'air terriblement enthousiaste «Vous pensez qu'il a des pouvoirs surnaturels?

- Il n'a pas de pouvoir» Intervint Conan, mimant une neutralité parfaite au yeux de Aï qui se demandait comment il faisait pour jouer un si parfait double jeu. Il était fait pour être acteur ce garçon! «C'est juste un voleur qui utilise la magie!

- Avec beaucoup de classe néanmoins!» Intervint la jeune métisse avec un petit sourire amusée.

Genta se tourna alors vers le petit à lunettes: «Si tu dis ça Conan-kun, c'est que tu a compris comment il fait?

_Pas besoin de comprendre puisque j'ai participé! _Pensa le brun avec un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre «Pas encore mais il y a obligatoirement un truc! Je le trouverais! Mais je n'étais pas sur place, Kaito Nii-chan ne pouvait pas y aller hier donc...j'ai du me contenter de la télévision, comme vous.

- Hé! Peut-être qu'ils sont deux en réalité!» Fit le petit gros en s'arrêtant, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

- «Oui! Si ça se trouve Kid a un jumeau!» s'exclama soudain Ayumi, les yeux devenus brillants devant sa nouvelle idée et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Conan eut un sourire terriblement forcé à cet instant, mais seule Aï le remarqua. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et, simultanément ils pensèrent la même chose.

_Les enfants disent/trouvent la vérité sans s'en rendre compte, c'est fou..._

- «Ca explique pourquoi il a réussi à tromper tout le monde!» approuva Mitsuhiko en frappant du poing dans sa paume. «Parce qu'ils étaient deux en fait....

- Alors il a du se planquer dans la foule et son frère, qui était sur le toit, s'est montré au bon moment» s'exclama Genta.

_Enfin...Ils disent la vérité dans 50 pour 100 des cas..._

- «Héhé! Je vous signale qu'il avait eu une marque de main sur sa cape de la part d'un des garde et que celui sur le toit l'avait aussi! Sans oublier qu'il avait aussi les bijoux dont l'un était vrai!»

Mais les enfants, sans l'écouter étaient partis dans leur délire de fans. «Vous imaginez? Si notre idée est vraie, des frères voleurs! C'est classe!

- Ca explique que la police se fasse toujours avoir!»

_Ils ne m'écoutent pas!_

Aï posa alors une main sur son épaule et demanda, en **anglais,** même si les autres enfants ne faisaient plus trop attention à eux, plongé dans leur discussion sur «_ca serait trop cool si Kid avait vraiment un jumeau_» : «Alors ce soir...C'est toi hein?» Bien qu'au courant, elle ne jugeait rien, l'air ravi de le voir plus «vivant» qu'avant. Elle semblait apprécier de pouvoir encore plus le taquiner maintenant qu'il était de «l'autre côté» de la «limite». Ca faisait du bien à Conan, une personne qui n'avait aucun lien de sang avec lui (La situation faisait bien rire ses parents qui ne jugeaient rien non plus) qui savait tout.

- «Héhé! Peut-être bien...» Elle était au courant, donc nier ne servirait à rien. Il ne pouvait donc lui sortir que des demi-mensonges.

- «C'est la première fois que tu fais cavalier seul non?

- Je ne serais pas seul, il y aura Jii!» grogna l'ébouriffé qui n'appréciait pas que le vieil homme soit relégué au rang de simple «associé» alors que lui-même était déjà le partenaire de son frère depuis à peine 2 mois.

- «Oui mais c'est seulement un complice qui peut facilement se fondre dans la foule tant que vous n'êtes pas repéré n'est ce pas? Il n'a pas le même costume que Kuroba-san et toi. Je veux dire, tu vas commettre un vol sans ton frère pour t'appuyer! D'habitude, c'est **lui** qui prend les bijoux et **toi** qui le couvre! Tu es sûr que ça va aller, si tu es tout seul?» Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois enfants qui continuaient à exposer toutes les théories, des plus farfelues aux plus inimaginables.

- «Parles pas comme ça! Tu vas me filer la poisse!» Marmonna Conan en se passant une main dans les cheveux. D'un autre côté, elle soulevait un point juste. Il allait vraiment devoir se débrouiller seul ce soir et s'il était prévu qu'il rende les deux Purples Nails dans le cas où ce n'était pas ce qu'ils cherchaient, il fallait que lui s'en tire sans se faire prendre ou laisser un doute sur son identité. Et que Jii ne se fasse pas non plus remarquer quand il filera de son côté. _Finalement, il avait un peu le trac! _Il poussa un profond soupir, s'enfonçant dans le canapé tandis que les quatres autres reprenaient enfin la partie du le dernier jeu du professeur Agasa.

_Heureusement qu'il n'y aura que Hakuba! Si Heiji était là, j'aurais vraiment du soucis à me faire, même si je suis sûr de mon coup._

* * *

- «Bouges et tu es mort Tantei-san!»

Le blond ne se tendit même pas, se contentant de ricaner: «Bien sûr....comme si j'allais avoir peur d'un «jouet» comme ton arme, au beau milieu d'une foule.» Sa voix moqueuse fit froncer les sourcil du brun.

Celui-ci, l'air un peu vexé répliqua «Pff Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour, exactement comme Tantei-kun!» Parler ainsi de lui comme personne extérieur donnait une autre dimension à son personnage et innocentait plus ou moins sa vraie identité.

Hakuba grogna en réponse, l'air indifférent: «Et alors?»

Shinichi retrouva néanmoins le sourire: «Ne...Connais-tu les trois principes de Thurston?»

Après lui avoir exposés les dits trois principes, le voleur s'éclipsa dans la foule. Hakuba renonça vite à tenter de le retrouver, comprenant que c'était voué à l'échec.

- «Comment a-t'il réussi son coup la dernière fois? 20 secondes! Il n'a pas pu entrer dans le bâtiment puisqu'il devait tirer les cartes...oui mais si ce «complice», cet «Autre» était présent, ça aurait pu être lui qui tirait les cartes. Peut-être que..»

* * *

Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, il avait pris le talon restant et avait fui, enveloppé dans sa cape noire, à travers la foule. Il ne voyait plus Hakuba mais tant pis, il avait autre chose à penser pour le moment. Et puis le détective, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu via le micro placé sur lui, n'avait rien trouvé donc...Il arriva, essoufflé, au pied de l'immeuble et activa son micro «Ok! Tout est prêt....Roger!» Il s'arrima au câble et sortit son «arme», tirant le premier jet.

- «Three» Une première personne avait trouvé la première carte.

Ca y est, il y était arrivé! Comme quoi il pouvait se débrouiller seul! Aï allait pouvoir ravaler ses sous-entendu comme quoi il ne «valait rien» sans son jumeau qui était l'expert dans ce genre de situation.

- «Two» La seconde carte avait été ramassée.

Une partie de son être était véritablement ravi de sa réussite! Il n'avait plus qu'à atteindre le toit et à rendre les diamants, puisque ce n'était pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils avaient déjà vérifié avec la vraie bonne chaussure que son frère avait volé la veille.

- «One» Terminée! Il n'avait plus qu'à réapparaître en haut du toit d'ici quelques secondes! Une incroyable envie de rire s'empara de lui. Rire devant la police incapable de comprendre par où il avait filé et où il allait réapparaître

- «Zéro!»

Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait et il se retourna, regardant en haut de l'immeuble. Hakuba se tenait là, accoudé à la rembarde du toit. Le détective eut un petit sourire en coin et continua «_The show is over_....puisque tu sembles aimer introduire tes petits tours par une citation anglaise, moi je vais faire de même pour les conclure! Tu ne sera récompensé...que par un séjour derrière les barreaux mon très cher magicien du clair de lune!»

Shinichi blanchit et saisit rapidement son émetteur-micro, s'écriant dedans «Lâchez le lest, vite!» Deux secondes après, il s'immobilisait dans pleine ascension, et il posa son pied contre la paroi, agrippant la corde de sa main droite. Hakuba haussa un sourcil puis les épaules avant d'expliquer comment il avait compris le truc.

- «Si l'effet est saisissant, je dois l'avouer, l'astuce est très simple» Il prit le temps de faire une pause, savourant le peu des sentiments qu'il pouvait percevoir sur le visage de son adversaire, plus ou moins dissimulé sous cette cape sombre. «C'est un système de poulie. Ton complice, qui s'était joint à l'équipe de télévision, s'est approché du bord, a installé le matériel et s'est accroché à l'autre bout avant de se laisser descendre, à ton signal, le long de la façade de l'immeuble...» Il regarda dans cette direction «...Sous la publicité!» Il reporta son regard sur le voleur «Mais toi, tu devais détourner l'attention de ton côté du bâtiment, d'où l'astuce des cartes tirées par intervalles de quelques minutes!» Nouveau silence, durant lequel le jeune détective se frotta le menton. «D'ailleurs ils doivent commencer à se demander ce que tu fais!». Même s'il se doutait que son adversaire se souciait plus de lui même que de ce que pensaient ses spectateurs à cet instant. «En fait tu a profité du nuage de fumée pour revêtir cette cape noire et tu as traversé la foule en courant jusqu'à ce bâtiment, avant de t'accrocher au câble. Il ne te restait plus qu'à attendre que ton complice saute pour que toi, tu montes!» Il s'appuya à nouveau au garde-fou, fixant avec un amusement certain sa «proie» qui semblait être en pleine réflexion afin de se sortir de ce pétrin «Évidement l'équipe de télévision n'a rien remarqué....puisque toute l'attention est focalisé sur toit. C'est un coup de génie je dois te le concéder!»

Shinichi eut un sourire ironique et répliqua, d'une façon légèrement provocatrice «Ho, c'est quand tu as regardé encore une fois le coup d'hier, en lisant le panneau que tu as compris, n'est ce pas?

- Tout à fait, tu aurais du prendre garde à ça!

- Hum...Donc ton monologue de tout à l'heure n'a servit qu'à me tromper? Tu savais que je t'écoutais et tu n'as dit cela que pour me piéger, puisque tu avais déjà compris l'astuce!»

Saguru eut un petit rire et continua, de son air suffisant (et insupportable aux yeux du voleur) «Tu es passé du blanc au noir, parce que, ainsi, tu pouvais passer inaperçue et ta réapparition n'en serait que plus spectaculaire!» Le détective ne put se retenir: il fallait qu'il le provoque encore un peu, avoir l'avantage était si rare et il lui semblait actuellement gouter à la victoire «Ce n'est pas par courage que tu portes des habits blanc! C'est juste parce que c'est plus facile à cacher, n'est ce pas?»

Un petit rire secoua celui qui paraissait piéger «Exact Tantei-san! Et, de même manière, si du blanc apparaît soudainement dans la pénombre....» Il a arracha sa cape, laissant voir aux yeux de tous le costume blanc qu'il portait. Immédiatement le public et les caméras se tournèrent vers lui. L'oncle de Sonoko se mit à brailler des choses incompréhensible pour ceux en hauteur et Nakamori se précipita vers le bas de l'immeuble, suivi de ses hommes. La foule, elle, poussait des cris enthousiastes, ravis de voir leur idole debout sur la façade d'un bâtiment.

Hakuba haussa un sourcil et demanda, l'air intéressé: «Et maintenant? Que vas tu faire? Tu pourrais peut-être, en admettant que tu me battes, t'échapper si tu montais jusqu'en haut. Mais ton complice se ferait prendre, j'ai déjà prévenu des hommes qui sont postés en bas de l'immeuble! Il ne pourra pas poser un seul pied par terre sans être immédiatement menotté.

- KID! N'espères même pas t'en tirer!!» Rugit le père d'Aoko en brandissant le poing dans la direction du voleur. Shinichi lui jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé avant de reporter son attention sur son rival, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution qui les sauveraient Jii et lui.

_Kaito doit être à deux doigts de piquer une crise là! Il a du comprendre que Hakuba m'a coincé même si celui-ci n'est pas filmé! Mais il ne peut rien faire vu qu'il est chez Aoko et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas le temps de venir! Que faire....Que faire? Je ne peux pas abandonner Jii. Je ne peux pas.... Il ne faut pas que je panique! Tout va bien se passer!_

De plus en plus suffisant, certain de sa victoire, Hakuba reprit «Tu n'as pas vraiment d'autre solution que te sauver en abandonnant ton associé à la police, ou te rendre. Tu es le seul à posséder un appareil pour voler. A moins que ce complice soit ce fameux... «Nii-san»? Ou alors «Nii-san», ça serait toi? Quoique j'en doute! Kid ne laisserait pas une personne sans trop d'expérience faire quelque chose d'aussi théâtrale à sa place et se contenter d'être le simple complice que personne ne voit.»

_En fait...**Ton** Kid n'est même pas là...dommage hein? Hé! Il vient de me traiter de personne sans expérience là? Attends un peu le prochain vol Tantei-san! Tu vas le regretter!_

Shinichi sourit et sortit le pistolet de son frère de la doublure de sa veste: «Et bien, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas?» Il tira plusieurs cartes, cassant net la sienne et décrochant le panneau publicitaire. Il bondit ensuite vers Jii. «Attrapez ma main!» Il saisit le poignet du vieil homme et déploya son deltaplane, passant par dessus le filet sous les regards émerveillés de la foule en délire.

Hakuba, resté sur le toit, marmonna «Le petit futé! Note à moi-même, moins me vanter la prochaine fois!»

* * *

Plus loin, chez les Nakamori, un brun ébouriffé s'écroula sur la table, profondément soulagé.

_Bravo Nii-san, ça s'était une sortie à la Kid! Et prends ça dans les dents Tantei-san! Au prochain vol, ce sera la vengeance! Hinhin!_ Il n'avait évidement rien vu à la télé avant le moment où «Shinichi» était réapparut sur la façade du bâtiment mais avait aperçut Hakuba quand la camera avait suivit la fuite du voleur. Il se doutait que le jeune métisse avait percé le truc à jour vu la réapparition à _**cet **_endroit de son jumeau.

En face de lui, Aoko se mit à râler «Je sais que tu es fan de Kid mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être désolé que Hakuba-kun et Oto-san se soient fait humiliés...une nouvelle fois!» Malheureusement pour elle, presque tous ses amis étaient ravis de la victoire du voleur.

_Qui n'était pas vraiment le même que d'habitude mais bon...personne ne le savait!_

* * *

_**A Suivre**_

La «partie détective» de Shinichi s'efface de plus en plus au profit de sa «partie de voleur», il commence à appeler Hakuba _Tentai-san _dans ses pensées. Avant il pensait encore à lui comme «Hakuba» (Par contre il ne pensera** jamais** à Heiji comme _Tantei-Han!_)

Bon vous me direz, Kaito le désigne bien par son nom de famille quand il pense à lui dans l'épisode 219 mais bon comme ils sont camarades de classe ca peut s'expliquer!

Prochain Chapitre:_**L'étoile des Neiges**__ : La classe de Kaito part en stage de ski, comme chaque année (et se retrouve avec un passager inattendu), mais soudainement un riche propriétaire gâche le climat d'amusement, où tout le monde était détendue, en clamant qu'un certain voleur va venir dans son manoir pour voler une magnifique topaze taillée en forme d'étoile. Topaze qui, d'ailleurs, ne lui apartiendrait pas et qu'il aurait volée. Etrangement les concernés ne sont absolument pas au courant._

Encore un vol oui....mais un p'tit peu différent de d'habitude. Et après il y aura trois ou quatres chapitres de «pause» où le comique, le mignon (un chouïa de romance? Peut-être mais elle sera très sous-entendue) et la brotherly attitude aura la première place. Mais l'histoire avancera quand même un peu bien sûr, les vols n'auront simplement plus trop la première place pendant quelques temps.

* * *


	9. Snow Star

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Humour, un chouïa de romance si on gratte bien (mais alors très bien), de l'action et de la «family»

**Paring**: Futur Heiji/Shinichi, Pour le jumeau j'hésite toujours...(Hakuba ou Akako?)

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Note**: Pour situer dans l'histoire: Le prologue a commencé **avant** l'épisode 515 (donc le volume 61), les chapitres 2/3/4 étaient un Flash back (qui commençait normalement juste après l'affaire de Kid et des quatres oeuvres d'art..) et, vu le chapitre précédent, ben on a passé l'épisode 515 maintenant.

**Note 2:** L'excuse permettant à Conan de faire parti du voyage est nulle mais j'avais pas d'autres idées. En fait au début, je voulais qu'il se planque dans le bus (passager clandestin) mais je me suis souvenue que, pour aller à Hokkaido depuis Toyko, il faut prendre l'avion donc...(Et puis Ran et Kogoro l'emmène partout dans le manga/animé) donc...._et il a tellement «d'avance» que ce n'est pas grave s'il sèche de temps en temps...comme dans ce chapitre!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9: Snow Star**_

* * *

Les filles entouraient le gamin, s'extasiant et disant à quel point il était mignon, adorable. Elles le remirent debout et lui proposèrent un concours de ski sur piste bleu, lui promirent de faire un grand bonhomme de neige plus tard dans la journée.

- «Il simule très bien!! On croirait vraiment voir un gamin de 7 ans!» fit son frère dans un sifflement admiratif. Conan jouait la comédie à la perfection (comme lui). Si un jour ils devaient raccrocher leurs capes de voleurs, ils pourraient sans problème devenir des acteurs/comédiens.

Akako décrocha son pied gauche du ski pour enlever la neige qui était collée à la botte: «Aoko marche totalement d'ailleurs!» Elle eut un sourire moqueur et s'éloigna pour être arrivée la première en bas de la piste, histoire de ne pas être heurtée en route par des boulets.

L'ébouriffé répliqua, avec un rien d'irritation, bien qu'elle ne l'entende plus: «Ouais ben il a intérêt à se tenir!» Qu'il ne profite pas de sa bouille mignonne pour faire tomber plein de filles quand même. Il rejoignit ensuite le groupe, en «grand frère» responsable qu'il devait «être» devant tout le monde. _Comment se faisait-il qu'un enfant de 7/8 ans se retrouve là, au milieu d'une classe de terminale? _Se seraient demandé certains spectateurs anonymes. En fait, c'était très simple. Sa (leur) mère devait s'absenter pour quelques temps (le temps du voyage) et ne pouvait pas prendre le gamin en charge pendant ce temps (enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils disaient). Kaito avait du donc utiliser tout ses dons de «Casa-nova» et un bouquet entier de roses rouges pour faire accepter à la prof de l'emmener. _Pourquoi?_ Officieusement... A cause d'un bijou....un bijou qui ne les intéressait pourtant pas. La Snow Star. Autour duquel une polémique, une dispute entre deux personnes, avait lieu. Une certaine Kyoko Mikoya prétendait posséder les titres de possession du diamant qu'avait un certain Mako Matsaya

Le jeune homme voulait juste faire comme il avait voulue faire pour l'œuf des souvenirs: le rendre à sa vraie propriétaire. Mais pour le moment, il avait autre chose à penser. Il dirigea tranquillement son regard vers Hakuba qui gardait un bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête. La raison était simple là aussi: peu avant le départ à Hokkaido, il y avait eu une affaire avec Kid, qui s'était vengé d'avoir été presque coincé la fois précédente (ou plutôt c'était pour lui faire payer d'avoir _presque_ coincé son frère): résultat, Hakuba avait une tignasse bleu turquoise au lieu de sa douce couleur habituelle tirant entre le miel et le châtain. Ce qu'il expliquait sa très mauvaise humeur et sa hargne à son égard.

- «Alors, tu viens faire la course ou tu restes planté là?

- J'arrive!»

* * *

- «Ne! Hakuba Nii-chan, je peux te faire une prédiction avec ce jeu de Tarot?» Demanda le gamin, s'asseyant en face du blond (qui ne l'était pas actuellement) qui lisait un roman (policier?!), assis à la table de la salle commune de leur section de l'auberge de jeunesse. Le plus vieux leva les yeux vers lui et eut un petit sourire.

- «Haha! Tu as appris à faire ça?

- Oui!

- D'accord mon petit! Fais moi une prédiction!» Répondit le plus «vieux» avec patience et amusement, repoussant son roman. Conan étala les cartes avec attention. En fait, il voulait vraiment essayer ça, ca ne cachait rien (pour une fois) et il fallait bien qu'il s'entraîne avec quelqu'un. Après quelques instants, il tira une premier carte, puis une deuxième et les compara.

- «Alors, vous allez bientôt...» Il fit une pause, l'air un peu crispé et continua «....Envoyer quelqu'un en prison». Le blond ricana, l'air pas très sûr de la remarque mais laissa le petit continuer. Celui-ci tira une nouvelle carte et lui annonça donc qu'il allait perdre bientôt quelque chose, qu'il allait bientôt avoir....de la chance dans un domaine, et enfin.. «J'ai tiré la dame de cœur....ca veut dire que vous allez bientôt traverser une phase de...

- J'ai compris!» Fit soudain le détective sous le regard moqueur de son suspect préféré qui lui avait lancé un sourire très significatif.

* * *

Le silence se faisait autour de la table. Une des cinq personnes tirait une tête irritée, les quatres autres étaient hilare pour un, amusée pour une autre, agacée pour la troisième et compréhensif/patient pour le dernier. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et fit, hésitant «Nii-chan! Ne sois pas mauvais joueur! Si tu ne fais rien on peux pas continuer!»

Le brun refusait de jouer, l'air boudeur: «…..

- Kaito! On a pas toute la nuit!» s'exclama Aoko, exaspérée par cette attitude boudeuse.

Il refusait toujours de bouger son pion: «…..

- Quel gamin! C'est pas comme s'il avait perdu non?» s'amusa Akako en jetant un œil sur le plateau.

- «... Il peut toujours hypothéquer sa rue de la paix non?» Fit Conan en montrant la case en question.

Refus total de bouger: «…..

- Allez Kuroba, fais moi plaisir...» Murmura Hakuba d'un ton ravi, mains croisées sous le menton.

- «….

- Donc tu ne passes pas par la case départ, tu ne touches pas la prime et tu vas en....prison!!» A cet instant le magicien détestait vraiment ce fichu sourire. _Il est pas prêt de la perdre cette coloration!_

- «…..D'accord!» Maugréa t'il en plaçant son pion sur la case prison. «Je déteste le monopoly!

- Finalement, tu avais fait une bonne prédiction Conan-kun, j'ai «mis» quelqu'un en prison!!» ricana le détective avant de continuer «Je vais donc faire attention à la suite!» Il eut un sourire «Qui sait ce que _avoir de la chance_ peut vouloir dire, n'est ce pas?»

Le magicien grogna «Grouilles toi de lancer les dès au lieu de crâner!»

_Dire que je commençais à avoir pitié de lui avec sa coloration! Il va la garder encore quelques jours!!_

* * *

Il était minuit. Mako Matsaya entra dans son bureau pour passer un coup de fil important à la personne qu'il avait recruté pour voler les papiers. Grâce à elle, la Snow Star lui appartenait enfin. Il n'avait qu'à trafiquer les actes de propriété et il serait «reconnu» comme l'unique possesseur de ce joyau, taillé dans une splendide topaze, en forme d'étoile qui, selon certain angles, jouait un rôle de prisme et décomposait la lumière. Une véritable œuvre d'art, plusieurs millions de yens. Et ce serait la pièce maîtresse de son exposition. Ainsi il pourrait gagner des millions en la vendant ensuite au enchères. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de rire de ses pensées: une forme humaine, coiffé d'un grand chapeau était debout dans son bureau, une liasse de papiers à la main.

L'autre se figea et sortit vite son portable pour appeler la police mais une carte, jaillissant de nulle part, envoya le téléphone contre le mur. Il réussit à appuyer sur l'interrupteur et reconnut celui qui était debout face à lui «K...Kaitou Kid!»

Celui-ci eut un sourire narquois, montrant à l'homme les papiers qu'il venait de lui prendre. Matsaya attrapa son arme et la pointa vers le voleur.

Une nouvelle carte siffla et se planta devant lui, dégageant un nuage de fumée lorsqu'elle explosa. Le jeune homme tout vêtu de blanc en profita pour filer, sautant depuis le balcon et disparaissant dans la nuit. Matsaya, après avoir courut jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre, poussa une bordée de jurons colorés et ramassa son téléphone, pour appeler son complice. Il pouvait toujours faire croire à autre chose maintenant: Faire croire que Kid avait dérobé son diamant et ensuite le revendre dans des enchères clandestines, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus prouver qu'il était à lui.

_Mais pourquoi a-t-il volé les papiers et non le Snow Star?_

* * *

- «Alors?

On avait raison, c'était bien une magouille bien organisée, pour s'approprier la Snow Star! En (presque) toute légalité.» grogna Kaito en faisant défiler les feuilles devant lui. Conan y posa le regard avant de se tourner vers le voleur le pus expérimenté.

- «Pourquoi n'as tu pas pris la pierre alors?

- Avec les papiers, il aurait pu la récupérer après que je l'ai rendu à Mlle Mikoya. Là il est coincé. Il sait que je peux rendre à cette jeune fille cet acte de propriété. Ce qui signifie qu'il sera arrêté pour vol de bijou et de documents officiels. Il ne peut plus garder le bijou en toute légalité non? Donc que faire?» Il faisait sauter le récepteur par lequel il avait capté toute la conversation (à un seul sens, malheureusement) de Matsaya quand celui-ci avait appelé son complice. Car il avait caché un micro dans le bureau (micro qui avait été récupéré quelques minutes après la dite conversation). S(il savait la réponse, il voulait voir si son frère avait conclut à cela lui aussi.

- «Se le faire....«voler»! Pour ensuite le revendre à une personne assez importante pour ne pas être inquiétée de documents, c'est ça? Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il va tout te mettre sur le dos après ce que tu as fait cette nuit, en payant quelqu'un pour «voler» cette pierre en se faisant passer pour toi!»

Kaito serra le poing, l'air un peu revanchard: «Je déteste quand quelqu'un fait ça! J'attendrais caché dans l'ombre et j'interviendrais.»

Il eut un sourire dévoilant très bien ce qu'il pensait. Conan toussota et continua, demanda l'air de rien: «Et Hakuba?

- Quoi? Qu'est qu'il a à faire là-dedans?

- S'il entends le nom de Kid, il va plus te lâcher!» Le cadet de la fratrie se frotta la nuque, se souvenant de cela. En effet, il ne le lâcherait pas.

Soudain, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se pencha vers le gamin de taille 8 ans: «C'est pour ça que tu vas te faire passer pour moi Nii-san!!

- Je la sentais venir celle-là P'tit Frère!» Mais il n'avait pas l'air fâché, juste amusé. «Mais alors fais moi le plaisir de mettre un gilet pare-balle! Avec un type pareil, on ne sait jamais!!

- Oui! C'est prévue! Ne t'en fais pas!» Il en avait évidemment eut l'intention. Simplement, c'était agréable d'entendre son frère qui s'inquiétait autant pour lui.

* * *

Le faux magicien avait bondit sur l'échelle de hélicoptère, emportant le diamant avec lui. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il ne le garda pas longtemps. Une carte siffla dans l'air et trancha net un des côtés de l'échelle de corde. Le «faux» voleur poussa un cri et s'accrocha à la partie restante qui fut tranchée tout aussi rapidement, le faisant tomber dans un arbre à proximité de la villa. L'homme, sous le choc, lâcha le diamant.

Une forme triangulaire apparut alors dans le ciel et une seconde carte frappa la Snow Star qui fit une soudaine remontée dans les airs et fut saisit par un jeune homme vêtu de blanc. La foule poussa un cri de joie, saluant l'entrée de l'artiste qu'elle reconnaissait comme le vrai. Inutile de dire que le faux fut alors hué pour avoir tenté d'imiter le voleur tant apprécié de la population.

Kaito (en fait, c'était Shinichi) se tourna vers Hakuba en demandant: «Je peux partir maintenant? J'aimerais m'approcher!» et le concerné soupira avant acquiescer. Il avait la «preuve» sous le nez, même s'il n'y croyait pas.

Le vrai Kid atterrit sur le balcon de la villa, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur à la surprise générale. Les habitants du village se demanderaient s'il allait rendre la pierre à son propriétaire. Celui-ci n'en était pas aussi sûr, il recule, butant sur sa chaise renversé et dégainant un pistolet.

En face de lui, l'Arsène Lupin du 20e siècle ne broncha pas, son visage ombragée par le bord du chapeau tandis qu'il s'avançait lentement vers le sinistre individu.

- «Je n'apprécie guère qu'on usurpe mon identité Matsaya-san!» annonça t'il d'un ton assez froid, les doigts crispés sur son propre pistolet à cartes.

L'homme le visa, tremblant. «Recules démon! Et rends moi mon diamant!

- Votre diamant? Non je ne crois pas! Si je suis venu c'est pour mettre fin à vos petites magouilles!

- Donnes le moi où je t'abats!» Cria l'homme en tentant de paraître menaçant. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet espéré: le voleur pencha la tête de côté.

- «Vraiment?» Il n'avait pas peur et était même plutôt amusé. Cette insouciance ne fit qu'augmenter la rage du sinistre individu lui faisant face.

- «Je dirais que tu m'as agressé et que je me suis défendu! J'aurais la Légitime Défense de mon côté.» L'homme se voyait déjà le héros qui avait débarrassé le pays du plus redoutable des voleurs, avait réussi où la police avait échouée.

- «Je suis connu par la police pour n'avoir jamais tué ou blessé personne! Ils ne vous croiront pas et vous serez inculpé pour meurtre!» Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui avança encore d'un pas, insensible au bruit de la sécurité qui était retirée de l'arme. «Même si vous mettez au point un stratagème quelconque! Deux personnes présentes ici ce soir sauront que vous êtes le seul criminel!»

Une détonation claqua mais l'être en blanc n'avait rien, s'étant écartée à la dernière seconde. A l'extérieur, par contre, c'était la panique, accréditant la prédiction que Kid avait faite quelques instants plus tôt. Hakuba avait déjà réquisitionné l'arme d'un agent et était entré dans le bâtiment malgré les protestations du commissaire qui finit par ordonner l'intervention. Le détective arriva à l'étage, juste pour entendre un nouveau coup de feu. Surgissant dans le bureau, il vit la balle qui retombait à terre devant le voleur. Matsaya, qui avait à nouveau tiré, balbutia: «Un Gilet Pare-Balle!

- Avec les individus de votre espèce, je m'attendais à tout!» répliqua Kaito en s'avançant vers l'homme, ses yeux n'étant plus que deux glaciers insensibles.

- «Mais si je vise la tête hein?

- Vous n'aurez pas le temps. Parce que la police arrive! Et parce que là, vous êtes vous même sous la menace d'une arme!»

Hakuba comprit qu'il était en effet temps pour lui d'agir: «Ne bougez plus Matsaya-san! Toute résistance ne ferra qu'aggraver votre cas! Votre complice a avoué à la police quand celle-ci s'est emparée de lui!» L'homme écarquilla les yeux et jura, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une carte savamment tirée le désarma, le rendant inoffensif.

- «Tentative de meurtre (sur ma personne...et devant témoin), vol, usurpation d'identité....tsss il cumule!» fit le voleur d'un ton conciliant entre le réprobateur et le moqueur tandis qu'il énumérait les crimes du misérable. Puis il se tourna vers son adversaire régulier «Tantei-san?»

Le Détective jeta un œil à son rival, agacé de le laisser partir puisqu'il tenait en joue l'individu dangereux:«Quoi?»

Le Voleur s'avança jusqu'à être juste à côté d'Hakuba et lui glissa le diamant dans la poche. Puis il sortit une enveloppe de l'intérieur de sa veste. «Et voilà les papiers prouvant qui est son véritable possesseur. Tu avais déjà tout compris n'est ce pas? Donc je te laisse le rendre à Mlle Mikoya?!» Il laissa glisser sa main dans les cheveux du détective, faisant tomber le bonnet. «Bye Tantei-san!» Et il tira sa révérence. Saguru ne tenta pas de le retenir. Un coup d'œil dans la glace du bureau lui annonça qu'il avait bien deviné: le voleur avait, il ne savait comment, enlevé la coloration.

* * *

Kaito et Conan étaient tout les deux assis sur le toit, admirant le paysage de montagnes enneigé sous un ciel étoilé totalement dégagé. Soudain la fenêtre s'ouvrit et une personne se hissa auprès d'eux.

- «Tiens...Comme pas hasard, tu es là Kuroba!

- Pff Je ne relèverais pas ton pitoyable sous-entendu Hakuba!»

Échange de regards noirs...avant que le châtain ne se laisse tomber à côté de Conan qui semblait soudainement gêné par l'atmosphère électrique. L'enfant n'osa rien dire à son frère avant le «parano de service» (dixit le dit frangin). L'ébouriffé le plus âgé détourna la tête, ignorant son rival pour se concentrer par le reflet de la nuit sur la neige.

Hakuba soupira. «Bon, j'ai encore raté le Kid mais cette fois, il a agit pour rendre le bijou à sa véritable propriétaire donc je n'ai rien à dire je suppose!»

Kaito n'eut pas l'air de savoir quoi répondre et Conan décida de briser l'ambiance et montrant du doigt le ciel, tentant une diversion stratégique de la conversation: «Né! Hakuba Nii-chan, c'est quelle constellation celle-là?» L'anglais leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé et sembla réfléchir un court instant. Son rival prit alors les devant.

- «Je dirais que c'est...Andromède?»

Saguru ricana et lança «Si tu n'y connais rien en constellations, ne lui répond pas n'importe quoi. Il s'agit de Cassiopée!» Le brun lui lança un regard sombre et pointa du doigt le ciel, dégagé et très clair à cause du froid de ce début d'hiver, un regard plein de défi posé sur le châtain.

- «Et Celle-là...Ce n'est pas les Gémeaux peut-être?

- Pas du tout, c'est Orion!» répondit Saguru en souriant d'un petit air supérieur, ravi de voir une branche où il battait son suspect à plat de couture (_devant son petit cousin en plus...hinhin_).

- «Celle-là, j'en suis sûr c'est la Grande Ours!

- Non...C'est la petite!

- Mais enfin, elle est facilement reconnaissable à l'étoile polaire!

- Justement, l'étoile polaire fait parti de la constellation de la Petite Ours!» Il ricana quand l'autre se frappa le visage en se traitant d'idiot pour avoir confondu les deux.

- «Et celle du dragon, elle est où?» Intervint soudain le petit à lunettes qui en avait assez de suivre la dispute comme on suivait un match de tennis.

Son frère se tourna vers lui, pointant un endroit précis du ciel: «Là! A côté de la Petite Ours, puisque Mossieur le détective dit que c'est elle!

- C'est elle et cette fois tu as raison Kuroba! Tu sais au moins en trouver une!»

Conan soupira: diversion ratée! Ils avaient trouvés un nouveau prétexte de dispute. Il releva les yeux vers le ciel avec un soupir ennuyé. Puis son visage s'éclaira: «Ho! Regardez! Une étoile filante!» Les trois garçons fixèrent le ciel et pensèrent, simultanément à un souhait.

_Faites que j'arrive à **les** arrêter pour enfin reprendre définitivement ma taille normale! _Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais bon, ça ne coutait rien s'essayer non? Et puis ca lui rappelait des souvenirs.

_Faites que ce fichu détective me lâche un peu avec ses suspicions à la noix! _Aucun chance que ça marche mais c'était toujours amusant à faire. Vive les traditions!

_Faites que j'arrive à les coincer ces deux voleurs!!_ Il pouvait toujours respecter la tradition tant qu'à faire. Même s'il savait que ça ne marchait pas vraiment! C'est toujours drôle à imaginer!

Les trois garçons s'entre-regardèrent à nouveau, comment s'ils niaient silencieusement avoir fait ce truc d'enfant à leur âge.

- «ATCHOUM!» Il ferma un peu plus les pans de son manteau et enfouit son visage dans son écharpe. Il faisait vraiment froid en fait. «Si on rentrait?» proposa t'il en reniflant un peu, retirant ses lunettes qui le gênaient soudainement en se couvrant de buée sous son propre souffle.

- «D'accord! Hé j'ai une idée: avant de retrouver dans notre chambre, si on faisait un détour par les cuisine se faire un chocolat chaud?» proposa le spécialiste en bijou en se mettant debout sur le toit, s'attirant deux regard amusés.

- «J'oubliais que tu étais accroc au chocolat!» se moqua le détective dans un sourire narquois, tout en se levant à son tour pour se diriger vers la fenêtre ouverte.

- «Je ne suis pas accroc!» protesta le visé en emboitant le pas au métisse, suivit par son frère qui pouffait discrètement, apparemment d'accord avec l'affirmation du blond-châtain.

* * *

- «Alors...» Dit Conan, assis en tailleur sur son lit «...Cet homme en avait engagé un autre pour voler les papiers de propriété du bijou?» Même s'il savait déjà tout ça, il posait les question afin de paraître plus innocent aux yeux du détective, et qu'il cesse de se moquer de Kaito pour plusieurs raisons.

Hakuba hocha la tête: «Hé oui! Elle avait préféré les garder chez elle, mais cela les rendaient plus facile à dérober. C'est ce qui s'est passé. La veille de la confrontation chez le notaire où le propriétaire définitif du Snow Star allait être décidé.

- «J'ai compris, l'erreur de cet homme qui avait été engagé pour prendre les papiers, ça a été de ne prendre qu'eux justement, c'est ça?» Décidément, il était très doué pour faire le gamin passionné et curieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère; celui-ci regardait la neige qui tombait soudainement dehors. Ils étaient rentrés à temps.

- «Oui! Ca a immédiatement attiré les soupçons chez celui qui possédait le bijou et prétendait en avoir tout les droits de propriété. C'est pour cela, entre autre, qu'il avait payé ce même homme pour se faire passer pour Kid et «voler» le bijou. Il pensait sans doute vendre le joyau ensuite dans des enchères clandestines. Dommage pour lui qu'une certaine personne n'aime pas qu'on usurpe son identité.» Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, soulagé de les retrouver dans leur vraie couleur après plusieurs jours en coloration bleu turquoise. «Pour une fois qu'il fait une bonne action» Il termina sa boisson chaude, ignorant du double regard noir posé sur lui.

_On le colore en quelle couleur la prochaine fois?_

_Attention Hakuba, ne pousse pas trop la limite...ou tu risques de moins rire la prochaine fois!_

* * *

**A Suivre**

Ce chapitre est surtout un chapitre «de transition». J'ai eu une petite panne d'idée en plein milieu d'où ce découpage en "séquence". Ne vous en faîtes pas tout ira mieux au prochain chapitre!

A suivre: _**«Être mon frère pour deux jours!»:** Jusqu'ici Shinichi n'avait pris que deux ou trois fois la place de son frère (hors vols) pour embrouiller Hakuba. Mais c'était toujours temporaire. Cette fois son jumeau ne peux pas aller en cours s'il ne veut pas se faire griller par le détective. Comment Shinichi pourra-t-il assurer l'identité de Kaito deux jours durant avec tout ce que cela implique?_

* * *


	10. Être mon frère pour deux jours

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Humour, un chouïa de romance si on gratte bien (mais alors très bien), de l'action et de la «family»

**Paring**: Futurs Heiji/Shinichi et Hakuba/Kaito (Je me suis enfin décidée)

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Note:** Avant de crier au scandale ou de dire que je détruis le mythe de notre magicien favori, je signale que...je ne fais que reprendre des points du manga Magic Kaito, de certaines de ses mauvaises habitudes à sa phobie!

* * *

_**Chapitre 10: Être mon frère pour deux jours**_

* * *

- «Là si tu vas au lycée comme ça, Hakuba va te griller!

- Mais si je n'y vais pas, il est capable de venir ici prendre (sois-disant) de mes nouvelles après les cours!» Grogna Kaito en passant une main hésitante si sur bandage qui lui enserrait le crâne. Cette blessure à la tête résultait d'un bête choc (accident) survenu la nuit précédente. En face d'Hakuba en plus. C'était donc sûr que si son «ami» se pointait avec des bandages autour de la tête, il allait le suspecter encore plus qu'avant. D'après sa (leur) mère, il devait garder le pansements deux journées, soit 48 heures, donc pendant les cours.

- «En effet...Ce serait un problème...! Ha! Je sais!» Il eut un immense sourire fier de lui et s'exclama «Je vais y aller à ta place! Après tout, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire pour me faire passer pour toi!» Il eut un petit sourire suffisant. Après tout il n'avait qu'à prendre une des pilules 12 heures que venait de mettre au point l'association Aï-Akako et qu'il avait déjà essayé avec un certain succès. Ensuite il lui suffisait d'enfiler l'uniforme de son jumeau et de se coiffer comme lui. Une rigolade quoi. Sa voix et la sienne étaient quasi-identique, il n'y aurait pas à beaucoup se forcer pour l'imiter. Et surtout, l'école à laquelle il devait aller en temps que Conan était fermée aujourd'hui pour vérifications diverses (il y avait eu une fuite de gaz la veille) et pourrait prétendre avoir un rhume le jour suivant.

Kaito se redressa d'un coup, avant de grimacer en portant sa main à sa tête: «T'es sûr?

- Mais oui je te connais assez pour t'imiter maintenant....» Il fit une pause et reprit l'air moqueur «Évidement il faudra que je me tienne sur mes gardes pour réagir d'une façon suffisamment rapide et crédible face à ta plus grande phobie!» Les joues de son jumeau venaient de virer à un joli rouge, signe qu'il avait (un peu) honte.

Le premier à être devenu voleur grommela entre ses dents: «Je te déteste...

- Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère!

- Sérieux ne m'appelle pas comme quand tu es au format 7 ans!» Il reçut un oreiller dans la figure et eut un ricanement moqueur à l'intention de son frère. Celui-ci le fit ensuite retomber sur le lit en position allongé.

- «Bon ben moi je vais me préparer hein? Reposes toi bien!!»

Un cachet antidote durée 12 heure avalés, un coup de brosse (et de gel) passé dans sa tignasse, et un uniforme enfilé plus tard, Shinichi était prêt à endosser l'identité de son jumeau pour la 1ère journée. Il prit par précaution une ou deux gélules d'antidote (les filles lui en envoyaient régulièrement en tout début de semaine) dans son sac. Il dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où ...sa mère biologique lui tendit son petit déjeuner.

- «Une chance qu'il y ait eu cette fuite de gaz à ton...école! Tu vas pouvoir prendre la place de Kaito sans que cela attire quelconque méfiance.

- Du moment qu'il reste couché et qu'il se repose!» Marmonna celui qui s'approchait beaucoup du statu d'ex-détective. Il mangea rapidement son repas et se leva, attrapant le sac de cours. «J'y vais! A tout à l'heure!»

* * *

La première chose à faire....quand il arriverait à l'école, ca serait de.... _Bon sang! Mon frère est un pervers! Je refuse de faire un truc pareil!! Mais je suis obligé! Rahhhh!..._de faire le truc que son jumeau adorait faire pour embêter Aoko. Arrivé dans la classe presque vide à cette heure, il fit, joyeusement «Ohayo!». Il eut nombreux signes et sourires en retour. Apparemment, Kaito était très aimé de ses camarades de classes.

_J'y vais....trois....deux...un..._.Il se dirigea vers l'amie d'enfance de son frère, qui parlait avec Keiko et fit, d'un ton taquin. «Salut Aoko!!»

La fille se retourna, surprise mais souriante «Bonjour Kaito!» Puis elle eut l'air méfiante «N'y pense même pas!!» Elle sortit un balais de nulle part «...Ou tu vas souffrir!» Elle agitait son arme de bois et de brindilles, l'air très sérieuse.

Shinichi eut l'air un peu crispé pendant quelques secondes. Puis son sourire devint mesquin...et un courant d'air eut lieu, soulevant la jupe de la jeune gille. «Je..t'ai..eu...Aoko» Il bondit en arrière son esquiver le coup qui lui était destiné.

- «Ne m'appelles pas pas mon prénom en cours Kaito!! Les autres vont penser qu'on est un couple!!

- Toi aussi tu m'appelles par mon prénom!»

La course poursuite entre les tables semblait passionner les autres élèves, mais aucun ne tenta de calmer la brune. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer un châtain qui affichait des cernes un peu effrayantes! Il eut le sentiment d'un courant d'air près de lui mais n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il reçut un coup de balais sur la tête.....et s'écroula par terre.

- «Ho Hakuba-kun, je suis désolée!!» s'écria la fille de l'inspecteur de police en se penchant sur son ami, soudainement inquiète. Celui-ci se redressa, se massant la tête avec un grimace signifiant qu'il n'était pas fâché ou en colère de ce coup qui ne lui était pas destiné.

- «Haha! J'aurais bien aimé avoir un appareil photo!!» Ricana Shinichi en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Aoko se redressa et pointa un doigt rageur vers lui.

- «Toi...

- Il est où le problème? J'ai juste regarder ta culotte...encore! Blanche à rayures rouges aujourd'hui?!

- PERVERS!!

- Je commence à connaître le refrain tu me le fais tout les jours!!

- Excusez moi mais le cours va commencer!» La pauvre professeur était vraiment courageuse pour ne pas craquer avec un élève pareil dans sa classe (il faisait ce coup-là chaque matin). Shinichi haussa les épaules et alla s'assoir à la table de son frère (qui lui avait fait un topo complet avant qu'il en parte), entre la place d'Aoko et celle d'Hakuba. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil discret. Puis un autre. Ce qui finit, évidement, par agacer le concerné.

- «Quoi?

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

- Ben oui...Désolé de te décevoir!» répliqua l'ébouriffé d'un faussement vexé.

- «Bizarre j'aurais juré que tu t'étais violemment cogné la tête hier soir!» Et un regard en coin...un..monsieur le suspicieux se posait des questions. _Comment quoi j'ai eu raison de l'empêcher de venir et d'y aller à sa place!_Il soupira lourdement, ayant l'air exaspéré et décida de répondre.

- «Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répètes hein? Je ne suis pas...» Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un cri le coupa, retentissant dans la classe.

- «KUROBA KAITO!» Les deux garçons reportèrent leur attention sur le professeur de mathématiques, Shinichi s'étant retenu de sursauter: «Répondez à cette équation!

- 5XY!» répondit le lycéen interrogé avant de bailler légèrement, autant par fatigue que par ennui.

- «Exact!» Elle se tourna vers l'autre garçon, qui haussa un sourcil interrogatif: «Hakuba Saguru! Répondez à l'autre équitation!!» Elle voulait vérifier s'il suivait lui aussi.

Le britannique jeta un œil à l'exercice numéro deux et répondit, calmement. «3/2 (au carré) X

- Exact!» Apparemment, discuter ne les empêcher pas de suivre. Du moment qu'ils répondaient juste, elle ne pouvait pas dire grand chose.

De sa table, trois rang derrière Shinichi, Akako ricana, ayant bien sûr démasqué le coupable. Mais elle n'avait aucun mérite puisqu'elle les connaissait tout les deux. Différencier les jumeaux ne lui posait donc aucun problème. Elle était cependant admirative devant le rôle (parfait) qu'avait endosser le plus vraiment détective. _Ils devraient vraiment devenir des comédiens/acteurs ces deux-là!_

* * *

A la pause entre le cours de japonais et celui d'anglais, pause qui durait environ 15 minutes, Shinichi feuilleta le journal qu'il avait acheté en ville. Il lut, avec un haussement de sourcil, les nouvelles qui disaient, par exemple, que le détective Kogoro Mouri était dans une période de malchance et n'arrivait plus vraiment à résoudre des enquêtes. _J'aurais presque de la peine pour lui! Après tout, il n'y était pour rien dans ma dispute avec Ran_. Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à ça. De même qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller à se sentir bien dans ce lycée, au milieu de jeunes de son âge. Dans deux jours, son frère reprendrait sa place et lui devrait endosser à nouveau sa couverture de Conan. Il soupira et tourna la page, le sourire lui revenant tandis qu'il lisait les nouvelles sur Kid.

- «Ho! Son fan club a encore augmenté!» Son sourire s'élargit, aussi satisfait que quand il entendait les filles dirent à quel pont elles rêvaient de sortir avec le grand Shinichi Kudo. _Simple...Trop simple, la dernière fois s'est déroulée sans accroc (si on excepte la grosse bosse de mon frangin) et je suis prêt à parier que ça ira comme sur des roulettes dans deux semaines_. «Il y a de plus en plus de membres dans ce fan-clun!! Il en a de la chance...» Continua t'il, à voix haute, avec le sourire.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en lire plus, Aoko s'empara du journal et commença...lentement à le chiffoner.

- «Je...ai assez...» Elle le déchira en deux. «..De...te...voir....» Encore en deux «Lire les exploits de ce..» Le papier journal fut transformé en confettis qui volèrent autour du bureau «DE CE BON A RIEN DE VOLEUR!! N'IMPORTE QUI DANS LA RUE VAUT MIEUX QUE LUI!!»

Shinichi grimaça à cette agression vocale qui martyrisait ses pauvres tympans. Il commença tranquillement à attraper les morceaux du journal qui retombait, retrouvant le sourire en même temps que le simple fond sonore qu'étaient les bavardages de des autres élèves de la classe.

- «Te fâches pas enfin...Même si ton père s'est encore fait battre et perd un peu plus la face à chaque fois...Il n'a pas le choix! Tout simplement parce que...» Il ne vit pas Akako se rapprocher derrière lui pour écouter la conversation, l'air de rien.

- «Parce que quoi?» demanda Aoko, tirant une tête qui semblait être à la fois blasé et encore énervée/

- «Parce que....c'est tout simplement...» Il s'interrompit quelques instant, le temps de ressemblant dans un seul poing les petits morceaux qui journal qu'il avait peu récupérer. «One....Two....Three...» Et hop! Le journal réapparu, entier, entre ses mains, déclenchant des regards amusés des autres élèves, et toujours un peu émerveillés de ceux qui ne s'en laissaient pas. Akako eut un sifflement admiratif, attirant sur elle le regard amusé d'Aoko qui se faisait sans doute des idées. _Il est devenu doué en magie lui....son frère est vraiment un bon prof!_

- «Fini ta phrase au lieu de tenter de détourner la conversation!!» Grogna la fille de Nakamori en se demandant si elle devait ressortir ou non son balais.

- «...Parce que c'est un voleur tellement habile que personne ne pourra jamais l'attraper!!» répliqua t'il en très bon fan qu'il se devait d'être en public (parce que, en vérité, il était aussi le voleur, enfin l'un des deux voleurs).

Aoko le foudroya du regard et serra les poings: «Hakuba-kun et papa finiront par l'attraper!!

- Oui oui....peut-être un jour, quand les poules auront des dents.» Ricana t'il en prenant une posture cool et moqueuse digne de son frère. _Autrement dit, jamais quoi..._

- «Comment peux tu dire ça!! Tu le soutiens parce qu'il est un magicien comme toi! Ce n'est qu'un hypocrite!» Shinichi, affichant son grand sourire mi moqueur, mi ravi, continua de lire son journal ignorant tout le fiel que «son» amie déversait sur le voleur. Quelque part, il avait aussi envie d'en rire! «Qu'il arrête de voler des objets ou les rende à leurs propriétaires!!

- Ha oui?» Intervint Akako et se penchant par derrière l'épaule du brun pour pouvoir lire, elle aussi: «Moi j'apprécie beaucoup ce genre de personne....je le trouve touchant!! Voire même mignon par moment!»

_Je comprend pourquoi Kaito a peur d'elle!! Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a grillé là! Mais bon vu qu'on est allié c'est pas grave, elle ne dira rien! _Cependant, pour imiter son frère, il devait prendre un petit sourire crispé et surpris de son intervention. Il était censé être mal à l'aise en sa présence après tout.

Kozumi reprit «Un peu comme un enfant qui aime s'amuser!! Moi ça me plaît comme attitude! C'est attendrissant! Et il est très doué non? Un vrai as!

- Akako, ne te laisses pas envoûter comme toutes les filles de son fan-club!! C'est un criminel!! Un mauvais garçon!!» Toutes deux avaient une impression de déjà vu à ces paroles. Shinichi se sentit obligé de ricaner légèrement, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise.

- «Tu me l'as déjà dit avant l'affaire de la tour de l'horloge Aoko! Mais il me plaît toujours depuis...

- ...Je pensais que tu avais un petit faible pour Kaito?» Fit naïvement Aoko. La conséquence de sa parole malheureuse ne se fit pas attendre: Akako devint rouge tomate et le «concerné» par l'affaire s'effondra sur son bureau.

- «Parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais absent, d'accord?» fit l'apprenti magicien, en simulant une certaine gêne et repliant son journal avec l'envie de fuir si les cours ne reprenaient pas d'ici quelques minutes. Aoko retourna vers Keiko pour échanger quelques mots avant la reprise des cours et Akako en profita pour se pencher sur celui qu'elle savait être Shinichi Kudo afin de lui chuchoter quelque chose, que lui seul entendit,à l'oreille.

- «Très convaincant! Je t'offre l'oscar du meilleur acteur! Tu imites ton frère à la perfection!» Une pause. Puis tout aussi bas elle reprit «Et ca fonctionne très bien cet antidote non?» Le sourire empli de gratitude qu'elle reçut fut une récompense bien plus satisfaisante qu'un simple merci.

* * *

Tandis qu'il rentrait, il croisa Aoko dans la rue marchande. Elle était seule et portait deux sacs qui semblaient assez lourd. Son côté gentleman l'obligea à s'approcher d'elle.

- «Besoin d'aide?»

Elle lui envoya un sourire ravi et lui tendit les deux sacs, disant qu'elle devait encore acheter de quoi en remplir un. Accompagner ainsi quelqu'un faire les courses lui rappela comment il les faisait avec Ran. En songeant à ça, il eut un douloureux pincement au cœur, mais un peu moins fort qu'avant! _Ca cicatrisait...lentement, très lentement mais surement. Peut-être appellerait-il Heiji tout à l'heure? La voix de son ami était un véritable baume apaisant pour ces blessures!_

Arrivés chez les Nakamori, Aoko l'invita à prendre une limonade. Il se sentit obligé d'accepter, parce que son frère aurait accepté, obligatoirement.

- «Tu en acheté des choses! Vous n'êtes que deux pourtant!» Aoko lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de répondre «C'est parce que mon père va inviter des gens d'ici quelques jours.

- Qui?

- Mouri-Tantei, Ran-chan et Hakuba-kun.

- Ha!» Fit Shinichi, semblant beaucoup moins enthousiaste tout d'un coup, la douleur à son cœur revenue. Aoko ne sembla pas le remarquer, en train de ranger les courses dans les différents placards ou le frigo. «Et devines ce que je vais préparer?

- Je donnes ma langue à ton chat!!» Marmonna Shinichi, renfrogné depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom de Ran. Aoko sourit et sortir brusquement du sac un gros poisson «Quelque chose...que tu aimes!» dit-elle en lui mettant sous le nez.

_Trois...Deux...un..._ «UN POISSON!!!» Les yeux brusquement élargis, il recula rapidement, se collant contre le mut de la cuisine, à deux doigts de hyperventilation, des gouttelettes de sueurs sur le front et les tempes. Simulé une crise de panique. C'était très facile oui. Mais franchement, face à ça...._Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il ait la trouille des poissons? Vu ses réactions, c'est même carrément de la phobie! C'est pas que ça me dérange mais si Hakuba apprenait ça, il l'exploiterait à une affaire de vol et Kaito serait mal barré...correction **avant **il aurait été mal barré mais maintenant ce serait moi qui irait! Remarques si j'avais aussi une phobie, j'aimerais pas qu'on se moque de moi. Mais chez Aoko, c'est plus de la taquinerie qu'autre chose._

Aoko finit par avoir pitié de lui et rangea «l'horrible créature» dans le frigo en pouffant encore devant cette réaction si amusante qu'avait son ami face aux poissons. Shinichi revint lentement s'assoir à sa place, lançant au frigo un regard angoissé.

- «C'est bon, je ne vais pas le ressortir!» Elle fit une pause «Ne Kaito? Tu viendra à Noël cette année?»

C'était bon là, il connaissait la réponse: «Bien sûr, comme l'année dernière!

- Tu pourras amener Conan? Il est tellement mignon, toutes les filles de la classe l'adorent depuis qu'il est venu avec nous en classe de ski.»

_Je suis si irrésistible en mode gamin ou quoi?_ «Bien sûr! Il sera ravi! Je lui en parlerais un peu avant, on est qu'en novembre après tout!»

Aoko semblait hésiter à poser une question et finit par demander: «Mais....ses parents, ils ne sont jamais là?

- En voyage...tout le temps, c'est pour la stabilité de Conan qu'il l'ont laissés au Japon. D'abord chez Mouri-san mais il voyait, à leurs goût, trop de cadavres, et donc ils ont pensés que ma mère et moi étions un «climat» plus stable pour un petit garçon comme lui!» expliqua-t-il, sortant l'explication préparée soigneusement avant qu'il n'aille s'installer chez sa famille biologique.

- «C'est vrai!! Tu es vraiment un bon grand frère Kaito!» Acquiesça la jeune fille, poussant vers lui une assiettes avec de petits gâteaux.

_Heureusement que mon jumeau et elle ne sont pas un couple ou alors ca serait un peu vexant pour lui qu'elle ne nous différencie pas!_

* * *

Un peu plus tard, une personne s'inquiétait un peu: «Il aurait déjà du être rentré à cette heure là....c'est pas normal! NON! Il a commis une gaffe, Hakuba l'a grillé et l'a arrêté!

- T'arrêtes de te faire des films oui?»

Kaito tourna la tête vers la parfaite copie de lui-même qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourcil haussé devant la "crise" de panique.

- «Tu es EN RETARD!» s'exclama son cadet tandis que l'aîné posait le sac sur son bureau en lui signalant qu'il avait l'air assez en forme pour les devoirs, avant de se justifier.

«J'ai aidé Aoko a ramené des courses chez elle et elle m'a proposé de boire un verre!

Ha!» Fit l'autre, coinçant son oreiller pour rester en position assise. Shinichi se laissa tomber au bord du lit, marmonnant qu'il était mort. Son frère se pencha sur lui, un micro sourire de compassion aux lèvres.

- «Ca s'est bien passé?

- Moui...Hakuba est vraiment pénible! Me dis pas sur tu subis ça tout les jours!

- Si...

- Je te plains petit frère!

- Merci! Pour demain, ça ira?

- Oui!» Puis il sembla réfléchir avant de demander, l'air pas très sure de lui «Il y a quoi qui change demain?

- Cours de Kendo au lycée! Je suis assez bon! Avec le peu de cours que tu as suivit en tant que Conan, ça ira?» s'inquiéta Kaito s'amusant à massacrer la coiffure de son frère pour ne plus qu'il lui ressemble comme un reflet dans le miroir.

- «Oui! Je dirais que je suis fatigué si on me pose des questions!» Il soupira, regardant le plafond: A propos de Kendo....Il se souvenait avoir eu envie d'appeler Hattori. L'occasion de s'isoler lui vint comme la douleur significative de fin d'antidote arrivait. Il se leva et fila à la salle de bain sous le regard un peu inquiet de son frère qui se rallongea pourtant en maudissant sa bosse.

_Vivement que ça cicatrise!_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Conan était assis en tailleur sur son propre lit, son téléphone portable à la main. Il tapa rapidement un numéro. Puis porta l'appareil à son oreille et attendit.

- «Oui?

- Hattori?

- Kudo! Comment ça va?» Que ça faisait du bien d'entendre la voix de son ami qui l'appelait par son vrai nom, qui était toujours aussi joyeuse.

- «Bien..Merci!» Il était conscient de ne pas lui répondre comme d'habitude mais bon, il était sans doute fatigué.

- «Il y a une raison particulière à ton appel?

- Non...J'avais juste envie....de...parler!» Il était presque sûre de la réaction de l'autre. Il pouvait presque voir son immense sourire à cet aveu de sa part.

* * *

_**A suivre**_

Je sais ce que vous allez dire: il n'y a qu'une seule journée. Mais j'avais peur de me répéter si j'écrivais la seconde.

A vous d'imaginer comment il va vivre une deuxième journée en tant que son frère.

_**Prochain Chapitre: Visite d'un Ami**_

* * *


	11. Visite d'un Ami

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Humour, un chouïa de romance si on gratte bien (mais alors très bien), de l'action et de la «family»

**Paring**: Futur Heiji/Shinichi, et Futur Saguru/Kaito (alors eux va y avoir beaucoup de boulot!)

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Note** : Pourquoi aie-je fait suivre à Shinichi des cours de Kendo? Bonne question! En fait, c'est depuis que j'ai lu le tome 31 dans lequel on voit un Kendoka qui lui ressemble! Et puis s'il a un bon jeu de jambes grâce au foot, il peut avoir envie de faire un autre sport non? Mais il ne battra jamais Heiji évidement, autre raison pour laquelle j'ai choisie ce sport-là. C'est aussi parce que, dans Magic Kaito, on voit qu'il y a des cours de ce sport au lycée, donc peut-être l'école primaire du même nom que ce dernier en propose aussi....Et puis vous trouvez pas ce sport super classe?

**Note 2** : Que ceux qui veulent voir Shinichi se faire étriller par Heiji dans un combat de Kendo, sans que notre détective d'Osaka sache que ça soit lui, lèvent la main...(voit toutes les mains se lever) Je vois, vous êtes tous d'accord....Alors allons y et rions un peu!!

**....** Quoique même si Heiji ne sait pas que c'est lui _maintenant_, il le saura peut-être _plus tard_!! Niark!

* * *

_**Chapitre 11: Visite d'un Ami**_

* * *

Dans le stade de Tokyo où se déroulait le tournois de Kendo en cet fin du mois de Novembre, auquel avaient été invité certains lycées d'autres villes (comme Osaka ou Kyoto), les quarts de finales allaient bientôt commencer. Dans les toilettes du stade, vides à cet instant, Kaito était appuyé à la porte d'une des douches et marmonnait: «Après tout moi je m'en fiche de ce tournois! Les autres risquent de m'en vouloir si je perds mais contre Heiji Hattori j'ai aucune chance! Soyons réalistes! Je suis très loin d'avoir son niveau!»

Une voix lui répondit depuis l'intérieur de la cabine, une voix d'adolescent et pas une d'enfant «Je sais...mais pourquoi moi? Tu réalise qu'il peut nous griller facilement? On est pas censé se connaître je te signale! Et je suis encore moins bon que toi à ce niveau!» Inutile de le dire mais cette mystérieuse personne n'appréciait pas l'idée du premier.

- «Yep, c'est pour ça que je vais me déguiser! Pour pas que Kaito Kuroba et Shinichi Kudo se croisent devant tout le monde!» Il enfila tranquillement un masque de latex pour dissimuler son véritable visage. Depuis l'intérieur de la cabine, il entendait son jumeau enfiler les habits traditionnel des Kendoka en maugréant des choses indistinctes.

Finalement il fut plus clair dans ses paroles: «Sérieusement...pourquoi?

- Tu ne meurs pas d'envie de te battre contre ton ami?» Le taquina son frère en mettant un peu de gel dans sa main pour se recoiffer. Il sortit ensuite un peigne de sa poche.

- «….Je perçois surtout une défaite humiliante!» répliqua Shinichi d'un ton plat. Il ne faisait apparemment aucune illusion pour la suite.

Kaito arrangea sa coiffure, l'air un peu gêné avant de murmurer, d'un ton pourtant amusé: «Tu es pessimiste!

- Non réaliste! Nuance! Admets que si tu me laisses la place, c'est par ce que tu n'a pas envie d'être battu/humilié par Hei...Hattori!» Son jumeau préféra ne pas ricaner et lui signaler qu'il avait failli appeler son ex-rival par son prénom (et sans aucun suffixe en plus...).

A la place il haussa les épaules. «Je pense que ça ira! Même si tu perds (c'est certain) tu n'as qu'à tenir un maximum de temps!

- J'ai pas eu beaucoup de cours!» Ca ressemblait à une dernière tentative pour fuir l'humiliant futur très proche qui se profilait à l'horizon.

- «Tu es très prometteur!» l'assura Kaito en mettant des gants puis se baissant pour lacer ses baskets. Il sifflota quelques notes, soulagé d'échapper à ce combat qu'il aurait de toute façon perdu.

- «Sans blague?» L'ancien détective aimait vraiment utiliser l'ironie, c'était fou comme ça lui allait bien. Remarques....c'était mieux que le sarcasme. Et là, il protestait pour la forme, c'était certain que la perspective d'un combat contre Tentai-han devait lui faire plaisir.

- «Je suis sûr que ton ami sera de mon avis!» taquina le premier voleur en défroissant sa veste, puis s'écartant tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Shinichi devenue copie parfaite de son jumeau abaissa la grille du casque devant son visage avant jeter un coup d'œil à celui-ci.

- «Haha! Ca te va bien de dire ça monsieur-je-vais-rester-dans-les-gradins!

- Mais c'est toi qui a dit que tu t'ennuyais!» répliqua Kaito avec toute l'innocence du monde (à laquelle même Kogoro n'aurait pas cru). L'autre soupira, vaincu et sachant que râler ne servait à rien. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus le temps d'échanger avec le prochain combat qui était...le sien.

- «Bonne Chance Nii-san!»

_C'est ça, rigoles..._

* * *

Le choc avec le sol était plus douloureux que la sensation du sabre avant frôle sa peau à plusieurs reprise. Il avait perdu, avait été battu à plat de couture, étrillé, massacré, humilié! Devant pleins de spectateurs! Heureusement que c'était par _**lui**_, sinon il aurait été réellement mort de honte.

_Je me demande vraiment si je vais continuer le Kendo...._

- «Hé! Ca va?» Son adversaire releva l'avant de son casque, dévoilant un visage à la peau brune et aux yeux verts.

_Heiji est déjà assez bon à ça...pourquoi je me sens l'envie d'en faire aussi?_

- «Hé! Kuroba-kun?» Fit Heiji en lui tendant la main. Il la prit en articulant qu'il allait bien, se forçant à sourire comme l'aurait fait son cadet. Il se dégagea rapidement de la main de l'autre, d'un air un peu gêné. Ils s'éloignèrent vers le bord du terrain.

_Pitié! Qu'il ne saches pas qui je suis vraiment! Et qu'il ne le sache jamais!_

- «Ha! Tu es blessé!» remarqua le lycéen d'Osaka en attrapant à nouveau la main de l'ex détective et en regardant la plaie qui s'étendait juste au dessus du poignet. «C'est rien» Fit-il après un rapide coup d'œil «Tu auras juste une petite cicatrice pendant quelques temps, rien de dramatique!»

_Ok! Lâches ma main maintenant! _Pensa Shinichi en détournant le regard, mort de honte. Soudain, Heiji se figea, le regardant intensément._ Quoi? Quoi? Il m'a reconnu?_ Il dégagea à nouveau sa main et se détourna en toussotant «Qui-a-t-il Hattori-kun?» A_ucune émotion où il va avoir des doutes!Po-ker Fa-ce! _

- «Rien...Ta ressemblance avec Shinichi est frappante! J'ai cru que c'était lui pendant quelques secondes!» Rit le futur champion en se frottant la nuque, conscient d'avoir peut-être vexé son interlocuteur par cette réplique. Celui-ci se força à sourire et murmura que ce n'était pas grave.

_J'hésite entre: être heureux qu'il arrive à me différencier (inconsciemment) de mon frère, rire parce qu'il a deviné...ou encore avoir peur pour la même raison._

* * *

Le lendemain, Heiji Hattori, d'humeur contestable, alla rendre visite à son très cher rival. Il était allé jusqu'en finale au tournois inter-lycées de Kendo. Et il avait encore perdu contre ce petit arrogant de Kyôto. Il n'arriverait jamais à le battre ou quoi? Cet Okita semblait être né avec un don pour le sabre. Ses camarades de Lycée crânaient en disant qu'il était le descendant d'un grand samouraï du même nom. Que ce Shoushi Okita était le descendant de la sixième génération de samouraïs. Le premier était, sois-disant, le capitaine des Shinsengumi. Une famille de combattants (au sabre) d'élite qui était réputée d'être sans pitié avec les personnages tentant d'atteindre à leur vie et également connus pour mettre leurs armes au service d'une noble cause....Des Samouraïs donc. L'ancêtre de celui qu'il connaissait avait eu la réputation d'avoir de nombreuses techniques dangereuses, voire extraordinaires qui à l'époque avait fait croire à de la magie.

_N'importe quoi.._..A tel point que tous craignait cet homme et peu avaient eu le courage de le défier.

Heiji ne croyait absolument pas à ce cette histoire, mis à part pour un point: celui qui affirmait qu'Okita était un descendant de Samouraï, ça oui....cela se voyait dans sa maîtrise des armes mais pour le reste, c'était de l'affabulation visant à effrayer les adversaires du jeune homme.

_Ca ne marchait pas avec lui!_

Bref, pour en revenir au tournois...Il avait, par contre, un peu écrasé le cousin de Kudo, il espérait que celui-ci ne lui en voudrait pas trop (il n'avait pas l'air la veille).

Avant le tournois il avait appelé Kudo pour lui demander s'il faisait quelque chose aujourd'hui, la réponse étant non, il lui avait proposé de se retrouver pour discuter un peu. Le détective de l'est avait été (étrangement) ravi de la proposition.

Quand il frappa à la porte, ce fut justement le cousin qui ouvrit. Il portait bien un bandage au poignet droit et semblait crevé. «Salut! Tu viens voir Conan je suppose?

- Heu...Oui?» fit l'interrogé, se disant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se faire à la ressemblance frappante entre Kudo et ce garçon.

- «Conan! Y a ton _Nii-chan _d'Osaka qui veut te parler!!Ne rentres pas trop tard hein!» appela Kaito dans un bâillement montrant son épuisement. Le petit à lunettes arriva rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'ébouriffé repartit dans sa chambre disant qu'il allait terminé sa matinée.

- «Il m'en veut de l'avoir battu?» chuchota Heiji tandis que Conan refermait la porte derrière lui.

- «Non! Il est crevé parce qu'une fille de sa classe l'a harcelé toute la soirée.» Rit Conan, trouvant la première excuse valable (en fait la vraie raison c'était une vérification sur les lieux d'un prochain vol). «Et la fuir, c'est crevant!»

_Désolé Akako!_

* * *

Discutant de tout et de rien, ils passèrent au centre ville et une télévision dans une vitrine diffusa alors un reportage: «Kaitou Kid va venir voler le saphir du musée …..» suivait la date, le lieu et tout ce qu'il fallait pour voir une foule compact et hurlante qui acclamerait le voleur, comme d'habitude. Conan soupira, espérant que son ami s'abstiendrait d'aller à cette affaire-là! Jetant un œil sur son voisin qui regardait le reportage, il demande rapidement.

- «Comment va Kazuha?

- Hum? Très bien! Elle fait du shopping avec....Ran!»

Le visage du gamin s'assombrit comme un ciel plein de nuages, à la grande surprise d'Heiji qui ne s'attendait pas à pareil réaction après tant de temps. Il chercha rapidement quoi dire pour se rattraper mais n'en n'eut pas le temps.

- «C'est bien, je suis content qu'elles soient amis!» fit finalement le faux gamin dans un sourire terriblement triste. Puis un sourire espiègle se dessina très vite sur ses lèvres «Sinon je connais un super restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir dans le coin et où tu pourrais aller avec Kazuha!

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, c'est juste une amie d'enfance!» Face à un tel regard, on ne protestait pas et Conan fit rapidement une diversion.

- «Avec Kogoro, Kazuha et Ran alors?»

Regard suspicieux de la part du rival: «Tu veux me caser avec elle ou quoi?

- Non!» s'écria le faux binoclard en rougissant à cette simple idée sous le sourire narquois de son meilleur ami qui ne put résister à l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, s'attirant un sombre regard en retour. Heiji se releva et dit, dans un ricanement.

- «Sinon j'ai appris que tu voulais apprendre le kendo?

- Et alors?

- On veut m'imiter?» Fit Heiji d'une voix moqueuse, intérieurement ravi du malaise de son rival.

-«Non!» répondit froidement Conan, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, «j'avais simplement envie d'essayer, vu comment tu m'en parlais!» Il avait un peu honte d'avouer que c'était de voir son ami écraser ses adversaires lors de l'affaire à Kyoto _**[1]**_ qui lui avait donné envie d'en faire. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir d'entendre ça et il serait capable de lui ordonner de l'appeler Sempai! _Voire de lui demander de lui montrer son niveau! Et ça non merci!_

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

_C'est court, je sais mais c'est voulu! Les transitions ça ne doit pas être trop long!!_

_**[1]** **Film 7 où Heiji nous offre un beau spectacle de combat de Kendo! Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler? Oui le combat sur le toit!**_

Chapitre de transition, qui sera suivit d'un ou deux autres avant une reprise sérieuse de la trame principale et dès que cela sera enclenché, les chapitres de transitions seront ''durs'' à caser, m'enfin vous verrez.

**Prochain Chapitre: **_**«Comment finir l'année» **Il y a t-il besoin de résumé?_

**Sinon...**Je viens de réaliser, j'ai fait le planning des chapitres....et vous savez quoi? Il y en a 26 (en comptant les déjà-postés) de prévus pour le moment et c'est pas fini!! Yeah!! Et certains de ceux à venir sont plus ou moins écrits (voir même entièrement pour l'un d'eux....le plus "intéressant" pour le moment hinhin!!).


	12. Prévisions

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Humour, un chouïa de romance si on gratte bien (mais alors très bien), de l'action et de la «family»

**Paring**: Futur Heiji/Shinichi, et Futur Saguru/Kaito (alors ces deux-là, va y avoir beaucoup de boulot!)

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Note:** Petit changement dans le planning...je suis trop impatiente d'arriver au coeur du sujet!!

* * *

_**Chapitre 12: Prévisions**_

* * *

- «Depuis le vol de ce Saphir, fin novembre, on ne le voit plus! Qu'est que ça veut dire?» Nakamori s'énervait de plus belle, s'agitant dans tout les sens en pensant à son adversaire le plus pénible. Il tentait de trouver des explications cohérentes à ce silence radio qu'il supportait depuis presque 22 jours. _**22 jours!**__ Vous vous rendez compte?!_ Ce n'était pas normal! Il se rassit à son bureau, désespéré. Comment pourrait-il passer les menottes à cet Arsène Lupin du XXe siècle si celui-ci disparaissait trop longtemps? Et s'il ne réapparaissait pas cette fois? Il n'avait pas le droit de disparaître comme ça sans se faire arrêter!

- «Il a peut-être des obligations familiales?

- Il en a peut-être assez et a raccroché une nouvelle fois sa cape?

- Il est peut-être malade?

- Hakuba a trouvé qu'il avait entre 15 et 18 ans donc il a peut-être des examens? »

Et les conclusions des membres de son équipe étaient soit incohérentes, soit déprimantes, soit ridicules! Et il le leur fit comprendre à coup de poings sur le crâne ponctués de «IDIOTS» sonores.

_**En fait, deux d'entre eux avaient raison.**_

* * *

- «ATCHAM!» Le lycéen s'effondra sur sa table, fatigué «Je déteste les examens de décembre mais je déteste encore plus les passer avec un rhume!» Il renifla avant de d'éternuer de nouveau.

- «Comme l'année dernière!» Ricana son amie d'enfance, amusé. D'un autre côté, être malade pendant les examens n'avait rien de drôle. «Essaie de guérir pour la petit fête du 24 que mon père organise» Elle fit une pause, serrant le poing «En espérant qu'un certain voleur ne nous pourrisse pas la soirée cette fois! A cause de lui mon père était revenu tout à la fin!» Ce coup là lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Compréhensible quelque part puisque son père n'était rentré que très tard.

_J'y étais pour rien l'année dernière moi! Si quelqu'un usurpe mon identité, je me dois d'agir!_

- «C'est étrange» Remarque Hakuba l'air de rien en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin: «Je croyais que les idiots ne tombaient jamais malade!»

_**Et Vlan!**_ _**Déclaration de Guerre de la Part du Détective!!**_

Le magicien se redressa d'un coup et répliqua, d'une voix suave. «Et alors, Hakuba-kun, tu ne retourne pas en Angleterre pour Noël? Ta famille en Angleterre doit te manquer non?»

_**Traduction:** Va dans ton avion et rentre le plus tard possible! J'ai besoin de vacances sans toi dans le coin!_

- «Non pas cette année Kuroba-kun, désolé de te décevoir!»Répondit Saguru en se passant la main dans les cheveux. C'était le retour du sourire en coin désagréable et moqueur. Kaito le détestait vraiment celui là.

En effet, la déception/l'effroi du voleur, à la perspective que son rival reste, était très claire sur son visage: «Hein?!

- Je l'ai invité à ma réception du 24 décembre!» expliqua Aoko d'un grand sourire joyeux. Elle semblait ravie à la perspective d'une petite fête entourée de tout ses amis et de deux de son père.

Le magicien se pencha sur elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres: «Tu veux vraiment que je viennes? Là j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu veux me faire fuir!

- Arrêtes d'être aussi immature!» gronda son amie en fronçant les sourcils. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à s'entendre ces deux-là? «Tu viendra m'aider à tout préparer, comme l'année dernière, n'est ce pas?»

_Elle a un regard qui sous-entend que je n'ai pas le choix non?_Il afficha donc un grand sourire sincère (il aurait de toute façon accepté, regard tueur ou pas): «Bien sûr Aoko! J'amènerais Conan, il sera ravi d'aider!

- Parfait! Merci!» Une pause puis elle se pencha sur son ami avec un sourire encore plus grand «Et si demain, on l'emmenait à la patinoire!? Ca te permettrais peut-être d'améliorer un peu ton niveau! C'est le seul sport dans lequel tu es nul!» Elle mit la main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de rire suite à cette remarque, se souvenant sans doute des chutes spectaculaires qu'était capable de faire son ami quand il chaussait des patins.

_Pas devant __**lui**__ enfin!_! Il jeta un regard au concerné qui, heureusement, parlait avec un camarade de classe et n'écoutait plus la discussion._ Ouf!_

* * *

Conan était assis en tailleur sur son lit, réfléchissant profondément. Pour le moment tout allait bien. Shinichi Kudo se faisait si discret que ses ennemis ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il était vivant et sous la forme de Conan. Et quand il retrouvait, provisoirement, son âge réel, il était toujours dissimulé sous l'apparence soit du Kid, soit de son frère. S'il était un jour démasqué lors d'un vol? Un frisson le parcourut à cette simple idée. S'il était démasqué mais parvenait à fuir? Il faudrait vite qu'ils disparaissent de la circulation.

Pour Kaito et lui, pas de soucis: ils leur suffiraient d'aller dans une autre ville et de se déguiser, pas de problème. Pour...la mère de Kaito, il était sûr sur ses parents l'accueilleraient sans problème à New York et lui fournir une identité cachée. Voilà ça devrait aller.

Et puis il faudrait qu'il demande à son père de faire en sorte que les dossiers sur lui et Kaito (leur lien, nom de famille, adresse actuelle, empreintes digitales, groupe sanguin, lieux où ils avaient suivit des cours, tout ça..) soient _mystérieusement_...effacés/perdu (en gardant une copie quelque part pour quand tout serait fini). Une chose était sûre: s'ils étaient démasques, il devraient certes fuir mais il faudrait dans ce cas qu'ils emmènent Aï avec eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser seule face à _**eux**_. Shinichi la considérait un peu comme une cousine, voire une sœur un peu pénible parfois mais à laquelle il tenait.

Il fut à peine conscient de son frère qui s'asseyait sur le lit près de lui, et qui se penchait pour voir ce qu'il écrivait sur son bloc. Ce fut la main sur son épaule qui attira son attention.

- «Tu prévois ce qu'on ferra en cas de problème?» demanda le lycéen en s'étirant longuement, épuisé par la série d'examens qu'il venait de passer.

- «Ouais la fuite de notre famille, et la notre. Pour nos amis ça devrait aller car si on était démasqué et qu'on devait fuir discrètement, ça ne serait pas logique de dire à nos amis où l'on va. Enfin j'espère que c'est ce que penseront nos ennemis.» expliqua Conan en tapent quelques mots sur son portable ouvert.

- «Je t'écoutes!» marmonna Kaito en se laissant tomber sur le dos à côté de lui, bras croisés sous la tête.

- «Pour ta...notre mère, j'ai pensé qu'en cas de problème, elle devra prendre un avion pour New York, où mes parents habitent actuellement. Ils seront ravis de l'accueillir,c'est d'ailleurs mon père qui ma donné l'idée!» Yusaku était plus prévoyant que lui. C'était bien ses conseils qui avaient persuadés Shinichi de planifier des actions à l'avance.

Le jumeau de l'ancien détective acquiesça: «Et pour nous?

- On s'achète sous un faux nom un appartement quelque part dans une autre ville en colocation et on se déguise tout en continuant nos activité nocturne d'une autre façon.» expliqua Shinichi en continuant de taper son message, avant de s'arrêter soudainement et de le regarder.

Il venait en effet de se redresser sur les coudes, étonné: «Autre façon?

- Plus discrète si tu préfères, parce que si on prévient toujours après notre fuite, on prend le risque de se faire tirer dessus par qui-tu-sais!! Si on se cache, il faut être discret!

- Logique!» Marmonna Kaito en attrapant le portable pour lire le message. Conan lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de continuer son explication.

- «Mon père m'a dit qu'il pouvait se charger de tout concernant cette planque mais on doit au moins choisir la ville! Faudrait se décider _maintenant_ si possible!

- Pourquoi _maintenant_?» s'étonna l'ébouriffé en haussant un sourcil et rendant le téléphone à son frère.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, blasé: «Mon père aime bien planifier les choses à l'avance!

- Hum...Une ville donc..tu en dis quoi?» interrogea le cadet des jumeaux et regardant le plafond, réfléchissant lui-même à une destination.

- «Osaka?» proposa distraitement Conan avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux, en entendant un petit rire, et se tourner vers son frère qui le fixait un air très moqueur, une main sous le menton.

- «….Je vois...Je vois...

- Quoi?» articula le plus vieux des jumeaux avec peine, au comble de la gêne. _Qu'est qu'il avait à se marrer son frangin? Qu'est qu'il avait dit de si drôle?_

Kaito gloussa, très amusé par la situation: «Rien! Va pour Osaka!» Il se leva et décréta que ce soir, c'est lui qui préparait le repas, avant de s'éclipser pour aller se changer.

_Qu'est qu'il y avait de drôle la dedans?_ Se demanda Conan _J'ai juste proposé la ville d'Osaka parce qu'à force d'entendre Heiji me la décrire (ou me la faire visiter) je la connais très bien. _

Il tapa rapidement le numéro de son père et envoya le message dans un soupir, rangeant de côté les allusions moqueuses de son frère. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, regardant le plafond avec ennui. Préoccupé? Peut-être....il ne savait pas vraiment. Trop de choses semblaient revenir à Heiji ces derniers temps. Minute...depuis quand il l'appelait pas son prénom dans ses pensées? Il lui était déjà arrivé de le dire à haute voix, par exemple quand son ami avait été précipité par dessus le bord du bateau lors d'une affaire mais c'était sous le coup de l'inquiétude. Et puis pourquoi son frère se moquait-il de lui juste par ce qu'il avait proposé Osaka? _J'aurais du proposer Kyoto! _Songea t-il en désespoir de cause.

Finalement son portable sonna, signalant la réponse de son père, il décrocha. «Oui?

**- Shinichi? J'ai bien reçu ton message! Donc je te prend un appartement à Osaka pour...**

- Trois...Mon frère et moi mais aussi Aï!» informa le gamin qui avait en réalité 18 ans. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, jetant un coup d'œil du côté de la porte, vérifiant qu'on ne l'écoutait pas.

**- «Ha oui...Très bien, tu as une préférence pour une partie de la ville?**

- Pas vraiment...mais il faudrait que ça soit assez loin de chez He..Hattori si possible!!»_ Et voilà, ça recommençait! Pourquoi il en revenait encore à lui? Rahhh! _Il se frotta la tête, agacé mais heureusement, son père ne releva pas, continuant ses interrogations.

- «**Il faudrait que tu prévois avec lui un «code» au cas où quelqu'un essayerait de se faire passer pour toi auprès de lui. Ou qu'il puisse être sûr qu'il s'adresse bien à toi si tu présentais déguisé devant lui.**» Il soulevait un point important en effet. S'il devait se cacher, il devrait se déguiser, c'était sûr mais comment faire alors pour entrer en contact avec son meilleur ami?

Conan eut une moue songeuse avant de répéter: «Un code?

**- Oui...L'idée m'est venue quand j'ai bouclé mon dernier livre!**

- Ha?» Shinichi était certain que son père voyait presque son sourire moqueur à cette instant.

**«Ce sera moi qui le préviendrait pour le code mais il suffira que tu te présente à lui sous le nom de _«Night Knight»_!**

- Le Chevalier de la Nuit?» Releva son fils en se levant pour aller rejoindre la cuisine, sentant la conversation sur le point de se finir.

**- «Oui parce que «chevalier» vient juste avant «Baron» dans la hiérarchie de la noblesse! A partir de la, si quelqu'un se désigne par ce nom...**

- On fera tout de suite le lien avec toi, c'est ça? Mais n'importe qui pourrait faire ça alors?» Il sentait comme une faille dans l'idée. Sauf s'il n'avait pas tout les élements.

**- «Non! Car tu devras, en plus, dire une phrase précise. Cette phrase...Je te laisse la trouver en lisant ce livre que je t'enverrais pour Noël!» **Le retour du père farceur! Ca lui avait manqué. Et s'il ne trouvait pas cette citation, eut-il envie de demander. Mais il s'abstint, si son père disait ça, c'est qu'elle devait être évidente.

- «….D'accord!

**- Sinon je t'envoie aussi deux places! Elles sont pour une croisière sur le Sirena, un bateau de luxe où se déroulera une exposition de pierres précieuses et de sculptures de cristal dont la pièce maîtresse est un magnifique joyau....rouge! Peut-être celui que vous cherchez!?**

- Papa....t'es complétement complice là!!» rit Shinichi, un peu gêné par le presque enthousiasme de son père. Il fallait croire que pour lui le Kid était vraiment différent de toutes les affaires qu'il avait résolues.

**- «J'avais fait la même chose avec Toichi vers la fin!**

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas?»

_Rien ne pouvait plus vraiment le surprendre maintenant..._

* * *

**A suivre.**

Voilà....Toutes les pièces sont disposées sur l'échiquier. Maintenant la partie peut reprendre avec un regain d'ardeur. L'atmosphère va se plomber dès le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule «_**L'Affaire du Sirena**_». Pas de vol cette fois (quoique...) mais une affaire récurrente dans Conan: le meurtre. Retour d'Heiji. (Apparition de GROS doutes de sa part peut-être?) Et compétition entre Kogoro, Conan/Shinichi, Heiji et Hakuba. _Qui résoudra l'enquête en premier? Et sur quoi Heiji aura des doutes?_

* * *


	13. L'affaire du Sirena

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: un chouïa de romance si on gratte bien (mais alors très bien), Angst

**Paring**: Futurs Heiji/Shinichi et Hakuba/Kaito (Je me suis enfin décidée)

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Note**: Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu d'affaire de meurtre non? (il n'y en a pas eu encore dans cette fic d'ailleurs...). Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans les relations entre trois personnages, et enclenche le scénario pour la suite. La série du Sirena va durer trois chapitres (plus ou moins longs) dont un (presque deux) centré sur deux personnages.

**Note 2**: Je suis très inspirée par cette fic et la tournure qu'on prend maintenant! La preuve, je vous offre...TROIS Chapitres d'un coup!!

* * *

_**Chapitre 13: L'Affaire du Sirena**_

* * *

C'était un bateau de luxe sur lequel allait se dérouler une grande exposition de bijoux et de joyaux sous différentes formes. Inutile de dire qu'il y avait bon nombre de policiers en civil, y compris Nakamori. Le problème était qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas discret. Kogoro avait été invité lui aussi, avec Ran et Sonoko. Le père d'Heiji avait reçu des invitations mais les avait données à son fils pour qu'il y aille avec Kazuha. Et enfin Hakuba était présent lui-aussi.

«Quelle foule!» remarqua Sonoko. «Kid-Sama aurait-il décidé de s'inviter?

C'est bien possible, vu le nombre de policiers!» répondit Heiji, adossé à la rambarde du pont du navire. Kazuha le regarda avec étonnement.

- «Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là?

- Hakuba-san va encore me critiquer si je m'en mêle! Je préfère regarder de loin et ricaner quand il se ferra humilier une nouvelle fois!

- Je vous entends Hattori-san!» Marmonna l'anglais à deux pas de lui, blasé comme rarement. Il devait être fatigué sans doute. Soudain un nouveau venu grimpa sur le navire, à la grande surprise de quelques personnes.

- «Kaito?!» s'exclama Nakamori avec surprise en voyant ce gamin qu'il connaissait si bien.

- «Qu'est que tu fais là?» voulut savoir Hakuba en venant se planter devant lui, le foudroyant de ses yeux dorés.

- «J'ai une invitation!» Répondit le concerné en sortant le billet de la poche intérieure de sa veste. - «Kudo-san me l'a envoyé pour me remercier de m'occuper de Conan!!» Heiji haussa un sourcil, septique face à l'excuse.

- «Il est où le mioche alors?» demanda Sonoko, le cherchant des yeux.

- «Il a attrapé un rhume!! Il est resté chez moi!!» informa le voleur magicien en souriant aimablement comme il savait le faire. Il tendit son invitation à un homme d'équipage qui confirma qu'il était bon. Puis il se rapprocha du groupe, mains dans les poches.

Puis une nouvelle personne grimpa sur le pont, déclenchant un cri de surprise de la part de Sonoko qui le pointa du doigt «Shinichi?»

C'était lui en effet. Il avait l'air en pleine forme et portait des habits assez inhabituel pour son style. Il avait toujours une casquette sur la tête mais semblait d'excellente humeur. Il tendit son invitation à la personne qui se chargeait de l'accueil puis se dirigea tranquillement vers le petit groupe. A la vue de Kaito, il s'immobilisa.

- «Hum...Tu es mon cousin Kaito, je suppose?

- Et toi....tu es Shinichi?» Le détective tendit la main au magicien qui la serra, l'air ravi de le rencontrer. «Conan m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!! Et de toutes les enquêtes que tu as résolues!!» Les deux ébouriffés eurent le même sourire puis Kudo reprit, à fond dans son rôle.

- «Il m'a parlé de toi comme d'un très grand magicien!» Ils jouaient le jeu parfaits des cousins venant juste de se rencontrer. «C'est fou cette ressemblance non?» Ils avaient beaucoup répété cette scène qui devait être convaincante devant Hakuba. Ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître.

- «Nos pères aussi se ressemblaient beaucoup! Donc c'est normal?!» expliqua Kaito en se frottant la nuque, amusé.

* * *

- «C'est une des pièces maîtresses de notre collection: la lame céleste! Elle est appelée ainsi à cause de la blancheur de la lame.» L'épée était en effet admirable: Une poignée d'ivoire sculptée incrusté de petites pierres précieuses et une lame blanche et quelques kanjis sur le bas de la lame. C'était une véritable œuvre d'art.

- «Retiens toi Kuroba!» fit le métisse d'un ton moqueur tandis que l'ébouriffé lisait l'histoire de l'épée dans le descriptif. C'était une pique gratuite et le résultat n'allait pas se faire attendre.

Il se prit en effet un regard noir en retour avant que le magicien ne marmonne un :«Fermes là Hakuba!»

_Les meilleurs amis du monde...sisi...._

Plus loin Shinichi regardait le rubis qui était le clou de l'exposition. Une pierre d'une couleur profonde, presque sanguine ou bordeaux selon la luminosité. Elle était taillée en forme de goutte. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de vérifier à vue, comme ça, s'il s'agissait d'une fausse ou de la vraie.

- «Tu t'intéresse au bijoux maintenant Kudo?» Fit une voix derrière lui. Le voleur sursauta presque, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir.

- «Non Hattori je m'intéresse à l'art! Nuance!» répondit-il dans un sourire un peu crispé. Son ami haussa un sourcil et s'approcha un peu plus, se mettant à son niveau.

- «Ils exposent la vraie? N'est ce pas risqué?» s'étonna le garçon d'Osaka en lisant le document donné par le guide de l'exposition.

- «De toute façon le Kid saurait différencier la vraie d'une fausse d'un seul coup d'œil donc...» Shinichi n'acheva pas sa phrase, c'était inutile.

* * *

Ce fut un hurlement qui, le soir, les fit tous entrer dans la salle d'exposition: le propriétaire des joyeux avait été tué et la larme, ainsi que l'épée, avaient disparues. Les autres vitrines avaient été fracassées, les joyaux éparpillés partout. Un désordre sans nom au milieu duquel l'organisateur de l'exposition baignait dans son sang. Hakuba, Heiji et Kogoro se précipitèrent immédiatement, prêt à chercher les preuves. Shinichi, lui, resta pétrifié.

_Ca suffisait! Il en avait assez des cadavres! Il en avait assez de voir des gens mourir! Il était devenu un voleur et depuis il se sentait si libre, si vivant. Depuis qu'il avait enfilé ce costume il n'avait plus vu de gens mourir ni être blessé. C'est fou ce que ça lui avait fait du bien. Il pensait à autre chose, à comment bluffer la police, comment émerveiller la foule, quels tours exécuter la prochaine fois. Il n'était plus un détective, il avait perdu «le feu sacré». Il n'était plus fait pour ça. Il ne voulait plus voir des personnes perdre la vie. Depuis qu'il était devenu détective, combien de fois avait-il coutoyé la mort? Ne l'avait-il pas lui même frôlée à cause de sa foutue curiosité? _

_J'en ai assez...assez...Vivement que je les batte pour pouvoir reprendre une vie normale._

Ce fut les cris qui le tirèrent de son état de pensées déprimant. Les uns se mirent à hurler que le Kid était finalement devenu un tueur (n'importe quoi), d'autres qu'il y avait un assassin sur le bateau. Heiji s'accroupit à côté du corps et examina la blessure.

- «...Causée par une épée...

- Probablement la lame céleste non?» proposa Kogoro «C'est justement l'épée qui manque! Et la blessure est causée à l'arme blanche!» Il se leva et se tourna vers Nakamori qui venait de faire sortir les passagers avec l'aide des policiers. «Faîtes chercher l'arme Keibu!»

- «Comment le meurtrier est-il entré, sachant que seul Mitayo-san (le propriétaire) avait les clé de la pièce et s'était enfermé?» Se demanda Hakuba en regardant attentivement chaque recoin de la pièce.

- «Kudo? Qu'est que tu en...?» Heiji vit son ami appuyé au mur, la main appuyée sur le visage, qui était terriblement pâle. «Ho! Qu'est qu'il y a?» Qu'est ce qu'il se passait? Son antidote le lâchait?

- «R...Rien Hattori, je suis fatigué, c'est tout! Je ne dors pas assez avec cette enquête!» Il reçut un regard très clair signifiant que son excuse n'était absolument pas crédible pour le lycéen d'Osaka. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha pour aider ses collègues, surmontant l'envie, qui le prenait pour la première fois, de ne pas se mêler de ce meurtre.

* * *

Les recherches avaient commencées partout sur le bateau pour retrouver l'arme du crime. Heiji s'était dirigés vers les vestiaires du petit théâtre qu'il y avait à bord. Il fouilla les loges, écartant les vêtements, ouvrant les coffres. Il essayait de ne pas songer à l'attitude de Kudo, qui semblait déconnecté de la réalité depuis qu'il avait vu le cadavre. Il était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine!! Pendant un instant, Heiji avait cru qu'il allait faire un malaise. Il ne dormait pas assez? C'est ça oui.

Il ouvrit un nouveau coffre emplis d'objets de scène comme des foulards, des cannes ou d'autres trucs qui complètent un déguisement de comédien.

_Et soudain....il trouva._

Le sabre était là, caché au milieu des accessoires de théâtre, sa lame blanche tachée de sang, tout comme la poignée d'ivoire. Heiji se leva doucement pour prévenir les policiers qu'il avait retrouvé l'arme du crime. Mais alors qu'il allait pousser la porte, des voix le firent stopper.

- «Attends Kaito-kun!»Le sosie de Shinichi s'immobilisa et se retourna, étonné en entendant son nom. Le détective de l'est le rejoignit, essoufflé. Heiji, les voyant de profil, fut plus que frappé par la ressemblance: seule la coiffure était différente. Bien sûr il l'avait déjà remarqué mais à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, Kudo était sous sa forme de gamin. Perdu dans ses pensées comparatives, il n'écouta pas les quelques mots que les cousins échangèrent. Kaito allait s'éloigner mais Shinichi le saisit par le poignet.

Heiji remarqua alors deux choses: la première c'est que Kuroba n'avait pas la cicatrice de la légère blessure qu'il lui avait infligé lors du tournois. Celui-ci s'étant déroulé fin novembre, elle ne pouvait pas avoir déjà disparue. La deuxième chose qu'il vit, c'est l'index de Kudo qui traçait rapidement quelques kanji (ou lettres?) sur la peau de son sosie. Celui-ci eut alors un petit sourire en coin et répondit, articulant silencieusement: «Compris!». Puis il s'éloigna, au pas de course.

Hattori fronça les sourcils: qu'est que cela voulait dire? Il ne se connaissaient pas pourtant? Enfin Kaito Kuroba n'était pas censé connaître Shinichi Kudo. Celui-ci ayant assuré qu'il ne lui avait rien dit sur sa véritable identité. Alors quoi? Pourquoi une telle familiarité entre les deux s'ils ''venaient de se rencontrer''. Et puis cette ressemblance?! Même au niveau vocal: c'était pratiquement la même voix. Soudain, il se figea. Shinichi venait de remonter légèrement sa manche droite pour regarder avec une moue indéchiffrable une cicatrice placée entre le bout de son avant-bras et son poignet.

_Une cicatrice comme celle qu'il avait faite à l'autre, et que cet autre n'avait plus..._

_Non?! Ils n'auraient pas?!_

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

_Attention les gars....vous allez vous faire grillés!!_


	14. Confrontations

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Un chouïa de romance (ça commence enfin, peut-être?) et de l'angst!!

**Paring**: Futur Heiji/Shinichi, et Futur Saguru/Kaito (alors ces deux-là, va y avoir beaucoup de boulot!)

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Note**: Je sens que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient ce moment avec impatience non? Sisi Avouez!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 14: Confrontations **_

* * *

- «De quoi voulais-tu parler?» Il tentait de rester distant en disant ces mots. La jeune fille, en face de lui serrait les poings et le fixa de ses yeux orageux. Elle était en colère. Le souvenir de sa réaction lui revint et il fit presque instinctivement un pas en arrière.

- «Pourquoi m'a tu menti tout ce temps?» Dit-elle finalement, foudroyant celui qu'elle aimait encore un peu du regard. Il avait refusé de lui répondre la dernière fois, quand elle l'avait jeté dehors.

- «Ce n'est pas évident?» _Quelle question idiote_. Pourquoi lui répondait-il par une si stupide interrogation? «Pourquoi ne t'ai-je rien dit? Pour ta sécurité!

- Tu l'a bien dit à Agasa!

- Je venais juste d'être rajeuni, je cherchais un savant pour m'aider! Tu y connais quelque chose en chimie toi?» Il cligna des yeux, surpris par sa contre-offensive. Depuis quand était-il devenu si froid et si cynique pour se défendre face aux agressions verbales?

- «Et tes parents?» continua la jeune fille,s'assombrissant de plus en plus.

- «C'est lui qui leur a dit! Et eux sont toujours partis autour du monde! C'est pas comme si on pouvait les trouver facilement!» Il était fatigué d'avance par cette conversation. Il n'avait plus envie de parler de ça. Il voulait juste tourner la page, pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas en paix?

- «Et Hattori?» Aie! Lui c'était un peu différent et Shinichi savait qu'elle en était consciente. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle posait la question.

- «Il...a deviné!» Avoua son ami d'enfance, détournant le regard. Et c'était vrai, il avait tout compris très rapidement. Il ne l'avait vu que très peu de fois et avait pourtant réussi à le démasquer plus efficacement et rapidement que Ran.

- «Et tu n'as pas nié.» l'accusa t'elle. Elle aussi avait parfois deviner mais Shinichi avait toujours réfuté ses doutes et avait trouvé une quelconque tactique pour faire disparaître ses suspicions.

- «Si...» Pas très convaincant. En fait, il n'avait plus nier longtemps quand son rival avait menacé de tout déballer à Ran.

- «Pas très longtemps...vu comme vous vous entendiez bien les fois suivantes!» Cette réponse avait été plus froide que les autres. «Quand moi j'avais des doutes et que je devinais plus ou moins! Tu ne faisais que n'embrouiller, et je croyais parfois devenir folle!» Elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux «Tu t'es bien moqué de moi n'est ce pas? Me voir pleurer à chaque coup de fil que tu daignais me passer avec ta vrai voix? Me voir m'accrocher stupidement à toi quand tu réapparaissais comme par miracle? Pleurer parce que tu me manquais?»

Shinichi recula avec inquiétude. Ce déballage lui était familier mais en même temps il avait l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois. La douleur et la colère qu'il ressentait à travers le ton de la jeune fille l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

- «Quand je pense que j'étais folle d'inquiétude! Et toi tu étais**_ là_** à jouer les gamins mignons et innocents! Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur!» Elle s'approcha de lui, soutenant son regard et...

...Quand le premier coup s'abattit sur lui, il ne fit rien pour y échapper.

_Quelque part, il l'avait bien mérité._

* * *

Heiji discutait avec Kazuha de l'avancée de l'enquête, essayant de garder pour lui-même et pour plus tard ce qu'il avait vu avec les «cousins». Ceux-ci avaient apparemment compris quelque chose et lui en avait fait part. Le détective du Kansei avait vite compris que Shinichi ne cherchait pas la compétition cette fois, il le laissait gérer l'enquête tout seul. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas envie? Son attitude était étrange. D'autres choses lui avaient parus étranges tandis qu'il regardait et écoutait les deux garçons si semblables mais il n'avait rien dit à haute voix à ce sujet, le gardant pour lui.

Soudain un bruit attira son attention. Il se précipita d'où il venait et entra dans la pièce d'où cela venait. Shinichi était appuyé au mur, essuyant sa lèvre fendues d'un revers de main. Sa joue était marbrée d'un hématome assez large (il devait d'ailleurs y en avoir d'autres qui n'étaient pas visibles). Mais le pire c'était ses yeux: tristes, presque sans volonté, admettant la réalité, acceptant d'être la cible de la haine de la jeune fille. Lentement, d'un ton plat et morne, le rival d'Heiji demanda, se redressant totalement «C'est bon? Tu as fini? Sinon il y a surement une salle de sport avec un punching-ball quelque part!» Sa voix semblait avoir perdue quelques degrés. Un ton que Hattori ne lui avait jamais entendu, qui le fit frissoner.

Ran répliqua avec un ton qui lui fit encore plus peur «Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir!! Je te hais!!»

Les mots semblèrent résonner autour d'eux, mais Shinichi réagit pas. Pourtant Heiji vit bien qu'il tremblait.

- «Ku...Kudo?»

Deux glaciers se tournèrent vers lui, le figeant net sur place. Un silence de plomb tomba puis, lentement, comme si l'effort lui en coûtait beaucoup, Shinichi sourit très très légèrement mais ce sourire était également douloureux.

- «Je vais bien Hattori-kun!»

Et, tout aussi lentement, il passa près de lui et sortit, le laissant seul avec Ran dans la pièce à l'atmosphère soudain aussi glaciale qu'une chambre froide. La jeune fille quitta la pièce à son tour, murmurant que maintenant elle se sentait mieux et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir ce fichu détective prétentieux et sans cœur.

_C'était quoi ça?_ se demanda Heiji qui avait l'impression d'être passé au coeur d'une tempête.

Shinichi s'immobilisa dans un couloir vide et ferma les yeux, serrant les dents et les poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges lui fassent mal. Il donna soudain un coup dans le mur, haletant. Il essayait d'oublier, de ne plus y penser.

_**Je te hais...**_

Il baissa la tête, mordant sa lèvre déjà fendue. Il aurait aimé ne plus entendre ces mots, cette voix mais se boucher les oreilles ne servait à rien maintenant. Il voulait juste oublier...oublier ces mots emplis de haine et de dégoût, dit sous la colère longtemps ruminée mais quand même.

_**Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.**_

_**Menteur! Monstre sans cœur!!**_

_**Tu t'es bien moqué de moi n'est ce pas?**_

_Tu ne comprends pas...Je voulais juste_. Ses yeux le piquèrent mais il ne céda pas, refoulant ses sentiments au plus profond de lui. Il ne pleurerait pas, il resterait insensible. Il ignorerait que les sentiments qui lui restait envers Ran lui tordraient le cœur.

_Je voulais juste....te protéger._.

* * *

L'affaire fut réglée en quelques heures. La police passa les menottes au coupable qui baissait la tête, marmonnant des choses incohérentes. Hakuba même s'était abstenu de son habituel «pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?». Ran évitait le regard de Shinichi qui venait pourtant d'éviter à son père une cuisante humiliation devant deux détectives de renommée et devant la police. Il avait agit admirablement, sans que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Au grand soulagement de Kogoro qui avait compris son plantage en entendant les conclusion de Heiji, de Shinichi et d'Hakuba

Si elle regrettait la violence de leur dispute, d'avoir agit sous le coup de la colère..... Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir mis clairement un terme à leur relation.

Kogoro, lui, discutait avec la police, remerciant intérieurement Shinichi pour lui avoir sauvé la mise cette fois. Hakuba parlait avec Kaito qui semblait un peu moins crispé que précédemment. Sonoko parlait de tout et de rien avec Kazuha, mais devait pas mal abordé le sujet de son petit ami Makoto. Heiji, de son côté, restait appuyé au pont du bateau, sans quitter des yeux Kudo qui discutait avec Aï de l'autre côté. Il hésitait, partagé entre ses sentiments et son côté de détective. Le détective de l'ouest prit soudain une grande inspiration avant de se décoller de l'endroit où il était appuyé et se dirigea ensuite vers son rival.

Sans se douter de ce qui approchait, Aï jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, un sourire en coin ornant son visage: «C'était généreux de ta part d'éviter une humiliation à Kogoro!!

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a si profondément blessé...ce n'est pas lui qui m'a frappé de la sorte! Il n'avait rien à voir la dedans. C'est pour ça que j'ai agis en sa faveur.» Le lycéen soupira, s'attirant le regard curieux de la jeune métisse. Celle-ci allait sans doute répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps. Une main à la peau brune se posa sur l'épaule de celui qui se faisait appeler le détective de l'est.

- «Kudo! J'ai a te parler....en privé!»

Le concerné eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, il déglutit et tourna la tête vers Heiji.

- «En privé Hattori? Pourquoi pas ici?

- Ne sois pas idiot! Tu sais parfaitement de **quoi** je veux parler non?» Il avait accentué le _quoi_, histoire de lui faire comprendre l'importance de la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec lui. L'autre comprit parfaitement, ou semblant comprendre, car il pâlit légèrement, bien que son visage redevint totalement neutre en quelques secondes. «Rejoins moi dans ma cabine dans 10 minutes!» Et il partit, laissant l'autre sur place.

Aï tourna le regard vers son partenaire, cherchant quoi dire de rassurant. Elle-même se demandait ce que le détective de l'ouest avait à dire. Il avait lancé drôle de regard à Shinichi durant la journée, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de précis.

- «Je crois que j'ai pas le choix! Si j'évite cette discussion, ça pourrait confirmer d'éventuels soupçons qu'il aurait!» Le fait que son ami veuille lui parler en privé de quelque chose et non en public le rassurait quelque part, c'était sans doute par respect pour lui qu'il faisait ça, s'il avait bien compris quoi que ce soit. Il se dirigea donc vers la cabine du détective de l'ouest, les mains dans les poches, évitant le regard soudain inquiet de son frère. Il n'était pas censé être proche de lui ici, il ne devait donc pas agir familièrement avec lui, même si ça lui en coûtait.

* * *

Arrivé à la porte de la cabine il frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur Heiji qui s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

- «Alors Hattori, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? Pour que tu me demande de venir seul ici, c'est que c'est important...non?» Il s'appuya au mur, face à son ami. Il avait croisé les bras. Extérieurement il était très calme mais intérieurement, il sentait ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement.

- «Je pense que oui Kudo! Si je t'ai fait venir seul dans cette pièce, c'est parce que je suis très sérieux dans ce que je vais te demander....et te dire.» Il scrutait le visage de son ami, qui de son côté semblait totalement indifférent à la tension que lui-même ressentait. Depuis peu Kudo était très fort pour dissimuler ses émotions. _Où avait-il apprit ça?_

- «Je t'écoutes!» la voix de Shinichi résonna dans la cabine, emprunte d'un calme olympien.

- «Au cours de cette affaire, je t'ai observé. Certains de tes agissements m'ont étonné et ont accrédité une hypothèse qui m'a été faite il y a un moment. Je me fiche des raisons, je ne vais pas t'assommer de_** pourquoi**_ comme Hakuba. Je voudrais juste savoir comment tu en es arrivé là?» Il se doutait que son ami allait nier. Qu'il allait peut-être même s'énerver devant une telle accusation dissimulée. Mais lui se sentait vraiment mal tout d'un coup à la simple pensée que Hakuba ait pu avoir raison. _Que ferait-il dans ce cas, serait-il capable de passer les menottes à son meilleur ami, soutenir son regard tandis que Nakamori et ses hommes l' __emmènerait __? _Il eut mal au cœur rien qu'à l'imaginer. La peur de la ''trahison''était réellement douloureuse. Et il espérait vraiment se tromper totalement dans sa théorie.

- «Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!» Répliqua soudain Shinichi, haussant les épaules sans le lâcher du regard.

- «Tu ne vois pas? De même que tu ne connais pas les suspicions d'Hakuba à l'égard de Kuroba?» _C'était une attaque dissimulée. Il en était conscient._

Un léger tic marqua le visage du brun qui l'avait parfaitement saisie «Si! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport...

- Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau!

- Mon père ressemblait aussi comme un sosie à son cousin!» riposta Shinichi avec un sourire signifiant qu'il pouvait le lui prouver quand il voulait.

- «Vous avez presque la même voix...

- Hasard?» _Cet air innocent lui allait vraiment mal!!_ Heiji serra les poings mais s'auto-ordonna le calme, c'était normal qu'il nie, qu'il protège l'autre. Si son idée était correcte, c'était parfaitement normal.

- «Non je ne crois pas, pour des cousins la ressemblance est trop frappante. Ajoutons à ça que les Kuroba et les Kudo étaient très proches il y a des années.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Hattori. Tu accuse mon cousin d'être Kid? Puisque tu parles de l'idée fixe d'Hakuba?!» Cette fois, Kudo avait l'air exaspéré. Il avait froncé les sourcils et fixait son rival d'un air presque furieux. Heiji ne s'en effraya pas pour autant.

- «C'est amusant que tu me demande ça. Comme par hasard, tu te découvre ce cousin juste après le rejet de Ran.

- Normal, c'est mon père qui l'a contacté!» Shinichi sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche, avec un air qui semblait le défier d'appeler Yusaku Kudo pour demander confirmation de l'affirmation. Heiji préféré s'abstenir, il savait quelle réponse il aurait.

- «Trois mois après un deuxième Kid apparaît!!

- Je te signale que j'ai été sur place en même temps qu'eux...

- Et ce jour-là, c'est un faux bijou que tu as ramené!

Et alors? Il m'a piégé et ce n'était pas la première fois!» Répondit distraitement son interlocuteur. _L'ancien Shinichi aurait-il simplement haussé les épaules?_ _Non il aurait bien plus argumenté que ça! Il n'aurait pas été si nonchalant, si …_

- «Non je ne crois pas!! J'ai compris la vérité...» Il s'arrêta, regardant son ami, espérant qu'il dise quelque chose, arrête de le laisser l'accuser sans vraiment réagir. L'ancien Kudo l'aurait déjà menacé de sa montre, ou aurait activé ses baskets. Bref aurait fait quelque chose montrant son énervement face à ses attaques.

- «Et c'est?» Un bon observateur aurait noté l'assombrissement du visage de Shinichi ainsi que l'étrange éclat inquiet dans ses yeux mais Hattori ne vit que ses mèches noires qui lui masquaient le visage.

- «Kaitou Kid et toi êtes.....»

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

_Etes quoi? Jumeaux/Cousins/Amis/Complices/Partenaires? _Que va dire notre grand détective de l'ouest? A voir dans le prochain chapitre.

_Sadique moi? Non!_

_La preuve, je vous envoie tout de suite la suite qui est écrite depuis une semaine!!_

* * *


	15. Déduction

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Pour ce chapitre? Angst.

**Paring**: Heiji/Shinichi et Saguru/Kaito (on va y arriver!)

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

_**Note**_: Mouahaha comment Shinichi va s'en tirer? A vous de la voir maintenant!

_Les bases d'un des deux couples de l'histoire sont posées. Hein? Comment ça pour vous elles étaient **déjà **posées?_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15: Déduction**_

* * *

- «Kaitou Kid et toi êtes....» Commença Heiji, en laissant planer un certain suspense en faisant une légère pause dans sa phrase. «Parce que lui et toi êtes jumeaux!»

Si Shinichi lui choqué de voir que son ami avait tout découvert, son visage resta de marbre. Une véritable poker face. Il finit par lâcher, d'un ton ennuyé «Très intéressante comme théorie, mais qu'est qui te fait dire ça? Et cela sous-entend que tu connais aussi la véritable identité de Kid....à moins qu'Hakuba ne t'ai transmit sa _**fixation **_à ce sujet!»

_Depuis quand Kudo est aussi cynique?C'est pire qu'avant... _Songea Heiji avec un rien de désappointement. Il se reprit néanmoins assez vite et récupéra son sourire. «Je n'ai pas demandé à te parler seul à seul, dans une salle que je sais dépourvue de micros, si c'était pour plaisanter. Je suis très sérieux. Ce Kuroba sait qui tu es, il sait que Conan et toi n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne, bien que vous avez fait semblant, de façon admirable je dois l'avouer, de vous rencontrer aujourd'hui.»

Shinichi enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avec un petit sourire en coin et répliqua, sans paraître le moins du monde inquiet «Hum...Qu'est qui te fais dire qu'on se connaît bien selon toi?» Il savait qu'ils n'avaient commis aucune erreur. C'était tout simplement que Heiji avait trop fréquenté Hakuba qui faisait une fixation sur Kaito (à raison, puisque c'était bien lui Kid), c'était tout. «Si moi je le connais bien puisque je vis chez lui en tant que Conan, tu m'expliques comment la réciproque est vraie?

- Très simple: j'ai du mal à croire que tu te sois retrouvé chez un simple cousin éloigné sans que tes parents (_ils sont dans le coup eux aussi?_**)** n'expliquent un minimum à sa mère la vérité. Il ne semble pas inquiet de la «subite» disparition de Conan quant tu te pointes, je pense notamment à cette affaire à Osaka où il n'a pas été inquiet de te voir disparaître 3 bonnes heures. Et puis vous avez des tics de jumeaux sans même que vous vous en rendiez compte.» Il fit une pause et reprit d'un ton légèrement plus bas: «Quand vous avez compris quelque chose sur la façon dont le coupable a agit, vous avez tourné la tête, d'une façon parfaitement synchronisée, dans cette direction. Je sais que ça ne veut rien dire mais ensuite, quand vous m'avez exposé votre théorie, vous vous êtes enchaîné parfaitement vers la fin. Seuls des jumeaux en sont capables, sauf si vous aviez appris par cœur un texte avant mais j'en doute puisque ce meurtre était imprévu. Je pense également que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte. Enfin...même s'il est vrai que la ressemblance physique et vocale est frappante, ce dernier point n'est pas une preuve.»

Heiji se tût quelques instant, regardant intensément son ami qui se tenait appuyé au mur, et n'ayant absolument pas l'air inquiet. Shinichi, sans effacer son sourire presque moqueur répliqua: «Intéressant...mais ça ne suffit pas Hattori, tu t'en doutes je pense?

- Certes...un autre détail à attiré mon attention. J'étais dans une des loges et je vous ai vu passer dans le couloir. Alors que Kaito s'éloignait, tu l'a attrapé par le poignet et je t'ai vu tracé rapidement des kanji sur sa peau. Je n'ai pas pu lire évidement mais c'est étrange de communiquer de la sortes avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais sois-disant pas et qui ne te connaît pas non plus....n'est ce pas? Une façon silencieuse et discrète de transmettre des informations non?» Il s'arrêta un court instant et saisit le poignet droit de son ami, remontant la manche «Et ça....n'est ce pas la marque que je t'ai faite lors du tournois de Kendo? J'ai vérifié tout à l'heure, Kuroba ne l'avait pas! C'était donc bien toi ce jour-là! Si tu as pris sa place c'est que vous vous connaissiez non?» Il lâcha son rival et plongea son regard vert dans celui, surpris, de son ...suspect.

* * *

Un silence de mort était tombé sur la pièce. Mais il ne dura pas. Un bruit fit soudain écarquiller les yeux d'Heiji: Shinichi s'était mis à rire de façon incontrôlable. Le garçon à l'accent du Kansei resta stupéfait quelques instant et s'exclama «Qu'est qu'il y a de drôle?

- Bra...Bravo Hattori. Tu as effectivement découvert que nous nous connaissions bien mais après? Ce n'est pas suffisant pour prouver un lien gémélique. Ensuite...Comment peux tu dire que Kaito et moi sommes les _soit-disant_ deux Kid? Pour nous «accuser», les faits que: 1) Nous soyons, d'après toi, jumeaux avec tout ce que cela sous-entend, 2) Que nous soyons assez bon en Sport 3) Qu'il soit un excellent magicien et moi un débutant....tout ça ne suffit pas!» Il haussa les épaules «Et puis...cela veut dire que tu me suspecte non? Comment peux-tu m'accuser d'être le second Kaitou Kid? Tu me connais non?

- Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître aussi bien qu'avant!» Le ton du détective d'Osaka blessa plus celui de Tokyo que les paroles elles-même. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette sourde douleur qui lui serrait le cœur.

Serrant les poings, il répliqua: «Et toi...Tu te fatigue à trouver des arguments pour prouver une théorie pourtant facile à valider avec quelques recherches administratives!» Il lança un regard noir à son ami qui s'était figé sous la dernière phrase. _Le fait que Kaito et lui soient jumeaux n'était pas un secret d'état. Il suffisait de chercher son extrait de naissance (un détective pouvait facilement y avoir accès) et paf, tout était découvert sur ce point au moment où l'on voyait le nom de famille qu'il avait à ce moment là! C'était pareil pour le fait qu'il avait été adopté par les Kudo avant même que son frère soit né. Tout cela était facile à trouver pour des détectives connus comme Heiji ou Hakuba (ce dernier était surement déjà au courant). Il faudrait d'ailleurs que les dits fichiers d'adoption et de naissance soient...''mystérieusement'' effacés/perdus. Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une. Qu'est que son père attendait pour trafiquer tout ça? Il lui avait déjà demandé pourtant!_

L'ancien détective fut tiré de ses pensées par son ex-rival qui murmura, incrédule: «Tu admets que...

- Kaito n'est pas Kid (moi non plus d'ailleurs) mais nous sommes bel et bien jumeaux! J'ai fait mine de ne pas le connaître (et inversement) pour ne pas attirer sur lui l'attention des hommes qui m'ont empoisonné.»

Heiji se passa la main sur le visage, fatigué d'avance et un peu déçu. _Déçu de quoi d'ailleurs?_ Ce n'était pas que Shinichi nie le fait que son frère et lui étaient les deux Kid, ce qui était peut-être vrai après tout, non ce qui le décevait depuis tout ce temps c'était...

- «Pourquoi?»

_Il fréquente trop Hakuba...C'est horrible..._

- «Quoi?

- Depuis que Ran t'a viré...Je ne te reconnais plus. Quand je t'ai vu, trois mois après qu'elle t'ai chassé, je t'ai trouvé toujours un peu déprimé mais heureux d'avoir un «cousin». Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu ressentais vraiment....Tu ne m'as même pas appelé après sa réaction...Pourquoi tu te soucie si peu de ce que les gens peuvent penser? N'as tu pas songé que j'aurais pu être inquiet? Un coup de fil était si dur à passer? Et puis cette découverte de ton jumeau ça remonte à quand?

- Quelque jours après que Ran m'ait «jeté dehors» mais je ne suis pas allé le voir tout de suite...» Le lycéen de l'est semblait un peu inquiet. Les paroles d'Heiji lui serraient un peu le cœur malgré lui. _Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de le voir, de l'appeler? De simplement entendre sa voix joyeuse qui pouvait l'exaspérer ou lui remonter le moral? De l'entendre lui raconter à quel point Osaka était magnifique, qu'il fallait qu'il lui montre ceci ou cela la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait. _

- «Tu me fais si peu confiance que ça?»

Shinichi baissa les yeux: _Comment c'était étrange....Il pensait exactement la même chose._

- «Idiot!» Marmonna le détective d'Osaka. Etait-ce pour son attitude passée ou pour l'actuelle? Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment...

Le concerné soupira, toujours sans vraiment réagir_. Peut-être bien...._

- «Quand vas-tu enfin réagir? Qu'est devenu Shinichi Kudo, le grand détective de l'est? Celui qui ne se laisser jamais abattre? Celui qui résolvait toutes les enquêtes, même les plus tordues?» cria le jeune homme d'Osaka en saisissant son ami par le col._ Réagis bon sang!_ Celui-ci soutint son regard sans ciller.

- «Il n'y a plus de détective Hattori....J'ai décidé d'arrêter!

- Q...Quoi?» Inutile de le dire mais le détective de l'ouest était choqué par la réponse mais surtout par le ton.

- «Tout ces cadavres, tout ces morts...je ne le supporte plus!» chuchota Shinichi d'un ton abattu, détournant les yeux de ceux d'Heiji.

- «Mais...» Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il tente d'argumenter pour lui faire expliquer ses raisons.

- «J'ai changé Hattori...je ne suis plus comme avant...» Sa voix tremblait devant ce fait admit. Non il n'était plus comme avant. Il était devenu ce qu'il était réellement et il en était heureux. Mais quelque chose manquait. Il avait encore mal parfois parce que...à cause de lui. Il voulait le protéger et avait terriblement peur de le perdre, comme le reste de ses proches. Et il était bouleversé, bouleversé et effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait en présence de son ami.

- «Kudo...

- Depuis que je suis jeune: j'ai été gavé de romans policiers ou de film de même genre par mon père, qui m'a pas mal influencé en la matière. Puis quand j'ai été collégien j'ai résolu de nombreuses affaires. J'ai été trop curieux, je l'ai toujours été et regarde où ça m'a mené?! Je ne peux actuellement redevenir «adulte» que par moment, même si Aï avance bien dans la fabrication de l'antidote. Tu crois que ça me plaît de vivre caché? Que seule ma famille soit au courant?» Etait-ce une tentative de justifier ses mensonges? De justifier le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été fait pour être détective? Tentait-il de dire autre chose?

_C'est pour ça que je me sens si libre quand j'aide mon frère....Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être intouchable, invulnérable, d'être un vrai fantôme que personne ne peut saisir, dont personne ne peut deviner l'identité. Parce que je suis moi-même dans ces moments-là._

_Parce qu'**il** sait, parce qu'**il** l'accepte. Parce que mon frère est l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi! Parce que...Finalement je suis fait pour **ça**!_

_Parce que cela contraste tellement avec la façon dont m'a traité celle que j'aimais!_

_Mais Heiji est aussi au courant de mon rajeunissement et ne m'a pas jugé parce que je ne disait rien sur ma condition à Ran, même s'il pensait que je devais lui dire ...._

_Cela est tellement différent de quand je suis avec mon frère. _

Les paroles de Ran, qu'il avait tellement voulue protéger, quitte à lui mentir, lui revinrent en mémoire. _**Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Menteur! Monstre sans cœur!! Tu t'es bien moqué de moi n'est ce pas? **_

_Je ne voulais pas ça...sa sécurité était plus importante que tout. _

_Dois-je commettre la même erreur avec lui? Non! Je ne lui dirais rien! Rien sur ma nouvelle vie! Je veux qu'il reste à l'écart, en sécurité!_

- «Je ne suis pas...plus fait pour ça Heiji....J'en ai assez! Je ne peux plus...» Il jeta un regard suppliant au garçon au teint basané, espérant qu'il ne lui poserait plus de questions. Il ne le supportait plus, il ne voulait plus être interrogé sur ses choix de vies. Il avait réussi à convaincre Heiji que Kaito et lui n'avaient rien à voir avec Kid mais pour le reste?

Il referma sa main sur le poignet de son ancien rival afin de le faire lâcher prise, ce qu'il fit, lentement, le laissant totalement retomber à terre. Mais le détective de l'ouest semblait bien décidé à ne pas laisser partir ainsi son ami et l'attira contre lui. Un court instant, Shinichi écarquilla les yeux mais ne fit rien pour reculer ou pour se soustraire à l'étreinte.

Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il **le** tenait dans ses bras. Et que celui-ci dégageait une terrible fragilité à cet instant, n'essayant même pas de se dégager. Combien de personne l'avait vu ainsi? A part ses parents et son frère? Ran l'avait-elle vu comme ça déjà? Dans un tel état de fragilité? Non il en était sûr! Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose, d'inestimable: la confiance du brun. Et c'était la discussion avec lui qui avait fait craqué quelque chose! Et puis...Shinichi l'appelait _par son prénom!_ Bien sûr Conan avait toujours fait ça (en public) mais il n'avait jamais entendu _**le lycéen**_ (de maintenant 18 ans) le dire lui. Il avait non seulement dit son prénom mais n'avait ajouté aucun suffixe. Combien de choses cela pouvait-il dire si on prenait en compte le fait qu'ils étaient actuellement seuls?

- «K...Shinichi....qu'est qui t'es arrivé?»

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

_Et peut-être que, en fait, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas..._

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

_Il l'a échappé belle, direz-vous....oui mais pour combien de temps?_

La confrontation avec Ran au chapitre précédant avait pour but le craquage de nerf dans celui-ci, il fallait que **tout** soit rompue entre elle et lui pour qu'il puisse baisser ses barrières avec quelqu'un d'autre.

**Prochain Chapitre**_**: «Drame....»**_ _Où l'on voit qu'être intelligent ne veut pas dire être intouchable_

Frustrant comme résumé? Hum oui, c'est le but!!

_Quand je disais que ça allait devenir sérieux...._

_La suite arrivera....mercredi au plus tard!_

* * *


	16. Drame

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Drama, Action et «Family»

**Paring**: Futur Heiji/Shinichi, et Futur Saguru/Kaito

**Rating**: Il a grimpé d'un cran.....Vu la suite je pense que ça s'imposait!!

**Note**: A propos du dernier chapitre sur la "décision" de Shinichi quand à son avenir, rassurez-vous! Rien ne dit que c'est une decision sans appel et définitive. Attendez de voir la suite!!

* * *

_**Chapitre 16: Drame**_

* * *

- «KAITO C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE!»

Le voleur tomba littéralement de son lit, surpris par la voix enfantine qu'il ne savait pas capable de monter si haut. Le petit garçon à lunettes à qui elle appartenait déboula à toute vitesse dans la pièce, le journal à la main. «Lis! On a un gigantesque problème là!». Le magicien bailla et saisit l'éditorial, ses yeux se posant sur la première page.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

_Hier dans l'après midi, un criminel nommé Snake s'est échappé hier lors de son transfert de la prison de haute sécurité au tribunal où il aurait du être jugé. Avant de fuir il aurait volé les armes de deux agents des forces de l'ordre. Cet individu est **extrêmement **dangereux. Si vous le voyez contactez immédiatement le poste de police le plus proche._

Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit. Un mot qui résumait bien la situation dans laquelle cette nouvelle les mettait.

- «Shimata!»

_Résumé très bref mais révélateur. _Si Snake s'était fait coffré, c'était à cause d'eux. De Kid et de Conan qui l'avait plus ou moins mis KO avant que la police n'arrive. Il devait donc avoir une dent contre eux. Le prochain vol de Kid était le soir même et il était certain que ce cinglé serait présent lui-aussi pour tenter d'en terminer avec lui (encore une fois).

- «Qu'est qu'on fait? Je ne vais pas annuler quand même? Si j'attends qu'il soit prit, ça peut prendre un moment. Il est malin pour échapper à la police. Sauf si je suis dans le coin, là il à tendance à faire moins attention tellement son objectif est de me tuer.»

Conan releva la tête du journal pour marmonner: «Je t'interdis de faire l'idiot et de risquer ta vie!

- Je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré! Promis!»

* * *

_Si seulement il avait pu se douter du drame qui allait se jouer, si seulement si avait pu envisager ce que ferait Snake. Jamais il n'avait autant regretter ses actions. Il aurait du annuler. Il aurait vraiment du! Leurs vie était plus importante que Pandore. _

_Si seulement....._

_Si seulement ils n'avaient pas prévenus cette fois! Ou s'ils avaient annulés._

* * *

- «DESCEND DE LA! OU LA FILLE MEURT!»

La menace était claire. Ran avait le canon d'un pistolet pointé sur la tempe. Elle tremblait, immobilisée dans la terrible poigne de la brute épaisse qu'était Snake. Un silence de mort était tombé sur la foule. Les policiers menaçaient tous Snake mais, dos au mur et avec une otage, celui-ci était assuré d'avoir au moins satisfaction de quelque chose. La silhouette vêtue de blanc sauta et atterrit au sol avant de décrocher un câble de sureté attaché à sa taille.

- «Lance le joyau dans ma direction!!»

Le voleur lui décocha un regard venimeux mais obéit. La pierre verte tomba au pied du colosse qui posa le gauche dessus. Lentement, il releva les yeux vers sa proie qui se tenait immobile, ses yeux bleus posés sur lui, glacial et sans expression.

Snake resserra son bras gauche autour du cou de son otage et pointa le révolver vers Kid, crachant avec cruauté. «Je vais me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toute!

- Laisses partir la fille Snake!

- Pour que tu l'éloigne de moi par quelque stratagèmes et l'emmène avec toi? Non! Tu m'as déjà fait le coup avec le mioche la dernière fois!»

Son interlocuteur serra les dents, réfléchissant rapidement à des dizaines de solutions différentes. Il n'en voyait aucunes pour le moments. Il fallait qu'il attende une opportunité.

- «Lèves les bras! Je veux être sûr que tu ne me ferra aucun coup tordu cette fois» Une fois de plus, il obéit, respirant lentement. Ses yeux cherchèrent rapidement un allié dans le coin, ou quelqu'un, un policier, qui profiterait de la confusion pour intervenir. Il vit Hakuba qui tenait un pistolet mais qui n'osait pas agir. Avec un otage, ce n'était pas évident. Snake était un professionnel, même s'il était totalement fou. Il aurait le temps de la menacer à nouveau.

- «Enfin! Cette fois restes là où je vais t'envoyer!»

Pendant un très court instant, Kaito pensa qu'il était fichu. Il ferma les yeux en entendant la détonation, attenant que vienne la douleur, prouvant qu'il avait été touché par la balle et qu'il allait peut-être mourir. _**Mais....**_Quelque chose se jeta sur lui, les 2 autres détonations retentirent juste avant qu'il ne tombe par terre, entraîné dans la chute par la personne qui s'était jetée sur lui. Le voleur rouvrit les yeux...pour les écarquiller d'horreur. Son frère, sorti de nulle part, s'était jeté sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, le sauvant d'une mort certaine.

Sauf que, par contre, c'était lui qui avait reçu les balles. Une dans l'épaule droite, une dans les côtes et une dans le ventre. «Shinichi?» Ce prénom avait été chuchoté si bas qu'il doutait que le concerné l'eut entendu. L'ancien détective rouvrit les yeux, haletant, un léger filet carmin coulant sur son menton. Il attrapa l'étrange pistolet, qui trainait par terre, de son jumeau et le pointa de son bras valide (le gauche) vers Snake. Kaito tenta de se redresser, de lui prendre l'arme pour agir lui même mais Shinichi le repoussa de ses dernières forces pour qu'il reste derrière lui.

Ran croisa le regard presque vitreux de son ami d'enfance et comprit aussitôt son intention. Elle se tint prête et tout s'enchaina si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir: une carte jaillit du canon pour se planter dans le bras de Snake qui retenait Ran, celle-ci profita du léger relâchement pour se préparer à flanquer un coup de pied à son presque ravisseur. La coup frappa le bras armé du criminel, déviant la balle qui était sur le point d'être tirée. Elle n'atteignit pas sa destination prévue, ce qui aurait sans douté tué le jeune homme, mais se logea dans la clavicule à la base de l'épaule gauche.

Un cri retentit dans la foule tandis que le jeune homme s'effondrait sur le bitume. Snake, désarmé d'un nouveau coup de pied de Ran, n'eut guère le temps de se réjouir de son acte qu'il était cerné de toute part par la police et mit de nouveau aux arrêts. Kid, lui, se fichait de tout: son frère était en train de mourir, une angoisse atroce lui vrillait l'estomac. Il se moquait d'être arrêté, d'être démasqué, pas quand Shinichi était ainsi entre la vie et la mort. Il ne remarquait pas que son habit était marqué d'immenses tâches rouges, pas plus qu'il ne sentait les gouttelettes qui roulaient sur son visage.

- «Va...t'en»

La voix, à peine perceptible de son jumeau le ramena à la réalité aussi violemment qu'une gifle._ Fuir? L'abandonner? _Il plongea son regard dans celui identique de son frère qui réussit à murmurer les deux mots une nouvelles fois, avant de cracher un peu de sang, à bout de force. Il prit une grande inspiration et, ramassant son arme, s'enfuit en courant. Quelques mètres plus loin, un nuage de fumée rose couvrit sa fuite et il disparut totalement.

Hakuba et Heiji arrivèrent à leur tour prêt du blessé. Saguru venait de refermer son portable, après avoir vérité qu'une ambulance était bien en route, et Heiji s'agenouilla à côté du brun, le soutenant d'un bras. «Accroches toi Kudo!» Il frissonna quand le regard bleu vitreux se posa sur lui. Il tentait de ne pas voir la quantité de sang qui maculait le sol, de ne pas réaliser à quel point les blessures étaient graves.

La sirène de l'ambulance brisa le vacarme et les cris. La lumière des phares et du gyrophare semblaient être deux fois plus fortes que d'habitude. Des bruits de courses suivirent et des ambulanciers s'attroupèrent autour du blessé, criant des choses si rapidement qu'on avait de la peine à les suivre.

_Espérons qu'il tienne le coup jusqu'à l'hôpital!_ Ces mots terrifièrent bien plus le détective de l'ouest que le reste.

* * *

Kaito franchit les portes de l'hôpital à toute vitesse, refermant son portable. Il remercia intérieurement Aï de l'avoir avertit de l'établissement où se trouvait son frère. Pour la justification, il dirait que c'était Conan qui l'avait prévenu après que Agasa (présent sur place) l'ait lui-même prévenu. Il vit un attroupement dans le couloir et s'en approcha au pas de course. Ran et Sonoko se tournèrent vers lui. La première était au bord des larmes et l'autre très pâle. Kazuha semblait effondrée, les yeux rougis. Agasa et Aï étaient silencieux bien que leurs regards débordaient d'inquiétude. Heiji parlait avec les médecins et Saguru était appuyé au mur, ses yeux rivés sur le brancard autour duquel s'activait des infirmiers. Il écarta Kogoro et jeta un œil à la scène.

Shinichi, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, haletait, se retenant de gémir de douleur sous la sensation de déchirure que les balles avaient laissées. C'était la seconde fois qu'il était blessé de la sorte et ce coup-ci c'était bien plus grave puisqu'il en avait reçu plusieurs. Et à des endroits dangereux en plus: il était, d'après les médecins, entre la vie et la mort.

- «Il a perdu beaucoup de sang!

- Il lui faut une transfusion en urgence!» Le médecin se tourna vers le groupe. «Il est de type B, c'est ça?» Tous ses proches hochèrent la tête. «Qui parmi vous peut procéder à un don?

- Moi! Prenez mon sang!» Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune magicien aux mèches ébouriffées qui écarta Heiji et Hakuba pour s'approcher des médecins. «Je suis son frère jumeau! Personne n'est plus compatible avec lui que moi...» Il ignora le regard du blond et celui d'Heiji qui ne semblaient pas du tout surpris. Son frère était entre la vie et la mort, tant pis pour les risques qu'il y avait à révéler leur lien. D'ailleurs il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de voir les réactions des autres car il fut entraîner dans une salle pour le don de sang. Le brancard lui parti en salle d'opération pour tenter de sauver le jeune homme des 3 ou 4 balles qu'il avait reçu.

Heiji se laissa tomber sur une banquette dans le couloir, blanc comme un linge, le visage enfoui dans les mains. La vision de Kudo se jetant sur Kid pour le protéger des balles allait le hanter pendant des jours. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part de son ...ami. Sauver la vie de quelqu'un s'il le pouvait, c'était quelque chose de normal pour lui. Le voleur avait sans doute été le plus surpris/horrifié de l'affaire, il aurait presque oublié de fuir si le détective blessé n'avait pas réussi à articuler quelque chose comme _«Va t'en!»_ d'une voix à peine perceptible. Kudo n'avait sans doute pas envie de s'être peut-être sacrifié pour quelqu'un qui allait se faire enfermé quelques minutes plus tard.

Il releva les yeux pour regarder les autres occupants du couloirs. Sonoko était assis par terre, les genoux ramenés contre elle, le visage enfoui dans ses bras, tremblante. Aï était assise à côté d'elle dans la même position qu'elle, mais on ne distinguait pas son visage. Néanmoins ses épaules tremblantes parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Kogoro était appuyé contre le mur à l'écart, mais les regards, qu'il lançait dans la direction de la salle d'opération, ne trompaient personne. Ran était assise sur la banquette en face de lui et sans doute était-elle celle qui était le plus choquée, tout était presque arrivée par sa faute. Et Shinichi, après avoir sauvé Kid (qui s'était mis en danger lui-même pour la sauver) l'avait secourue, elle.

_Résultat: il était peut-être en train de mourir en ce moment même. _

Heiji crut voir des larmes sur ses joues et préféré détourner pudiquement le regard. Kazuha tentait de la réconforter, elle aussi au bord des larmes. Hakuba, assis à sa gauche, restait silencieux bien que pâle, jetant souvent des coups d'œil dans la direction de Kaito qui, de son côté, semblait être le plus amorphe (avec tout le sang qu'on lui avait pris, c'était sans doute normal) mais qui refusait d'aller se reposer, prêt à veiller des heures durantes.

_Comment un drame pouvait-il arriver si vite?_

Heiji avait mal au cœur, la vision de Shinichi en sang sur le brancard allait le hanter pendant des mois. Le sang sur le sol....les yeux vitreux qui s'étaient posés un court instant sur lui avant de se fermer. Il sentit ses propres yeux qui le piquaient, comme s'il allait pleurer mais se retint.

* * *

_Jamais nuit ne lui avait parue si longue, jamais les heures ne s'étaient écoulées aussi lentement. _

Il cligna des yeux, refusant de laisser le sommeil l'envahir. Il était épuisé physiquement et moralement après plusieurs heures à attendre devant le bloc opératoire. Aï s'était endormie et avait été posée sur la banquette par Kazuha qui s'était également assoupie, ainsi que Sonoko. Agasa était parti prévenir les parents de Shinichi. Kogoro était allé, à la demande de sa fille, chercher quelques vêtements avec le professeur chez les Kudo. Kaito regardait avec un air indéchiffrable le café que lui avait apporté Saguru. Ce dernier semblait toujours le seul à peu près en forme, debout et appuyé au mur. Ran ne dormait pas non plus, les yeux rouges et rivés au sol. Heiji soupira et murmura, se massant la nuque. «Ce n'est pas ta faute!» Mais elle ne répondit pas.

Au même moment les portes menant à la salle d'opération s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un médecin épuisé. Quand plusieurs paires de regards inquiets se posèrent sur lui, il répondit par un sourire et prononça quatres mots «Il est tiré d'affaire!»

* * *

_**A Suivre**_

Hé oui c'est Shinichi qui se retrouve à l'hôpital encore une fois. Parce que le coup de se jeter sur son frère pour le sauver d'une mort certaine, c'est tout lui, c'est son genre. Il s'était déjà fait tiré dessus en temps que Conan mais pas en temps que Shinichi. Pour ceux/celles qui se demandant «pourquoi Shinichi est redevenu un jeune homme» sans que je précise qu'il avait pris un antidote et qui s'inquiètent de la durée du dit antidote, la réponse au prochain chapitre. (Mais vous pouvez proposer des hypothèses si vous pensez avoir compris!)

_**Prochain Chapitre: Hôpital **: La belle au bois....Hem....Le blessé se réveille, Heiji s'interroge, Saguru secoue un peu un jumeau amorphe et ….celui-ci commence à se poser des questions sur la suite des évènements....et ce que son frère et lui doivent faire._

_

* * *

_


	17. Hôpital

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: un chouïa de romance si on gratte bien (mais alors très bien), Angst

**Paring**: Futurs Heiji/Shinichi et Hakuba/Kaito (Je me suis enfin décidée)

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Note**: Encore une avancée dans une des deux romances....et les choses sont définitivement mis au clair entre Shinichi et Ran.

* * *

_**Chapitre 17: Hôpital**_

* * *

_La douleur....il avait mal, tellement mal..._

Le blessé remuait, ses yeux bleus océan venaient de s'entrouvrir. Il ne semblait pas réaliser où il était. Heiji se leva presque brusquement, Kaito se redressa et Hakuba s'approcha. Ran, qui posait des fleurs dans un vase un peu plus loin se précipita presque à leurs côtés. Mais celui qui venait de s'éveiller ne semblait pas les voir, et commença à paniquer. Sans doute la douleur, la gêne de l'intubation, et les souvenirs d'il y a deux jours revenaient en même temps.

- «Calmes toi!!

- Shinichi!

- Sa tension monte en flèche, il panique! Et il a mal!

- Appelez le docteur! Vite!

- Shinichi restes tranquille! Tout va bien!»

_Il entendait des voix sans saisir le sens des phrases, tout était un brouillard autour de lui, un abime de souffrance. Il avait l'impression que son corps était déchiré à de multiples endroit. Ou était-il? Pourquoi avait-il si mal?_

Un médecin entra dans la pièce, rapidement, une seringue à la main. Il attrapa aussi doucement que possible le bras perfusé du blessé qui tourna son regard brumeux, légèrement affolé, vers lui. «Du calmes mon petit! Du calmes! Tout va bien!» Et il injecta le calmant, continuant à parler d'une voix douce et tranquille qui sembla faire plus d'effet que les paroles elles-même. Peu à peu le lycéen se détendit et ferma les yeux, la respiration plus lente, plus calme. Il allait se rendormir et passer de l'inconscience au sommeil normal.

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement avec ce constat. Il était vivant, il s'était réveillé pendant quelques instants et il semblait que tout allait bien se passer. Kaito se rassit auprès de son frère, dont il n'avait pas lâché la main. L'envie de rire et celle de pleurer se heurtaient sans cesse. Son idiot de jumeau lui avait fait une de ses peurs....et lui avait sauvé la vie, risquant de perdre la sienne. Il tendit son autre main et la glissa dans les mèches soyeuses de son aîné.

Shinichi avait l'impression de flotter entre rêve et réalité, il avait vaguement conscience d'une main qui serrait doucement la sienne. Sans doute son frère. Puis...les souvenirs lui revinrent comme une vague foudroyante tandis qu'il sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

_- Akako, Vite! Donnes moi un antidote! Tu as dit que tu en avais un sur toi!_

_- Mais...Shinichi-kun, c'est le **définitif**! Ce n'est pas un temporaire! Si tu le prends, tu **restera** adulte! Et ils....._

_- Tant pis! Je vivrais le plus discrètement possible! Donnes la moi s'il te plaît! Kaito est en danger!_

_Des coups de feu....La souffrance, la sensation déchirante et douloureuse des balles ayant transpercées son corps, le regard horrifié de son jumeau qu'il venait de sauver et sa voix (presque normale) qui avait articulé son prénom, si bas que lui seul l'avait entendu. _

_A peine conscient, il avait saisit l'étrange pistolet de son frère et avait tiré dans le bras de Snake qui avait lâché Ran. Celle ci avait presque envoyé le meurtrier presque au tapis mais il avait eu le temps de tirer...encore une fois. _

_Nouvelle douleur, cette fois insoutenable! _

_Sa propre voix murmurant à son frère de fuir avant qu'il se commence à perdre contact avec la réalité. Les bruits qu'il entendait à peine, le noir qui l'engloutissait, les sirènes étrangement plus audibles que le reste, les visages flous penchés sur lui. Les cris lointains, de plus en plus faibles et la panique qu'il ressentait autour de lui..une impression de perdre contact avec la réalité puis un court retour de conscience..une odeur de chlore..._

_«Prenez mon sang» _

_**Tais...toi **_

_«C'est mon jumeau!» _

_**Ne dis pas ça....en public! Pas...dev..**_

_Puis...les ténèbres! Plus rien d'autre..._

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, perdu, la tête encore embrumée. Il cligna des yeux, la vision encore floue. Il avait un peu l'impression de flotter. Il avait toujours mal mais ne se sentait pas bien réveillé non plus. Il devait être sous calmants. La pièce était encore un peu sombre,_ faisait-il nuit?_ Il retint un gémissement de douleur quand il bougea légèrement. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en plomb, que sa conscience n'était rattachée que d'un fil à la réalité. Il n'avait qu'une envie: dormir. Quelque chose serrait sa main droite. Il regarda lentement dans cette direction: son frère, assis à son chevet, dormait, la tête dans les bras, sur le côté du lit, sa main serrant la sienne. _Etait-il resté à ses côtés tout le temps?_ _Allait-il bien?_ Il tenta de se relever mais la vague de douleur qui le prit le fit pousser un gémissement, qui attira l'attention de quelqu'un arrivant dans la chambre d'hôpital.

- «Kudo?» _Une voix...qu'il connaissait._ Il aurait voulu répondre mais le tuyau dans sa gorge l'en empêcha, il se contenta donc de tourner la tête vers le garçon qui venait de le rejoindre à gauche du lit. Il cligna doucement des yeux: une peau mate, des yeux verts et une casquette blanche...._H...Heiji?_

Hattori regardait avec inquiétude son ami, il était tellement pâle et des gouttelettes de transpiration marquaient son front. Il devait avoir vraiment mal....lui même s'était déjà prit une balle dans le ventre mais quatre balles...**quatre** non ça jamais. Ca tenait du miracle que son ancien rival soit vivant et déjà réveillé après seulement trois (presque quatres) jours d'inconscience (avec un **très** court réveil).

Une main saisit faiblement la sienne, posée sur le bord du matelas. Un doigt fin traça un mot sur sa peau, trois lettres : «**Ran?**». La compréhension se fit: il voulait savoir comment aller son amie d'enfance. Le fait qu'il utilise la communication tactile avec lui ne l'étonnait même pas. Il était de doute façon trop faible pour écrire donc c'était le seul moyen.

- «Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas!! Juste un peu choquée par la scène et le fait que tu ait frôlé la mort! Elle devrait venir te voir tout à l'heure!» Heiji fit une pause en sentant son ami tracer un nouveau mot, «**Snake?**». Évidemment qu'il allait demandé cela après ce qui lui était arrivé. «Il a été arrêté. La police l'a conduit dans une prison de haute sécurité et cette fois, crois-moi, ils seront vraiment prudent!» Les yeux océan de l'ancien détective semblaient sur le point de se fermer, comme si ces quelques minutes avaient été épuisantes. Son ami chuchota doucement: «Reposes-toi! Tu ne risques rien! Personne (à part tes proches) ne sait que tu es ici et tu es dissimulé sous une fausse identité! Tout va bien!» Il serra presque inconsciemment la main du blessé dans la sienne. «Je...tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, espèce d'idiot!» Le blessé lui jeta un coup d'œil fatigué avant de se rendormir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Heiji soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

- «Aucune amélioration?»

Il releva la tête vers Hakuba qui lui tendait un verre plein de café pris au distributeur en bas. Attrapant le liquide caféiné, il but avec délice une gorgée et répondit ensuite. «Si...Il a ouvert les yeux quelques minutes puis s'est rendormit quand je lui ait promis que tout allait bien et que ce Snake avait été arrêté.» Il soupira, rassuré au fond de lui. Au bout de quatres jours d'angoisse, Shinichi avait donné des signes de réveil et s'était souvenu de tout ce qui s'était passé. Ca le soulageait vraiment. Il se remémora avec un étrange amusement que son père lui avait interdit de quitter Tokyo avant que Kudo soit totalement remit. Il s'était alors souvenu que son père et celui de Shinichi étaient amis, ça expliquait sans doute «l'ordre» de son paternel.

Soudain le détective d'Osaka demanda: «Il faudrait que l'un de nous s'occupe de la loque qu'est le frangin non? Il n'a presque pas mangé et encore moins bouger depuis que Sh...Kudo est sorti du bloc.» Suggéra Heiji en se levant pour secouer le jumeau, prêt s'attirer les foudres les plus agressives du jeune magicien. «Ho! Kuroba! Réveilles toi!» Chuchota t'il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Deux yeux outremer le fixèrent quelques instant après, tandis qu'un marmonnement inaudible parvenait ses oreilles. «Faut que tu bouges un peu et que tu ailles manger quelque chose! Tu vas tomber d'inanition si ça continue....Et ça n'aidera pas ton frère!

- J'ai mangé chez moi hier soir, quand Hakuba m'a trainé jusque devant ma maison!

_Il a bien eu raison,_ pensa le détective de l'ouest avant d'ordonner, d'un ton ferme et sans appel un seul mot: «….Maintenant!»

Il força le magicien à se lever et le poussa vers la porte, où Hakuba prit le relais pour entraîner Kaito vers la cafétéria, sans accepter de discussion pour retarder ce moment. Une fois seul avec le blessé, Heiji fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre, pensif.

_Au fait....Quelqu'un a prévenu ses parents? Ils savent que leurs fils a frôlé la mort et est cloué sur un lit d'hôpital au moins?_

Oui, Ran les avait sans doute appeler. Ou Kaito. Ou les deux. Pas de soucis pour ça apparemment. Il resta immobile à regarder le ciel. Il était évident que Ran et son père viendrait plus tard dans la journée, que les parents de Shinichi finiraient sans doute par passer (avec de la chance). De plus, si son ami montrait de plus en plus de signes de réveil, les médecins allaient bientôt lui retirer ce foutu tube et le jeune homme pourrait parler.

Soudain il s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. _**Jeune Homme!**__ Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant? Ca faisait presque 5 jours qu'il était sous sa véritable apparence! Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne redevenait pas Conan? Ses antidotes étaient temporaires non?_

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant le fit se retourner: Aï franchissait le pas de la porte, comme si le hasard offrait l'opportunité d'une réponse à Heiji. Sans se préoccuper de lui, la fausse gamine grimpa sur une chaise et posa un petit bouquet de fleurs en pots prêt de celui que Ran avait mis en vase. Puis elle le regarda enfin, d'un œil signifiant qu'elle voulait une réponse maintenant sur son état de santé.

- «Il a ouvert les yeux pendant quelques minutes!

- J'ai entendu les médecins dans le couloirs! Ils vont venir lui retirer l'appareil respiratoire d'ici peu!» Annonça-t-elle, se retournant ensuite vers le patient qui dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'air bien plus tranquille que les jours précédents.

_Voilà qui répondait à une de ses questions..._Mais il y en avait une autre qui pouvait avoir une réponse ici et maintenant grâce à la pseudo gamine. Il toussota avant de s'approcher, se mettant au niveau de la petite châtain-rousse.

- «Haïbara!

- Quoi?

- A propos de son apparence actuelle, c'est normal qu'il ne repasse pas en mode Conan?

- Oui! Absolument! Cette andouille...» Le ton affectueux qu'elle utilisait montrait bien qu'elle ne le pensait pas, «...a pris un antidote définitif! Il voulait tellement sauver le Kid et Ran qu'il s'est fichu du risque!» Elle écarta une mèche noire, collée par la sueur, du front de Shinichi. «Maintenant, il va devoir rester planquer ou bien se déguiser!»

Heiji hésita quelques instants avant de demander, l'air de rien. «Et toi?

- J'attends le bon moment! C'est à dire qu'**ils** soient tous sous les barreaux!» Elle fit une pause dans sa phrase, regardant pensivement son ami «...Je n'ai pas de parents riches et influents comme lui, qui vivent dans un autre pays pour m'aider!» Elle eut un petit rire désabusé «Tu crois vraiment que je **leurs** échapperais longtemps?»

Il ne répondit rien...Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Seulement des questions à poser mais il s'abstint. Il était visiblement exclue de la confiance que la métisse accordait à Shinichi. Si elle acceptait parfois de lui répondre ou de glisser des indices à demi-mots, elle ne dirait jamais rien qui mettrait qui que ce soit en danger. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Kudo, elle ne lui faisait donc pas autant confiance que lui.

- «On devrait aller boire quelque chose à la cafétéria! Ils vont venir!» Rappela Aï juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant passer deux infirmières et un médecin.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Shinichi put avoir normalement, sans souffrir, plusieurs discussions. Même s'il se fatiguait vite et qu'un mouvement brusque le faisait souffrir, il semblait plus alerte et plus en forme. Il eut 4 visites. Heiji fut le premier mais sa visite ne fut guère importante, contenant juste des discussions sur pleins de sujets différents. Une vraie visite d'hôpital, même si le lycéen d'Osaka ne se gêna pas au début pour l'enguirlander sur ses impulsions sucidaires. _Si jamais tu me refais un coup pareil...._voilà ce qu'il avait dit en premier lieu, laissant la phrase en suspend.

Hakuba fut le deuxième, refermant la porte au nez d'un Kaito qui s'étouffa presque sous cette action. Il s'assit près du lit, regardant son collègue qui lui renvoya un regard surpris et un petit sourire. Il toussota «Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?» Il n'avait aucune idée de la portée de ses mots sur Shinichi. Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi ce jeune homme s'était jeté sur le voleur, risquant sa propre vie. Même s'il avait une vague idée de la véritable raison, il n'en avait aucune preuve et n'avait de toute façon pas envie de la sortir maintenant, pas dans un hôpital. Il attendit donc la réponse de l'autre détective. Celui-ci résista à l'envie de gémir de désespoir.

_Pitié! Je suis convalescent!! Que quelqu'un le bâillonne!! Même si c'est sympa de sa part d'être venu me voir.._. Telles furent les pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit du blessé. Il soupira avant de répondre, d'une voix douce mais terriblement basse. «Je ne sais pas à vrai dire....» Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, évidement. _**Une pause **_«Je ne laisse pas les gens se faire tuer si je peux les sauver....ou au moins essayer de les sauver!» Il regarda Hakuba qui semblait réfléchir.

Quelque part, il était rassuré, il n'avait pas le détective en face de lui mais une jeune homme normal qui le respectait et s'était inquiété. Ce n'était pas celui qui cherchait à le démasquer derrière son monocle. Non là, c'était juste Saguru Hakuba, lycéen de 18 ans, en dernière années de lycée rendant vite à quelqu'un à l'hôpital....rien de plus.

- «Je comprends...» Il ne semblait pas certain de ce qu'il disait. _Refusait-il s'admettre qu'il en aurait fait autant, sans aucune hésitation? D'admettre qu'il aurait été aussi prêt à risquer sa vie, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi? D'admettre qu'il avait un pincement au cœur en voyant que Kid préférait largement Kudo à lui ou à Hattori? Non! Si sa théorie était exacte, leur relation était tout autre_. Il se gratta la tête avec un soupir_. Non mais à __**quoi**__ il pensait là? _Il reprit avec un léger regain d'assurance. «Oui...Je crois que je comprend. Vous essayez toujours d'arriver à temps, de sauver d'autres personnes?

- Pas vous Hakuba-kun? Il ne faut jamais écarter la possibilité d'un second meurtre et donc tenter de résoudre l'affaire au plus vite afin de prendre l'assassin de vitesse.

- Je sais...mais...» Mais là c'était différent. _Totalement_ Différent. Il ne voulait pas repenser à la peur qui l'avait envahie quand le coup de feu avait résonné dans le silence de mort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la présence de Kudo qui avait plaqué le Kid au sol. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être juste à côté d'eux pour savoir que le visage de ce dernier s'était surement décomposé sous l'horreur de ce qui venait de se passer.

Le voleur n'a jamais voulu de blessures ou de morts dans ses affaires! Et là quelqu'un avait non seulement essayé de le tuer mais c'est son «Tentai-kun» qui avait failli mourir des balles dont il était la cible. Il avait dit quelque chose. Saguru l'avait vu, il avait vu ses lèvres bouger mais était trop loin pour déchiffrer ou entendre. C'était certain que Kid avait été le plus horrifié puisqu'il en avait presque oublié de fuir....à moins qu'avec les évènements cela lui était égal?

Mais Kudo avait agit sous l'impulsion de ses émotions, exactement comme Hattori. C'était le genre de réaction que Hakuba avait toujours mésestimé. Lors de l'affaire où il avait rencontré le détective du Kansei, il lui avait reproché son attitude d'agir sous l'impulsion du moment. Ce n'était pas juste une question de «Sang chaud», c'était que ces deux-là voulaient...voulaient quoi au juste? Quelque chose le dépassait....Il repensa que Kaito lui avait toujours dit qu'il était «trop froid». C'était ça la différence? Parce qu'il était une personne blasée, posée qui réfléchissait murement avant d'agir? Qui n'obéissait pas à ses sentiments, à ses impulsions?

- «Hakuba-kun?» La voix du blessé le tira de ses pensées. Il secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

- «Heu....oui?

- Vous avez l'air ailleurs, tout va bien?

- Heu....oui?!» Il ne semblait pas vraiment certain de sa réponse. Peut-être qu'il devrait encore réfléchir à tout ça. _Qu'il devrait analyser au calme ce qu'il ressentait réellement?!_

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra, un bouquet de rose blanches à la main. Elle s'approcha de Shinichi et fit, avec un petit sourire: «Une jeune femme s'est présentée à l'instant et m'a demandé de vous remettre ce bouquet et cette carte.» Elle posa les fleurs sur la table de nuit tandis que l'ancien détective (pour le moment) jetait un coup d'œil à la carte.

«_**Cher Tantei-kun...J'ai appris d'une source sûre que tu t'étais réveillé. Je t'envoie donc quelques fleurs...considères cela comme un merci pour m'avoir sauvé! Néanmoins...Si tu me refais un coup pareil, je ne te le pardonnerais pas!! Je sens que Hakuba va vouloir lire la carte s'il la voit donc je m'abstiendrais d'un long discours qui le rendrait vert de jalousie!! Je dirais....juste que...Tu m'as fait vraiment peur, espèce de Baka Tantei!....Je n'ai pas besoin de signer n'est ce pas?**_»

Dessous il y avait la caricature habituelle, affublée d'un grand sourire. Une pause puis Shinichi eut un petit rire avant de murmurer, amusé «Et bien....C'est gentil de sa part!» Son frère s'était bien arrangé pour être présent dans l'hôpital à ce moment , et la jeune femme devait donc être Akako. Il posa la carte près des fleurs. Et surprit le regard noir de l'anglais dessus. Il devait avoir mal digéré le _jaloux._ De même qu'il avait plus ou moins deviné la raison de ses «tourments», de sa réflexion profondes.

_Mais si Hakuba, je t'assure que Kaito t'adores!_

* * *

La troisième visite fut son frère qui s'assit à côté de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Shinichi, qui semblait trouver passionnante une fissure au plafond murmura «Merci pour la petite carte petit frère!» Il regarda Kaito en souriant, l'air ravi de le voir, même si son jumeau venait souvent le voir, bien qu'ayant du retourner à l'école.

- «Hakuba est venu te voir!!» Il s'écroula sur le bord du lit, fatigué rien qu'à imaginer la visite «Il t'as pas trop pompé?

- Je crois qu'il est jaloux!

- Hein? Pourquoi?

- Parce que Kid préfère «Tantei-kun» à «Tantei-san», voilà pourquoi!» Il fut ravi de voir son frère mettre la main devant sa bouche pour pouffer de rire. Finalement Kaito redevint sérieux et se pencha vers l'autre brun.

- «Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant?

- Je suis définitivement redevenu adulte, donc Conan doit disparaître.

- C'est fait! Il a rejoint ses parents dans un autre pays...En Allemagne....Ou en Russie...Ou aux USA...Je sais plus....» Traduction: Yusaku avait tout arrangé et Aï s'était déguisé en lui pour les adieux et tout ça. Maintenant, il fallait que Kudo se cache! Aucun problème, il irait chez son frère mais ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire, n'est ce pas?

- «Ton père va bientôt te contacter!

- Il a terminé les arrangements?

- Oui..»

Nouveau silence, les deux frères échangèrent des regards lourds de sens. Kaito finit par dire avec hésitation: «Il va bientôt falloir qu'on disparaisse, si on veut suivre le plan!»

Shinichi hocha la tête avec fatigue, avant de murmurer: «Il faut faire une sortie crédible Pourquoi pas une «gaffe» lors d'une prochaine affaire?

- Bonne idée! Faudra mettre ça au point assez vite!»

* * *

Ran arrangeait les fleurs, hésitante à dire quoi que ce soit. _Avait-elle honte? Ne savait-elle pas par quoi commencer? «Tu as un jumeau alors?» Oui, elle pourrait commencer par ça... mais..S'il ne le savait vraiment pas? Alors seul Kaito le savait jusqu'à peu? Non! Elle ne devait pas commencer par ça. «Merci de m'avoir sauvée!» Sauf que...C'était d'abord Kid qu'il avait sauvé avant de la sauver elle...ou tout était calculé? Non! Il avait vraiment eu l'air d'y aller à l'instinct!_ Alors...Il y avait une seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire à son ami d'enfance. Elle baissa les yeux sur les fleurs, humant leur parfum délicat, effleurant des doigts les délicats pétales nacrés.

- «Pardon...» Un seul mot, transmettant ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire, transmettant sa honte.

_Pardon de t'avoir frappé, de t'avoir blessé...de t'avoir traité de tout les noms...juste parce que tu m'avais menti._

- «Je regrette vraiment!» Elle ne devait pas pleurer! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui pardonne par pitié! Même si...Non! Elle n'osait pas le regarder, soutenir ce regard bleuté encadré de mèches sombres. De le voir sourire faiblement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir comment il allait réagir! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il réagisse! Voulait-elle seulement qu'il lui pardonne? Tout avait été rompu entre eux après l'affaire du Sirena: leur amour naissant (était-il réciproque? Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais), leur amitié. Il ne s'était même pas défendu, s'était laissé cogné dans réagir, sans même cligner des yeux. Même quand il avait essuyé le sang sur son visage, il n'avait eu aucune émotion lisible dans son regard.

Une main se referma autour de son poignet, doucement, délicatement. «Regardes moi Ran!» La voix était douce mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre sentiment qu'une simple affection entre amis. Elle avait tout détruit elle, ce n'était pas les mensonges de Shinichi qui étaient responsables. Elle aurait **du** lui faire confiance. Elle tourna enfin le regard vers les yeux océan de son ami d'enfance qui murmura «Je ne t'en veux pas! J'étais autant fautif...J'aurais du te dire la vérité! He...Hattori me l'a conseillé plusieurs fois!»

Elle ne releva pas qu'il avait failli utiliser le prénom de son ami au lieu de son nom de famille. Elle était trop occupé à réfléchir à sa réponse, à se perdre dans ses propres pensées. _Non! S'il n'avait rien dit c'est que..._ «Tu courrais un danger réel n'est ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit!»

Il hocha la tête. Simplement. Une dure vérité. Il faisait ça pour la protéger, parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la mêler à tout ça. «Je ne suis qu'une idiote!

- Ne dis pas ça...Ce n'est pas vrai!»

Il la lâcha, doucement avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer lentement. Il eut l'air d'avoir mal soudainement mais Ran n'osa rien proposer. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le traite comme un infirme. Elle repensa donc à sa réponse...._Comment pouvait-il être si gentil après ce qu'elle lui avait fait? _

- «Si c'est vrai...J'ai tout gâché!» Il ne répondit pas, fixant son regard sur la plafond. Ran inspira à son tour profondément et demanda, insistante «N'est ce pas?»

Il ne voulait pas répondre. Elle le savait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. La faire pleurer. Une nouvelle fois, sa prévenance la toucha et elle se sentit encore plus minable. Elle hausa donc légèrement la voix: «Répond! Ne me ménages pas!

- Tu cherches à te punir?» _Devait-elle prendre ça comme une réponse?_ Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha posant ses mains sur les draps blanc.

- «Répond moi honnêtement et franchement Shinichi! J'ai tout gâché n'est ce pas?»

Elle voulait entendre ''Oui'. Elle voulait entendre qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Que s'il pouvait pardonner des coups et les paroles blessantes, il ne pouvait plus nouer une relation avec elle comme ils auraient pu le faire avant.

Le lycéen semblait mal à l'aise, se mordilla la lèvre: «Pourquoi veux tu savoir ça?» _N'as tu pas compris? N'arrives tu pas à le deviner?! Tu connais ma réponse rien qu'à lire sur mon visage non? Pourquoi veux-tu l'entendre? Je ne veux pas te blesser! _Il serra le draps de son poing gauche, ignorant la douleur que lui valut un mouvement de tête un peu brusque quand il la détourna vers la porte.

- «Dis quelque chose!» Supplia la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux, celles-ci coulant pour tomber sur le draps de l'hôpital.

- «Que veux tu que je dises?

- Dis moi que tout est fini! Que si tu peux pardonner les coups, tu ne peux plus m'aimer, qu'il n'y aura plus jamais rien, qu'au mieux on sera juste des amis, peut-être comme un frère et une soeur mais rien d'autre...» Il regarda ses larmes, il s'humecta les lèvres et murmura, douloureusement.

- «Ne souffres tu pas assez?

- Je m'en fiches de souffrir! Je veux que tu le dises! Que tu me fasses mal! Je sais que tu ne m'aime plus, que tu éprouve juste une affection amical pour moi mais rien d'autre!» Le Lycéen et la Lycéenne se fixèrent un long moment dans les yeux. Puis le garçon soupira, un soupir qui le faisait presque paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'était.

- «Je....Ran je serais toujours ton ami mais....je ne peux pas...je ne peux plus t'aimer.» Il lui en avait tellement voulue au début! Mépris, Souffrance, Solitude, Cœur Brisé....Tout cela s'était mêlé en lui. Puis la confrontation sur le Sirena, les coups et les paroles qui avaient détruit ce mur qui s'était dressé autour de son cœur. Maintenant...à la voir si malheureuse, si coupable, il voulait la consoler mais il ne ressentait plus la même chose qu'avant. Non...Il ne l'aimait plus. Mais là il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Il cédait c'était parce qu'elle le voulait, parce qu'elle ne pourrait se pardonner que s'il le disait....Il voulait qu'elle tourne la page ,qu'elle souffre le moins longtemps possible.

Il n'eut pas conscience de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait sur une jeune fille qui, bien que malheureuse, était profondément soulagée.

* * *

Après le départ de Ran, le téléphone sonna. Shinichi le décrocha et marmonna «Oui?»

_**«Fiston?»**_

- «Papa?» Il se redressa avec surprise, grimaçant à nouveau de douleur. «Qu'est ce que...» Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase.

_**«Ton frère et ton amie m'ont appris ce qu'il s'était passé...Ca va?»**_

- «Tu me fais pas de reproches?» Chuchota le jeune homme en se rallongeant, fatigué par toutes les visites et encore un peu étourdit par les derniers effets des calmants qu'on avait cessé de lui injecter ce jour.

_**«J'aurais fait la même chose avec mon cousin pour ne pas te mentir!»**_

La voix de son père le rassurait quelque part, comme quoi il était toujours un adolescent, même s'il agissait toujours de façon mature. «Je...» Commença t'il, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Pour le plan? Lui demander des nouvelles? S'il allait passer!

_**«Pour le reste, ce qui tu avais prévu...L'appartement dans la ville que tu voulais est acheté, meublé et prêt à vous accueillir. Grand appartement pour trois personnes. Je t'enverrais les compléments par téléphone portable!»**_

- «D'accord!»

_**«Au fait...Comment as-tu trouvé mon dernier livre? Tu sais, celui que j'ai publié dernièrement!»**_

- «Papa...Comment en est tu arrivé à pensé à _ça_?»

_**«Haha...Mais quoi?»**_

- «Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles!»

_**«De la personne qu'aime le personnage principal?»**_

- «Oui!»

_**«Haha...C'est amusant, personne avant toi n'a fait un quelconque rapprochement!» **_Yusaku eut envie de le taquiner en signalant que c'était révélateur mais s'abstint, ne voulant pas trop contrarier son fils tandis que celui-ci était toujours sur un lit d'hôpital.

- «Elle a les yeux vert....Bleu-vert! Elle est toujours un peu bronzée...Elle a des cheveux brun clair, elle est la fille de l'inspecteur chargé de capturer le père du héros, héros qui me ressemble étrangement...Papa...Tu t'es fait des films et c'est une façon de me donner ta bénédiction? Dans le livre c'est une fille mais je vois tout de suite qui t'as inspiré pour ce personnage-là!» Il avait compris arrivé à la moitié du livre! Et était resté figé quelques instants, bouche grande ouverte.

_**«C**__**'est peut-être toi qui est parano fiston? Quoique...»**_

- «Je le savais....Comment en est tu arrivé à cette conclusion?» Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, déboussolé. _Comment son père avait-il pu être amené à penser à ça? _Il eut vite la réponse quand celui-ci se mit en tête de le lui expliquer.

_**«Tu me parles beaucoup de cette personne, autant dans tes coups de fils que dans tes lettres! Ta mère qui vous a vu ensemble m'a dit que vous étiez très proches, que vous vous compéltiez, étiez toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, parfaitement coordinés...»**_ Il était certain que son fils était rouge tomate à cet instant. Shinichi prit une grande inspiration, ignorant les fourmillements dans son corps et siffla.

«Je-Ne-Suis-Pas-Amoureux-De-Cette-Personne!»

Si son père avait vu son visage, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Là, il se contenta de pouffer, de parler de déni révélateur avant de raccrocher. Reposant l'appareil sur son socle, Shinichi marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un père qui devrait s'occuper de ses affaires au lieu de mette son nez dans celles, sentimentales surtout, de son fils.

_Amoureux de lui?_

_N'importes quoi! Mon père débloque!! _

* * *

_**A Suivre**_

_Désolée, le passage entre Yusaku et Shinichi n'était pas prévu, ca a tourné au pur délire....mais ca va ajouter un côté fun à l'histoire. N'empêche le dernier roman dont il est question ici à une importance pour l'une des deux romance. Comment et pourquoi, vous verrez!!_

Prochain Chapitre **_"Je le connais..." _**Une Nouvelle fois Kid (Kaito hein, Shin-chan n'est pas vraiment en état pour le moment) a échappé ses poursuiveurs....Mais Heiji a un doute....Il se pose des questions...Si Kaito est Kid, son accolite ne peut-être que....Chapitre centré sur Heiji. Avec un chouïa de romance (parce qu'on sait pas trop comment il voit Shinichi lui). On va bientôt passer au "second tournant" de l'histoire...héhé!!

Sinon d'après vous, il va falloir combien de temps à Shinichi pour pouvoir recommencer à "faire le fou"? J'ai du mal à évaluer...Deux mois? Trois? Il est jeune donc il récupère vite mais....

* * *


	18. Je le connais

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Un chouïa de romance (ça commence enfin, peut-être?) et de l'angst!!

**Paring**: Futur Heiji/Shinichi, et Futur Saguru/Kaito (alors ces deux-là, va y avoir beaucoup de boulot!)

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Note_: _**Il a découvert quelque chose? Surement....Ou comment voir que Heiji est plus rapide que Hakuba...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 18: «Je le connais...»**_

* * *

Kid revient sur le devant de la scène. Après deux semaines de silence radio, il a volé un rubis dans une collection privée, au nez et à la barbe de la police....encore une fois. Le détective d'Osaka avait participé, à la demande (supplication?) de certains policiers à bout de nerfs. Il avait accepté, bien que devant repartir dans sa ville en train dès le lendemain pour préparer ses examens de fin d'année. Comme d'habitude, il y avait eu une course poursuite qui s'était achevée sur le toit.

Il avait fait face à Kid...Celui qui s'était retourné vers lui, ses yeux bleu violacés posés sur lui avec amusement, son visage ombragé par son chapeau qui ne laissait passer que quelques mèches sombres.

_Une impression déjà-vue._ Elle revenait sans cesse, lui causant un étrange sentiment dans le ventre. Ce sourire taquin que le voleur lui avait envoyé....lui avait donné la même impression.

Kid lui avait lancé «Tu salueras Tantei-kun de ma part?», puis il avait sauté dans le vide, déployant son deltaplane avec son élégance habituelle et avait filé. Heiji était resté sur le toit, pensif.

* * *

_Oui...Une impression de déjà-vue!_

Ce n'était pas comme Hakuba qui ne fréquentait que peu son suspect, c'est-à-dire Kaito, en dehors du lycée. Il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que lui connaissait Shinichi.

_Ce sourire....Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu! Et pas sur le visage de Kid!_

Mais pourquoi repensait-il à la stupide hypothèse du parano de service? Parce que ses propres doutes, qu'il avait émis sur le Sirena ne disparaissaient pas? Il avait vraiment voulu croire Kudo quand celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il se trompait. Sauf pour l'affirmation que Kaito et lui étaient jumeaux, ça il l'avait admis. _«Et toi tu te fatigue à trouver des arguments pour affirmer une preuve qui peut être validé par quelques recherches administratives!» _Sauf que, une fois revenu à Osaka, il avait fait une recherche....Et le résultat: Les extraits de naissances des deux concernés avaient mystérieusement disparus...._C'était quoi ce travail?_ Il avait réussi à entrer dans les dossiers des frères. Leurs empreintes, ainsi que celles que quelques autres personnes avaient disparues._ Génial...il y avait quelque chose qui clochait là non?_

Le dossier de Kaito révélait néanmoins quelques chose: son père était mort 8 ans auparavant. Il avait donc à peu près cet âge à cette époque.

_Minute....HUIT ANS?_ Il tapa rapidement une recherche sur le magicien en question et tomba sur un article: «Mort mystérieuse sur scène. Les enquêteurs concluent à un accident lors d'un numéro dangereux!» Étrange...Il était pourtant très bon d'après les autres articles qu'il lu au sujet du magicien. La voix de Kudo lui revint alors à l'esprit, souvenir d'un discussion d'il y a un moment: _«Où ma mère a appris à se déguiser comme ça? Ho je crois qu'elle a appris auprès d'un magicien mais je ne sais pas son nom!» _Ok...Il y avait de grosses chances que ça soit lui vu qu'il était le cousin de Yusaku Kudo.

Mais c'était _**ça **_le problème!! Le père de Shinichi avait poursuivi le Kid pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse mystérieusement il y a 8 ans. Date qui coïncidait avec la mort du père de Kaito. Personne n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement? _Non...visiblement._ Sauf si Kudo-san avait fait en sorte que personne ne le fasse pour que la femme et le fils de son cousin aient la paix malgré la mort du magicien.

_Grosses coïncidences quand même..._.mais tenant peut-être du simple hasard. Hakuba en était surement arrivé plus ou moins au même constant, quelques informations en moins.

Et puis d''un coup, Shinichi se trouvait un jumeau et trois mois plus tard, Kid a un nouveau complice en la personne d'un véritable double de lui-même....un jumeau? Et l'un appelait l'autre **Nii-san**! C'était un petit peu gros pour un simple hasard!

_Argument réfutable aurait dit la mère de Ran: Ils pouvaient toujours porter un masque ou du maquillage et le "Nii-san" pouvait être là pour embrouiller encore plus Hakuba qu'avant._

Bizarrement le second Kid avait été moins efficace cette fois-ci à Osaka, se contentant de brouiller les pistes, quand Kudo avait été présent en même temps qu'eux. _Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas lui cette fois?! _Les voleurs agissaient ensemble après l'apparition du deuxième, pas séparément. Et en plus son rival avait rapporté une fausse pierre sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il avait eu l'air de savoir faire la différence quand ils étaient sur le Sirena.

Heiji se laissa aller sur son fauteuil dans un profond soupir fatigué. Il aurait surement du se pencher un peu plus sur ses révisions pour ses examens qui avaient lieux dans moins d'un mois mais son hypothèse revenait sans cesse, agrémentée de nouveaux arguments.

_1) Shinichi avait appris la magie et se débrouillait bien....à croire qu'il avait ça dans le sang! Ca expliquait aussi pourquoi il comprenait si vite le truc dans les tours du Kid (avant)!_

_2) Il arrivait très bien à dissimuler ses émotions, à reproduire presque fidèlement la poker face du Kid!_

_3) Kudo et les deux Kid n'avaient JAMAIS été ensembles au même endroit au même temps (comprendre: dans la même pièce)._

_4) Shinichi avait admis qu'il avait obéit à son instinct quand il avait plaqué le Kid au sol. Agir pour sauver une vie oui. Mais si vite, si ...une telle impulsion, comme s'il n'avait absolument pas réfléchie avant d'agir et seulement après avoir pris 3 balles. Et quand on savait à quel point le lien entre deux jumeaux étaient forts..._

_5) Le Kid avait mis un bon moment à réagir quand même....On aurait vraiment dit, de loin, qu'ils se connaissaient très bien._

_6)Le frangin.....il avait appris super vite que son jumeau était à l'hôpital. Il avait affirmé que c'était Agasa qui avait appelé «Conan» qui l'avait prévenu lui. Oui mais puisque Conan était Shinichi....C'était peut-être Aï qui l'avait appelé alors. Sauf que ni le professeur, ni la fausse gamine ne s'était éloigné le portable à la main. Alors comment avait-il su? Etait-il sur place, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ce mensonge? Ou alors il était vraiment là mais il était caché derrière un monocle et un chapeau haut-de-forme?_

_7) Et Puis....Il revoyait le visage de Kid, ombragé par son chapeau. Ses yeux bleu foncé brillant d'une lueur profonde, passionnée et amusée par ce qu'il faisait. Ce sourire en coin qui était taquin ou moqueur, voir supérieur, parfois même mystérieux. Un être indéchiffrable._

_Et il revoyait le visage de Shinichi, ombragé par la casquette, cette même lueur qui illuminait son regard quand il réfléchissait, était passionné. Son sourire moqueur quand il se fichait de lui, ce sourire en coin un peu mystérieux quand il comprenait quelque chose, son sourire supérieur quand il lui disait qu'il s'était planté (mais là il était plutôt taquin en fait). _

La Ressemblance fut alors si frappante dans sa tête qu'il déglutit, pâle comme un linge. Non! Il secoua la tête, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées. Et la conclusion qui s'imposait d'elle même: _NON! Il ne voulait pas y penser! Ce n'était pas possible! Pourtant trop de hasards...Etait-ce vraiment un hasard?_ Même avant que Ran ne découvre le pot-aux-roses, Kudo s'entendait anormalement bien avec Kid et était capable de travailler en équipe avec lui. Il pensait notamment à l'épisode où son ami et le voleur avaient réussi à piloter un avion en parfaite coordination.

Il gémit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. C'était vraiment dur, ca le torturait. Il aurait voulu savoir la vérité pour arrêter de se poser tant de questions mais voulait-il vraiment que tout lui soit révéler? _N'avait-il pas peur de la réalité? _Et si ses hypothèses étaient exactes.

Shinichi avait nié en bloc, s'était même un peu moqué de lui quand il l'avait accusé sans vraiment faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion. A ce moment, il n'était pas très sur de ce qu'il avançait. Il s'était surtout basé sur le lien des jumeaux.

Sa partie de détective lui soufflait de le confronter une nouvelle fois. C'était sa partie neutre, qui faisait face aux criminels, à ceux qu'il faisait arrêter suite à ses déductions. C'était la partie de lui qui analysait, argumentait. C'était la partie de lui qui voyait Kid uniquement comme un voleur qui devait être arrêté. Et même si ça lui faisait mal, si Kudo avait quelque chose à y voir...

_Mais..._Sa partie «humaine» protestait. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui! Ca ne pouvait pas être cet ancien détective (finalement c'était plutôt un long break qu'il lui fallait) qu'il avait toujours admiré. Qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Ami qui lui faisait confiance au point se baisser ses barrières avec lui. Son regard triste et résigné quand il l'avait confronté sur le Sirena. Certaines paroles de Kudo lui revinrent alors à l'esprit: _«Je ne suis pas...plus fait pour ça Heiji....J'en ai assez! Je ne peux plus...» «Tous ces morts...Je ne le supporte plus...»_

Et puis...Il lui avait semblé si fragile à cet instant, accablé par tout ça....épuisé peut-être? Quand il l'avait serré contre lui, courte étreinte de quelques minutes à peine avant que le brun ne recule, il lui avait semblé si frêle....Comme si...il portait un secret assez lourd. Tandis qu'il pensait à cet épisode, le souvenir lui revint d'une façon plus prononcée qu'avant: _Les légers tremblements du brun ébouriffé, sa main qui s'était crispée quelque instants sur sa manche et ses mèches lui lui avait frôlées la joue..._.Il cligna des yeux, soudain surpris par la tournure de ses pensées. _Mais qu'est qui me prend?! _Il se colla une bonne claque, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Son côté humain lui rappela encore la vision du brun sur son lit d'hôpital (où il était encore d'ailleurs), si faible mais...

_Mais ça suffit oui?! Je m'égare là!_

* * *

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, un peu désemparé. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à une telle situation. Même quand un des collègues du service de police avait tué quatres personnes, il n'avait pas ressenti ça (on met à part la balle dans le ventre bien sûr...). Là c'était différent, c'était peut-être Kudo le second Kid, et dans ce cas il avait aidé le premier qui avait volé tellement de joyaux (d'accord, il avait presque tout rendus), qui humiliait la police depuis tant de mois....voire d'années.

Il ferma les yeux imaginant la scène...._Imaginant Shinichi avec l'habit blanc, le chapeau et le monocle sur l'œil droit_. Il écarquilla alors les yeux tant le ressemblance était saisissante, frappante. Il avait vraiment cru avoir Kid devant lui en imaginant cela! Il eut un frisson malgré lui quand il cru entendre son sa tête la voix de son ami lui dire _«Surpris Tantei-han?»_ avec ce sourire en coin, qui était presque la marque déposée du voleur.

Il se mordit la lèvre, chassant ses pensées. Il ne voulait plus y penser, songer à nouveau à cette idée pernicieuse qui revenait pourtant sans cesse. Il avait peut-être tout compris, deviné ce que Hakuba cherchait depuis tant de temps avec seulement quelques soupçons: l'identité réel des deux Kid! Et lui avait des preuves en plus...enfin ce qui pouvait s'approcher de preuves plutôt....alors..._**Que devait-il faire maintenant?**_

_Obéir à son côté de détective? Ou céder sa partie «humaine» et à cette étrange sensation?_

Il ne savait pas....Il n'avait jamais été réellement confronté à l'implication d'un proche dans une affaire....Enfin..._Shinichi était un proche mais à quel point?_

Un rival (parfois très) agaçant quand il se moquait de lui....

Une personne brillante capable de résoudre n'importe quel mystère....(et peut-être capable d'organiser les plus risqués des vols si son hypothèse était juste)

Une personne qui lui avait déjà fait la leçon: _«Un détective, qui arrête les coupable avec logique mais qui laisse quelqu'un se suicider n'est pas différent d'un meurtrier...»_ Il voulait sauver autant de personnes que possible....

_Combien de fois l'avait-il aidé ou sauvé, de même pour Aï ou Ran?_

Une personne avec qui il était vraiment complice, toujours sur la même longueur d'une avec la même rapidité d'action, une équipe imbattable. Par comme le personnage principal et son partenaire dans l'œuvre de Doyle, non une véritable équipe: deux personne au même niveau....qui se complétaient complétant pour l'un les domaines où l'autre était faible,se complétant au point d'enchaîner leur déduction sans temps d'arrêt...

Et puis le reste... _«C'est toi quoi as cassé la bouteille non?» _Mais il n'avait rien dit, l'avait juste taquiner u peu _«C'est écrit en gros sur ta figure» _En même temps, il fallait se demander comment Shinatori n'avait pas eu de soupçons envers lui vu la mine de chien battu qu'il avait affiché jusqu'à la «résolution»?

_«Tu es un vrai gamin!»_ Ou comment il s'était moqué de ses interrogations à propos de Kazuha qui collait un peu trop ce foutu magicien blond. Il avait carrément demander à Kudo pourquoi ça l'énervait.

_«Je raccroche....» _Ou comment il lui signifiait qu'il en avait marre d'entendre parler d'endroits à voir à Osaka la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait..

_«Alors....Qui est-ce hein?»_ Rah ce coup là il avait imité la voix de Kazuha....pour s'amuser à lui cacher les yeux!! Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand il jouait au petit gamin mignon! Ca l'énervait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, même s'il comprenait que c'était pour sa couverture. Lui ne l'avait jamais traité comme un gamin lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls...et même si Shinichi n'avait rien dit, il savait qu'il lui en était reconnaissant.

Mais plus que tout....

C'était une des personne en qui il avait le plus confiance....

Et...c'était son meilleur ami...

Heiji ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration, se rendant compte qu'il était incapable, malgré tout son savoir et ses capacités de déduction, de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait presque eu envie de rire...

_**Qu'est que je fais maintenant...si ma théorie est exacte?**_

* * *

**A suivre**

Alors? Rapide à écrire celui-là j'avais déjà tout en tête.... Le Torturage de méninges pour le détective de l'ouest...Je suppose que vous devinez ce qu'il va décider non?

_**Prochain Chapitre: «Je sais que c'est toi» **Heu....Y a vraiment besoin d'un résumé?! Oui? Bon...."Où on voit une grande différence entre Suspecter et Voir"...J'en dirais pas plus!!_

On s'approche à grands pas d'un chamboulement....à quel niveau? Ho vous verrez!!

_Le prochain chapitre sera publié Mardi ou Mercredi prochain...._

_

* * *

_


	19. Je sais que c'est toi

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Un chouïa de romance (ça commence enfin, peut-être?) et de l'angst!!

**Paring**: Futur Heiji/Shinichi, et Futur Saguru/Kaito

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Note**: Haha....Je sens que certains d'entre vous vont être ravis! Heiji va avoir le choc de sa vie! Parce que entre le **suspecter **et le **voir/l'entendre**, y a une p'tite différence quand même....non? Et d'autres d'entre vous vont encore plus être ravi....pourquoi? Haha! Vous verrez!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 19: «Je sais que c'est toi!**_» (d'un autre côté, le titre: **"Au-Revoir"** conviendrait aussi...)

* * *

Shinichi soupira en refermant son téléphone portable. Ca y est.....tout était prêt. Plus que quelques détails à régler et ils pourraient tous partir. Un billet était déjà retiré à l'aéroport pour sa mère biologique (qui avait également eu, via Yusaku) une fausse identité qui allait avec. Sous peu, elle partait pour les Etats-Unis. Idem pour Agasa.

Pour ce qui était de Ran, elle pourrait toujours nier avoir été en contact avec lui, après tout, elle avait gardé le secret non?

Ensuite...Leur nouvelle maison (_il avait demandé un appartement mais bon._.) à Kaito, Aï et lui était prête et meublée à Osaka. Ils avaient rendez-vous une semaine après les examens avec son père là bas, sous déguisement convenus, pour prendre les clés et connaître l'adresse. _Leurs identités d'emprunts et leurs apparences allant avec?_ Ils avaient déjà décidés de tout...Akako avait décidé de s'installer à Kyôto, pas très loin d'eux en quelque sorte, afin de pouvoir leur rendre visite ou les aider le plus souvent possible.

Pour ce qui était de leur vie «normale» à côté de leurs activités nocturnes, ça aussi ça avait été décidé, ils vivraient le plus normalement possible: ils iraient à l'université (Sauf Aï qui devait restée plus ou moins cachée). Pour Kaito aucun problème il passerait ses examens comme prévus, lui par contre ça avait été plus difficile à préparer mais Jodie-Sensei, mise à moitié dans la confidence avait décidée de lui faire passer l'examen sous une fausse apparence/identité et une fois leur but atteint, le nom d'emprunt serait remplacé par celui de Shinichi Kudo...tout simplement.

Bref tout ces préparatifs avait été épuisants: on était fin février, la rentrée à l'université serait en Avril et il était déjà épuisé.

_Épuisé par la grandeur de l'entreprise? Par tout les évènements qui risquaient d'avoir lieux?_

_Ou était-ce simplement le contre-coup de ses blessures qui se faisait sentir? Il n'était sortie que depuis un mois après tout._

Kaito avait fait la malin trois fois depuis qu'il était revenus «chez lui», volant des pierres précieuses et se moquant plus que jamais de la police. Hakuba devait être à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Quoique...il n'apparaissait plus sur les lieux depuis la dernière affaire, il devait être plongé jusqu'au cou dans les examens de fin d'année lui aussi. Tous les lycéens visaient l'obtention du diplôme. Évidement...  
_Le Problème se résumait justement à deux personnes, oui....DEUX seulement..._

Hakuba qui n'accepterait pas la «disparition» soudaine de Kid et ses apparitions suivantes, quelques temps plus tard, qui seront toujours surprises ou allant dans le sens de la justice (quand ce ne sera pas un vol donc..). Il risquait de venir étudier près d'eux et là....Ca serait mauvais pour eux, ce type était le plus suspicieux et le plus perspicace de tout leurs adversaires...et puis surtout ça le mettrait en danger s'il les retrouvaient et leurs tiraient les vers du nez.

Et Puis il y avait aussi Heiji. Lui, s'il comprendrait surement la situation, il n'accepterait pas sa disparition. Il était déjà assez mis dans la confidence à propos du poison et de tout ce qui y était lié...s'il apprenait le reste et voulait les aider?! Non! Ca le mettrait en danger. Il ne fallait rien lui dire et s'il le croisait sous sa fausse identité, il faudrait qu'il fasse mine de ne pas le connaître.

_Quand il avait exposé sa suggestion/cette conclusion, Aï avait lancé, narquoise._

_«Pourquoi tu veux aller à Osaka alors?» _

_Kaito, après un ricanement, lui avait soufflé à l'oreille «Il ne peux pas se passer de lui en fait!» et s'était écroulé de rire en voyant la teinte carmin qu'avait pris le visage de son frère. _

Quand cesseraient-ils de dire des idioties ces deux-là?

Mais était-ce **vraiment** des idioties?

Kaito avait relancé le débat dès le lendemain, un dictionnaire ouvert dans les mains: «_Aimer: Éprouver pour quelqu'un une inclinaison très vive fondée à la fois sur la tendresse et sur l'attirance physique. Synonyme : être amoureux de_» La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un oreiller en pleine figure. Shinichi lui avait ensuite marmonné de s'occuper de «son» Hakuba et de le laisser tranquille sur le sujet «Heiji». Son jumeau, virant au rose, l'avait ensuite laissé plus ou moins tranquille sur le sujet.

Mais le garçon, hésitant toujours entre une carrière de détective et d'autres choses, savait qu'il reviendrait sans doute souvent à la charge. Kaito était un romantique...ca se voyait assez bien quand il était Kid et qu'il se la jouait casa-nova avec toutes les filles qui passaient. Shinichi se souviendrait d'ailleurs toujours de la fois où il avait séduit deux filles à la suite et que Hakuba, témoin de loin de la scène, avait piqué une crise (c'était pourtant rare, tellement il était flegme), disant à Kid qu'il brisait le cœur des jeunes filles innocentes. Le voleur, atterissant pile à deux mètres de lui avait répliqué «Jaloux Tantei-san?» et lui avait lancé une rose blanche avant de fuir comme d'habitude. La tête du détective avait été savoureuse et inoubliable.

_Qu'est qu'il avait fait de la rose d'ailleurs?_

Bref...Tout était prêt, plus que les examens qu'il fallait passer et ensuite ils pourraient tirer provisoirement le rideau: Shinichi Kudo, Aï Haibara et Kaito Kuroba allaient disparaître totalement de la circulation. Seule l'absence de la (fausse) gamine serait justifiée, pas celle des garçons dont l'un était censé être mort/déjà disparus. Ca serait douloureux de se cacher, de mentir à leur entourage ainsi mais ils seraient tout les trois ensembles, et c'était ça qui comptait, il y aurait toujours deux personnes (outre Agasa et ses parents) à qui ils pourraient se comporter normalement en privé.

Son portable sonna alors, comme un avertisseur et, lentement, il décrocha, regardant le nom qui s'affichait sur le cadran: «Heiji». Il déglutit, sentant son cœur qui passait à la vitesse supérieur. Quelque chose en lui tira la sonnette d'alarme. Mais il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

«H...Hattori?»

_«Kudo! Comment vas-tu?» _Le ton était léger mais le footballeur sentit bien une certaine hésitation dans la voix de l'autre. Ca l'inquiéta un peu mais il fit comme si ne rien était.

Toussotant il répondit, choisissant ses mots et son ton de voix avec précaution «Je vais bien, j'ai juste l'impression d'être plus faible que jamais!»

_«Ca doit venir aussi du fait que tu n'as plus été un presque adulte depuis un bon moment..»_

Effectivement, le changement de métabolisme soudain avait surement quelque chose à y voir dans le fait qu'il se fatiguait facilement. «Et toi...» Il hésita un court instant avant de demander «Tu es prêt pour tes examens?»

Un gémissement à l'autre bout du fil «_Tu es obligé de me le rappeler? Sadique_!» Le ton était devenue plus léger, plus comme celui qu'il avait d'habitude «_Je ne dors que 3 heures par nuit!»_ Ces mots furent suivis d'un bâillement, sans doute involontaire.

«Reposes toi espèce d'inconscient!» Il regretta un peu ses paroles, même si elles avaient été lancées sur le ton de l'humour, il ne voulait pas laisser penser à l'autre qu'il s'en faisait pour lui.

«_Oui! Oui! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi_» Un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil «_Je n'aurais aucun mal à passer les examens et le concours d'entrée à l'université!_» Shinichi se retint de le traiter de vantard! Il n'était pas mal non plus pour ça d'ailleurs. Il y eut un silence avant que le détective de l'ouest ne reprenne, presque inquiet «_Mais...Et toi?»_

«J'ai trouvé un moyen!» répliqua celui de l'est se laissant tomber sur son lit, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

«_Hum...Sinon Kudo! J'ai a te parler!_» Le ton brusquement redevenu sérieux l'inquiéta et il se redressa, articulant un «Quand?» maladroit et hésitant. L'autre répondit aussitôt «_Le plus rapidement possible!_»

_Hoho..._Shinichi sentit une sueur froide qui lui coulait entre les omoplates, il avala difficilement sa salive, ses pensées tournant à 100 à l'heure pour tenter de trouver une raison à cette visite demandée. «...Pourquoi? Et Pourquoi si vite? Ca ne peut pas attendre?»

_«Non! Pourquoi pas sous peu? As tu une raison de refuser ou de craindre une de mes visites?»_ La voix d'Heiji avait changé de ton, reprenant son sérieux qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il accusait le fautif, le criminel d'une affaire. Ce fut ce ton-là, plus que les paroles elles même qui figèrent Shinichi sur place. Et qu'il sentit une étrange sensation d'angoisse l'envahir.

La seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut: _Il m'a grillé....il m'a grillé...Je suis sur qu'il m'a grillé là.._ Minute...Il inspira à fond, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, essayant de ne pas paniquer afin de garder une voix mesurée. _**Tu as peur qu'il découvres tout?**_ La voix de Aï résonna dans sa tête comme un rappel à l'ordre _**Tu as peur de ton meilleur ami?**_

_Oui! Définitivement.._..Il avait peur! Peur du regard que pourrait avoir son ami en sachant tout, peur de ce qu'il penserait, de ce qu'il dirait. Il déglutit avec difficulté et répondit «Non, aucune raison, mais toi n'as tu pas tes examens?» Il tentait de le dissuader, à demi-mots, ou plutôt de retarder ce qu'il savait être une échéance.

_«Je viendrais juste après....»_

Non, il ne pourrait pas y échapper...Il pourrait toujours plus facilement le confronter s'il était face à lui. **Non? **Et puis il pourrait plus facilement lui dire «Au revoir» qu'à travers un simple SMS qu'il enverrait avant de détruire son portable. «D'accord...Juste après...Mais qu'as-tu à me dire exactement?» Sa voix avait très légèrement trembler et il était certain que l'autre l'avait parfaitement entendue.

_«....Tu verras...A bientôt Shinichi»_ Et l'autre coupa la communication, laissant un jeune homme figé sur place par la surprise. La seule pensée cohérente qui lui traversa l'esprit ne fut pas que son ami avait peut-être tout découvert mais qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

_Qu'est ce que je ressens bon sang? Ca ne m'avait jamais fait ça quand j'étais avec Ran avant. Est ce que Kaito, Aï et mon père ont raison?_ Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il n'arrivait pas à saisir ses sentiments. Ils avaient changé pourtant: ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'Heiji maintenant était différent de ce qu'il ressentait avant pour lui. Avant son rival l'agaçait et l'amusait ou alors il ressentait une profonde confiance et une certaine affection. Avec un triste sourire il se souvint que Kazuha avait dit un jour «Conan et Heiji sont comme des frères!» C'était juste après l'affaire où le footballeur préféré de Shinichi avait commis ce crime. Le détective d'Osaka avait cherché par tout les moyens celui pour faire retrouver le sourire à son ami ou au moins le faire cesser de tirer cette tête d'enterrement. Un moyen simple mais efficace qui avait porté ses fruits. Il lui faisait confiance, totalement confiance. C'était un des seul à ne pas le traiter comme un enfant lorsqu'il était Conan (même en public).

_Sa voix toujours enjouée...._

_Son grand sourire chaleureux....  
La façon qu'il avait de se battre, totalement différente de la sienne, beaucoup plus fluide, maitrisée et calculée. Il lui avait bien dit «Tu n'es pas un bon guerrier...Laisses moi faire!»._

Shinichi se passa le poignet sur les yeux, tremblant. Il était un grand détective, avait un QI légèrement au dessus de la moyenne (et était donc classé limite comme génie), arrivait à décrypter les affaires les plus complexes sur lesquelles la police se cassait les dents, et avait toujours affronté les pires situation avec un relatif courage.

_Alors pourquoi avait-il peur à l'idée d'une confrontation avec Heiji, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais craint? Pourquoi ne savait-il pas mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait?_

_**«Amour: Éprouver pour quelqu'un une inclinaison très vive fondée à la fois sur la tendresse et sur l'attirance physique...»** C'était la définition. Mais ça ne le concernait pas, non? Éprouvait-il de la **tendresse** pour lui? Même s'il devait avouer que son ami avait un certain charme, qu'il avait une bonne humeur contagieuse (ou exaspérante), il ne l'avait jamais trouvé mignon/beau/attendrissant! _

Sa conscience décida de le titiller un peu, et malgré lui il se souvint de cette affaire où Heiji avait accidentellement brisé la bouteille de vin (que l'on croyait hors de prix) chez Shinatori. Son air de chien battu qu'il avait affiché une bonne partie du temps et puis sa tentative de nier lorsque lui-même (qui lisait en son rival plus facilement qu'en n'importe qui d'autre, sauf peut-être Ran) lui avait dit sur un ton badin que c'était lui le fautif...quelque part, il avait été plutôt ...mignon non? Shinichi se redressa, se frappant les joues de ses mains, réfutant toutes les hypothèses bizarres découlant de ce simple souvenir.

_Non! Je ne le trouve PAS mignon! _Sa conscience, qu'il ne contrôlait plus vraiment dans le cheminement de pensées diverses qu'il avait pris, fit revenir plusieurs souvenirs dans sa mémoire: Heiji qui le démasquait si rapidement et si efficacement qu'il n'avait pu nier, qui lui passait son amulette autour du cou ou qui le regardait bizarrement, presque avec inquiétude ce même jour un peu plus tôt, qui était étendue sur le brancard, atteint d'une balle dans le ventre.

La peur qu'il avait ressentie en le voyant fermer les yeux, murmurant qu'il était fatigué...ou plutôt l'impression, maintenant que son cœur se serrait à ce souvenir.

* * *

Soudain une voix résonna à son oreille, le tirant d'un océan de pensées diverses: «Imagines toi l'embrasser pour voir...imagines toi lui caresser les cheveux ou le prendre dans tes bras»

_S'imaginer en train de …? _Alors...S'imagi...Shinichi vira à l'écarlate quand l'image sortie tut droit de son imagination s'imposa à lui et il se tourna vers son frère, lui lançant un regard furibond.

- «Concluant!» fit Kaito avec amusement en avalant une gorgée de limonade. «Tu dois vraiment être amoureux Nii-san!» Il fit une pause «Remarques, il est pas mal du tout, je te comprend aisément!» Et ce fut le retour du sourire moqueur. Il semblait ravi d'avoir provoquer cette effet. Son jumeau se redressa vivement sur son lit, le rouge aux joues. Il semblait prêt à riposter à l'attaque visant les sentiments.

- «Arrêtes! Je te pose des question sur tes sentiments vis-à-vis d'Hakuba moi?» Shinichi pensait rééquilibrer les scores mais cette fois Kaito répondit, voulant que son frère ouvre grand les yeux sur ses sentiments pour son ami que presque tout le monde voyait, sauf les principaux concernés.

Il se posta donc devant l'ex-Conan et répondit d'une voix pleine d'assurance: «Il y a une différence! Moi j'admets mes sentiments pour lui! J'admets être attiré par lui! Mais en fait... Première Raison pour laquelle je ne peux rien lui dire: je suis Kid et qu'il est chargé d'arrêter Kid! Deuxième raison: on va disparaître. Troisième Raison: Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi! Autant de problèmes qui font que je préfère ne pas me déclarer pour le moment.» Il acheva son petit discours en plantant son regard océan dans une paire jumelles face à lui.

Shinichi se mit debout, au même niveau que son jumeau, lançant avec un rien d'énervement, qui pouvait presque passer pour un aveu: «Ha oui? Et quelle différence avec moi?» Se rendait-il compte qu'il ne niait plus ses sentiments? Apparemment non. Cela devait être totalement inconsciemment.

- «Primo: C'est clair que c'est réciproque dans ton cas! Vu comment il a agit envers toi quand t'étais à l'hôpital!! Secundo: On va se planquer à Osaka, et vous pourriez être en contact secret où tu serais sous une autre fausse identité.» Kaito avait répondu tout aussi vite, frappant les points essentiels de «l'affaire».

Tâchant de s'empêcher de rougir, Shinichi répliqua, en désespoir de cause: «Mais je suis Kid moi aussi!

- Seul Argument recevable Nii-san! Mais je crois que lui, il s'en fiche que tu sois aussi Kid! Il n'est impliqué qu'occasionnellement dans nos Affaires et n'est pas aussi obsédé par le voleur fantôme qu'Hakuba!»

Il vit un sourire moqueur identique au sien se dessiner sur les lèvres de celui qui avait été Conan: «Et l'obsession d'Hakuba, elle ne cache pas quelque chose, peut-être?»

Kaito haussa les épaules avec fatalité: «Possible, mais cette obsession, comme tu dis, est dirigée vers Kid! Moi il ne fait que me suspecter! Dans ton cas c'est ton vrai toi que connaît Hattori, à qui il fait confiance et pour qui il s'inquiète!» Pendant un très court instant, il eut l'air triste, triste de savoir que cette «obsession» d'Hakuba n'était dirigée que vers Kid bien que son hypothèse à son sujet en soit plus ou moins une aussi. Shinichi marmonna une excuse à son frère qui répliqua par un geste signifiant que ce n'était pas grave.

- «Rien ne dit que c'est de l'amour...

- Tu penses beaucoup à lui quand même....» Kaito fit une pause, lançant la seconde canette à son jumeau qui l'attrapa mollement, le visage quelque peu tourmenté «Penses-y la prochaine fois que tu le verras, peut-être que ça sera plus clair pour toi.» Il se retint s'ajouter que pour lui s'était évident. Chez certaines personnes, se rendre compte qu'on était amoureux était vraiment dur à réaliser. Il ne pouvait que l'orienter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_En espérant n'avoir pas besoin de recoller plus tard des morceaux de cœur brisé par un rejet. Même s'il pensait ne pas s'être trompé._

_M'enfin, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche non?_

* * *

Ca y était: la mère de Kaito (c'était la sienne aussi) était dans l'avion pour les Etats-Unis, Akako était en route pour Kyôto avec son «serviteur», Agasa était prêt à partir, son avion serait pour dans la soirée. Aï était chez les Kuroba, avec Kaito, prête à partir. Son frère s'occupait d'effacer les disques durs de leurs ordinateurs et de vider la cave/cache secrète.

Il avait eu son examen, Kaito aussi. Il avait passé son concours d'entrée à l'université d'Osaka sous sa future fausse identité et l'avait réussi sans problème, idem pour son frère. Ran et lui avait parlé quelques minutes, une heure même et elle lui avait fait un petit cadeau, petit cadeau que Kaito avait ramené chez eux, vu qu'il ne voulait pas s'en encombrer durant sa discussion avec Heiji.

_Sa discussion hein?_ Un Au-Revoir plutôt! Même si lui reverrait Heiji, celui-ci ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Il serra les poings, maudissant une nouvelle fois sa foutue curiosité qui l'avait presque perdue dans le parc il y a déjà si longtemps (à ses yeux).

Enfin il entendit le professeur Agasa faire entrer le concerné par ses pensées. Il inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. C'était juste un face-à-face, une discussion, comme sur le Sirena. Non! Mauvaise comparaison!! Très mauvaise! Le souvenir de la courte étreinte lui revint comme une gifle et il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- «Kudo...»

Il compta jusqu'à trois et se retourna, affichant un petit sourire «Bonjour à toi aussi Hattori!» Sa voix le rassura, elle était parfaitement calme et maitrisée. «Alors...Comment se sont passés tes examens?

- Bien...Je suis admis!» Et il rajouta le nom du lieu nom il allait étudier dès la rentrée d'Avril.

En entendant le nom de l'université où il allait, Shinichi s'empêcha de rire: c'était la même que la sienne et celle de Kaito, pas le même secteur mais le même lieu. Car oui l'école de police était située à deux pas de l'université.

_Donc une grande probabilité de se croiser...Merveilleux...Vraiment le destin doit m'adorer!! _«Félicitation..»

Un geste fut sa seule réponse avant que l'ex lycéen d'Osaka ne poursuive: «Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu Kudo! Tu le sais non?

- Je l'avais compris à ta voix Hattori!» Résignation? Non il allait lutter jusqu'au bout. Mais devait-il totalement lui mentir? Kaito avait raison: Heiji n'en avait rien à faire de Kid! Ce n'était pas lui qui était obsédé par l'idée de lui passer les menottes. «Mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire!»

Soupir de la part de son interlocuteur: «Arrêtons ce petit jeu Shinichi...Ou devrais-je plutôt dire..Kaitou Kid, troisième du titre après ton père (biologique) Toichi Kuroba et ton frère Kaito Kuroba avec qui tu fais équipe!»

Shinichi soupira, regardant le ciel qui se colorait de rouge, indiquant que la journée allait touchée à sa fin bientôt. «Comment as tu découvert cela?» Il finit par rendre les armes. _Quel différence? Il allait disparaître!_ Et Heiji ne le trahirait jamais...enfin il l'espérait. «Non ne dit rien! Tu as fait le rapprochement entre la disparition de Kid il y a 9 ans et la mort de mon père biologique? Tu m'as imaginé avec l'habit de Kid? Ou tu as deviné le visage de mon frère, donc plus ou moins mon visage, derrière le monocle?»

Un silence de plomb tomba sur eux: il avait avoué! Implicitement mais il avait avoué. Lentement comme guidé par ses sentiments, l'ex lycéen de Tokyo s'avança, faisant reculer malgré lui l'autre qui commençait à ressentir un certain malaise. «Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant Heiji? Appeler la police? Me faire enfermer? Je vois les gros titres d'ici demain: _**Les Deux Kid arrêtés! Il s'agissait en réalité de Kaito Kuroba et de Shinichi Kudo.**_ Je peux te garantir qu'après ça, je me ferais rapidement et discrètement descendre! Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire par qui?!» Il eut quelques remords en voyant la pâleur soudaine du visage de son ami à cette simple vérité qu'il devait aussi savoir: **Le dénoncer c'était le condamner. **

- «Ku...Shinichi. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'appeler la police! Je veux juste savoir...pourquoi!

- Tu vas me forcer à te répondre si je refuses de te le dire?» Les yeux bleu-vert s'écarquillèrent: de toute évidence, l'autre n'avait pas envisagée d'idées pour le forcer. Quoiqu'il devait se douter qu'il refuserait de répondre à cette question. «Sincèrement n'as tu pas une idée de pourquoi j'ai fait ça?

- Vous avez un but! Sinon vous ne rendriez pas vos vols presque à chaque fois!

- Je ne peux te dire ce que nous cherchons: trop de vérité te mettrais en danger Heiji.» Il se rendit compte à quel point il était près de l'autre mais ça faisait partit de son plan. Il sentait le métal froid du bracelet de sa montre, celle que le professeur Agasa lui avait faite. Il se sentait mal à l'idée de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. «Je me sens libre quand je porte cet habit! Libre parce que personne ne me reconnaît! Libre parce que j'ai l'impression d'être...» Il n'acheva pas, baissant les yeux.

L'autre posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami et le secoua. «Mais réagit bon sang! Tu vas finir par y rester! Tu as failli mourir!»

Deux yeux bleu se plongèrent dans les siens, il eut un frisson malgré lui quand il entendit la réponse «Je n'allais pas laisser mon frère se faire tuer.. j'en aurais fait autant si ça avait été Ran, mes parents ou....Toi». Il inspira lentement: maintenant! C'était maintenant qu'il devait agir, avant que l'autre le lâche ou s'éloigne: C'était maintenant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre qu'il devait le faire.

- «Que vas tu faire maintenant Shinichi?» Un simple sourire fut sa réponse puis deux bras entourèrent son cou. «Qu'est ce que...» Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'autre l'embrassa. Ce fut une simple caresse, quelques secondes à peine mais suffisantes pour le figer, pour que ses mains glissent des épaules encore frêles de son rival et ami. Simultanément, il sentit une piqûre dans sa nuque.

_Il m'a...eu..._

Il s'écroula dans les bras de son rival. Celui-ci lui chuchota à l'oreille «Désolé Heiji mais c'est pour te protéger que je fais ça! Et encore une chose: le baiser...» Il sembla hésiter avant de continuer, d'une voix à peine perceptible «...était sincère!» Ce fut la dernière chose que le champion de Kendo entendit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Shinichi laissa glisser ses doigts dans les mèches brunes avec un sourire triste et le déposa dans le fauteuil. «Je suis désolé...vraiment! Quand tu te réveilleras j'aurais disparu avec Aï et mon frère. N'essaie pas de me chercher...!»

_Quoique...._

_Peut-être me reverras tu plus vite que je ne l'ai calculé..._

* * *

A suivre

Shinichi a réalisé... Maintenant c'est au tour de l'autre d'y réfléchir posément: il va avoir le temps dirons nous. Et il y a eu un baiser....Bon c'était pas vraiment un vrai baiser mais bon...

_**Prochain Chapitre: "Yuki et Satsuki" **: Kazuha rencontre un nouveau dans son groupe à la section première année de l'université. Ce nouveau se nomme Yuki et rapidement ils s'entendent très bien. Qui est réellement Yuki? Qui est Satsuki? A suivre dans le prochain chapitre. (mais c'est évident pour vous qui il sont non?)_

_

* * *

_


	20. Yuki Hitachiin

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Drama, Action et «Family»

**Paring**: Futur Heiji/Shinichi, et Futur Saguru/Kaito

**Rating**: Il a grimpé d'un cran.....Vu la suite je pense que ça s'imposait!!

**Note :** J'ai fait des recherches sur le système universitaires au Japon...J'ai fait chou blanc donc désolée d'éventuelles incohérences (sur la base, ca doit être plus ou moins la même chose partout non? Des sections spécialisées?!)

**Note 2**: Et un petit saut dans le temps. Kazuha va rencontrer quelqu'un de très intéressant. Pour Heiji effectivement il va entrer à l'école de police, même s'il veut devenir un détective de métier.

Quand à Shinichi, j'ai décidé qu'il suivrait plus ou moins la voie d'un de ses parents en continuant à élucider parfois des enquêtes (ca ne sera plus sa priorité mais il en résoudra de temps en temps, comme Yusaku en somme). Il sera donc détective «occasionnel» mais ça ne sera pas son métier. Faut juste que je décide: Écrivain comme son père ou Acteur comme sa mère? Vous en pensez quoi? De toute façon que ça soit l'un ou l'autre, la section «Lettres» d'une université lui va! Non?

Et pour Kazuha...Ben pourquoi aurait-elle un métier en rapport avec la police? Officieusement je voulais la mettre dans la même «section» que Shin-chan!

Et Ran? Ran elle fait droit...oui pour devenir comme sa mère. Mais elle n'appraît pas pour le moment donc ce n'est pas important...

**Note 3**: Je vous rappelle qu'on est en cross-over avec Magic Kaito, donc la «magie» comme celle d'Akako existe bel et bien: si elle peut invoquéer Lucifer, elle peut créer des potions/gazs faisant tel ou tel effet non? (Vous verrez dans un futur chapitre pourquoi je dis ça)

**Note 4**: J'espère que l'idée de Shinichi devenant ami avec Kazuha ne vous gêne pas!

**Note 5**: Dans ce chapitre, pleins de clins d'œil, essayez d'en trouver pour rire!

**Note 6**: Le titre a changé, Kaito ne faisant finalement pas d'apparition dans ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Chapitre 20: Yuki Hitachiin **_

* * *

Ce matin-là, Kazuha entrait dans la section «lettres» de son université en soufflant de façon exaspéré. Depuis la disparition (restée secrète) de Kudo, deux mois plus tôt, Heiji tirait une tête pas possible. Il devait déprimer ou quelque chose du genre. Elle avait une vague idée de la raison mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec lui. _Qu'il s'en rende compte tout seul!_

_Pourquoi ne voyait-il rien, lui qui était d'habitude si perspicace? Il était limite désespérant...Vraiment! _Heureusement qu'ils avaient repris les cours, ceux de l'école de police permettait à Heiji de penser à autre chose qu'à son inquiétude pour son ami (ou plus si affinités?).

Elle entra en trombe dans la salle où son premier cours de la journée devait avoir lieu: elle était vide, à l'exception d'un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'une veste plutôt chaude de couleur bleu. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui, s'ils étaient ébouriffés autour de sa tête, étaient attachés à l'arrière en queue de cheval lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'une profonde couleur onyx. Il était très légèrement bronzé ce qui donnait à sa peau une couleur un peu dorée. Toute sa personne respirait le calme.

- «Bonjour!» Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en entendant sa voix, ni trop grave ni trop profonde, une voix d'après-mue, douce et clame, très maîtrisée. Il la regardait, un petit sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- «Heu...Bonjour!» Elle hésita quelques instants et demanda d'un ton joyeux, laissant sa curiosité l'emporter: «Qui êtes vous au juste? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant?!» Elle regarda rapidement derrière elle, histoire d'être certaine que personne n'arrivait.

- «Pitié! Ne me vouvoyez pas! Je n'ai même pas encore 19 ans!» Elle eut un petit rire devant sa remarque avant d'acquiescer, lui signalant ensuite qu'il devait faire de même dans ce cas. Elle s'assit près de lui pour pouvoir plus facilement discuter. Il reprit avec un regain d'assurance: «Si tu ne m'as jamais vu, c'est parce que je suis arrivé aujourd'hui! Je n'ai pas pu faire la rentrée en même temps que les autres pour des raisons personnelles!»

Elle hocha la tête, réfléchissant. Ce garçon n'avait pas l'accent du Kansai, il n'était donc pas originaire d'Osaka. Il devait surement venir d'une autre ville, peut-être Tokyo ou Kyôto ou encore une autre. Elle n'osa pas lui demander directement. Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer après tout. Elle préféra utiliser une interrogation détournée pour l'amener à lui répondre.

- «Pourquoi as-tu choisie cette université? Parce que à t'écouter je vois bien que tu n'es pas du coin!» Elle avait conscience d'être peu être un peu curieuse mais avait, paradoxalement, une bizarre impression de déjà vue face à ce garçon._ Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré pourtant._

- «Effectivement, je viens de Kyôto. Et si je suis venu ici...Il n'y a pas de raisons spéciales! Je voulait aller étudier dans une autre ville, c'est tout!» C'était donc par pur hasard qu'il se retrouvait ici. «Mon père désirait que j'aille à Todaï mais moi je n'en avais pas envie!» Ou alors c'était par pu esprit de contradiction. Oui surement plutôt quelque chose comme ça. Kazuha se rendit compte soudainement que même si elle se montrait un peu indiscrète, il ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur et lui répondait tout de même.

Elle décida de faire un retournement pour changer de sujet «Et tu es arrivé ce matin alors?

- Oui!

- Tu arriveras à t'y retrouver ou tu accepterais une petite visite guidée ce midi?» proposa t'elle, l'air de rien, ne voulant pas lui faire croire à autre chose qu'à un simple service. Elle voulait juste l'aider et rien de plus. Et peut-être se faire un ami dans le meilleur des cas.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé et répondit :«J'accepte votre proposition mademoiselle!» d'un ton faussement sérieux.

_Super! Elle était tombé sur un petit comique_. Se dit-elle avec un sourire de même nature que celui de son interlocuteur. Soudain elle rougit de honte en pensant à un détail pourtant crucial et balbutia: «Heu je viens de penser à un truc: on ne s'est pas présenté!» Engager une discussion comme ça sans se connaître! Elle avait été un peu trop familière sur ce coup là mais l'autre ne semblait même pas mal à l'aise.

- «Je suis Yuki Hitachiin!» Fit-il en lui tendant la main dans un sourire aimable et chaleureux.

- «Et moi Kazuha Toyama» répondit-elle du même ton.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Kazuha espérait présenté son nouvel ami à Heiji à l'heure du déjeuner mais celui-ci, malgré qu'il avait du temps libre, leur fit faux-bond.

- «Ce Baka! Il avait promis qu'on mangerait ensemble ce midi! Je le déteste quand il manque à ses promesses comme ça! Monsieur a du encore fourrer son nez dans une affaire ou alors il a trouvé d'autres personnes aussi accrocs aux enquêtes que lui!» Kazuha fulminait, furieuse, en engloutissant le contenu de son bentô. Yuki avala sa propre bouchée en ayant l'air d'avoir l'air un peu gêné pour elle mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé.

_Revoir Heiji si vite? Heu....Quand même pas! Même si ma couverture est parfaite! _

- «Ou vis tu au fait Hitachiin-kun?» Demanda t'elle soudainement pour changer de sujet et oublier son idiot de meilleur ami. Elle râlerait un bon coup tout à l'heure, il s'excuserait et on n'en parlerait plus.

- «Hum...Je vis ici à Osaka! J'ai un logement en ville!» Répondit-il en prenant un nouveau morceaux dans son bentô. La jeune fille cligna des yeux et demanda à nouveau, avec sollicitude.

- «Ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre seul?

- Je ne suis pas seul....On est Trois! Je vis avec mon frère et ma sœur!» répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, songeant que vivre avec ces deux-là rendant la vie beaucoup plus amusante que la sienne ne l'était avant son rajeunissement forcé (à cette époque, il vivait seul).

Kazuha ne demanda rien au sujet de des parents, supposant qu'ils devaient vivre dans une autre ville, voire un autre pays ou alors quelque chose devait être arriver. Elle préférait attendre de mieux le connaître avant de demander.

Soudain Yuki se tourna vers elle, posant la boîte vide à côté de lui. «Et toi Kazuha? Ce ''Baka'' dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, c'est ton petit ami?» Chacun son tour d'être un peu indiscret.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et balbutia «Non! Juste un ami d'enfance, mon meilleur ami!! C'est vrai que j'ai éprouvé des sentiments pour lui mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment réciproques, il me voit comme une sœur!» Elle allait s'emmêler encore plus dans ses justifications mais il fit un geste de main, accompagné d'un sourire, l'air de lui dire de ne pas se sentir obligé de tout lui raconter. «Et toi? Tu n'as pas une petite amie?» Elle voulait lui rendre sa petite pique taquine mais elle fut surprise par la réponse.

- «Pour être honnête...j'ai un faible pour un de mes amis!» Il la vit avec amusement redevenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle avait du relever le «un». Elle toussota et reprit, avec un sourire amusé.

- «Hé bien j'espère que ça se finira bien pour toi!» Kazuha eut un sourire. Ce garçon lui rappelait vraiment Heiji sur plein de points. Mis à part qu'il ne semblait pas un intoxiqué des enquêtes policières.

* * *

Shinichi retournait vers sa maison, son sac sur l'épaule. Il se sentait bien comme il ne s'était pas sentit depuis longtemps. C'est fou comme un changement de couleur d'yeux et un autre de coiffure pouvait l'avoir transformer. Il sentit son portable sonner et décrocha, jetant un œil au sms de son frère «_**Penses aux courses, c'est ton tour aujourd'hui. J'ai mis la liste dans la poche intérieur de ta veste!**_» Il soupira, râlant à cause de la corvée qu'il allait devoir accomplir.

Il descendit à son arrêt de bus et entra dans le magasin avec un soupir fatigué. Il détestait faire les courses. Sans raisons particulières, c'était juste pénible à faire seul. Mais bon Aï ne sortirait du collège que dans 4 heures et Kaito de son ''école de théâtre'' (ou un truc dans ce genre là) que d'ici 2 heures donc c'était bien à lui de faire les courses. Logique. Il sortit la liste et y jeta un œil, baillant légèrement. Pfff. Tout d'un coup il plaignait Ran qui avait fait ça une bonne partie de son enfance et même toujours maintenant.

Une fois les achats faits, il rentra chez lui, jetant un œil blasé sur l'entrée style vieille maison avec la grande plaque en bois où était écris son nom d'emprunt «Hitachiin». Il soupira et claqua derrière lui, rentrant ensuite à l'intérieur, traversant le petit jardin en quatre ou cinq enjambées.

La petite maison était très tranquille: une cave dont les trois quart étaient dissimulés pour cacher «la base de Kid» donc tout leur matériel. Le rez-de chaussé était occupé par un petit laboratoire, une buanderie, une bibliothèque et une grande pièce: une grande salle de séjour avec un accès à une cuisine. Ensuite c'était le premier étage: Une salle de bain, quatres chambre: une pour Shinichi, une pour Kaito, une pour Aï et une qui servait pour un ou une éventuelle invité(e). Il rangea les achats et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec ennuis.

- «Russel! Dégages de mon lit!» Lança t'il à son chat. Le blue-russian, cadeau de Ran deux mois avant, ouvrit un œil et bailla avec nonchalance avant de filer. _Russel! _C'était une idée de son frère qui adorait ce nom. Quoique ça lui allait bien. On ne pouvait qu'en convenir.

Shinichi s'assit devant son ordinateur et l'alluma. Comme prévu il lança une recherche discrète.

_«A partir d'aujourd'hui Shin-chan, tu es non seulement le 3e Kid mais aussi le Chevalier de la Nuit!» _Le Chevalier de la Nuit! Le fils du Baron de la nuit! Un voleur, aussi habile que Kid, qui n'hésitait pas à employer parfois la manière forte, bien que se refusant à tuer. Ca correspondait bien à ce qu'ils étaient obligés de devenir par la force des choses. _Si leurs ennemis résistaient trop, ils seraient obligés de peut-être les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ou de se défendre s'ils les attaquaient non? _A part ça....l'habit du Chevalier de la nuit était simple: c'était le même que celui de Kid sauf qu'il était noir au lieu de blanc, il n'avait pas de monocle, par contre il avait un chapeau semblable au sien, ainsi qu'un masque ouvragé sur les yeux, qui lui cachait tout le haut du visage. Il avait aussi un deltaplane intégré (bleu foncé). Pour les actions les plus dangereuses, il devrait mettre celui là. Il en avait d'ailleurs un deuxième pour Kaito au cas où.

Actions dangereuses....court-circuiter les grands dealers, les terroristes, les grands criminels...espérant remonter le fil jusqu'à ceux qu'ils cherchaient_. _

_Ce soir...qu'est qu'on fait dans une semaine déjà? Ha oui....Hier on a capté des informations très intéressante. Ce soir, ça ne sera pas un vol mais un sauvetage...ou comment le Chevalier va mener sa première bonne action._

Il eut un sourire sadique, savourant la perspective de ce qui allait suivre. Oui une bonne action ce soir, faisons mariner tout le monde en attendant le prochain vol de Kid. Il fit apparaître un plan de la ville devant lui et cliqua sur une zone précise, cherchant des informations précises sur ce quartier. _Pour pirater le système de la police, je vais peut-être attendre d'avoir un portable à emmener à l'extérieur...on ne sait jamais qu'ils puissent détecter quelque chose._

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, arrêtant la recherche, poussant un profond soupir à fendre l'âme. Quand même ça lui avait fait bizarre de revoir Kazuha après 3 mois. Même si elle ne savait pas que c'était lui, évidement. Son pourcentage de risques/chances de rencontrer Heiji était en hausse. Si elle parlait de lui à son ami d'enfance et qu'il voulait le rencontrer.

_Me reconnaîtrait-il? _Il grimaça _Est-ce normal d'espérer qu'il me reconnaisse? Non! Vraiment pas. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois....s'il a mal pris le baiser._

Lui en tout cas ne le regrettait pas, ça lui avait permit d'y voir clair dans ses sentiments au moins. Il eut un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme. Russel miaula et bondit sur son épaule, frottant sa petite tête contre les cheveux de son maître qui lui passa distraitement la main sur sa fourrure_. _

_C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de venir à Osaka. _Il se passa la main sur la figure: _non s'il se mettait à penser à ça..._

* * *

Une semaine plus tard.....Heiji rentra chez lui à la nuit tombée. Il était épuisé, le rythme était vraiment différent de celui qu'il avait au lycée. _Pourquoi devait-il faire une école de police alors qu'il avait l'intention d'ouvrir une agence de détective? _Parce qu'ici, au Japon, il le fallait.

Après avoir rapidement mangé il monta dans sa chambre. Jetant son sac par terre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant le plafond avec mélancolie. La sensation de déprime qu'il ressentait....il ne fallait pas chercher loin pour en trouver la raison: ça faisait deux mois, deux mois que Shinichi avait disparu et ne donnait plus de signe de vie. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, faisant augmenter la vitesse de son cœur. _Un baiser aussi rapide et léger qu'une caresse...qui n'avait duré qu'un instant. __**«Le baiser....était sincère»**_...Sincère...ca n'avait donc pas été un prétexte pour détourner son attention et l'endormir.

_Pourquoi m'a-t'il embrassé? Pourquoi m'a t'il dit cela? Si le baiser était vraiment sincère, c'est qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour moi? Il....m'aime?_ Des souvenirs récents lui revinrent en mémoire, et son hypothèse l'éclaira sur certaines attitudes qu'avait eu Shinichi envers lui dernièrement. Il sentit comme une boule dans son ventre _Où était cet idiot inconscient?_

Quand il s'était réveillé, Agasa lui avait dit que Shinichi, son frère et Aï étaient partis vivre ailleurs. _Où?_ Il n'avait rien voulu lui dire et avait annoncé qu'il avait lui-même un avion en début de soirée pour les Etats-Unis. La fille bizarre se prenant pour une sorcière était partie aussi mais sans laisser d'adresse, Agasa et la mère de Kaito étaient aux USA. Aoko Nakamori ne savait rien et était effondrée de la disparition de son meilleur ami. Ran ne savait rien non plus, elle avait prit la chose avec philosophie: _**«Du moment qu'il sont en sécurité»**__. _Hakuba avait piqué une crise de nerfs (ou presque). Et puis...Kid avait disparu des journaux, disant dans une ultime note que désormais il serait un véritable fantôme apparaissant sans prévenir, car il ne voulait plus risquer des vie et permettre à des criminels de tendre des pièges et de tuer ou blesser des gens sur place. C'était une référence à l'accident avec Shinichi, ca correspondait totalement à la personnalité de Kid. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Il devait arrêter de penser à tout ça. Il avait une montagne de travail.

Il descendit en bas, décidant de prendre un verre d'eau avant de se mettre sérieusement au boulot. En passant devant le salon il stoppa net. Sur l'écran de la télévision, un présentateur s'exclamait avec animation: **«**_**D'où vient ce personnage qui semble tout droit tiré d'un roman?**_**»** La caméra bascula vers un homme tout habillé de noir: bottes, gants, pantalon, chemise, pull et chapeau haut-de-forme ainsi qu'une cape à intérieur bleu foncé. Le haut de son visage était caché par un masque noir et violet semblable à ceux qu'on pouvait parfois voir à Venise. Le peu qu'on voyait de ses cheveux, noués en queue de cheval, volaient au vent. Le présentateur, dos à la caméra, continuait son speech «_**Il est apparu brusquement alors que la rançon pour libérer le groupe d'enfant kidnappés il y a un semaine par un groupe de sinistres individus allait être versée**_**.»** La caméra rediffusa alors les images qu'elle avait réussie à capter. Le mystérieux personnage masqué avait atterrit près des kidnappeurs et les avaient tous mis au tapis. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et calculés, il se servait surtout de ses jambes mais avait aussi saisit un tuyau de métal traînant au sol et avait frappé les hommes, les assommant ou les envoyant par terre, désarmés. Puis la caméra refit un gros plan sur l'individu, le prenant de dos cette fois. Lentement le «sauveur» s'éloigna, laissant passer les enfants qui se précipitaient, en larmes, vers les policiers. Un autre journaliste réussi à le rattraper alors qu'il grimpait sur la barrière de sécurité du pont voisin.** «**_**Qui êtes vous?**_**».**

L'homme mystère eut un petit rire et répondit, malicieusement, d'une voix très grave mais très douce **«**_**Je suis....le Chevalier de la Nuit!**_**» **Et il sauta dans le vide déployant un deltaplane bleu foncé et noir qui le fit rapidement disparaître dans l'obscurité. Le présentateur acheva en répétant le nom et remarquant qu'il avait un peu copié le style de Kid tout en conservant le sien. «_**Remercions cet homme qui vient peut-être d'éviter un drame et qui a permit aux enfants d'être sauver (sans qu'aucun argent ne soit versé)!**_»

Heiji ignora le regard interrogateur de sa mère quand il murmura «Le chevalier de la nuit? Bizarre ca me dit quelque chose!»

_Mais quoi?_

* * *

Kazuha entra dans la salle en coup de vent et s'exclama d'un ton joyeux «Salut!» Auquel répondit de même manière, bien que plus calme, son nouveau camarade de cours. «Tu as entendu les nouvelles avec ce chevalier de la nuit?». Yuki étouffa un bâillement et referma son livre avant de lire, d'un air amusé «Oui! Et je sais aussi d'où il s'est inspiré pour ce personnage!» La jeune fille cligna des yeux en s'asseyant et demanda «Ha oui? Où alors?» L'autre eut un petit rire et s'adossa à sa chaise avant de répondre «On a eu le même cas il y a ....entre 1 ans et 2 ans, je sais plus..., quand un assassin avait endossé l'identité du Baron de la Nuit, personnage fictif, pour commettre son assassinat. Devant la police, il a dit qu'il avait pris cette identité car il avait trouvé ce personnage fascinant et que les romans de cet auteur le passionnait depuis longtemps!» Kazuha eut l'air un peu perdue, l'air de se demander où était le rapport mais le nom du Baron de la Nuit lui était familier, elle l'avait déjà vu.

_Minute._

- «Le Baron, ce n'est pas un personnage de roman, crée par Yusaku Kudo?» Ca y est! Elle se souvenait où elle les avait vu: avec les romans d'Heiji, a deux rangées de ceux de son auteur favori.

- «Si...Je vois que tu en as entendu parler!

- En fait! C'est pas moi, c'est mon ami qui a ces livres!» Quoique peut-être allait-elle les lui emprunter maintenant, ca l'intéressait un peu plus. Yuki avait l'air très amusé en entendant ça. _Pourquoi?_ Elle n'aurait su le dire mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait «Mais quel rapport avec le Chevalier?» Elle avait l'air surprise, et Yuki gloussa avant de répondre «Ha! C'est normal! Il n'est pas encore sortie au Japon, seulement au Etats-Unis pour le moment. Il doit encore être en phase de traduction.» Expliqua t'il, regardant du coin de l'œil d'autres étudiants qui entraient dans la classe «A mon avis, il ne va pas tarder à sortir! Si je connais ce personnage, c'est parce que je l'ai lu le livre en anglais.

- Mais quel est le rapport?» Insista la seule fille du duo avec étonnement.

Le nouveau lui jeta un coup d'œil et répondit avec un ton mystérieux «Tu verra quand tu le lieras!Si je te raconte maintenant, tu n'auras plus aucune surprise!»

_Évidement..._

Elle s'assit à côté de son nouvel ami, se demandant si cette personne qui se prenait apparemment pour un justicier était sincère ou si elle avait un but. Tiens, elle demanderait à Heiji ce qu'il en pensait dès demain, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas cours.

* * *

- «Heiji! Dis tu pourrais me prêter le premier tome de l'histoire du Baron de la Nuit?»

Il se figea net dans son geste, qui était de boire un verre d'eau pour se tourner vers elle, un sourcil haussé, l'air un peu surpris. «Tu as dit....Le Baron de la Nuit?» articula t'il avec difficulté.

- «Oui! Alors tu veux bien me passer ce premier tome?» Mais il ne l'écoutait plus depuis quelques minutes, plongé dans une réflexion.

- «De la nuit....Si on remplace ''Baron'' par ''Chevalier''» Il sembla soudain plongé dans une certaine réflexion, se frottant le menton d'un ait songeur.

- «Tu parles du Chevalier de la Nuit?! C'est le personnage principal du nouveau roman de Kudo-san, le père de Shinichi-kun!» Elle fit une pause, un air espiègle au visage «Apparemment quelqu'un a déjà lu ce nouveau volume en anglais et a décidé de rendre hommage au personnage!» Elle eut envie d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait en entendant ces mots. Il n'était visiblement pas au courant de cette sortie-là.

- «Comment tu sais ça toi?» Demanda t'il en se plantant devant elle, sourcil légèrement froncés.

- «Quoi? J'aime lire je te rappelle!!» Répliqua t'elle, les bras croisés, l'air un peu boudeuse devant une telle question. Comment si elle ne lisait jamais. Elle ne serait jamais allée en Littérature dans ce cas.

- «Tu n'aimes pas ce genre de livre!!» Souligna son meilleur ami en prenant presque la même pose. Il n'allait pas en démordre. Une étrange intuition le poussait à questionner son amie.

- «Faux! Je n'ai jamais ouvert les livres de Kudo-san mais apparemment ils ont l'air bien donc j'ai envie d'essayer.» Elle se versa une tasse de thé alors que la bouilloire sifflait, ignorant l'air un peu trop curieux de son ami d'enfance.

- «Tu ne répond pas à ma question: Comment tu es au courant d'une sortie littéraire encore non arrivée sur au Japon?» Il détestait quand elle jouait sur les mots. Il voulait juste qu'elle lui réponde. Ca n'était pas un secret pourtant!

- «Un garçon dans ma section l'a lu en anglais, c'est lui qui me l'a dit!» Elle remarqua avec un rien d'amusement qu'il s'était figé. Hoho! Il n'allait pas passer en mode _**Meilleur ami sur-protecteur**_ quand même? De toute façon, c'était certain qu'elle n'intéressait pas Yuki. _N'avait-il dit, à demi mots qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon?_ Mais ça, elle ne le dirait pas à Heiji, ça ne le regardait pas! Elle n'allait pas raconter tout les secrets de Yuki comme ça! _D'ailleurs c'était étonnant qu'ils se soient montré si familiers l'un envers l'autre dès le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés non? __**Non!**_ Tout simplement, ils s'étaient sentis à l'aise en se parlant, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de détails car Yuki semblait être une personne vraiment sympathique.

- «Un...Garçon?

- Oui! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi hein! Y a pas de....» Elle n'acheva pas, elle n'avait pas envie que Heiji aille prendre Yuki entre quatre z'yeux et lui sorte un discours associé d'une ou deux menaces la concernant. Il était vraiment protecteur envers elle parfois. Un vrai....Grand frère en puissance, songea t'elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Heiji qui continua: «Comment s'appelle t'il?

- Va lui demander toi même! Je te signale que tu l'aurais déjà rencontré si tu ne m'avais pas fait faux-bonds l'autre jour à midi.» Tiens un rappel de cet oubli, histoire de lui signaler qu'elle n'avait pas apprécier.

- «Kazuha...

- Pfff! Il s'appelle Yuki Hitachiin, ça te va? Mais si tu veux lui parler, va-y toi-même! Ce ne sera pas dur: on a les mêmes horaires!» Elle fit une pause puis répéta, pour la troisième fois «Alors, tu veux bien me les prêter oui ou non?»

* * *

_**A Suivre.**_

On entre dans la seconde partie de l'histoire qui sera plus sombre sur certains points mais plus joyeuses sur d'autres (de la romance et puis du family). Ce chapitre là était une introduction de cette seconde partie, l'introduction ne doit pas bouger trop normalement.

Bref...._**Prochain Chapitre: "Voleurs Fantômes et Chevaliers de la Nuit"**_ (Le pluriel n'est pas une erreur):_ Qui est ce mystérieux Chevalier de la Nuit? Ne fait-il que des bonnes actions ou est-il impliqués dans ces arrestations musclées de criminels et ces vols de diamants dont les auteurs restent inconnus et invisibles? Personne ne soupçonne Kid vu qu'il prévient toujours et aime faire un grand "spectacle" devant une foule en délire. Ce chapitre va beaucoup bouger et impliquera les frangins, Aï, La police d'Osaka, un Flash Back contenant Saguru, et Heiji._

* * *


	21. Voleurs Fantômes et Chevalier de la Nuit

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Pour ce chapitre? Angst. Humour. Général et Family.

**Paring**: Heiji/Shinichi et Saguru/Kaito (on va y arriver!)

**Rating**: Ca a grimpé un peu depuis le début de la fanfic quand même...

_**Note qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic**_: Vous avez vu les scans du dernier chapitre paru au Japon? Retour du Kid Yeah! Et la fin du chapitre 712 est...surprenante! C'est pas **lui** qui a fait **ça** quand même?! (J'en dis pas plus)

**Note sur la fic**: Quelques petites affaires impliquant la police d'Osaka.....Et quand il y aura face face, va-**il** _le_ reconnaître?

* * *

_**Chapitre 21: Voleurs Fantômes et Chevaliers de la Nuit. **_

* * *

C'était la nuit, un homme pianotait rapidement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, ses yeux suivant chaque lignes apparaissant à l'écran tandis qu'un sourire mauvais ornait ses lèvres. C'était un dangereux pirate qui depuis quelques mois réussissait à pirater les systèmes de police de toutes les régions ou à y envoyer des virus. Il avait également fait la même chose avec des systèmes des banques, détournant beaucoup d'argent par la même occasion. Il avait été remarqué bien sûr mais personne n'avait jamais réussie à retrouver sa trace. Il était totalement indétectable bien qu'on voyait lorsqu'il frappait.

Aujourd'hui ca serait le tour de la police d'Osaka, il allait faire planter la totalité de leur systèmes, effacer toutes leurs données. Comment allaient-ils réagir à ce plantage général? Ils croyaient avoir les meilleurs protections? Quelle blague! Il avait même créer un programme qui restait dans l'ordinateur, comme un parasite invisible et effacer les programme qu'on tentait de recharger par la suite. Il ricana: faire obstacle de manière vicieuse à la police, il adorait ça! Et personne ne pourrait le retrouver....comme d'habitude!

- «Alors? On s'amuse bien à détruire d'autres ordinateurs? En restant caché comme un lâche dans un petit appartement salubre?»

Il s'immobilisa en entendant cette voix, voix qu'il avait entendu plusieurs fois à la télévision aux informations. Lentement il se retourna face à …. «Kaitou Kid!» _Avait-il bu? Il y en avait deux! Lequel avait parlé?_ L'un d'eux sauta au sol et se dirigea lentement vers lui, sa cape flottant comme une ombre blanche derrière lui. L'autre le suivit, sortant son étrange pistolet de l'intérieur de sa veste. Il le pointa sur lui d'un geste froid et déterminé. Le pirate informatique n'eut pas peur: _Kid n'avait jamais blessé personne, alors les tuer? Il en était incapable, c'était évident. _

- «Qu'est qu'on fait Nii-san?

- Tiens le en respect, que je fouille un peu!» Kaito acquiesça et se posta devant le sinistre individu, plongeant son regard bleu dans celui du pirate. Shinichi ouvrit quelques tiroirs, resta un instant hésitant puis en vida un en le renversant par terre. Puis il cogna doucement contre le fond, un sourire froid naissant sur son visage quand un son creux résonna. Il dévoila le double-fond grâce à une épingle sortit de nulle part. Une fois la cachette révélée, il prit les feuilles imprimées qu'elle contenait entre ses doigts gantées. Il avait gardé tout le fond un visage froid et totalement neutre. «Incroyable, ce type garde l'adresse et le nom de certains de ses contacts, faisant fi de toute prudence!

- L'arrogance d'être certain de ne pas se faire prendre! Je ne ferrais jamais une erreur pareille» ricana Kaito en tournant quelques secondes son regard vers son jumeau. Le ''criminel'' se redressa, prêt à attaquer ce petit insolent mais n'en n'eut pas le temps car l'autre shoota dans un livre traînant au sol et le frappa ainsi à la tête, le faisant s'écrouler dans un gémissement de douleur. «N'aggravez pas votre cas monsieur le pirate, votre casier est assez plein comme ça!»

_Lequel avait dit ça?_ Il ne savait pas vraiment, vu qu'ils avaient la même voix. Il se contenta de serrer sa main sur la plaie qu'il avait au front. Puis celui qui le surveillait reprit «Alors ils contiennent quoi ces papiers? Quel genre de beau monde connaît ce type?

- L'un de ses contacts est un braqueur de banque qui a fait trois victimes mais n'a jamais été attrapé, un autre est un dealer de gros calibre, un autre est un tueur à gage, un autre est un...Bref! Que du beau monde comme tu dis, ça nous laisse pas mal d'actions à organiser.

- Pourquoi on ne laisse pas les policiers s'en charger?» Questionna l'autre en haussant un sourcil, flanquant par la même occasion un coup de pied au criminel qui tentait de se relever.

- «Pour entretenir un mythe mon cher frère!» répondit l'autre en fourrant les papiers dans la doublures de sa veste. «Et pour limiter la casse parmi eux!» Il regretta d'avoir dit ça en voyant le sourire moqueur de son jumeau.

- «Héhé!

- Je ne te demanderais pas ce que sous-entend ce rire petit frère!» Il flanqua une fausse taloche sur le haut du chapeau, l'enfonçant un peu plus sur le crâne de son cadet.

Le Criminel se mit à son tour à ricaner, attirant deux regard étonné sur lui. Les deux frères échangèrent ensuite un regard perplexe. «Qu'est qu'il a Nii-san?» Demanda Kaito en se grattant la nuque dans une mimique d'incompréhension très réussie.

- «Les nerfs qui lâchent peut-être?» Proposa Shinichi en faisant exactement la même tête. Le pirate releva la tête vers eux avant de s'expliquer, sûr de son avantage.

- «C'est vous qui êtes trop arrogants jeunes hommes! Vous venez de dire de nombreuses informations sur vous à haute voix et devant moi! Et je ne me gênerais pas pour tout répéter aux flics! Kid a de nombreux ennemis, ça serait mauvais qu'on sache qu'il est ici à Osaka non?» Il avait l'air certain de sa supériorité sans l'affaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer pour le faire taire: ils n'avaient jamais blessé personne. Mais l'un des deux se mit soudain à rire de façon incontrôlable, vite imité par son frère.

- «Mais nous ne faisons jamais rien au hasard cher adversaire! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on aurait discuté ainsi si...on n'était pas certain qu'au contraire vous ne diriez rien?

- Et comment allez-vous me faire taire? En commettant le premier meurtre de votre carrière?

- Non...» Shinichi sortit son propre étrange révolver de sa veste. «Ce sera beaucoup plus simple que cela en réalité.» Il tira une carte qui explosa, libérant un gaz bleuté qui fit immédiatement tousser le criminel comme s'il allait cracher ses poumons. Il distingua dans le brouillard coloré les deux voleurs munis d'un masque à gaz. Le deuxième s'accroupit à sa hauteur tandis qu'il tentait de retenir sa respiration malgré la sensation de vertige qui l'envahissait.

- «Surpris? Ce gaz est de notre composition: c'est une combinaison entre un lacrymogène, un soporifique et un produit un peu spécial. Vous allez vous évanouir, vous endormir exactement.» Le pirate toussa un peu plus. Le visage du voleur était de plus en plus flou et sa voix de plus en plus lointaine, il sentait une lourdeur dans tout son corps et une migraine lui meurtrissait la tête. «Et quand vous vous réveillerez, vous aurez tout oublié de l'heure ayant précédé l'évanouissement...pratique non? La police va arriver, voir l'ordinateur prêt à lancer le programme de destruction des programmes sur son système, de la drogue dans vos tiroirs et de nombreuses disquettes contenant virus, cheval de Troie ou autres...Vous êtes..**.Fini** mon cher! Bonne nuit!» L'homme s'effondra, face contre terre au pied du second Kid qui se redressa en époustant son habit. Kaito se retourna vers son frère qui venait de rouvrir la fenêtre. Shinichi l'aida ensuite à lier le criminel sur sa chaise et dit tandis qu'il décrochait le téléphone du pirate pour appeler la police «Pratique le gaz que Akako a fabriqué non?

- Certes...»

Quelques minutes plus tard, la police arrivait sur les lieux mais ne trouvèrent que le pirate attaché à sa chaise devant l'ordinateur allumé et la pièce, un peu en pagaille, qui avait due être fouillée. Quand l'individu se réveilla, il ne se rappelait pas comment il s'était retrouvé attaché à sa chaise ni qui avait fait irruption chez lui, ni comment il avait perdu conscience.

Et ça continua ainsi un bon moment durant les semaines qui suivirent. La police recevait un appel étrange, arrivait sur place et trouvait une personne recherchée qui était attachée et inconsciente. Tous ces criminels étaient atteint d'une sorte d'amnésie et étaient incapables de dire qui les avaient mis hors d'état de nuire. Une question était sur toute les lèvres: Qui aidait ainsi la police? Qui retrouvait ces hommes qui avaient pourtant échappés jusque là à la police? Mystère. Ca cogitait ferme au QG. Et toutes ces arrestations n'avaient lieux que dans la région d'Osaka, allait parfois jusqu'à Kyôto et encore plus rarement jusqu'à Tokyo.

* * *

Un soir, tout était calme. C'était un des plus grand musée de la ville, abritant une exposition contenant un joyau particulièrement magnifique: La Perle du Désert. Une topaze taillée qui avait de multiples reflets selon la lumière qui l'éclairait. Il y avait une autre œuvre appartenant à la même personne: la flûte des Amazone, un instrument ancien en ivoire et incrustés de petits diamants rouges ou bleu ou vert.

Et bien ce soir là, alors que le gardien faisait sa ronde en toute tranquillité, une grille de ventilation fut silencieusement dévissée et un individu, tout de blanc vêtu, se laissa glisser à l'aide d'une corde jusqu'au sol. Il porta deux doigts à son oreille.

- «Nii-san? Tu as eu accès le plan du musée?» demanda t'il, avançant précautionneusement, sa main gauche serrée sur son arme lanceuses de cartes.

_«Tu me prends pour qui? Bien sûr que oui!» _Son frère avait assis sur un toit voisin, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux, ayant piraté le système du musée pour avoir accès aux plans (et juste pour ça). Pour que la gardien des système de surveillance n'est rien vu, c'est qu'il devait roupiller. Shinichi prit une grande inspiration et installa rapidement une boucle dans le programme des caméras. Ce qui ferait que les téléviseurs de surveillances diffuseraient toujours la même chose: un couloir/une salle vide. Le 3e voleur de la famille inspira profondément et lança à l'intention de son frère «_D'après ce que j'ai vu, le gardien passa dans la salle des portraits, la salle d'exposition est au troisième étage!_» C'était leur première vol pour lequel ils n'avaient prévenu personne par l'intermédiaire d'une carte. Trop risqué et sans aucun avertissement, on ne risquait pas de les soupçonner.

Kaito se planqua derrière une armure de samouraï, à demi-dissimulée près d'un présentoir de bois, pour laisser passer le gardien. Celui ci ne le vit pas, regardant plutôt du côté des fenêtres. Lentement le voleur s'élança vers l'escalier de service et le descendit le plus lentement possible, son sens auditif déployé au maximum.

_«Tu es arrivé dans la salle en question?» _Demanda Shinichi qui en parallèle vérifiait que les caméra ne filmaient pas son frère malgré la boucle su chacune d'elles. La discrétion était vraiment de mise cette fois. Ce vol devait resté un grand mystère que personne, même pas Heiji ou Saguru pourrait résoudre. Il ne fallait même pas que Hakuba ait de doutes s'il venait à passer par ici (pas trop de risques heureusement, quoique....).

- «Oui! Et comme prévu, il y a bien deux grandes fenêtres!» Kaito passa rapidement son masque à Gaz sur son visage et lança, à voix basse «Ok! Tu peux y aller!»

Ce fut à cet instant que le courant fut coupé dans tout le bâtiment. Les ordinateur diffusant les images de surveillance s'éteignirent, les rares couloirs encore éclairés furent plongé dans le noir le plus total. Les alarmes ne se mirent pas en marche, étrangement désactivées. Les gardiens paniquèrent subitement devant ce dernier état de fait, chacun fut à l'écoute du moindre bruit pouvant trahir la présence d'un intrus.

Kid souleva sans problème la verrière protégeant la perle et, s'en saisissant, la glissa dans une poche intérieur de sa veste ou la Flûte la rejoignit rapidement. Il fut soudain éclairé par la lumière d'une lampe torche. Il se retourna vers le gardien qui pâlit et articula: «K...K...Kaitou Kid...» Il s'apprêta à prévenir ses collègue mais il n'en eut pas le loisir. Une carte savamment tirée explosa à ses pieds, libérant un nuage de fumée bleu qui le fit s'effondrer, inconscient en quelques instants. Le voleur activa, au cas où, le programme de secours: une sorte de petite bombe contenant ce même gaz explosa dans le conduit d'aération et bientôt tout le musée fut endormi par le produit. Un des gardien, celui du poste principal de surveillance où se trouvait la retransmission des caméra réussit à se rendre compte qu'il y avait un gaz et appela la police en pressant un bouton, avant de sombrer à son tour.

_Mais elle arriva trop tard, le voleur mystérieux avait déjà mis les voiles._

Néanmoins cette histoire d'amnésie les fit tiquer, leur rappelant le mode d'action de ces étranges justiciers qui avaient aidé à arrêter tant de personnes_. Mais qui étaient-ils à la fin? De vulgaires voleurs ou des justiciers? Des personnes se prenant pour des Antis-Héros? _

_Qui? _

* * *

- «Incroyable! Il n'a laissé aucunes traces! Qui que ça soit il était très fort! Une attaque prévue, calculée minutieusement à l'avance. Et il ne l'a pas accomplie seul: un complice devait l'aider depuis l'extérieur.» Murmura un jeune à casquette blanche, se frottant le menton avec attention, sa réflexion tournant pour tenter de trouver l'erreur du ou des voleurs.

- «Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Heiji?» Demanda un policier qui le connaissait depuis un bon moment. Le détective étudiant se releva, époustant ses genoux.

- «Simple: Les caméras ont été coupées et une personnes a placée une boucle a la place. Cela sous-entend une intervention informatique. Le voleur ne pouvait le faire lui-même s'il était déjà en route vers la salle où le vol à eu lieu. Trafiquer des cameras pour remplacer la surveillance par une boucle demande un timing très précis afin que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ce voleur avait donc au moins un complice. Ensuite depuis la salle où a eu lieu le vol... on ne peut pas couper le courant. Encore une fois c'est une intervention extérieur qui a également réussi à désactivé à distance les alarmes qui auraient normalement se mettre en route, courant coupé ou pas.» Il se dirigea ensuite vers ceux qui cherchaient empreintes (aucunes de trouvées, évidement) ou preuves (même pas de résidus du produit).

- «Est-ce que ça pourrait être Kid?» Fit un autre des policer «Ca ressemble un peu à sa manière d'agir non?» Heiji prit une grande inspiration, ignorant l'intervention, ne voulant pas avouer que l'idée l'avait rapidement traversée avant qu'il ne la réfute pour des raisons qu'évoqua un troisième policier: «Il n'avait pas prit sa retraite? Et puis ce n'est pas son genre de voler comme ça sans prévenir! Et il n'utilise pas de produit bizarre rendant amnésique.»

Le détective sortit du musée, mains dans les poches, un peu frustré devant ce vol parfait: aucunes preuves laissées, aucuns souvenirs des gardiens, et il était impossible de voir ce qu'il y aurait du y avoir sans les boucles placées sur les cameras. _Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être Kid? Dans ce cas ça voudrait dire que toutes ces personnes maitrisées, c'était lui aussi. Mais était-ce sa façon d'agir? Non, pas réellement. _Mince! Ce n'était pas qu'il _**pensait**_ que c'était le Kid mais qu'il _**voulait**_ que ça soit lui! Parce que cela signifierait qu'**il** serait ici dans ce cas. Il eut un rire un peu amer devant cette constatation, devant cette idée qui le taraudait depuis qu'il était arrivé sur les lieux du vol._ Je suis un peu pathétique non?_

* * *

Shinichi regardait le journal, amusé devant toutes les interrogations des journalistes qui se demandait si «le Voleur» et le «Justicier» était la même personne. Certains suggérait que c'était le Chevalier de la Nuit. Les médias était donc en total délire. C'était amusant à lire.

«On a avoir un nouveau-fan club!» Ricana t'il en terminant sa tasse de thé. Kaito lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé. Lui aussi avait changé physiquement: la peau également un peu bronzée, des yeux devenus verts grâce à lentilles colorées, des cheveux reprenant exactement la même coiffure que son frère sauf qu'il s'était fait une ou deux mèches rouges. Lors des enquêtes il les couvrait d'une teinture noir temporaire afin que cela ne serve pas de signe de reconnaissance. Il était habillé d'un jean, d'un t-shirt noir et d'une veste blanche. Reposant sa propre tasse il lança. «Personne ne sait que quel côté on est...D'un côté on vole mais d'un autre on sauve des gens, on arrête des individus dangereux....La police ne doit rien comprendre à notre façon de faire les choses.» Il ricana en se reversant un peu de thé, tandis que son frère repliait le journal en gardant une moue songeuse.

- «Admets que ce n'est pas logique comme façon d'agir.

- C'est vrai!»

Aï arriva à son tour dans la salle à manger: des trois c'est elle qui avait le plus changé. D'abord, elle avait élaborée avec Akako un antidote semi-total, elle n'avait donc récupéré que 5 ans sur 10 (pour récupérer les 5 restant il lui suffirait de prendre l'autre pilule). Ce qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une collégienne de 13 ans. Elle portait des lentilles de contact qui lui donnait les yeux bleu océan et avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qu'elle avait teint en noirs et fait bouclé. Le résultat la rendait méconnaissable. Elle s'assit à côté de Shinichi et s'attaque à son propre repas. Si les jumeaux avaient pris les noms de Yuki et Satsuki, elle avait choisie celui de Kisa.

- «Au fait Shinichi....» Demanda soudain Aï en saisissant du riz dans son bol à l'aide de ses baguette.

- «Ouais?

- C'est qui Yoïchi?» Elle se prit un regard lourd de suspicion digne de celui que Hakuba posait sans cesse sur Kaito avant. Pas besoin de poser une question, il voulait clairement savoir où elle avait appris ce nom. «Tu sais que je vérifie nos mails avant de les renvoyer sur vos portable non?

- Heu oui?!

- Il était question d'un Yoïchi dans un mail de ta mère.» expliqua t'elle en haussant les épaules.

Regard en coin de Kaito tandis que Shinichi levait les yeux au ciel, se demandant sans doute à quoi ils pensaient. Il soupira, reposant son bol de riz et répondit d'une voix calme et posée.

- «En fait...C'est le fils d'une ….vous allez rire...de la cousine de mon...père. Tout simplement! Il a trois ans! C'est mon petit-cousin et aussi le tiens, en quelques sortes, Kaito.

- ….» Explications insuffisantes. Il allait devoir en rajouter un peu.

- «Je le connais parce que j'étais là à sa naissance, tout simplement!» Shinichi s'interrompit, soudain soucieux et se tourna vers Aï «Elle a dit pourquoi elle parlait de lui?» _Pourquoi sa mère voulait-elle parler d'un bébé de trois ans au téléphone avec lui? _Ou alors quelque chose était arrivé?!

- «Non! Elle a dit que tu devais l'appeler d'urgence....Tu n'as pas lu tes mails?»

Le garçon haussa les épaule à son tour «Pas eu le temps avec la nuit dernière.» Et c'était vrai, en rentrant il était trop crevé pour regarder.

- «Certes!»

Kaito leva soudain une main, l'air de vouloir tout stopper: «Minute!! Notre Père et Yusaku Kudo était cousins, ca veut dire que son père et notre grand-mère était frère et sœur, c'est ça?» Il demandait des explications afin de pouvoir se dessiner un arbre généalogique dans sa tête.

- «Oui...Mais en fait, ils avaient une autre sœur qui coupé les ponts avec la famille, sauf avec son frère, donc mon père la connaissait et a aussi connue sa fille. Et moi aussi je les aies connus.

- Houlà, elle devient compliquée notre famille!» Marmonna Kaito, écroulé sur la table, une goutte manga sur la tempe._ Il avait un petit-cousin de 3 ans maintenant? Génial! Pourquoi Shinichi ne lui avait pas dit avant? Peut-être n'y avait-il pas pensé!_

- «Je ne te le fais pas dire, avant c'était plus clair, maintenant ca me donne mal au crâne. J'avais 15 ans quand il est né, et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis à cause de vous-savez-quoi! Là j'ai 18 ans, donc il en a 3. Mais j'en sais pas plus! J'appellerais plus tard pour demander ce qui se passe à ma mère.» Kaito se rapprocha soudain de son jumeau avec un air un peu gêné. Il voulait savoir un petit détail.

- «Il ressemble à quoi le petit-cousin?

- Je sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était un nouveau-né! Je demanderais à ma mère d'envoyer des photos s'il n'y a que ça!»

* * *

Heiji se laissa traîner par Kazuha jusqu'à l'arbre sous lequel elle avait décidé de manger avec Yuki et lui. Le jeune homme les attendait, ses cheveux noirs attachés cette fois catogan. Il tourna ses yeux onyx vers eux et eut un petit sourire. «Salut Kazuha-chan....et lui ça doit être ton ami Hattori-san?» Il se redressa, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le détective d'Osaka plissa les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur qui semblait toujours aussi calme: «Yuki Hitachiin je présume?

- Oui! Ravi de vous connaître Hattori-san!»

Heiji finit par détourner le regard, un peu frustré. A quoi s'attendait-il? Espérait-il vraiment quelque chose? _Il lui ressembles un peu physiquement mais ça n'est pas lui! Peut-être importe combien je le veux!_

Shinichi ignora le regard posé sur lui, il fallait vraiment mieux qu'il l'ignore. Soudain, comme pour le tirer d'affaire son portable sonna et il décrocha, faisant un geste d'excuse à ses «amis».

- «Oui?» fit-il, levant les yeux vers les nuages qui traversaient le ciel bleu, le feuillage vert de l'arbre, savourant l'air tiède de ce milieu de journée.

_- «Yukiiiii!! J'ai une suppperrr nouvelleee géniaallee!!»_ Le garçon écarta le portable de son oreille, marmonna quelque chose au sujet enthousiasme et de volume sonore.

- «Satsuki! Arrêtes de crier si fort!» grogna t'il en remettant correctement l'appareil là où il devait être. «Pourquoi tu m'appelles à une heure pareille? Tu n'étais pas censé être à ton école de théâtre?

_- «Justement Frérot! J'ai une super nouvelle!!» _L'autre brun roula des yeux, certain que Heiji et Kazuha entendait parfaitement son frère.

- «Laisses-moi deviner, tu as eu le premier rôle dans la pièce, c'est ça?» Shinichi laissa échapper un petit sourire, intérieurement ravi. Kaito jouait la comédie à la perfection, incarnant le frère hyperactif et joyeux en toute circonstances, toujours totalement enthousiasme pour un oui ou pour un non. Et lui jouait le frère calme et posé qui ne se laissait entraîner par la joie que pour une raison. Précisons que dans leur «histoire» Kaito était l'aîné et lui le cadet. Petite modification qui pouvait pourtant avoir son importance. Des vrais jumeaux ca ne courraient pas tant les rues que ça en réalité.

_- «Oui! Et je t'ai recommandé» _Nouveau pique enthousiaste qui fit grimacer l'autre.

- «Nii-san....Je t'ai rien demandé!» Si Shinichi appelait Kaito ''Nii-san'', c'est qu'il n'était pas seul et c'était une sorte de code: jouons à 100 pour 100 la comédie.

- «Mais....Je croyais que tu voulais devenir acteur! Et c'est une super pièce, un classique!

- D'accord! D'accord! Je viendrais aux auditions! Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant que les cours ne reprenne! A ce soir!» Et il raccrocha dans un soupir de soulagement qui fit pouffer Kazuha. «Mon frère est charmant mais un peu pénible parfois!

- Tu veux devenir acteur Yuki-kun?

- Oui! Et toi?

- Heu....Journaliste!» avoua la jeune fille en rougissant un peu sous le regard surpris de son ami d'enfance qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel rêve. «Mais parfois j'hésite encore un peu!» Elle s'assit sous l'arbre entre les deux garçons. «A ce que j'entends ton frère aussi veut le devenir non?

- Hum..Oui!

- Et ta sœur?» Heiji eut l'air surpris par la question. Comment ça ce Yuki avait un frère ET une sœur? Étrange....Mais il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Shinichi pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir pour le moment. Il était plus calme, plus souriant, plus....ce n'était pas son rival, et il devait bien l'avouer il en était vraiment déçu.

Shinichi eut un petit sourire en coin «Elle? Elle aimerait être médecin!» En plus c'était vrai. Elle voulait vraiment l'être et sauver des vies. Une façon de racheter ses actions passées même si les jumeaux avaient tenté de la convaincre que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute.

* * *

Saguru se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon de sa maison. Il revenait de l'école de police de Tokyo et se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il ne retournait pas faire ses études en Angleterre. _Pourquoi restait-il ici? A cause de son père qui était véritablement ravi de le voir rester sur place? Parce que son deuxième pays lui plaisait? Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se disputer encore avec sa mère en rentrant si tard chez lui?_

Non... Pour être honnête il ne voulait pas repartir à cause de ce magicien à la noix. A cause de Kid! De Kaito Kuroba! De ce foutu voleur qui l'obsédait depuis trois plombes. Ce fichu rival qui avait disparu depuis presque trois mois, dont il n'avait plus de nouvelle. Kudo avait disparu de la même façon. Hattori-kun avait insisté pour que le nom de ce dernier ne soit pas dans les journaux. Pourquoi? Ca il n'avait pas voulu répondre.

_«Ne sois pas jaloux Tantei-san!» En lui offrant une rose blanche. Quel idiot! Vraiment il avait l'air d'une jeune fille à séduire?_

Et puis aussi, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu....Il y a trois mois. Le Voleur blanc était entré par la fenêtre de sa chambre, le faisant littéralement tombé de sa chaise _«Je suis venu te dire au-revoir Hakuba-Kun!» C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom de famille et non ''Tantei-san''. Le visage du voleur lui avait paru terriblement triste à cet instant. Qu'est que cela voulait-il dire? _

_**«Comment ca au-revoir?»**. _

_L'autre s'était approché, dans un léger bruissement de cape. «Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire....Je vais disparaître!». Il était resté figé à cette annonce et avait saisi (à sa grande surprise) le bras du magicien. _

_«**Attends! Tu crois pouvoir partir comme ça? Sans..»** _

_L'autre recula, se dégageant sans trop de difficulté._

_«Oui! Kid va prendre le large! Disparaître au yeux de tous! Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais cesser mais....» Il fit demi-tour, posant négligemment sur le bureau du blond la pierre qu'il avait volé la nuit précédente. «Sérieusement Hakuba, je ne veux plus que ça arrive!» C'était une allusion à ce qui s'était passé avec Kudo. Kid ne voulait plus prévenir, voulait devenir encore plus insaisissable. _

_**«Kid! Attends! Tu veux dire qu'on...que si tu changes ta façon de faire, on ne...»** Il n'osa pas dire qu'ils ne se verraient plus, rien qu'à l'imaginer, il était mort de honte intérieurement. L'autre se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire triste au coin des lèvres. «Désolé Saguru» L'autre tressaillit en voyant que le degrés de familiarité avait augmenté. «Mais pour préserver la sécurité de ceux que j'aime, y compris toi, je dois faire ça!»_

_Un silence, Hakuba chercha quelque chose à dire, pour tenter de le dissuader, de lui proposer son aide. Il sentait que quelque chose d'essentiel lui échappait** «Je ne peux....rien faire pour t'aider?»** Il sentait que ce que voulait Kid c'était autre chose que l'amusement, que le fait de voler des bijoux. La vraie question qu'il lui avait posé ''Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?'' allait bien __au-delà de tout ça._

_«M'aider Tantei-san?» C'était le retour de la poker face et de la distance. «Est tu bien sûr de ce que tu dis? Non! Je ne peux accepter! Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, mais de sécurité.» Il n'osa ajouter que c'était la sienne, celle du détective, qui serait en danger s'il s'impliquait trop. Shinichi avait écarté Heiji, il devait écarté Saguru. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse tuer._

_**«K...Pourquoi Kaito?»**_

_A sa grande surprise, Kid leva les mains, retirant son chapeau, puis son monocle. Il venait de lui dévoiler sa véritable identité, lui montrant qu'il avait raison depuis le début. Il s'approcha du détective et fit apparaître une nouvelle rose, rouge cette fois, la glissant entre les doigts de son rival. Puis il remit ses accessoires et recula jusqu'à la fenêtre. «Parce que....» Le retour du sourire triste «Inutile de venir chez moi Saguru, je n'y retournerais pas! Adieu!» Et il sauta, déployant son deltaplane._

Saguru se redressa en repensant à ce souvenir et frappa du poings son oreiller, refoulant cet étrange sentiment qui créait cette boule dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et eut un sourire désabusé.

_Garder les deux roses qu'il m'a donné....J'ai l'air d'une jeune fille qui attend qu'il revienne. Dois je essayer de le retrouver malgré ses avertissement? Dois-je aller voir Hattori-kun? Après tout sa relation avec Kudo-kun ressemble fort à celle que je partage avec Kaito. _Il n'eut guère l'occasion de tergiverser, il venait de recevoir un nouvel appel lui demandant de l'aide pour une affaire. Poussant un profond soupir il rangea son portable dans sa poche et sortit, pensant se changer les idées.

* * *

Une nouvelle affaire en plein milieu de la nuit. Un appel anonyme signalant qu'un dangereux individu ayant plusieurs crimes à son actif avait été....maitrisé par ''Night Knight''. Ces deux mots plus que le reste convainquirent les enquêteurs d'y aller en vitesse. Heiji lui s'était élancé à la suite d'un ombre qu'il avait aperçu et l'avait plus ou moins coincé sur le toit. Enfin...coincé, il l'avait perdu de vue dans l'obscurité.

- «Tiens donc....Un Tantei perdu?» La voix de l'individu était profonde, froide mais très douce. Une voix qui pouvait autant mettre en confiance que faire frissonner. Heiji sursauta et se retourna vers un homme entièrement vêtu de noir, au chapeau haut-de-forme et au masque dans les tons foncés. «Le Chevalier de la Nuit» L'autre eut un petit rire et mima un applaudissement.

- «Bravo Petit Tantei! C'est le masque qui t'as mis sur la voie ou autre chose?»

_Génial un cynique! _Heiji s'avança vers lui, tachant d'ignorer qu'il pouvait avoir une arme sur lui (et il en avait forcement une). Il le voyait ''en vrai'' pour la première fois, plus à la télévision ou dans le journal. Tout dans son allure respirait la confiance et le calme. Et surtout il y avait quelque chose de radicalement différent de Kid. Une impression qu'il pouvait blessé s'il était coincé même si rien de réellement dangereux ne semblait provenir de lui.

_Enfin c'est parce que je ne suis pas vraiment son ennemi sans doute..._

- «Qui es-tu?

- C'est indiscret de me demander ça Petit Tentai» Apparemment, l'appeler comme ça semblait le ravir. Mais le concerné ne semblait guère apprécié. «Saches que je ne retires mon masque que devant mes proches et que seule la personne que j'aime peut me l'enlever !»

_Hein?! C'est un romantique??_

Devant son air perplexe, le chevalier soupira «Tu ne lis pas beaucoup ces derniers temps toi hein?!»

_Quel rapport?!_

L'individu masqué reprit, néanmoins, vite son sourire «Ce n'est pas grave après tout...Normalement on aurait même pas du se croiser mais j'avais à rendre ça!» Et il lança un petit sac rembourré au détective qui l'attrapa au vol. «Inutile de chercher des empreintes, je ne suis pas un amateur!»

Et il fit sortir quelque chose, de sa manche, qui libéra un nuage de fumée blanche. Quand elle fut dissipée, le chevalier de la nuit avait disparu. Heiji ouvrit doucement le sac et jeta un œil à l'intérieur sans toucher aux objets: La perle et la flûte.

_C'était bien lui le voleur alors?_

* * *

_**A Suivre.**_

Bon pour ceux qui ont pas pigé l'explication familiale.

Le Père de Yusaku Kudo était le Frère de la Grand-Mère de Kaito (Ce qui fait que Yusaku et Toichi sont cousins et ont des noms de familles différents).

Ils avaient une autre sœur qui a rompue les ponts avec la famille sauf avec son frère. Yusaku a donc connu sa tante et sa cousine. Et Shinichi aussi les voyait chaque fois qu'il allait à New York. Bref la cousine de Yusaku s'est marié avec un certain Shiro Hijiri (qui est malheureusement mort d'un accident) et a eu un fils: Yoïchi. J'hésite juste pour sa couleur de cheveux: Noirs, châtain-roux ou blond? Vu qu'il est métisse...

Le petit bout de chou est important pour la suite...Moi sadique? Non! Ca me fais marrer!!

Sinon ca m'a fait rire quand j'ai fait dire à Shinichi que seule la personne qu'il aime pourra lui retirer son masque, surtout qu'il lance ça à Heiji XD!

**Par contre,** c'est avec le prochain chapitre que je vais être TRES sadique. Il s'intitulera «Enlèvement»: _Quand certaines personnes, bien que terriblement machiavéliques, sont trop lâches pour s'en prendre au Père, elles s'en prennent au Fils. _A Vous d'imaginer en attendant que le chapitre sorte.

* * *


	22. Enlèvement et Machination

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Romance sous-entendue, Angst, Drama, Death ....

**Paring**: Futurs Heiji/Shinichi et Hakuba/Kaito

**Rating**: Il a augmenté, vous avez déjà vu le voir non?

**Note**: Problème en vue....Un peu d'angoisse histoire de refroidir d'atmosphère. Chapitre assez triste et sombre. Avec la mort d'un personnage Canon. Désolée pour ceux et celles aimaient ce personnage mais il fallait que ça soit un «proche» d'Heiji et tuer le père de Kazuha était évidement hors de question.

* * *

_**Chapitre 22: Enlèvement**_

* * *

Kaito et Aï échangèrent un regard inquiet quand la porte de la chambre de Shinichi claqua brutalement, effrayant même Russel qui alla se planquer dans celle du meilleur des deux magiciens. Une semaine.._.Non 10 jours_. Ca faisait 10 jours que le jeune détective si célèbre à Osaka avait disparu de la circulation. Il avait été vu pour la dernière fois dans une des rues qu'il prenait pour retourner chez lui après les cours à l'école de police. _Comment cela s'était-il déroulé? Par quels moyens?_ Personne ne savait, il faisait nuit et il n'y avait eu aucune autre personne dans la rue à ce moment là. Ce n'était pas le genre du jeune homme de fuguer, il lui était donc arrivé quelque chose.

Dans le meilleur des cas, il avait été kidnappé par des tierces personnes qui allaient sans doute bientôt demander soit une rançon; soit demander des libérations d'amis en garde à vue ou quelque chose du genre s'ils savaient qui était le père du jeune garçon.

Dans le pire des cas....Il fallait mieux ne pas en parler. Ca serait dramatique, à tout les points de vue. Mais malheureusement, vu la position du père du disparu, il devait avoir beaucoup d'ennemis. _Et quoi de plus cruel que de se venger sur l'enfant de son ennemi?_

Kazuha était inconsolable, pleurant amèrement, morte d'inquiétude et Shinichi...c'était pire que tout. Il mangeait à peine, passait presque des nuits blanches entières à chercher des informations, à explorer les quartiers les plus sombres....Depuis 10 jours le chevalier de la nuit se montrait plus brutal qu'à l'ordinaire (un petit peu plus plutôt).

De toute ses forces Kaito priait pour que ça soit un enlèvement. Il avait l'horrible impression que son frère risquait de franchir une barrière de plus si c'était l'autre cas qui était avéré. Il ne voulait pas que Shinichi sombre dans la douloureux cercle vicieux de la vengeance.

* * *

_Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était ici déjà? _Il avait cessé de compter....Trop de temps depuis qu'il fixait ces murs sales et décrépis, ce plafond fissuré d'un blanc constellé de tâches brunâtres. Il tentait d'ignorer la douleur qui brisait son corps, son épuisement physique et mental. Ces geôliers n'avaient fait qu'énoncer de nombreuses menaces et avaient passé leur temps à l'insulter ou le frapper. _Pourquoi? _Il avait cru comprendre qu'ils avaient des raisons d'en vouloir à son père mais....étaient visiblement trop lâche pour s'en prendre directement à lui et avaient plutôt visé le fils à la place.

La lumière s'alluma brusquement, le faisant gémir tandis qu'il plissait les yeux, distinguant la silhouette d'un de ses tortionnaires. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de se planter devant lui. Il le toisa quelques instant puis frappa. Le jeune homme s'effondra sous ce coup de pied qu'il reçut dans le ventre, toussant pour reprendre son souffle, restant sans bouger sur le sol, ses épaules le faisant souffrir à cause des liens retenant ses mains dans son dos. Une main le saisit par les cheveux et le redressa, le jetant contre le mur.

- «Alors petit bâtard! Tu ne fais plus autant le malin maintenant hein?» Ricana un homme debout devant lui, aux cheveux noirs et la barbe grisonnante. «Le grand détective ne peut plus rien pour se défendre? Ta seule arme c'était la parole alors?»

Il aurait voulue répondre par une de ses piques moqueuses ou vantardes, prouvant qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur mais il ne pouvait rien dire à cause du bâillon qui le réduisait au silence. Il était dans un état lamentable, couvert de plaies et ecchymoses, son avant-bras gauche semblait cassé et sa cheville tordue.

- «Quelle sont les nouvelles?» Demanda l'un de ses tortionnaires en se tournant vers son allié qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement, un journal et des enveloppes à la main.

- «A ton avis?! La police le cherche partout!! Surtout quand on sait qui il est!» Répondit l'autre en jetant un journal quotidien au sol. «Le fils du «grand» préfet disparu!» Il empoigna le plus jeune par le col. «Et l'encre va couler dans les médias quand on apprendra que _**tu**_ as tué une personnalité importante de la police. De quoi détruire la réputation de ton père, et ta vie....que dis-je... la vie de ta famille.» Il eut un rire mauvais et terriblement cruel avant de repousser brutalement son prisonnier contre le mur. Le détective secoua la tête pour en chasser les cloches qui résonnaient à ses oreilles. _Il allait monter un stratagème pour le rendre coupable de meurtre? Et s'ils étaient assez futés pour ça? Son enlèvement avait été planifié et bien organisé alors un meurtre l'accusant....qu'est que cela pouvait être?_

- «Tout est prêt?»

Un sourire mauvais fut sa réponse....qui fit frissonner le prisonnier. Il sentit comme une boule d'angoisse qui lui montait à la gorge. Il avait déjà été retenu captif mais c'était pour le forcer à résoudre une énigme et Kudo l'avait tiré des griffes de cette folle d'avocate en l'espace de peu de temps. Là c'était simplement pour le détruire socialement, détruire socialement sa famille, leur réputation, l'envoyer en prison alors qu'il était innocent pour voir ce que ça ferait à son père de l'enfermer.

- «Je me demande ce qu'il pourrait nous dire le petit détective....» ricana le cruel individu en arrachant le bâillon du garçon. «Alors mon petit Heiji, que dis-tu de notre plan?» Le garçon serra les dents, foudroyant du regard les deux personnes en qui il avait pourtant confiance jusqu'à peu. C'était des personnes travaillant sous les ordres du père de Kazuha, avec qui il avait parfois résolue une enquête. _**Comment?...Pourquoi?**_

- «...Pourquoi?» Il n'arrivait pas à croire ça. Qu'est que son père avait bien put faire pour s'attirer autant les foudres de ces personnes, au point qu'elles veuillent le détruire socialement? _Cette haine était-elle justifiée? Ou n'était-ce qu'un prétexte? Cet homme était-il simplement un envieux?_

L'homme s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui saisit brutalement le visage, sifflant à son oreille. «Il y a 12 ans...j'avais un fils.... Mais....lors d'une affaire se passant dans le quartier où je vivais, il s'est fait prendre en otage par le meurtrier. C'était un criminel de gros calibre. Mon fils, lui, n'avait rien fait. Il était mort de peur, un révolver braqué sur la tempe. Le criminel a demandé une voiture et ensuite la levée des barrages de police. Il avait de nombreux amis dans le secteur du crime, il aurait pu sans problème quitter le Japon en gardant mon fils comme otage, bien qu'il ait promis de le libérer à la frontière. Mais **ton père** a ordonné ses hommes d'ouvrir le feu sur la voiture....car ce criminel ne devait pas s'en tirer, il était trop dangereux et avait fait trop de victimes. La voiture est tombée d'un pont quand cet homme a été atteint. Et mon fils est mort sur le coup. Il n'avait que 8 ans.!»

Le jeune homme déglutit, il en avait entendu parler. Son père avait considéré ça comme l'une des plus grandes erreurs de sa carrière. Il pensait que l'enfant était à l'arrière et ne serait pas touché, il n'avait pas prévu que la voiture tomberait du pont. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser échapper cet hommes qui avait plus de 10 meurtres à son actif. Il avait du prendre un risque et l'avait payé de la vie d'un enfant. _Quelque part, cette haine envers son père était compréhensible mais alors, pourquoi le faire, lui, endosser un meurtre? Pourquoi une vengeance aussi machiavélique et cruelle? _

- «Dans ce cas tuez moi plutôt, une vie pour une vie!» Il préférait mourir que de savoir qu'un cruel stratagème allait l'accuser du meurtre d'une personne qu'il connaissait et appréciait. Autant se sacrifier dans ce cas.

Mais l'autre secoua la tête, le lâchant sans douceur «Ca ne me rendra pas Makao! Non je veux que son fils, dont il est si fier, soit accusé d'avoir tuer l'un de ses meilleurs officiers de la police et qu'il soit obligé de l'arrêter, de l'enfermer en prison. Et de voir sa réputation ruinée définitivement. De plus, je ne tue pas les enfants _**moi!**_» Il eut un sourire cruel tandis que son collègue ricanait et se releva, remettant le bâillon en place. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sans un regard en arrière. «Ne t'en fais pas Heiji, au mieux tu prendras pour 10 ans! Puisqu'un mineur ne peut pas être condamné à mort!» Il remit sa veste et continua, tranquillement «Maintenant tu m'excusera mais je dois aller participer aux recherches pour....te retrouver!» Son rire résonna longtemps dans le couloir d'entrée de l'appartement.

Heiji baissa la tête, abattu. Ces nouvelles informations l'effrayaient pour plusieurs raisons: d'abord parce que la haine de cet homme était justifiée par une raison personnelle, ce qui allait le rendre dangereux, ensuite parce qu'il faisait partie de la police et pouvait embrouiller les recherches, sans compter qu'il pourrait ainsi facilement trafiquer un meurtre en le faisant accuser._ Et puis...Ils allaient sans doute s'en prendre à un proche de son père. Et s'il s'agissait du père de Kazuha? Et surtout comment allaient-ils commettre leur crime?_

_**Mince, qu'est que je fais faire.....et comment je vais m'en tirer?**_

* * *

Il eut la réponse plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait anticipée. Elle survint dès le lendemain quand son ennemi arriva, tenant un sabre enveloppé dans ses mains. «Libérez-le et obligez-le à refermer ses mains sur l'arme! Quoi de mieux pour accuser que de belles empreintes digitales non?»

Le futur détective privé lança un regard ironique «Avec tout mon savoir de détective, je ferrais une ''telle erreur''? Étrange?!» Un coup de poing le projeta au sol et le fit rapidement taire. Un filet de sang coula le long de son menton mais il lança tout de même un sourire ironique à son adversaire.

- «Ne me prends pas pour un amateur petit! J'ai tout prévu!

- Lâchez moi!» Il tenta de se libérer de la prise de ses tortionnaire mais ceux-ci, plus fort que lui, l'obligèrent à refermer les mains sur la poignée d'un sabre de kendo, une véritable épée tranchante dont la lame reflétait la lumière artificielle de la pièce.

Puis le chef le força à enfiler des gants qu'il retira aussitôt et tâcha à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du sang du jeune garçon. «J'ai absolument tout...prévu» Tandis que ses deux complices attachaient à nouveau le jeune détective et le bâillonnait, leur chef, muni de ses propres gants rangea l'épée dans son fourreau et la cacha sous son manteau, avec les gants soigneusement emballés. «Parfait, bientôt ma vengeance sera accomplie! Demain les gros titres t'accuseront d'avoir tuer un membre important de la police d'Osaka. _**Le fils du préfet de la seconde ville la plus importante du Japon**_! Haha! Dommage pour toi que Shinichi Kudo ait disparu de la circulation, il aurait été capable de t'innocenter! Mais il n'est pas là....tu es fini! VOUS êtes finis!»

Et il sortit, laissant le jeune homme avec ses deux complices qui le laissèrent à leur tour, après lui avoir flanqué un coup de pied chacun, pour aller se saouler dans la pièce voisine. Heiji reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser la panique qui l'envahissait par vague.

_Du calme!! Du caaallmes!! _

Mais une atroce question le hantait: _Qui allait mourir?_ Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait l'en empêcher mais espérait que le plan allait échouer. Mais qui serait la victime?

_Pitié pas le père de Kazuha_!! _Elle ne s'en remettrait pas!! _Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et fit une ultime tentative pour se libérer. Raté!

_Si Shinichi était là...._il démasquerait le coupable rapidement. Mais il n'est pas là. Il avait sans doute filé avec son frère et la petite Aï dans un autre pays. Si ça se trouvait ils étaient planqués chez les Kudo en Amérique.

Qui arriverait à l'innocenter face à des preuves fabriquées? Si rien ne l'innocentait sinon ses paroles....personne ne pourrait l'aider! Inutile d'espérer l'aide de Kogoro. Ce type était capable de l'enfoncer plus que le tirer de ce pétrin.

_Je suis foutu! _Il eut un rire silencieux et amer sous son bâillon_. Au pire...je pourrais toujours demander à la Mère de Ran d'être mon avocat! _Oui il était pessimiste mais il voyait mal pour le moment comment s'en sortir.

* * *

Le lendemain soir Kaito, alors qu'il relevait la tête de son repas, se prit une giclée de d'eau en pleine figure. Shinichi avait recraché sa gorgée sous le choc et toussait à présent, tandis que Aï lui tapotait le dos avec un air grave, les yeux posés également sur le journal. Le voleur se leva et fit le tour de la table pour lire les nouvelles: «_**Meurtre au sein de la police, la victime s'appelle Ootaki. Le principal suspect, au vue des empreintes retrouvées sur place, n'est autre que le fils du préfet: Heiji Hattori.**_»

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

_**Prochain Chapitre! «Sauvetage et Résolution»**_ _Que va faire Shinichi? Il va réactiver son côté détective, se déguiser et aller directement sur place évidement!! Et sauver Heiji? Oui aussi. _

_Comme quoi il a pas volé son titre de '''Chevalier'''! _

* * *


	23. Enquête

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Drama, Action

**Paring**: Futur Heiji/Shinichi, et Futur Saguru/Kaito

**Rating**: Il a grimpé d'un cran.....Vu la suite je pense que ça s'imposait!!

**Note**: _Qui a dit que Shinichi pourrait vraiment s'arrêter d'être détective?Il va prendre cette affaire en main. Et encore plus s'il s'agit de sauver l'honneur d'une des personnes comptant beaucoup pour lui. _

_**Note 2:** Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les enquêtes....c'est pourquoi je préfère généralement les trucs à la Kid où il n'y a pas de meurtres mystérieux à résoudre généralement. J'espère que celle-ci sera bien quand même.._

* * *

_**Chapitre 23: Enquête**_

* * *

La seule chose qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il n'avait fait aucun bruit en arrivant. Le jeune homme aux mèches rousses-miel et aux yeux dorés était arrivé aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre. Ce fut sa voix qui fit sursauter tout le monde. «Aucun trace d'effraction. La porte a été déverrouillée de l'intérieur et les fenêtres étaient closes. C'est donc la victime qui a ouvert à son meurtrier, elle le connaissait.» Le jeune garçon reprit avec un regain d'assurance, constant plus les faits qu'autre chose, se faisant un résumé du crime. «Des traces de luttes, l'assassin s'est servit d'une arme blanche. Un Katana. Il savait donc se battre avec une telle arme au vu de l'utilisation qu'il en a faite pour tuer!

- Tout cela nous l'avions déjà vue,jeune homme!» S'exclama avec un rien de dédain l'un des policiers. «Mais qui êtes vous au juste?» Une question bien normale quand un jeune garçon encore mineur, d'à peine 18 ans se présentait sur les lieux d'un assassinat, alors que tout était censé être bouclé.

- «Moi? Je suis Saguru Hakuba!» Il eut un sourire fier et plein d'assurance, rejetant une petite mèche claire de son front «Détective!» Certains policiers échangèrent un regard et le père de Kazuha demanda:

- «Vous êtes le fils de l'inspecteur Hakuba, du département des investigations à Tokyo?» Le père de ce jeune homme était assez connu dans la dite-ville et avait assez d'influence. Ce garçon était d'ailleurs souvent comparé à Heiji à cause de ce point. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce jeune Saguru faisait parfois la première page des journaux pour ses résolutions d'enquêtes, même si la majorité d'entre elles étaient résolue en Angleterre, le pays où il avait grandit.

- «Oui, tout à fait! J'ai appris, tôt ce matin, que Hattori-san avait été impliqué dans une affaire de meurtre donc je suis venu par le premier train pour aider à résoudre cette affaire.

- Résoudre? Les empreinte sur le sabre sont formelles, ce sont les siennes! Il est coupable!» L'homme, qui avait prononcé ces paroles, tressaillit sous le regard profond du jeune détective.

Celui-ci répondit d'une voix sourde, presque menaçante. «Il y a eut trop d'erreurs judiciaires pour cause de précipitation! Laissez moi mener l'enquête...Il se peut qu'un détail ait échappé aux enquêteurs!» Et, sans attendre d'autorisation, il s'accroupit près des traces de craies qui montraient où avait été le cadavre, une étrange lueur attristée dans le regard. Fait étrange puisqu'il n'était pas censé connaître la victime, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Ignorant celui qui lui avait adressé la parole il y a quelques secondes, il reprit «Toyama-san, pouvez vous m'en dire plus?»

L'homme toussota, mal à l'aise devant ces preuves accusant le meilleur ami de sa fille, un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant «Apparemment l'assassin portait des gants mais Otaki-san en a déchiré un à l'aide du petit poignard qui se trouvait dans ses mains lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé. Les lambeaux du gants étaient au sol, tachés de sang, comme le dit-poignard. Tout est au laboratoire d'analyse en ce moment!»

Hakuba se frotta le menton, l'air pensif puis se retourna «Dites moi...ce sang, c'est celui d'Hattori-san n'est ce pas?» Ce n'était même pas une interrogation, il avait l'air de s'y attendre.

«...Oui!»

Le jeune détective eut l'air songeur puis regarda plus attentivement le katana, les tâches de sang. Ses pensées tournaient à plein régime.

**Première constatation**: Une personne que la victime connaissait bien pour lui ouvrir son appartement un soir.

**Deuxièmement**: Un assassin sachant suffisament le maniement du sabre pour tuer de la même façon que tuaient les samouraïs.

**Troisièmement:** Si les empreintes s'étaient retrouvées sur la poignée, c'est que les gants avaient été déchirés. L'assassin avait lâché l'arme, sous le coup de poignard qui avait lacéré le gant droit et l'avait blessé à cette même main, au sol...puis il avait ramassé le katana et avait tué sa victime.

**Le plus important**...Pourquoi ne pas avoir remporté l'arme?

A aucun moment, dans l'esprit du jeune détective, le prénom d'Heiji apparut à la place du nom ''assassin''. Pour lui c'était une machination. L'autre étudiant avait disparut depuis 13 jours, raison qui aurait pu faire qu'Otaki lui ouvre, rassuré de le voir en vie et en bonne santé.

Oui tout collait pour que Heiji soit le coupable mais....justement tout collait trop! Si (e_t c'était un très grand si_) le détective étudiant d'Osaka était vraiment l'assassin, il n'aurait pas laissé autant d'indices, il connaissait suffisamment toute la procédure pour ne pas faire d'erreurs aussi évidentes.

- «Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas remporté les morceaux de gants ou les deux armes puisque ses empreintes ou son sang le culpabilisait obligatoirement?» Il s'était relevé, se retournant vers le groupe de policiers. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard puis l'un d'eux se décida à répondre au jeune homme.

- «...En fait...Il y a un témoin: Yamada-san, le criminel a prit la fuite quand il a été vu! De plus il avait appelé la police et tenait une arme (un pistolet électrique), autant de raison qui faisaient que ...Hei...que l'assassin devait s'enfuir.»

Alors même le père de Kazuha croyait l'ami de sa fille coupable? Le blond soupira, portant la main à son visage, étonnant tout le monde._ Pourquoi les gens ne pouvait pas penser à la présomption d'innocence?_

- «Ce témoin, pourrais-je l'entendre?»

* * *

L'homme fut rapidement amené devant eux, c'était un jeune garçon aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux courts et ébouriffés, teints en rouge. Il portait un petit anneau à l'oreille droite et des vêtements amples lui donnant un look de rebelle. Yamada toisa le jeune détective et soupira, l'air fatigué et exaspéré: «Je vais devoir encore répéter? Il peut pas lire la déposition?

- Un témoin doit pouvoir répéter ce qu'il a vu autant de fois qu'il le faut, on ne sait jamais que des choses lui reviennent soudainement entre deux versions.» répliqua le métisse d'une voix sans émotion, d' une voix d'enquêteur. «J'ai quelques questions à vous poser! Et j'aimerais que les policiers sortent, à l'exception de Toyama-san. Trop de pression pourrait transformer ou influencer le récit du témoin.» Le père de Kazuha accepta la proposition et bientôt, ils ne furent plus que trois dans la pièce.

Hakuba toussota et s'avança vers le jeune témoin. «Asseyez vous, je vous en prie!

- Non! Je préfère rester debout!

- J'insiste!» Sous le regard doré du jeune homme, l'autre préféra obtempéré et s'assit sur une chaise, crispant ses doigts sur ses genoux, mal à l'aise devant ce rapport de force clairement établi. Il avait la désagréable impression de ne pas être qu'un témoin pour ce garçon.

- «Répétez-moi donc ce que vous avez vu le soir du meurtre.» Murmura ce dernier en s'adossant à la table, posant son regard d'or sur l'autre sans le détourner ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

- «J'étais dans l'appartement d'à côté que je partage en collocation avec trois amis. Et j'y étais seul hier soir. J'ai soudain entendu un cri et des bruits de casses, j'ai hésité puis je suis sorti dans le couloir. J'ai frappé à la porte en appelant Otaki-san mais personne ne m'a répondu! J'ai pensé qu'il avait peut être eu un accident, vu le cri que j'avais précédemment entendu et je suis entré. Il faisait sombre alors j'ai allumé la lumière. Et là je l'ai vu transpercé de cette épée... Son meurtrier s'est retourné vers moi. Il avait l'air presque effarouché et une de ses mains saignait. J'ai vite attrapé mon portable et appelé la police, quand il a vu ça, il m'a violemment bousculé et est parti.» Il s'interrompit et attendit la réponse du détective. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil surpris.

- «Vous entendez des bruits de casses/de luttes et un cri mais vous entrez quand même? Je remarque tout de même que vous aviez pris une...arme, un stun-gun avec vous?

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai cru qu'il avait peut-être eu un accident, ça arrive non?» S'énerva l'autre, semblant déjà à bout de nerf. Il donna un coup de pied dans le pied de la table, ce qui appuya cet état d'énervement. «Et si j'avais cette arme avec moi, c'est que ca me rassure de la porter. Je me suis fait agressé il y a quatre mois dans la rue, depuis je la prend quand je sors le soir, c'est presque un réflexe!» Il s'interrompit «Et là, même si j'ai pensé à un accident, je l'ai emmené par habitude!

- Certes mais je remarque qu'à aucun moment, vous n'avez eu l'air de songer que cela puisse être une agression. Autre chose: Depuis quand étiez-vous dans votre appartement? Depuis quelle heure?

- Depuis la fin de l'après-midi, 18H00 environ.»

Le blond se tourna ensuite vers l'officier de Police «Toyama-san, quelle est l'heure de la mort approximativement?

- 23H30 environ Hakuba-san!»

Le détective reporta son attention sur le témoin. «Vous étiez donc dans votre appartement durant les 3H30 précédant la mort, n'est ce pas?» Il toisait le témoin qui baissa les yeux au sol, poussant un soupir un peu exaspéré.

- «Oui, faut que je le répète combien de fois?» Cracha Yamada, agacé par cet interrogatoire dont la tournure ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait peur, ça se voyait clairement, il sursautait chaque fois que le détective s'approchait un peu trop de lui.

Ce dernier, justement, continuait: «Et il n'y a que deux appartement à votre étage?

- Deux occupés oui, les autres sont en locations ou en ventes!

- Donc si quelqu'un montait et frappait à la porte de votre voisin, vous auriez été le seul à l'entendre, à part la victime, n'est ce pas?

- Je n'ai rien entendu!» Protesta le témoin, qui semblait étrangement pâle. Ce que le détective remarqua évidement.

- «Changeons de sujet: décrivez moi l'assassin!

- Vous avez la photo sur la table, je l'ai reconnu n'est ce pas?» s'écria le témoin en désignant le meuble où s'entassait de nombreux documents et photographies. Le jeune homme jeta un œil à la photo en question, un sourcil haussé puis secoua la tête «Je veux entendre l'exacte description de votre bouche.

- Le même âge que vous à peu près, c'était un étudiant ou un lycéen de dernière année!»

- «Couleur des yeux et des cheveux?

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache?  
- Vous avez allumé les lumières non? Et il vous a fait face! Un témoin n'oublie pas ça normalement, au moins les couleurs!

- Je crois qu'il avait les yeux verts...et les cheveux bruns!» S'exclama l'autre après un temps de réflexion et un coup d'œil rapide vers la table où la photo demeurait cachée sous la paume du détective. Ce que ce dernier remarqua immédiatement. Tiens donc....il ne se souvenait plus? Pourtant c'était un souvenir plutôt marquant et récent. On n'oublie pas le visage d'un assassin croisé la veille.

- «La coiffure?

- Je...des mèches courtes et un peu hérissées...Je crois.

- Comment savez-vous ça? Dans votre ancienne déposition vous dites que vous ne saviez pas vraiment comment était sa coiffure puisqu'il portait une....casquette blanche!

- C'était un bonnet!

- Admettons, comment saviez vous à quoi ressemblait sa coiffure alors?

- ...Heu...

- Si vous vous êtes basé sur les photographies d'Heiji Hattori qu'on vous a montré, ce n'est pas un témoignage valable. Le portrait robot est basé sur les souvenirs du témoin.

- …..

- De plus, je remarque que depuis le début de votre description du témoin, vous n'avez pas mentionné qu'Hattori-san avait la peau mate. Pourtant c'est un détail important dans son physique...non? Une des première chose que l'on voit!

- Mais je l'ai dit dans mon ancienne déposition!» Hakuba haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Toyama-san, lui envoyant un regard interrogatif.

- «En réalité, il allait commencer la description du coupable mais à eu l'air d'hésiter légèrement, nous lui avons dit de prendre son temps pour bien se souvenir. Il a commencé ensuite à nous faire la même description qu'avec vous. Mais à ce moment là, en voulant prendre un autre stylo, j'ai fait tomber de ma poche une photo où se trouvait ma fille avec Heiji Hattori et c'est à ce moment qu'il a crié que c'était lui. Et il n'en a plus démordu!»

Le témoin tressaillit quand le regard du détective revint sur lui. Lentement celui-ci demanda, sans plus lâcher le roux des yeux.

- «Toyama-san?

- Oui?

- Vous vous souvenez des vêtements que portait Hattori-san quand il a disparu?

- Heu oui?!» Il s'apprêtait sans doute à décrire le que le disparu portait mais le jeune homme blond l'arrêta d'un geste.

- «Non! Ne dites rien! Avait-il de l'argent sur lui? Suffisamment pour changer totalement de tenue?

- Je ne...crois pas! Il n'était pas du genre à se promener avec beaucoup de yens sur lui quand il allait en cours ou en revenait.

- Bon ceci n'est pas assez pour innocenter ou accuser mais allons y. Que portait-il Yamada-san? Cette fois la photo ne peut pas vous aider! Et pour la casquette blanche, il en porte toujours une, ceci n'est pas une preuve! Ha...mais j'oubliais...Vous parliez, vous, de bonnet!»

Le témoin déglutit et secoua la tête, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un manteau large qui le cachait totalement.

- «Pourquoi n'avait vous pas parler du manteau avant?

- C'était important? »

* * *

Le détective soupira, ça ne menait nulle part. Il se tourna vers l'officier de police et lui demanda s'il pouvait sortir. Le seul adulte accepta , ayant confiance envers le jeune homme dont la réputation de détective était faite. Une fois que le blond et le témoin furent seul, celui qui avait acquis une certaine célébrité dans l'Est reprit, d'une voix plus froide qu'auparavant.

- «Arrêtons-là nos petits jeux Yamada-san! A présent que nous sommes seuls, je vais être direct. Est-ce bien _Heiji Hattori_ que vous avez vu juste après le meurtre! Est ce** lui** qui se tenait face à vous, à côté de la victime?

- Oui!» Le témoin tremblait légèrement et sa voix manquait d'assurance. Il avait hésité avant de répondre et palissait de plus en plus.

Le détective s'approcha jusqu'à être juste devant lui et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, reprenant ses questions tandis que sa voix chutait dans des tons glacials. Vous jurez cela? Sachant qu'une fois que ces documents seront envoyés au poste, ils deviendront pièces à conviction et serviront pour le procès du présumé coupable?

- Oui...» L'autre avait le regard fuyant et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il ne pensait plus ce qu'il disait, cela ressemblait à quelque chose qu'il s'auto-persuadait, qu'il avait presque appris par cœur.

Mais le blond n'en avait pas fini et reprit, toujours dans les mêmes tons: «Sachant également que vous devrez jurez devant un tribunal et refaire à l'oral votre témoignage? Vous êtes bien conscient de tout cela?

- Je crois oui.» A voir l'expression de son visage, il pensait l'inverse de ce qu'il disait et semblait terrifié par cette perspective.

- «Sachant que mentir dans ces cas-là est un crime? Faux témoignage...Son auteur peut alors être considéré comme le complice du véritable meurtrier! Dites-moi la vérité maintenant! Je SAIS que Heiji Hattori n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Et je suis certain que vous le savez aussi bien que moi non?» Il baissa sa voix à un simple murmure pour qu'elle ne soit audible par le témoin et par personne d'autre. «Dites moi ce que vous avez vraiment vu! Je ferrais arrêter le véritable coupable et vous n'aurez rien, nous dirons que vous avez été menacé, car c'est le cas non?»

L'autre confirma en jetant un regard effrayé vers la porte avant de s'effondrer. «Je ne voulais pas l'accuser mais je suis arrivé sur les lieux. Ce n'est apparemment pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il m'a menacé, a menacé ma famille. Il disait que je devait faire accuser le fils du préfet. Et qu'il serait là, prêt à me tuer, si je disais la vérité!

- Qu'il serait...là? C'est un policier?

- Oui! Qui d'autre aurait pu être invité à entrer chez Otaki-san le soir sinon quelqu'un qu'il connaissait? Et il était là tout à l'heure!

- Sa description, pouvez-vous me la faire?

- Grand...la peau très pâle...une cicatrice en bas de la joue droite, presque sur le menton et un début de barbe. Ses yeux étaient...noirs, comme ses cheveux.» Il déglutit et regarda à nouveau la porte, angoissé au possible. Et pour cause: _l'homme en question était bien parmi les policiers_, même s'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. C'était lui qui semblait si sûr de la culpabilité d'Heiji «Pitié! Ne leur répétez pas à tous!» Il vit le détective qui levait une main pour le faire taire.

- «Non! Tout dire permettrait d'arrêter le vrai coupable mais il doit avoir tout prévu et s'il a pu laisser les empreintes d'Hattori-san ici, c'est que c'est lui qui l'a kidnappé! L'arrêter condamnerait certainement son prisonnier.» Il se releva. «Tenez vous en au mensonge pour le moment! Je plaiderais en votre faveur une fois que tout sera éclaircit!»

Hakuba se dirigea vers la porte, permettant à la police d'entrer et leur disant que le témoin s'était tenu à sa première déclaration. Puis il se tourna vers le père de Kazuha: «Je dois aller au poste de police vérifier quelque chose...Est-ce que...

- Heu oui, bien sûr!» Répondit l'homme, ayant compris avant même que le jeune homme ne termine sa phrase.

Le Blond suivit le policier, des pensées plein la tête: _J'ai le coupable, je tiens un début de vérité. Il ne me manque que deux choses: Le mobile et l'endroit où est retenu Heiji!_

* * *

_**A Suivre.**_

Vous avez bien sûr tous compris que ce n'est pas Hakuba mais Shinichi qui était présent dans tout ce chapitre.

J'en connais un qui ferra une drôle de tête quand il verra le journal....Ca lui donnera une raison de venir à Osaka remarquez!

**Prochain Chapitre**: Sauvetage et Résolution.


	24. Résolution

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Drama, Action

**Paring**: Futur Heiji/Shinichi, et Futur Saguru/Kaito

**Rating**: Il a grimpé d'un cran.....Vu la suite je pense que ça s'imposait!!

* * *

_**Chapitre 23: Résolution**_

* * *

Il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir....quelque chose glissait dans ses cheveux, doucement et délicatement, une caresse rassurante qui lui prouva qu'il était sauvé. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux, ne voyant d'abord que du blanc. S'apercevant qu'il était appuyé contre un torse, il releva la tête, les yeux encore un peu vagues. Deux choses lui vinrent alors à l'esprit: D'abord, un bras entourait ses épaules, le maintenant dans la position où il était, la joue pressée contre un torse recouvert de tissus blanc. Deuxièmement, il était sur un banc d'un parc. _Lequel?_ Ca par contre il ne savait pas. Il releva un peu plus la tête, et croisa un regard bleu violacé. Quelques mèches noires encadraient un visage pâle dont l'œil droit était caché par un monocle et un chapeau haut de forme était posé sur sa tête.

- «...Shinichi?»

Un sourire triste fut son unique réponse, la main libre du voleur cessant ses caresses dans les mèches brunes pour en laisser une autre sur la joue du blessé. Celui-ci savoura plus ce geste qu'il ne le pensait. Finalement après quelques instants, la voix de Kudo résonna à ses oreilles: «J'ai appris par mon père ce qui s'est passé! Je suis revenu en vitesse pour t'aider!»

Quelque part, cela sonnait comme un mensonge mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en rendre compte. «Où étais-tu?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Heiji!» Au loin une sirène se fit entendre, la police et probablement une ambulance se rapprochait. Ils seraient sans doute là d'ici 10 petites minutes. Shinichi eut l'air d'hésiter, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis il prit une grande inspiration, s'étant apparemment décidé. L'ancien captif cligna faiblement des yeux quand les lèvres de son ami s'emparèrent des siennes. Le baiser était doux et terriblement agréable, rappelant celui qu'il lui avait volé à Tokyo il y a plusieurs semaines. Mais il était tout de même légèrement différent, ne reflétant aucune hésitation quand aux sentiments du voleur-détective. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre le message qu'il laissait passer. Le détective de l'ouest sentit comme une chape de plomb lui tomber dessus, un tremblement l'agita....Il n'arriva pas à parler quand Kudo le relâcha, se séparant de lui. C'était la deuxième fois...il sentit son cœur faire une brutale embardée, déglutissant avec difficulté. Un léger instant de gêne le prit et il détourna le regard, tentant de se calmer, de calmer l'étrange sentiment qui lui tordait le ventre.

Des sirènes les firent sursauter, les lumières des gyrophares étaient à présent visibles, les policiers et l'ambulance seraient là d'ici moins de quelques petites minutes. Shinichi murmura, sortant doucement quelque chose d'une de ses poches de veste. «Je dois être raisonnable...Même si ça ne me plaît pas d'utiliser ça sur toi....C'est autant pour ma sécurité, celle de mon frère et celle d'Aï que pour la tienne que je dois faire ça! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas...»

Heiji attrapa faiblement le poignet de Shinichi qui tenait le mouchoir imbibé d'un liquide inconnu: «Attends! Est-ce que c'est _**toi**_ le chevalier de la nuit?» L'autre lui répondit par un sourire triste et énigmatique avant de lui plaquer le tissu sur le visage, lui chuchotant de se laisser faire. La dernière chose que le détective entendit avant de sombrer fut «Je suis désolé Heiji!»

_**Désolé?...Pourquoi?** _

___Il ne se doutait pas qu'en se réveillant, il ne se souviendrait pas qui l'avait sauvé_.....

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que son....ami dormait, Shinichi se leva et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait remplacé l'habit du Kid par celui du chevalier de la nuit. «Oui c'est moi Heiji...mais tu ne le saura pas avant un moment...si tu le sais un jour. Mais je pense que...» Il caressa la joue de l'endormi d'un doigt «...tu finira pas me démasquer, tu l'as déjà fait après tout non?»

Des bruits de course se firent entendre derrière lui et il s'immobilisa, bras croisés, face aux policiers qui venaient d'arriver en masse. Ils s'immobilisèrent en voyant le voleur justicier qui leur faisait face, immobile et presque invisible dans la nuit. Le père de Kazuha fit quelques pas en avant, s'approchant du banc. Un court instant, il vit les yeux bleus (mais était-ce leur vrai couleur?) se tourner vers le jeune homme évanoui sur le banc avant que sa voix ne résonne dans le silence du parc «Il a besoin d'être emmené à l'hôpital....Je ne vous dirais pas où je l'ai retrouvé, vous avez visiblement un détective avec vous qui a tout compris. Ce sera à lui de faire la conclusion de tout l'affaire.» Un nuage de fumée noire l'entoura et il se volatilisa dans la nuit. Il portait vraiment bien son surnom. La police se remit de sa surprise et l'ambulance prit en charge le blessé pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

* * *

Il avait chaud, il entendait des voix familières. Il était apparemment dans un lit...surement à l'hôpital. Une main connue serrait son poignet mais il sentait quelque chose de froid autour de son autre bras. Un anneau de métal...qui cliqueta quand il remua le bras. Il était menotté au lit? _Pourquoi?_ Puis tout lui revint aussi douloureusement qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre: l'homme qui connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge, cet homme qui l'avait tant soutenue et aidé dans ses enquêtes était mort. A ce souvenir, il refoula la vague de détresse qui menaçait de l'envahir, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller...pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment. S'il était à l'hôpital et s'il était menotté au lit, c'est qu'il était toujours suspecté d'être le meurtrier. Il avait juste entendu dire par le vrai auteur du meurtre que Saguru Hakuba était dans le coup, menait l'affaire sous disant d'une main de maître, semblait croire à son innocence mais ne trouvait rien sur le véritable meurtrier. Mais sur de point là, Heiji avait des doutes: Hakuba avait surement tout compris. Et avait donc déduit que si l'assassin était dans la police, il ne fallait pas l'arrêter maintenant ou le confondre maintenant, alors que lui était toujours captif.

_Mais que s'était-il passé? _La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'être toujours captif de ces tortionnaires qui l'avaient tant battu et malmené, puis il entendait le bruit d'une fenêtre se brisant et une ombre dotée d'une cape surgissait de l'obscurité. Des bruits de lutte dans le noir le plus total et ensuite....plus rien.

_Une cape? _

_Et ces yeux bleus....étaient-il un rêve ou une réalité? J'ai comme le souvenir d'une personne familière.... _

_Qui m'a sauvé?_

Il se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux. La première personne qu'il vit fut Kazuha qui se jeta presque sur lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il eut un faible sourire tandis qu'elle sanglotait, disant à qu'elle point elle était heureuse de le revoir, qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit vivant et en bonne santé. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers les policiers.

_Pourquoi mon père n'est pas là? Me penserait-il coupable lui aussi?_

_Ou ne peut-il pas venir justement parce que le suspect, c'est moi?_

- «Comment te sens-tu Heiji?

- Bien...Je crois.» Il se redressa en position assise, grimaçant de douleur quand il bougea son bras blessé.

Il sentit comme une hésitation chez le père de son amie qui sembla chercher ses mots avant de demander, d'un ton hésitant «Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que tu avais disparu?

- Oui...Otaki-san est...» Il ne put finir sa phrase, la boule dans sa gorge devenant trop douloureuse. «Et je suis suspecté d'être le meurtrier parce qu'on a retrouvé mes empreinte et mon sang sur place, et parce que un témoin soutient m'avoir vu.» Sa voix ne reflétait aucun sentiment, comme anesthésiée, elle était neutre, il se contentait d'énoncer les faits. «Je suis donc en garde-à-vue, même si je suis hospitalisé.» Il releva les yeux et regarda le groupe des policiers qui se trouvaient là, serrant légèrement les dents en voyant son tortionnaire parmi eux. Celui-ci souriait, l'air certain de sa victoire, voyant que le jeune homme ne faisait rien pour se disculper, _que pouvait-il faire de toute façon?_ Il n'avait aucun preuve pour soutenir la vérité.

- «Garde-à-vue oui mais ça ne va pas durer car il est tant de lever le voile sur cette affaire de meurtre, une affaire cruelle, une machination visant à détruire quelqu'un socialement.» Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna vers le nouveau venu qui se tenait adossé à l'encadrement de la porte. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux doré qui souriait d'un air sûr de lui.

- «Hakuba-san? Que voulez-vous dire? Le meurtrier a été arrêté, et il n'y a aucune machination derrière tout cela voyons...» Heiji envoya un regard noir en direction du policier qui avait dit ça. Il osait encore l'accuser, nier que c'était lui le véritable coupable? Tsss Il connaissait bien mal Saguru Hakuba. Ce garçon était extrêmement doué, il devait bien l'avouer et ne s'était sans doute pas fait avoir par une si vicieuse machination.

- «C'est normal que ça soit vous qui me disiez cela Matsuda-san» Fit mystérieusement le jeune détective en s'avançant, l'air sûr-de-lui. «Reprenons tout depuis le début....Hattori-san disparaît brusquement un soir et nous n'avons plus de nouvelle pendant 1 semaine environ. Puis soudainement, un policier est retrouvé mort et sur place nous retrouvons des empreintes et du sang lui appartenant sur place, ce qui fait de lui le meurtrier. Dans cette optique, nous avons le quand, le comment mais pas le pourquoi. En clair, il n'y a pas de mobile. Pourquoi Hattori-san aurait tué Otaki-san alors que, d'après le témoignages que j'ai effectué auprès des policiers, c'était une personne qu'il appréciait beaucoup, dans son travail et en dehors, et en qui il avait confiance, une sorte de mentor.

Maintenant passons à la suite: le soir du meurtre, la victime a certes ouvert à son assassin, parce qu'elle le connaissait: elle aurait sans doute ouvert à un jeune homme qu'elle appréciait et qui avait disparu depuis une dizaine de jours. Oui sans aucun doute. Mais à une toute autre personne également: un collègue de travail qui aurait dit avoir des informations sur l'endroit où était Hattori-san, quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance et avec qui il travaillait depuis longtemps, quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné de frapper en traître comme ça.» Il fit une pause, regardant l'assemblée des policiers. «Et cette personne l'a tué, laissant des empreintes de celui qu'elle voulait faire accuser sur place!

- Et comment le meurtrier aurait-il fait ça? Les empreintes sur le katana, le sang sur le poignard et les lambeaux de gant? Ce gant justement, nous l'avons fait analyser, il a bien été porté par ce garçon...» Matsuda se dirigea jusqu'au lit du garçon et saisit son poignet menotté, montrant la cicatrice sur le dos de sa main «Et là, il y a la marque du coup provoqué par le poignard!» Il relâcha le jeune homme. «Que pouvez-vous dire de ça Hakuba-san ?»

Heiji serra les couverture entre ses doigts, il aurait aimé dire quelque chose mais le regard du blond soudain posé sur lui le convainquit de se taire. Il était le suspect, et Hakuba le détective, il devait lui faire confiance et le laisser parler. Même si lui aussi avait toute la solution de l'affaire entre les mains.

Hakuba sourit, presque amusé par l'intervention et reprit, calmement «Tout cela est facile à obtenir ou à ''fabriquer'' si l'on a la personne entre les mains. Il n'est pas difficile dans ce cas d'obtenir du sang ou des empreintes. Pour ce qui est de la cicatrice, c'est la même chose, elle peut être créer» Il regarda les policiers, attendant la réaction face à cette dernière information.

- «Vous voulez dire que tout depuis le début, y compris la disparition (non....l'enlèvement) d'Heiji était un coup monté visant à le faire accuser de meurtre?

- Exactement...le véritable meurtrier est un lâche, il n'y a aucune doute là dessus, il a donc kidnappé Hattori-san, et l'a séquestré durant tout ce temps, prélevant tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire de lui l'auteur du meurtre qu'il allait lui-même commettre.»

- «Qui est le meurtrier alors?

- Il y avait deux solutions: 1) Une personne qui en voulait à Hattori-san et qui a choisit cette solution cruelle et vicieuse pour se venger plutôt que le tuer. 2) Une personne qui en voulait à son père et qui s'est vengé en détruisant socialement le fils, trouvant ça sans doute plus cruel que le tuer.» Hakuba toussota et attendit, plongeant son regard dans ceux des policiers qui s'entre-regardaient, remarquant avec un rien 'amusement et de satisfaction que le véritable meurtrier commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. «Dans le cas de la première solution, nous avions l'hypothèse d'un ancien criminel qu'Hattori-san aurait démasqué et fait arrêter lors d'une de ses enquêtes et qui, une fois libéré ou évadé, aurait voulu se venger. Mais dans ce cas, il restait un problème: pourquoi Hattori-san se serait-il laissé approcher par un inconnu, qu'il aurait pu éventuellement reconnaître comme l'auteur d'un des meurtres qu'il avait anciennement résolu? Et s'il y avait eu lutte, les résidents auraient entendus quelque chose, je me trompe? Et cela vaut aussi pour la seconde solution, celle de la personne voulant se venger du père d'Hattori-san!»

Non, les habitants des différentes rues n'avaient rien entendu d'autre que les voitures. Certaines fenêtres étaient ouvertes et le coin était plutôt calme, autant de raisons qui faisaient d'un combat, une bagarre aurait forcement attiré d'attention. De plus, aucune trace de sang ou autre preuve d'un enlèvement violent n'avait été retrouvé quand Hakuba avait demandé de bien sonder tout les rues composant le trajet habituel du garçon.

- «Donc...

- Oui il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'Hattori-san connaissait. Peut-être celle-ci lui a proposé de le déposé chez lui en voiture? Une personne qu'on connaît, en qui on a confiance...pourquoi refuser telle proposition?

- Vous voulez dire que....

- Exact, il s'agit d'un membre de la police, qui en voulait non pas au fils, mais au père.» Hakuba s'avança d'un pas. «Cet homme préparait son coup depuis un bon moment. Une vengeance murement réfléchie pendant des mois ou peut-être des années. Tout ce temps à être hypocrite, être faire semblant d'apprécier ce jeune détective qu'était le fils de l'homme dont il voulait se venger, pour le mettre en confiance et pouvoir mieux le casser le moment venu. Il l'a discrètement suivi lorsqu'il a quitté l'école de police et lui a proposé de le déposer devant chez lui. Proposition généreuse et dont personne n'aurait l'idée de se méfier si cela venait de quelqu'un qu'on connaissait depuis plusieurs années non? Et une fois sa victime dans la voiture, il n'avait plus qu'à discrètement verrouiller celle-ci et plaquer un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il était en train d'enlever. Dans un espace aussi restreint qu'une petite voiture, même un bon combattant aurait du mal à se débattre, surtout avec sa ceinture bouclée, n'est ce pas? Tout était calculé, c'était un plan presque parfait, minutieusement préparé.»

Un silence tomba sur la chambre d'hôpital. Tous les policiers échangeant soudain des regards méfiants. Ils comprenaient soudainement la portée entière de l'affaire et tous cherchaient qui avait des raisons particulières d'en vouloir au père d'Heiji.

- «Qui plus est...» Continua Hakuba d'un ton calme «...Il ne l'a pas gardé captif chez lui, non il y avait trop de risques et cela risquait d'être fouillé en premier. La police a été plus ou moins suspectée d'enlèvement il me semble non?» Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche avant de la remettre dans celle de son veston.

_Non il ne se trompait pas, le père de Kazuha avait aussi envisagé l'hypothèse d'une vengeance envers son ami ou d'une demande de rançon et avait demandé à faire fouillé les maisons de tout les policiers qui connaissait assez bien Heiji ou qui avaient eu affaires difficiles avec son père. Cela n'avait rien donné_.

_**Et pour cause...**_

- «Mais reste un détail: le témoin qui a sois-disant vu Hattori-san près du cadavre. Mais la solution est en fait très simple. Ce n'était pas Yamada-san qui était censé arrivé sur la scène du crime, mais un de ses amis avec qui il partage un appartement à cet étage de l'immeuble. Cet ami a été empêché au dernier moment et n'a pas pu prévenir le meurtrier. Celui-ci a donc été obligé de menacer la vie de Yamada-san et celle de sa famille pour qu'il accuse Hattori-san. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait peur et que sa déclaration était malhabile, preuve qu'il n'était pas complice car dans ce cas, il aurait murement préparée sa déposition.» Il se tourna vers Toyama-san «Yamada-san a donc été victime de chantage, mais il a fini par me dire la vérité, donc cela a été la première erreur du meurtrier.»

Soudain des bruits de course se firent entendre et deux policiers surgirent dans la chambre, l'un annonça qu'il revenait du laboratoire d'analyse et l'autre qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de fil de l'équipe envoyée à l'adresse donnée par Hakuba-san. Si la deuxième était également connu de la police, il n'en était pas de même pour le coup du laboratoire. Le détective blond eut l'air surpris un centième de seconde à l'annonce d'un des deux mais cela fut si rapide que personne ne le vit.

Le second policier arrivé commença: «Il y a 4 heures, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone d'Hakuba-san qui m'a dit d'aller voir à cette adresse, car c'était le lieu où avait été retenu le disparu. J'ai donc demandé à une équipe de se rendre sur place et ils y ont trouvé deux individus ligotés et inconscients ainsi que des traces de sang dans une pièce voisine avec des liens coupés et un bâillon. Le laboratoire d'analyse, après étude des trois derniers élements, est formel: Hattori-kun a bien été retenu prisonnier là-bas.»

Hakuba hocha la tête, l'air satisfait de la réponse et demanda ensuite si les deux personnes arrêtées avait dit quelque chose. Le policier répondit qu'elles n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir d'amnésie partielle et qu'elles avaient rapidement avouée que oui...il avait été retenu ici et avait été un peu torturé et qu'on l'avait utilisé pour le faire accuser de meurtre. Par contre, ces deux personne avait refusé de donner le nom de leur complice. La surprise fut surtout de taille quand il fut annoncé que les deux personnes arrêtées étaient des policiers qui connaissaient Heiji depuis un moment. La déduction d'Hakuba prenait tout son sens à présent mais il manquait toujours le nom de l'investigateur et son mobile.

Hakuba fit signe au second policier de s'approcher et ils parlèrent à voix basse quelques secondes avant que le deuxième ne lui donne un papier que le détective lut attentivement. Le blond reprit ensuite. «La dernière pièce vient d'être mise en place...Matsuda-san, c'est vous le meurtrier. Vos crimes sont : Meurtre, Enlèvement suivi de Torture sur Mineur, Menaces et Chantages.

- Ha oui? Et quelles sont tes preuves, quel est ''mon'' mobile dans ce cas si je suis coupable?» Ricana le concerné ayant l'air certain de ne rien craindre.

- «Commençons par les preuves. Le témoin m'a donné votre description quand je l'ai convaincu qu'il ne lui arriverait bien une fois le véritable meurtrier sous les verrous. Deuxième preuve et ceci signifie tout: cet homme, venu tout droit du laboratoire d'analyse. Un mouchoir portant des traces de chloroforme a été retrouvé dans votre voiture personnelle, dans la boîte à gant. Outre ce produit, on a retrouvé vos empreintes et la preuve que vous l'avez utilisé sur Hattori-san. Tout est sur ce papier!» Informa t'il en tentant la feuille à Toyama-san qui la parcouru rapidement des yeux.

Le policier qui l'avait apportée reprit rapidement: «C'est un Faucon qui nous l'a apporté dans une boîte, avec un message, tout à l'heure! Ce message était d'Hakuba-san qui nous demandait de l'analyser!»

_Un Faucon hein? Alors IL est ici lui aussi? Il a réagit plus vite que je ne le pensais... _Hakuba eut un léger sourire, songeant à quelque chose que lui seul savait. Il reprit ensuite «Maintenant le Mobile: C'est justement ce qui m'a paru étrange dans cette affaire. Vous aviez tout préparé pour faire accuser Hattori-san de meurtre mais vous n'aviez prévu aucun mobile pour son acte. Surprenant je dois dire pour votre machination pourtant bien préparée sur le début! Mais vous, vous aviez un mobile. Pas contre Otaki-san, non vous n'aviez rien contre lui, ce n'est qu'une malheureuse victime de votre folie. Par contre, vous aviez une rancœur particulière contre son père!» asséna t'il en désignant le blessé d'un mouvement de bras. «Une affaire remontant à 10 années, lorsque votre fils est mort suite à une erreur qu'il avait commise! Vous ne lui avez jamais pardonné cela. Je le conçois et je le comprend. Mais que vous ayez voulu vous venger de la sorte...ça..ce n'est pas excusable, que vous ayez été assez lâche pour vous en prendre à son fils, d'essayer de détruire sa vie pour détruire celle de la cible de votre vengeance....Cela vous abaisse au même niveau que ce criminel d'il y a 10 ans.» Les yeux d'or étaient emplis de mépris tandis qu'il fixait le coupable sans détourner le regard.

Matsuda resta silencieux puis se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable avant de dire:«Le grand Saguru Hakuba ne me fait pas l'honneur d'un de ses incontournables _Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?_ Il préfère donner la réponse par lui-même?» Il fut saisi par deux de ses collègues tandis que le père de Kazuha enlevait les menottes retenant le poignet d'Heiji qui s'était redressé un peu plus, ne quittant pas la scène des yeux.

Le détective s'approcha jusqu'à être en face du criminel et dit ce qu'il avait à dire maintenant qu'il avait exposé toute sa déduction, jetant à la figure de l'autre le fond de sa pensée face à cette dernière réplique: «Non! Il est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de demander cela aux criminels. Dans mes nombreuses enquêtes, j'ai souvent eu des réponses à cette question, parfois je la connaissais avant même de demander ''pourquoi'' à l'assassin. J'ai rarement eu un meurtre sans aucune raison derrière: vengeance, dette, raisons familiales, défendre telle personne, l'appât du gain...et de nombreuses autres. Mais quand je me retrouve face à quelqu'un qui n'est rien de moins qu'un monstre, j'ai m'abstiens de la poser, parce que les gens comme vous ne méritent pas qu'on les comprenne, surtout quand il sont trop lâche pour s'en prendre directement à la personne à qui ils en veulent.» Une chose était certaine, Hakuba était un peu effrayant , ses pupilles dorés étaient devenus deux fentes ambrées, comme si elles avaient gelées. «Les personnes comme vous, Matsuda-san, ne méritent pas la compréhension, encore moins la pitié. Honnêtement et entre nous....que dirait votre fils s'il vous voyait maintenant?»

Ce fut sur ces mots que l'affaire se termina, le coupable fut emmené, réduit au silence après la dernière phrase du détective. Ceux qui restaient félicitèrent chaleureusement le jeune homme pour sa déduction. Kazuha le remercia d'avoir innocenté son ami, ce à quoi il répondit que c'était bien normal et que n'importe quel autre détective en aurait fait autant.

- «Mais dites moi Hakuba-san....Comment avez-vous trouvé l'adresse où j'étais retenu prisonnier?» demanda Heiji en grimaçant quand il bougea un peu trop son bras. Le détective qui regardait à présent par la fenêtre se retourna et eut un léger sourire.

- «J'ai reçu un appel peu après que vous ayez été retrouver. C'est ce mystérieux chevalier de la nuit qui me l'a donné. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait cela pour vous, il m'a répondu que c'était pour rembourses la dette qu'il avait à l'égard de...Kudo-kun.

- Une dette envers Shinichi-kun?» S'exclama Kazuha, surprise tandis qu'Heiji ouvrait des yeux ronds. Hakuba haussa les épaules, prenant un air qui signifiait qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil un faucon posé sur un réverbère un peu plus loin et soupira. Il fallait qu'il parte.

- «De même, j'ai menti sur un point, je n'ai pas appris par les médias ce qui s'est passé....C'est votre ami qui m'a appelé et m'a demandé de venir vous tirer d'affaire! Il savait que vous étiez innocent mais ne pouvait venir vous aider lui-même...» Il se détacha de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'hôpital. «Je dois y aller! Je suis étudiant moi aussi après tout, je dois retrouner à Tokyo!» Après un geste de la main, il disparut, laissant l'autre détective et son amie d'enfance seuls.

* * *

Hakuba sortit de l'hôpital, grimaçant sous la pluie qui tombait. Il s'éloignait lentement quand une voix retentit derrière lui.

- «Une minute Kaitou Kid!»

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais il ne se retourna pas. Il savait que cette personne était ici et lui avait discrètement donné un petit coup de main.

- «Tu t'es bien joué de moi...Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu prendrais mon apparence pour venir régler cette affaire. Sois dis en passant, c'était bien joué! Digne de Shinichi Kudo....je me trompe?»

Son sosie se retourna, regardant derrière lui. Saguru Hakuba porta alors deux doigts à ses lèvres et siffla. Son faucon vont alors se poser sur son poignet ganté. Cette scène rappelait quelque chose à Shinichi et il décida de tirer sa révérence de la même manière que Kid l'avait fait cette fois là, bien qu'il l'avait déjà prévue cette sortie là. Quelques secondes plus tard, une colombe sortit de nulle part venait se poser sur son épaule, suivi d'une autre.

- «J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop Hakuba-kun!

- Non! Du moment que tu ne te plante pas complétement ca va! Mais Kudo-kun ne s'est jamais trompé, n'est ce pas?»

Des nouvelles colombes vinrent rejoindre les premières, commençant à recouvrir le voleur comme un manteau vivant. Saguru eut malgré lui un petit sifflement admiratif. Shinichi répondit alors: «Et bien...Merci du compliment Hakuba-kun mais...moi aussi je dois te remercier, c'est toi qui a trouvé ce mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme non?

- Hum...Personne ne s'est demandé comment ''je'' pouvais être à deux endroits à la fois...étonnant non?» Un petit rire fut sa réponse tandis que le 3e Kid était sur le point de fuir à sa façon. Hakuba ne fit rien, il n'en avait même pas envie. Il avait même compris pourquoi le jeune homme, qui était censé rester caché (d'après ce qu'il avait compris de sa discussion avec Kaito) était revenu pour sauver Hattori. En face de lui, Kudo claqua du doigt et les colombes s'envolèrent, laissant seulement le vide là où se trouvait son sosie quelques secondes plus tôt.

_Quelle façon classe de tirer sa révérence..._songea Saguru avec un rien d'admiration.

* * *

_**A Suivre**_

_**Prochain Chapitre: "Retour au calme" (ou "Trêve de Noël") **Vous reverrez Akako, les parents de Shinichi et vous ferez la connaissance du p'tit Yoishi!!_


	25. Profitons d'un répit

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Drama, Action

**Paring**: Futur Heiji/Shinichi (On approche, je vous rassure) et Futur Saguru/Kaito (en théorie, il devrait y avoir une amélioration sous peu)

**Rating**: Il a grimpé d'un cran et y reste.....au cas où

**Note:** Nous sommes «à la veille» (quelques jours avant) de Noël....Les jumeaux font un break après toutes leurs petites aventures....et les parents débarquent avec le petit Yoïchi

* * *

_**Chapitre 24: Profitons d'un répit. **_

* * *

- «SHIN-CHAAANNNNN» cria Yukiko en entrant dans la maison, serrant son fils chéri dans ses bras comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Passé le mouvement de surprise, le jeune homme sourit timidement, rendant son étreinte à sa mère sans avoir l'air gêné cette fois. Une main ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux, et il leva les yeux vers son père qui le regardait tout aussi affectueusement. Kaito, appuyé au mur, sourit face à cette tendre scène de famille, bien qu'ayant un petit pincement au cœur en songeant que sa propre mère ne pouvait pas venir au Japon pour le moment pour sa sécurité, même s'il pouvait l'appeler chaque fois qu'il le voulait. Soudain Yukiko se tourna vers lui «Kaito? Viens!» Il haussa un sourcil et s'approcha pour se faire étreindre comme son frère et recevoir à son tour un ébouriffage de cheveux. Passé quelques secondes stupéfaites, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il rendit à son tour l'étreinte à la mère adoptive de son jumeau, ravi que cette famille soit aussi la sienne, qu'il soit même considéré comme un membre à part entière. Aï, pour sa part, salua de loin les parents de Kudo et retourna dans sa chambre pour effectuer ses recherches avec beaucoup d'attention.

- «C'est gentil de venir fêter Noël avec nous Oka-san, Oto-san...» Murmura Shinichi, cachant le fait qu'il était ravi de cet état de fait puisque, les deux années précédentes, il était coincé sous sa forme de Conan et n'avait pu les passer avec eux. Il ignora la petite voix perfide dans son esprit qui lui souffla qu'il lui manquait une personne (voire deux si on élargissait à Ran) à cette petite fête pour qu'elle sit parfaite.

- «Mais c'est normal mon chéri!! Et puis maintenant on a trois nouveaux membres dans la famille...enfin...quatre plutôt.» Face aux deux paires d'yeux bleus stupéfaites et parfaitement identiques, elle cru bon d'expliquer «Avec Kaito et sa mère, la famille s'est élargie à deux personnes supplémentaires, avec Aï à trois!» Comprenant ce que sa mère voulait dire par là, Shinichi eut un immense sourire ravi mais la laissa terminer «Et avec Yoïchi..quatre!» Elle désigna la porte qui était resté ouverte sur le couloir durant tout ce temps. «Vous savez que la grand-mère de Yo-chan était la sœur du père de Yusaku non? Et bien quand elle a fugué en Amérique, elle a épousé un jeune homme venu d'Angleterre. Leur fille venue au monde un peu après était donc Métisse. Elle a rencontré il y a 6 ans un jeune homme qui se nommait Shiro Hijiri. Et il y a quelques mois il est arrivé quelque chose....et Yoïchi s'est retrouvé avec nous! Nous l'avons emmené avec nous pour qu'il ne pense plus trop à ses parents et pour qu'il puisse découvrir son pays d'origine! Il parle un peu l'anglais et un peu le japonais, donc il comprendra ce que vous lui dîtes!»

Shinichi et Kaito regardèrent plus attentivement en direction de la porte et l'aîné toussota avant de dire: «Yo-chan? Viens! Tu me connais pas mais je suis ton cousin Shinichi! Et celui qui me ressemble c'est Kaito, mon frère!» Finalement une petite silhouette se détacha dans l'encadrement de la porte: un enfant de 3 ans et demi environ, aux mèches noires et ébouriffées, avec une coupe à la Kudo comme les jumeaux ou leurs pères (adoptif et/ou biologique). Il avait un peu légèrement doré, qui lui donnait l'air d'un européen, et des yeux d'un joli vert. Il serrait un lion en peluche dans ses bras et regardait partout avec curiosité et crainte. Lentement il avança vers Shinichi qui lui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, souriant gentiment au petit garçon. Quand il fut juste devant lui, l'enfant le regarda longuement avant de dire, d'une petite voix, le visage enfoui dans sa peluche: «Tu ressemble à oncle Yujaku...» Entendant ça et la mauvaise prononciation, le jeune homme sourit et fit «Oui c'est parce que c'est mon père! Alors Yo-chan, tu as quel âge?» L'enfant regarda rapidement sa petite main et bougea quelques doigts avant de répondre «Z'ai trois ans!» Il fit une pause, et gonflant ses petites joues reprit «Mais bientôt quatre!»

* * *

Shinichi décrocha le téléphone avec hésitation. Mais ce fut bref, il tapa quelques chiffres, soufflant lentement tandis que les sons montrant qu'il était en attente résonnait dans son oreille. Puis «_**Allo?**_» La voix de son amie d'enfance le fit sourire. «Hé Ran, c'est moi!» Il entendit le petit cri de surprise de son ami, qui ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il la contacte comme ça. «_**Shinichi? C'est bien toi?**_» Il eut un petit rire et répondit avec douceur «Qui veux tu que ce soit? Un fantôme? Kid? Ou un mystérieux imposteur?» Il l'imaginait bien en train de lever les yeux au ciel à cet instant.

Elle eut à son tour un petit rire et répliqua, avec amusement «_**Ca ne serait pas la première fois que notre voleur fantôme se ferait passer pour toi n'est ce pas?**_» Elle n'avait pas tord...sauf si elle faisait référence à l'épisode de l'avion où elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments...qui étaient encore réciproques à cette époque.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les souvenirs sombres il reprit «Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais!». Il y eut un silence puis elle répondit «_**Je vais bien...très bien, merci**_!» Elle fit une pause comme si elle hésitait «_**Tu me manques tu sais!»**_ Elle n'attendait rien en disant ça, elle énonçait un fait, elle l'aimait toujours c'est vrai mais il lui manquait en temps qu'ami et confident également. Shinichi eut un petit sourire triste et adoucit sa voix tendit qu'il répondait «Moi aussi, ma meilleur amie me manque!»Il réfléchit quelques instants puis se lança: «Quelque chose ne va pas?» Il avait sentit rien qu'au son de sa voix qu'elle était perturbé, que quelque chose la gênait.

Elle mit un moment avant de répondre «..._**Tu sais, **__**Araide-sensei **__**. Nous nous sommes vu assez souvent ces derniers temps et...ma mère pense qu'il faudrait l'inviter un de ces jours! Mon père est d'accord. Ca ne me dérange pas mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait s'imaginer, pas que je ne l'apprécie pas mais.**_...»

Shinichi se mit à rire devant les tentatives bafouillantes de Ran de justifier ce qu'elle ressentait. Le jeune homme en question ne devait pas la laisser indifférente, même si lui-même occupait toujours ses pensées. Devait-il lui dire franchement '_'oublie moi_''? Non la discussion à l'hôpital avait été limpide sur ce point. Il rajusta le téléphone sur son oreille et se lassa tomber sur le lit. «Et donc...tu me demande mon avis? Je dirais que...c'est une personne bien, honnête et qui a l'air de t'aimer sincèrement!» Il faisait implicitement référence à ce qu'il surprenait parfois lorsqu'il était Conan et il savait qu'elle l'avait parfaitement compris. «Ne gâches pas tes chances de trouver une personne qui t'aime, ne laisse pas passer une chance de pouvoir être vraiment heureuse!» Il l'imaginait presque qui serrait le téléphone entre ses main, les larmes au coin des yeux en entendant cette bénédiction de son meilleur ami qu'elle connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge et qu'elle avait aimé. Un reniflement lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et il sourit maladroitement «Hé Ran! J'aimerais bien te dire de me faire un sourire mais je ne le verrais pas, donc je vais m'abstenir!»

Un court silence passa et la réponse arriva «_**BAKA! Je ne pleures pas!**_» Elle sembla hésiter et continua «_**Et toi? Ca iras? Tu vas passer Noël et le Nouvel An seul non?**_» Il eut une moue songeuse et répondit avec douceur «Pas vraiment, il y aura mes parents, mon frère et Aï!» Ils seraient en famille en quelque sorte «Ca ne sera pas déprimant! Je ne passerais pas un Noël triste, ne t'en fais pas!» Il s'abstint de parler de Yoïchi pour le moment. Cela le rendrait que trop reconnaissable sous sa couverture de Yuki Hitachiin.

_**«Tu sais quoi?**_» S'exclama soudainement Ran, comme pour changer de sujet. Shinichi haussa un sourcil: «Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire!» La jeune fille s'exclama rapidement et avec enthousiasme: «_**Hattori-san nous a invité Oto-san, Oka-san et moi quelques jours après le nouvel an. Il y aura aussi Hakuba-san qui a sauvé Heiji il y a un mois.**_» Elle fit une pause rapide comme si elle avait dit une bêtise «_**Mais peut être ne savais tu pas ça?**_» Un court silence puis Shinichi répondit «Si...je le savais, j'ai des relations qui me tiennent au courant!» Ran, il l'imaginait, devait être en train de plisser les yeux «_**Cette relation qui te tient au courant, ça ne serait pas Hakuba-san? Après tout c'est l'ami de ton frère non?**_»

Shinichi se mit à rire «Voyons Ran! Non en fait ce sont les relations de mon père qui envoient les informations et lui qui me les transmets!» C'était plus ou moins un mensonge puisque sous son apparence/son déguisement d'Hakuba, il avait laissé sous-entendre que c'était Shinichi Kudo qui lui avait demandé d'enquêter mais il voulait un peu embrouiller les pistes au cas où Ran répéterait ça à Heiji ou à quelqu'un d'autre (accidentiellement bien sûr). Il laissa passer quelques instants de silence et poursuivit «Je suis content que...Hattori aille bien et soit tiré d'affaire! J'aurais....bien aimé venir moi même l'aider mais je ne pouvais pas!» Repensant malgré lui à la scène dans le parc et au baiser, il sentit ses joues et sa nuque devenir brûlantes. «Transmet lui mes vœux de bonne année de ma part quand tu le verras!»

Ran n'en avait pas fini avec le sujet et poursuivit «_**Il y aura tes parents à cette réception... apparemment ton père et celui d'Heiji sont amis**_.» Shinichi eut un petit rire qui signifiait sans doute qu'il s'en doutait «Mes parents ne sont pas censés savoir où je suis Ran! Je ne peux donc pas venir vous voir avec eux, même si j'en ai véritablement envie!» Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Il était Yuki Hitachiin ici, pas Shinichi Kudo. Mais il devait avouer, pour être honnête, qu'il aurait aimé y aller sous sa véritable identité, aller au temple avec sa famille, ses amis...._Et peut-être pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait? _Mais il devrait se contenter d'y être en tant qu'ami de Kazuha, qu'en tant que Yuki.

Depuis quand était-il devenu sentimental à ce point? Il passa sa main libre sur son visage, un peu désespéré par ses pensées soudaines. Ran s'écria alors, comme si elle avait sentit son trouble «_**Toutes mes prières quand j'irais au temple seront pour toi et ta réussite!**_» Le garçon eut un sourire et répondit «Gardes en une pour le bonheur de tes parents, une pour la réussite de ton père, une pour la continuité de celle de ta mère et une pour ton propre bonheur. Tu en aura toujours besoin!»

* * *

20 Décembre. Kazuha traînait Heiji dans les rues pour les derniers achats de Noël, dont certains seraient un peu en retard puisque donnés au nouvel an mais bon, c'était l'intention qui comptait. Son ami tirait une tête étrange pour une raison inconnue, sans doute son bras blessé qu'il tenait toujours en écharpe et qui lui faisait encore un peu mal.

- «Allez Heiji, on a acheté des etrennes pour Ran-chan, ses parents et Sonoko-chan . Mais il reste encore deux personnes» Elle s'était tourné vers lui en disant ces mots. Face au regard interrogateur de son ami, elle leva les yeux au ciel «Pour Hakuba-kun que tu _**dois**_ remercier et **surtout** pour Shinichi-kun!» Elle préféra, malgré son sourire, ne pas relever le rouge qui venait de monter aux joues de son ami. C'est fou comme une réaction physique pouvait parfois être révélatrice.

- «Comment je pourrais offrir un cadeau à Kudo? Je ne sais même pas où il est en ce moment!» _Et j'aimerais vraiment le savoir_ mais cela, il ne le prononça pas à haute voix. Il reçut alors une petite tape sur la tête.

- «Ahou! Ses parents seront là, et eux doivent savoir où il est, ils lui enverront!

- Et...Et pourquoi j'offrirais un cadeau à Kudo, hein?» Il vira au rouge quand son amie se rapprocha de lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, l'air de lui dire de ne pas la prendre pour une idiote. Il marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct et continua à arguer sur le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui offrir, ce à quoi elle répliqua qu'il n'avait qu'à passer un coup de fil à Ran pour se renseignet.

Bref son amie l'emporta totalement sur le sujet, il dut promettre d'offrir quelque chose au brun à qui il pensait un peu trop ces derniers temps.

- «Ho! Yuki-kun!» s'exclama soudain Kazuha en agitant le bras dans une direction précise. Heiji releva les yeux vers le nouveau venu, emmitouflé dans son manteau, avec une écharpe bleu autour du cou et des gants assortis question couleur. Ses cheveux noirs, libres cet après-midi, partaient dans tout les sens, et ses joues étaient rougis par le froid. Soudain il remarqua que quelque chose clochait au niveau de l'œil...une lentille? Bah! Beaucoup de monde portait des lentilles en fait. Il n'y prit plus vraiment garde. La jeune fille reprenait «Tu fais des courses de dernière minute toi aussi?»

Yuki se frotta la nuque, un peu gêné «Heu oui, on a un invité qui n'était pas prévu à la base, donc...» Il fut interrompu par une petite main qui tirait sur son manteau «Dis Nii-chan!» Fit une voix discrète mais très mignonne: «C'est qui?» Les deux autres étudiants baissèrent les yeux vers le petit garçon de 3 ou 4 ans qui regardait Yuki de ses grands yeux verts. Il avait des cheveux courts, noirs et ébouriffés. _Bien sûr Shinichi et Kaito avaient fait en sorte qu'il ne ressemble plus du tout à un Kudo. _Heiji ne sembla pas relever une ressemblance avec son rival et ami, au grand soulagement de ce dernier qui craignait une trop grande perspicacité de la part du détective de l'ouest.

- «Ce sont des amis!» Répondit Yuki en s'accroupissant à la hauteur du bambin. Celui-ci avait bien été avertit qu'il devait l'appeler Yuki ou Nii-chan quand ils étaient dehors. Il croyait sans doute à un jeu et faisait bien attention.

- «Qui est cet enfant Yuki-kun?»

Celui ci se releva, soulevant le petit garçon dans ses bras. «C'est mon...cousin» Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de mentir, car même pour le lier aux Kudo c'était difficile vu que la grand-mère du petit avait fugué. «Il s'appelle Yoïchi, mais on le surnomme Yo-chan! Il vivait jusqu'ici en Amérique mais il a fallu le ramener ici au Japon» Il ne précisa pas pourquoi parce que ça ca coulait sous le sens.

La seule fille se pencha vers l'enfant «Bonjour toi, je m'appelle Kazuha, et je suis une ami de ton Nii-chan!» Le petit la fixa de ses immenses yeux verts et enfoui la tête dans le cou de son cousin. Devant cette timidité, les deux autres ne purent que laisser apparaître un sourire attendrie. Soudain la jeune fille sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, puisque son ami n'avait pas l'air d'y penser: «Ho! Au fait Yuki-kun! Ton frère, ta sœur et toi avez bien reçu l'invitation de la mère d'Heiji hein?

- Hum...Oui oui ne t'en fais pas! Il faut juste que j'arrive à trouver une babysitteur pour Yo-chan!

- Mais non! Amènes le avec toi! Je suis certaine que cela ne les dérengera pas! N'est ce pas Heiji?

- Non...Je ne pense pas!!

- Bon...et bien...d'accord!»

* * *

**A Suivre**

Alors? Mignon? Mais ça n'est que le début.

Prochain Chapitre: "Les joies de la famille" _Noël chez les Kudo-Kuroba Chapitre très kawai, mignon....et tout ce que l'on veut..._


	26. Les Joies de la Famille

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Humour. Général et Family.

**Paring**: Heiji/Shinichi (on y est presque) et Saguru/Kaito (on va y arriver!Un peu de patience!)

**Rating**: Ca a grimpé un peu depuis le début de la fanfic quand même...

_**Note**_: Je sais que Noël est différent au Japon mais je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'information dessus. Dans les mangas, les personnages ont l'air de le fêter un peu comme nous (entre amis surtout) mais j'ai lu quelque part que c'était au Japon une sorte de deuxième fête des amoureux donc...je vais faire un Noël comme nous on les connaît, ça sera plus simple.

* * *

_**Chapitre 25: «Les Joies de la famille!»**_

* * *

- «Alors tu vas lui offrir quoi à ton petit chéri au teint basané Nii-san?» Kaito esquiva dans un gloussement la taloche lancée à l'aveuglette. Shinichi, les joues rouges bien que cachées par une écharpe de laine, maugréa quelque chose d'indistinct. «Rohh je plaisante!! Moi aussi il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose pour Guru-chan!»

Shinichi attrapa quelque chose sur une étagère et prévint, d'un ton léger «Je te le dit tout net: il n'apprécia pas si tu le coince sous une branche de gui pour l'embrasser!» C'était la petite vengeance pour la remarque précédente. Kaito croisa les bras, marmonnant qu'il n'était pas si pervers, ce à quoi son jumeau répondit par un haussement de sourcil septique.

- «Il faudrait aussi que je trouve quelque chose pour Aoko et Akako!» Il soupira, autant il avait beaucoup d'idée pour son ami d'enfance, autant pour la sorcière il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Il était évidement hors de question que ce cadeau soit quelque chose comme: _un Kid pour une nuit... __**Non! Ca on oublie! **_Ca pourrait lui donner des idées (Par contre pour Saguru...). La voix de son frère le sortit de ses recherches qui prenaient une tournures étranges.

- «Moi aussi je veux offrir quelque chose à Akako, c'est en partie grâce à elle que je suis redevenu un jeune homme!» Il attrapa un petit bibelot et eut un sourire mélancolique. Il marquait un point: sans elle il serait toujours Conan et Kid serait peut-être mort! Kaito soupira: il semblait qu'il allait devoir lui faire un cadeau lui aussi, c'était comme une menace silencieuse qui planait sur lui: il avait vraiment intérêt pour sa santé à ne pas oublier la jeune fille. Et que ça soit un cadeau qui lui plaise aussi, bien que toute chose offerte par Kid/Kaito la rendrait de toute façon heureuse mais il avait un sens de l'honneur: c'est grâce à elle que Shinichi et lui étaient vivants et que son jumeau était redevenu grand! Il devait lui offrir un magnifique cadeau pour lui prouver sa gratitude! Enfin...''magnifique'', dans la limite de ses moyens bien sûr.

Il décida, en attendant de revenir taquiner Shinichi qui avait attrapé quelque chose et le regardait avec intérêt. C'était sans doute un cadeau pour sa mère qu'il cherchait là tout de suite, vu les objets qu'il prenait de temps en temps. Kaito soupira et regarda un court instant la neige qui tombait dehors.

- «Mais entre nous...tu vas lui offrir quoi?» Demanda finalement, entourant par derrière les épaules de son frère d'un bras et lui tapotant la joue d'un doigt de son autre main.

- «Je sais à quoi tu pense rien qu'à voir ton sourire Otôto...et je te le dis tout net: je ne suis pas pervers comme toi!» Il avait les joues rouges en disant ça, comme quoi ces histoires de télépathie entre jumeaux, c'était peut-être pas du vent finalement. Il s'éloigna pour payer les deux cadeaux qu'il avait choisie pour ses parents, laissant son frère planté au milieu de l'allée.

- «Je ne suis pas un pervers!» grommela Kaito en croisant les bras l'air boudeur. Après un petit moment durant lequel il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il entendit la voix de son frère le rappler à l'ordre. «Arrêtes de râler et viens, on doit encore acheter chacun un cadeau à Yo-chan!» Il sourit avec amusement «Finalement c'est marrant de fêter Noël à l'occidental»

* * *

Shinichi était allongé sur son lit, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête et son chat roulé en boule sur son ventre, ronronnant doucement. Il écoutait distraitement une valse au violon, musique qui le détendait plus ou moins.

_«Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisse lui offrir?....C'est toi Nii-san! Révèles toi devant lui, fais lui confiance!» _Voilà ce qu'avais dit son frère, sa mère et son père étant plus ou moins du même avis. Lui faire confiance, se révéler devant lui. En secret? Oui probablement! Mais cela serait tellement plus facile pour eux. Et il devait l'admettre, il en mourrait d'envie. Mais comment, il ne pouvait pas surgir dans sa chambre comme ça?! Non! Mauvaise idée! _Et si je lui envoyait quelques indices? Une sorte de «jeu de piste» pour qu'il me retrouve? _Shinichi se redressa d'un coup, ignorant le miaulement surpris de son chat éjecté par le mouvement. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, attrapa un stylo et une feuille et se mit à écrire, s'arrêtant parfois pour réfléchir.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une petite voix le tira de sa rêverie/de son travail. «Hé! Nii-chan! Tu viens décorer le sapin avec nous? Oncle Yujaku est revenu avec Kaito Nii-chan!» Shinichi sourit et reposa son stylo, se levant et prenant l'enfant dans ses bras en riant. Il se sentait parfois une fibre paternelle avec ce gamin.

- «Allons faire de cette arbre le plus beau de la ville?! D'accord Yo-chan?

- Plus beau que celui de la place?» enthousiasma Yoïchi, déjà impatient de décorer l'arbre en question. Il parlait du sapin géant placé devant le centre commercial où ils étaient allés la veille sans doute. Il se souvenait aussi vaguement des préparatifs de Noël en Amérique, les sapins sur les grandes places et les lumières partout.

- «Heu...Quand même pas! Mais il sera quand même super! Tu verras!» Répondit le plus vieux avec un air un peu espiègle. Le petit, lui, avait les yeux littéralement brillants. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre le Salon, qui était le théâtre d''un chantier ayant pour but la décoration de la maison, des odeurs assez alléchantes et sucrées venaient de la cuisine où il entendait sa mère qui plaisantait avec Kaito et Aï.

_Une famille...Voilà ce qu'on est_...Et cette pensée le fit sourire. Il posa l'enfant au sol et s'accroupit près d'une boîte de boules dans les teintes roses, bleues ou dorées. Il jeta un œil à sa père qui montrait l'étoile au gamin en lui expliquant ce que cela signifiait, à l'aide de mot simple. Shinichi posa un tabouret près de l'arbre et accrocha une boule. Il regarda du coin de l'œil le petit qui tentait d'en faire autant. _Heureusement qu'on a de la moquette sinon je m'inquièterais pour le nombres de boules quand même._

* * *

Shinichi s'assit sur le toit, soufflant doucement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il fallait qu'il entre dans cette maison. Étrangement il refusait de donner son cadeau à Heiji par l'intermédiaire de ses parents. C'était trop impersonnel. Et surtout son cadeau était différent. Il fallait juste qu'il entre dans la maison et qu'il posa le cadeau et la lettre près du lit.

_Et s'il se réveille hein? _

_M'en fiche j'ai le déguisement du Chevalier de la Nuit. Et je fuirais par la fenêtre! (Et si elle est fermée?)_

_Mais il saura qui je suis rien qu'en regardant ensuite les cadeaux. Je lui donne juste un peu en avance pour qu'il trouve d'ici le Nouvel An...._

_Il va le savoir de toute façon non?_

Une fois toutes ces question existentielles réglées, il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte qu'il devait ouvrir discrètement. _Heureusement que je connais la maison pour y avoir été parfois quand j'étais Conan. _Il se faufila jusqu'à l'étage, utilisant tout son savoir de voleur pour être le plus silencieux possible. Entrant doucement dans la chambre de son ami, il s'approcha du lit, déposant les deux objets sur la table de nuit, ne quittant pas l'endormi du regard, craignant à chaque instant qu'il ne se réveille. Ce n'était pas le bruit (s'il y en avait) qui l'aurait réveillé mais plutôt un 6e sens qui lui aurait dit d'ouvrir les yeux. Ran avait parfois été capable de ça. Et il était bien placé pour savoir que son rival et ami (voire plus si affinités) avait une intuition assez développée.

_Ca y est, il avait posé «le colis»_. Il aurait peut-être du s'enfuir discrètement maintenant. Un soupir silencieux le secoua. Parfois il se demandait quel but avait leur vie actuelle. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient arrivés à plusieurs reprises à_** leurs**_ barrer la route mais ils n'avaient pas encore réussis à tous _**les**_ arrêter. Il aurait parfois aimé reprendre sa vie normale, son identité. Mais cela était impossible, sa vie étant continuellement menacée. Shinichi devait avoué que son existence d'avant lui manquait parfois: vivre inconsciemment, comme l'étudiant qu'il aurait du normalement être et ne pas se planquer derrière une fausse identité, voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé. Faire ses études ici dans cette ville sous sa véritable identité et le voir chaque jour.

_C'est quoi ça? Depuis quand je suis romantique?_

Il baissa les yeux sur le dormeur qui respirait calmement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, inconscient des pensées de son ami qui était à présent à un peine un mètre de lui. _Combien de temps Heiji mettrait-il à résoudre l'énigme? _Pas longtemps, il était aussi doué que lui après tout. Shinichi eut un sourire désabusé et laissa glisser un doigt sur la joue d'une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance.

_A très bientôt...._

* * *

- «Nii-chan! Debout, c'est Noël!!» Cria une petite voix enfantine tandis qu'un poids bondissait littéralement sur son lit. Yoïchi devait faire une fixation sur lui musique c'était lui qu'il était venu voir en ce matin du 25 décembre, à l'aube, pour le tirer du lit et le traîner en bas pour déchiqueter du papier cadeau. «Lèves-toi enfin!!»

Shinichi bailla, et se redressa, les cheveux en bataille: «Du calmes Yo-chan, rien ne presse. Les cadeaux ne vont pas s'envoler! On va attendre que tout le monde se lève.» Le gamin prit une petite moue boudeuse mais ne rajouta rien. Il bondit du lit et se précipita vers le fenêtre, grimpant sur le fauteuil posé à côté. «Nii-chan tu as vu? Il neige!

- Oui! Un Noël blanc, c'est....» Il bailla à nouveau et reprit les mots de frère pour finir sa phrase «...Magique!» Très bonne utilisation de mots quand on était face à un gamin, eux qui adorait tout ce qui touchait à ce domaine. C'était comme pour Noël, l'enfant n'avait connu que le côté occidental de cette fête, la famille Kudo avait donc fêté Noël à l'occidentale avec un réveillon et un jour de Noël. Et puis ça faisait plusiurs années, depuis qu'ils vivaient aux Etats-Unis, que ses parents s'étaient fait séduire par ce côté-ci de la fête et avaient donc décidé de le fêter ici comme ils le faisaient depuis 4 ans à Los Angeles.

Yo-chan se tourna vers lui, surpris par l'utilisation de mot «C'est comme les tours que Kaito Nii-chan et toi vous faites?» L'enfant reporta néanmoins vite son attention sur les flocons qui tombaient à l'extérieur. «Maman disait que ça portait chance un Noël blanc! Que c'était bon signe.» Une petite moue triste apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, pensant à ses parents qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais (bien qu'il ne sache pas (encore) ce dernier point). Il fut soudainement soulevé dans les bras du jeune homme qui répondit, avec un petit sourire chaleureux: «Allez Yo-chan, si on allais préparer un petit déjeuner tout les deux?!Pendant que tout le monde dors encore?» Tandis que l'enfant cavalait dans l'escalier devant lui, Shinichi essayait de ne pas penser aux moqueries de son frères «_Tu te rappelles que Noël est une occasion de sortir en amoureux?_» alors que monsieur le génial magicien n'appliquait même pas cela à lui-même. Théoriquement il était même plus avancé que lui dans sa relation. Shinichi lui avait envoyé le moyen de me retrouver contrairement à son jumeau qui éludait à chaque fois le sujet lorsqu'il était abordé. _**Qui **avait des problèmes déjà?_

Il souleva Yo-chan dans ses bras lorsque celui-ci voulut se jeter sur les cadeaux sous le sapin. «Tss Tss on attends que tout le monde se lève!». Le petit croisa les bras, l'air boudeur. Mais rapidement, il retrouva le sourire, se précipitant à nouveau vers la fenêtre pour regarder la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur. Le plus vieux s'appuya à la table dans la cuisine et tacha d'ignorer les paroles que sa mère avait prononcés quelques jours avant. «_Ne Shin-chan et si on te confiait la garde de Yo-chan?_». Proposition qui créait en lui un mélange de sentiments contradictoire. Une partie de lui (la plus sentimentale, qui se faisait entendre un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps) disait que c'était une bonne idée. Et sa partie raisonnable réfutait cela, disant que sa vie était trop dangereuse.

_Je viens pourtant de donner à Heiji le moyen de s'impliquer, de me retrouver. _

_Je ne suis vraiment pas logique ces temps-ci. _

* * *

Heiji se réveilla ce matin-là, la tête encore un peu embrumée. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer l'enveloppe et le paquet sur le bord de son lit. Il les saisit aussitôt, un sourcil haussé de surprise. _Ils étaient arrivés là comment eux? Sa fenêtre et la porte d'entrée de sa maison était pourtant bien fermée non? Alors de qui pouvaient-ils bien être sinon de sa famille?! Et il savait que ça ne pouvait être elle..._

_Minute...On était le 25 décembre non? C'est une fête occidentale où l'on donne des cadeaux les 24/25 du mois de décembre....pour célébrer la naissance du Christ, une fête de famille où l'on donne des cadeaux aux personnes que l'on aime, famille, amis ou am..._Il cligna des yeux, se souvenant soudain de quelque chose que Ran avait dit "_**La famille de Shinichi fête toujours Noël à l'occidentale à Los Angeles. Avant Shinichi prenait toujours l'avion et revenait pour le nouvel an...avec ses parents qui restaient quelques jours au Japon pour cette fête et repartaient ensuite aux Etats-Unis**_". Son rival et ami était habitué à ce côté-ci de la fête donc...c'était lui?!

Il sut immédiatement que oui en ouvrant l'enveloppe et en voyant la calligraphie qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu: c'était son écriture. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il était venu ici cette nuit? _Dans sa chambre en plus?_ Il chassa toutes les idées étranges de sa tête et ignora la chaleur au niveau de ses joues. Un autre bout de papier tomba de la liasse qu'il tenait et celui-ci était un message qui semblait bien plus formel et qui commençait par son prénom. Ses yeux verts-bleus lurent rapidement les quelques lignes, dont l'auteur semblait avoir pas mal hésité avant de les écrire.

_**«Heiji...**_

_**Après mûres réflexions, je pense que nous devons parler tout les deux..... **_

_**Mais venir chez toi comme ça risquerait de poser problème si tu n'étais pas seul.... **_

_**Alors voici ce que je te propose: il te suffit de résoudre l'énigme et cela te donnera alors mon identité de couverture....et te permettras donc de me retrouver.... **_

_**Et venir à l'adresse que tu auras trouvé à la date....le 28 décembre....à 15H00**_

**_Trois jours ....ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour toi ne?_**

_**Je t'attends...**_

_**Shinichi.»**_

Une bonne façon de le retrouver hein? Il baissa les yeux sur l'énigme. _Haha! Tu vas voir Shinichi! Je vais résoudre ça encore plus vite que tu ne l'as anticipé! _Que contenait l'autre paquet au fait? Quelque chose contenant un indice? Quelque chose n'ayant rien à voir? Il détacha le papier et vit un livre à couverture violet foncé dont le titre était: Le Chevalier de la Nuit, de Yusaku Kudo. Heiji resta pétrifié quelque instant, cligna des yeux et eut un rire un petit peu nerveux: _D'accord...Shinichi c'est un aveu, c'est ça? _Quelque part ça l'étonnait à peine, le Baron, la Baronne et le Chevalier de la nuit, c'était les Kudo oui. Évidement, c'était logique quand on y repensait.

_Minute, ça veut dire que c'est LUI qui m'a sauvé? Est ce que par hasard c'était lui Hakuba cette fois-là? _

_Y a un blond qui va devoir s'expliquer au nouvel an! _

_Il est de mèche lui aussi? _

Ses pensées revanchardes furent stoppé par les première lignes de l'espèce de «jeu de piste/énigmes» que lui avait laissé Shinichi pour le retrouver, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se mit à les lire attentivement les lignes plusieurs fois, son esprit cherchant leur signification cachée. _Je vais le retrouver rapidement_! _Et là j'aurais deux mots à lui dire. Il va y avoir besoin d'une mise au point!_

* * *

- «ATCHOUM»

Shinichi renifla, s'attirant plusieurs regards moqueurs et sa mère demanda, l'air inquiète «Tu t'es enrhumé Shin-chan?». L'étudiant rit et répondit, se réservant avec un sourire «Non! Quelqu'un doit parler de moi!!Ou doit penser furieusement à moi!» Et il eut un sourire en coin en disant cela, voyant qu'il avait provoqué quelques regards interrogatifs dans sa petite assistance. Yoïchi avait terminé son repas depuis longtemps et s'amusait, à plat ventre sur le tapis avec ses cadeaux.

- «Dis moi Shinichi!» Intervint soudain son père en levant les yeux des feuillets qu'il tenait à la main. «J'en ait entendu de belles sur le Chevalier de la Nuit! A ce que je vois, tu prends ton identité de couverture très au sérieux!»

Son fils marmonna quelques chose d'indistinct au sujet de multiples problèmes que la police n'arrivait pas à gérer toute seule. «Ne sois pas modeste, tu as bien réussi à désamorcer une bombe qui avait été placée sur le Tsutenkaku! Et tu as sauvé deux bonnes dizaines d'enfants qui avaient été coincé à l'étage où elle était.»

Shinichi rougit et marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct. Ce qui s'était passé, ça n'était _vraiment_ rien....ou tout du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

* * *

_**Plus que 60 secondes. **_

_Il essuya la sueur qui collait à son front, remit son masque et souffla doucement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il coupa un nouveau fil. _

_**Du calmes....Du calmes.**..Distraitement, il entendait la police qui n'osait plus bouger de là où elle était, comme si elle craignait que des mouvements trop brusques face tout exploser. Qui que soit ce criminel, Kaito l'avait trouvé en s'en chargeait. Lui devait juste désamorcer la bombe. Il coupa un nouveau fil. **Plus que 40 secondes.**_

_**Ne penses pas aux enfants prisonniers à cet étage, ne penses pas à ces existences qui ne dépendent que de toi.**_

_Cette bombe était construite sur le même modèle que celle qui avait faillie faire partir en fumée la tour de Tokyo quelques mois auparavant et qu'il avait réussi à désamorcer. Son frère venant de le prévenir par leurs émetteurs miniatures qu'il avait attrapé le poseur de bombe, il n'y avait pas de risques qu'une seconde explose. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien qui parlait d'un indice. Et le temps pressait de toute façon. _

_**Il ne restait plus que 20 secondes. **_

_On se calme et on respire profondément.....Il se pencha et coupa un autre fils, retirant le bloqueur placé quelques instant plus tôt._

_**10 secondes..**.._

_Les voix de la police devenaient soudainement de plus en plus fortes, mélange de panique et d'ordre d'évacuation autour du bâtiment. Précaution d'usage malgré les personnes coincées à l'intérieur qui ne pouvaient s'échapper. _

_**5....4....**Shinichi s'humecta les lèvres, retenant son souffle.**...3...2..**..et coupa le dernier fil avant de fermer les yeux, presque par réflexe. _

_Un silence de mort régnait....mais rien ne se produisait. Il fallut au moins 2 minutes tout le monde pour comprendre qu'ils étaient vivants et que la bombe avait été désamorcée. Shinichi reprit son souffle, s'effondrant sur le sol. Son cœur reprenait petit à petit un rythme normal. **C'était fini, il avait sauvé tout le monde.** Il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à refaire un truc pareil. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et il bondit sur ses pieds, reculant rapidement vers la fenêtre la plus proche._

_- «Il a désamorcé la bombe!!» s'écria un jeune policier, hésitant quand à l'intention très visible de ses collègue à passer les menottes au personnage masqué «Et il a sauvé le fils du préfet il y quelques semaines!_

_- On s'en fiche, c'est le Night Knight! Il a commis quelques crimes/vols! On doit l'arrêter, c'est la loi!» Shinichi roula des yeux quand il entendit le déclic caractéristique de révolvers dont la sécurité était enlevée._

_**Ils sont archi-prévisibles! C'est un peu désespérant! **Il grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. «Et bien messieurs, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire de passer de bonnes fêtes! Bye!» Et il sauta dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard il déployait son parapente qui, grâce au vent, le porta jusqu'à un bâtiment un peu plus éloigné. Là il se détacha et atterrit sur le toit avant de dévaler l'escalier de secours. _

_La police eut beau envoyer des voitures de patrouilles, le chevalier de la nuit s'était, comme toujours éclipsé en vitesse. C'était bien le digne «successeur de Kid» comme l'appelait les médias._

_**S'ils savaient...**_

* * *

Le jeune homme se laissa aller, croisant les bras avec un rien de modestie. «Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.» Il hésita avant de continuer «N'importe qui en aurait fait autant!» Il n'avait effectivement pas réellement pris le temps de réfléchir. Dès qu'il avait entendu cette annonce par les médias, il était immédiatement allé sur place. Ce n'était guère étonnant venant de lui.

Aï restait silencieuse, hésitante. Après ce qu'il lui avait été offert la nuit dernière, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face aux parents (adoptifs) de Shinichi ou vis-à-vis de celui-ci et son jumeau. Elle pensait agir comme avant mais ne pouvait ignorer ce merveilleux cadeau qui lui avait été fait.

_«Bienvenue dans la famille Aï» _

_Et un certificat d'adoption à son vrai nom. Bien sûr cela resterait secret jusqu'à ce que leur....problème soit résolu. _

_Mais ce n'était rien de ne pas encore officialiser cela, comparé au bonheur qui l'avait envahie. Le même que lorsqu'elle écoutait les cassettes de sa mère. Shinichi était maintenant son frère en quelque sorte. _

_Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec lui désormais, comme avant? _

_Ou devait-elle se montrer un peu plus familière? _

_Kaito avait vraisemblablement fait son choix, l'appelant Nee-chan. C'était difficile de se mettre en colère ou de s'énerver contre lui. _

_La peur qui l'envahissait si souvent dès qu'elle voyait quelque chose en rapport avec **eux**_, _la nécessite de rester caché. Tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce bonheur tout nouveau qui lui avait été offert la veille au soir: Une place dans la famille Kudo. _

_

* * *

_

**A Suivre**

__

**Prochain Chapitre**: "Mise au Point" Engime résolue? Peut-être. Nouvel An? Surement!


	27. Mise au Point

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Humour. Général et Romance...

**Paring**: Heiji/Shinichi (Ca y est!) et Saguru/Kaito (on va y arriver!Un peu de patience!)

**Rating**: Ca a grimpé un peu depuis le début de la fanfic quand même...

**Note**: Et une romance «officialisée», une! Laquelle dites-vous? Et bien lisez et vous verrez. Par contre y en a deux autres pour qui ça traine...ils sont un peu désespérant eux aussi! Mais Hakuba veut retrouver Kaito et il cherche....va t'il réussir?

* * *

_**Chapitre 26: Mise au point**_

* * *

- «La Pierre de Pandore....» Un jeune homme se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, bras croisés derrière la tête, yeux plissés. «Un joyau possédant des pouvoirs secrets, en rapport avec le passage d'un comète...» Il appuya sur une touche, passant à la page suivante, rivant à nouveau ses yeux sur l'écran «La pierre de l'immortalité! La pierre philosophale de son autre nom...» Un sourire étrange se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il appuyait sa joue sur sa main...et qu'il fermait toutes les pages ouvertes de ses recherches internet. «Alors c'est ça que tu cherches...Kaito?» Saguru Hakuba se permit un bref sourire, se demandant les raisons de telles recherches, mais jamais le Kid n'avait répondu à la question «Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?», ça n'était surement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait y répondre, surtout qu'il ne savait pas réellement où il était. Kudo, le jumeau du Kid, était bien venu à Osaka dernièrement mais c'était pour sauver son ami de la machination dont il était victime, rien ne disait qu'ils étaient installés dans cette ville. «Il faudrait peut-être que je dise à Hattori-san que c'est Kudo-kun qui l'a sauvé cette fois-là? Et lui demander s'il a eu récemment de ses nouvelles aussi...»

_Pourquoi voulait-il tant retrouver ce fichu voleur? _Parce que ses agaçants tours de magies (exercés sur lui de préférences) lui manquaient? Parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour le magicien au vu de leur dernière discussion? Parce qu'il trouvait ce silence inquiétant? Parce que Kudo avait failli se faire tuer par des balles destinées à Kaito? S'il n'avait pas été là, Kid aurait été tuer se soir-là...sans que personne n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, étant donné l'otage que retenait Snake.

_Et puis surtout, pourquoi un détective aussi brillant et droit que Kudo avait pu franchir cette si frêle limite et devenir le double de Kid? Devenir un magicien voleur lui-aussi? Un lien de parenté, aussi fort que soit celui des jumeaux (même séparés depuis leur naissance) ne justifiait pas un tel changement de cap non?_

Cette recherche de cette pierre, ces vols de bijoux qui étaient toujours restitués....presque toujours des bijoux. Parfois Kid avait volé une œuvre d'art (rendue également plus tard) mais Saguru soupçonnait qu'il avait fait cela pour brouiller les pistes. Pour ne pas qu'on se rende compte qu'il cherchait quelque chose de précis.

Une chose précise, cette pierre...c'était aussi ce que cherchait le précédents Kid, son père. Cela paraissait évident à présent que sa mort n'avait rien d'un accident. Un magicien aussi doué que lui n'aurait pas pu mourir aussi...bêtement dans un accident de scène.

- «Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir jusqu'à présent?»

Le vieil homme qui tenait un stand de billard, Akako qui se prétendait être une sorcière, et Kudo...les voilà les trois aides de Kid, bien que le dernier soit arrivé plus tardivement. La fois où il s'était menotté à Kaito, c'était bien sûr la sorcière qui avait sauvé la mise du magicien. Et ce complice à chaque fois, c'était le vieil homme, puis Shinichi Kudo...

_Voilà comment ce génial voleur réussissait à être à deux endroits à la fois...._

- «Pourquoi recherchent-ils cette fichue Pierre? Tout ce qui l'entoure n'est qu'une légende n'est ce pas?» Il se leva et alla s'appuyer à sa fenêtre, regardant mollement la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur.

_Il faut croire en la magie parfois Tentai-san...tu ne comprendra jamais rien en t'enracinant uniquement au réel...il faut savoir rêver dans la vie_. Kid lui avait dit ça une fois qu'il avait démonté son petit stratagème. Mais le voleur avait pu comme toujours prendre la fuite, humiliant une nouvelle fois Nakamori qui avait râlé toute la soirée. La phrase mystérieuse du magicien avait fait son chemin dans la tête d'un détective qui s'était senti vexé. Peut-être parce que l'autre avait parfaitement raison...

_Tu est bien trop terre-à-terre Hakuba-kun, sérieusement tu devrais un peu plus croire en la magie et rêver, plutôt que faire s'effondrer mes tours en les expliquant aux autres. Apprécie le spectacle au lieu d'être aussi rabat-joie. _Ca, c'était Kaito qui lui avait dit le jour où le jeune magicien avait exécuté un nouveau tour devant ses camarades de classes émerveillés et que le jeune britannique avait tout expliqué, refroidissant la joie de tout le monde. Kaito aurait du être vexé....loin de là il lui avait gentiment dit cette phrase avant de continuer son numéro avec un autre tour. Cette fois Hakuba n'avait rien dit.

- «Croire en la magie hein? Désolé Kaito mais ça n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'affabulation....les mystères sont faits pour être résolus, et je suis un détective, je n'ai pas le temps de rêver...j'ai passé l'âge de croire en ce genre de chose!»

Une chose était sûre, il allait retrouver le voleur, il avait deux mots (seulement deux?) à lui dire. Et pour retrouver Kid, il fallait approfondir les recherches sur cette pierre qu'il semblait chercher.

_Comment avait-il sut cela?_ Peut-être grâce à la réflexion et en procédant par élimination...car il était évidement que Kaito cherchait quelque chose..._et à partir de là..._

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, bras croisés derrière la tête, avant que ses yeux ne se posent distraitement sur un magazine de science posé sur sa table de nuit: «_**La comète Volley sera visible dans le ciel terrestre dans 3 mois, pour la première fois depuis 10000 ans. Ne manquez pas cet évènement rarissime.**_»

_Pour lui, ça ne signifiait rien...._

_Et pourtant...S'il savait la vérité..._

* * *

Heiji resta pétrifié devant la porte. C'était une petite maison traditionnelle et était marqué là où figurait le nom «Hitachiin». L'étudiant cligna des yeux, toussotant avant de murmurer, pour lui même.

- «Non....Ils...ont été aussi culottés?» Balbutia t'il à voix basse pour lui même. _Les jumeaux avaient été sous son nez depuis le début? _Les ressemblances entre eux et Shinichi et Kuroba. Maintenant qu'il y pensait..c'était évident. Il se passa la main sur le visage, s'ordonnant le calme et fourra la lettre défi du brun ébouriffé dans la poche de son manteau. _Ok Zen attitude et je vais écouter ses explications avant de lui dire ma façon de penser! Non je vais d'abord lui dire ma façon de penser sinon je ne pourrais pas être calme!_

Une voix lui parvint de derrière, même si elle ne lui était pas adressée, et il se retourna pour faire face à celui qu'il connaissait depuis 5 mois sous le nom de Satsuki. Mais maintenant.... «Kaito...» Il avait encore du mal à y croire, après tout ce temps à fréquenter leurs fausses identités, il était encore trop surpris pour réagir face à cette découverte. L'étrange impression qu'on s'était moqué de lui faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

Le garçon s'immobilisa et eut un sourire gêné avant de répondre finalement avec un grand sourire. «Bingo Hattori-kun, je vois que Nii-san a suivit mes conseils....Tu ne vas pas rester dehors sous la neige qui tombe encore non? Tes cheveux sont trempés! Entre!» Kaito le poussa à l'intérieur de sa main libre, l'autre serrant contre lui un sac de course. Des achats de dernière minute apparemment. Il vit alors une femme qui sortait du salon pour le regarder, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _C'était la mère de Shinichi? Alors c'était bien ça? Les jumeaux étaient là depuis le tout début de l'année scolaire?_

Yukiko Kudo s'approcha de lui et lui ordonna de retirer son manteau et son écharpe, pour se mettre à l'aise. Il obtempéra avec hésitation, un peu rougissant.

- «Holàlà, tu aurais du mettre ta casquette ou un bonnet mon pauvre Hattori-kun!! Tes cheveux sont tout mouillés» Elle se tourna vers les escaliers et cria «SHIN-CHAN!! Ton petit ami est là!! Apportes une serviette tu veux bien?» Elle eut un sourire moqueur en voyant la soudaine coloration des joues du jeune homme à la mention du ''petit ami'' qu'il était censé être pour l'autre garçon. _Que c'était amusant de les taquiner tout les deux._

* * *

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Shinichi arriva en bas de l'escalier. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un pull noir. Ses mèches sombres tombait librement sur ses épaules, partant en épis comme avant. Sans gel la mèche réapparaissait, le rendant plus reconnaissable que jamais. Ses yeux bleus restaient étrangement rivés au sol, tandis qu'il tendait la serviette blanche à son ami et rival.

- «Tu as déchiffré le...code à ce que je vois» Il était incapable de soutenir son regard, sentant son cœur battre à lui faire mal dans sa poitrine. Il devait l'admettre: il avait peur de ce qu'allait dire ou faire son ami....encore plus après ce qu'avait crié sa mère. Et surtout il se doutait que l'autre ne devait pas être véritablement ravi par toute cette dissimulation.

- «Kudo...»

L'interpellé prit une grande inspiration et balbutia, ignorant le regard moqueur de son frère qui les espionnait depuis le salon (jusqu'à ce que sa mère le tire pour l'éloigner du potentiel couple). «Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux, je sais...» Il recula et lui murmura de le suivre. Ils montèrent un escalier et Shinichi le fit entrer dans sa chambre et la ferma à clé derrière lui. «Voilà, on peut discuter librement maintenant.»

Un coup de poing le projeta au sol et il grimaça, à moitié surpris seulement devant cette action pourtant prévisible. Devant cette absence de réaction, l'autre sembla encore plus énervé et le saisit par le col, l'approchant de lui jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. «C'est tout ce que tu as dire ''_on peut discuter maintenant'_'? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire après tout ça?»

Le regard fuyant de Shinichi le fit froncer les sourcils, il ne voulait pas répondre dans ces conditions? Très bien...Il le repoussa soudainement, le faisant tomber sur le lit. L'autre ouvrit des yeux ronds et sembla prêt à dire quelque chose mais n'en n'eut pas le temps. L'autre le cloua sur le matelas, lui immobilisant les jambes des siennes et lui maintenant les bras au dessus de la tête de sa main droite. Il posa la gauche à côté du visage de son rival et approcha le sien avant de murmurer, ayant un petit sourire sadique en le sentant trembler «Tu as peur de moi maintenant?»

L'autre lui aussitôt renvoya un regard moqueur (même si son sourire était crispé), comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours rêver. Mais il ne s'en soucia guère «Avant que nous ne parlions sérieusement, il y a quelque chose que je veux faire...» Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à son ami et rival .

- «Qu...»

Le baiser lui coupa toute tentative de parole. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, sentant son cœur battre un record soudain de vitesse, tandis qu'il s'abandonnait complétement à la tendresse de ce contact, laissant l'autre aller aussi loin qu'il le voulait. Il oublia le fait qu'il était plaqué sur un lit, et solidement maintenu par un presque champion de Kendo assez remonté contre lui pour s'être dissimulé si prêt de lui sans rien lui dire. Il oublia leur position plus qu'ambiguë et la très (trop?) grande proximité de leurs corps.

Quand son rival détective le lâcha enfin, il cligna des yeux et soudain...vira à l'écarlate. Le cerveau humain est une chose surprenante, quand une personne est choquée/surprise, elle a tendance à voir ses pensées venir dans le désordre....ainsi dans le cas présent, la première chose qui traversa l'esprit du brun fut...._wah! Il embrasse super bien_....la seconde fut ..._minute, ça veut dire qu'il m'aime?_ Et la troisième, qui aurait normalement du être la première.._. Il m'a embrassé là??!! _Il ferma les yeux, déglutissant malgré lui et ne pouvant réprimer des tremblements nerveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, ainsi immobilisé et à la merci de l'autre jeune homme.

- «Heu...Shinichi? Ca va?

- Ca irait un petit peu mieux si ton visage n'était pas à quelques centimètres du mien..» réussit à articuler le concerné, les rouges toujours (adorablement) rouges, s'attirant un sourire un peu narquois.

- «Hooo le Grand Détective Kudo est un timide?» Ignorant le regard noir que l'autre lui lança, il se rapprocha légèrement. «Bon maintenant que tu es calmé, je pense qu'on a pas mal de choses à se dire non?» Il semblait être amusé par le trouble, que provoquait leur proximité, chez son (petit?) ami. Et il lui en ''voulait'' assez pour jouer avec ça....Shinichi lui avait quand même voler deux baisers, dont son premier....donc ce serait une bonne ''vengeance''.

- «Je crois...aussi oui. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions a me poser non?

- Effectivement...Pourquoi tu t'es caché comme ça....et ici en plus, juste devant mes yeux!

- Pour te protéger!» Il soupirait, détournant le regard vers la fenêtre, respirant un peu plus calmement qu'il y a quelques instants. Une main saisit son menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

- «Sérieusement! Vous avez changé de méthodes non? Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas demandé de l'aide! Quand vas tu comprendre que quoi que tu fasses, je serais toujours ton ami et ton allié? Que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber?

- Quoique je fasses? Même devenir une personnalité ambiguë qui vole et aide les gens à la fois?

- Ca change de ce que tu faisais avant? Sérieusement...Tu voulais me laisser en dehors de tout ça pour que je puise vivre tranquillement loin de ces affaires...mais tu m'avais déjà impliqué non? En réalité, c'est moi qui tu fuyais n'est ce pas? Ou plutôt non....tu voulais, en disparaissant, qu'ils ne s'approchent pas des personnes qui t'étaient chères, tu as éloignées celle qui étaient au courant et si tu es venus ici sous une fausse identité, c'était pour être certain qu'il ne s'en prenait pas à moi!»

Les joues de son ami virèrent à nouveau au rouge vif «Non! Je voulais juste que...personne d'autres ne soit...blessé...et...» Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que l'autre le bâillonna de sa main, le réduisant ainsi au silence.

- «Je savais d'avance que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça comme excuse.» Il soupira, croisant à nouveau le regard surpris de son ''captif'' qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse-ci. «Je te connais bien Shinichi...» Il se redressa, sans pour autant le relâcher . «Peut-être même mieux que tu ne le penses!

Le concerné fronça les sourcils: «C'est normal, ça fait presque deux ans et demi qu'on s'est rencontré...non?»

L'autre plissa les yeux, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres: «Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais venu à Tokyo cette fois-là?»

Shinichi cligna des yeux, surpris par le changement de sujet. Mais il repensa tout de même à cette époque où il était encore Conan, où il avait vu arriver ce garçon qui le cherchait avec tant d'empressement. Allant même jusqu'à venir interroger Ran....tout ça pour...«Oui...Pour me battre sur le terrain de la déduction.» _Pourquoi avait-il soudain l'impression que sa réponse sonnait faux?_ Quelque chose lui disait, maintenant, qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette visite. L'autre détourna le regard, brisant le contact visuel. Sans doute était-il gêné.

- «Non...ce n'était qu'un prétexte, même si j'ai quand même eu envie de te battre, ce que je voulais c'était te rencontrer!» Un silence tomba et Shinichi hésita à le briser, à demander une explication plus profonde. Mais n'en eut pas l'occasion: «A l'époque, je ne te connaissais que grâce aux journaux qui parlaient tant de toi. Un lycéen génial, fils d'un écrivain célèbre et d'une ancienne actrice adulée, qui résolvait enquête sur enquête, réussissant où les meilleurs policiers s'étaient cassés les dents. Même les journaux télévisés avaient finis par parler de toi, par t'interviewer..j'ai eu alors envie de rencontre la personne...fascinante que tu étais.» Il soupira et eut un sourire désabusé «C'est idiot mais parfois, en te regardant dans ces moments-là, j'avais l'impression que...

- Que quoi?» demanda l'autre en se tortillant pour se libérer, sans succès. Il jeta à son ami un regard courroucé qui n'eut guère d'effet._ Et puis pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à sa question? _

Heiji secoua la tête et reprit sans finir sa précédente phrase: «Au fil du temps où nous avons appris à nous connaître, j'ai pu voir certain aspect de ta personnalité qui m'ont laissé pensés que....» Il eut un sourire narquois qui brisa le sérieux dont il faisait preuve depuis quelques instants et, une nouvelle fois, ne termina pas sa phrase: «Tu es vraiment une personne complexe tu sais?» Sous le regard surpris de son captif, il crut bon de s'expliquer «Au premier abord, des personnes extérieures ne voient qu'un détective doué mais un peu prétentieux qui ne se trompe jamais, qui est serviable, malgré une langue un peu acérée. Mais tu sais que tu es un vrai livre ouvert pour tes proches? Derrière tout ton savoir, ton courage et ta force...il n'y a qu'un jeune homme fragile qui se préoccupe plus du bonheur de ceux qui l'entourent que de son propre bien-être. Même quand tu étais encore Conan...tu n'as rien dit à Ran parce que tu voulais la protéger, la laisser en dehors de tout ça, même si tu l'a plongé à plusieurs reprises dans ce conflit contre eux. Même si ça te faisait souffrir, tu préférais la laisser dans l'ignorance pour ne pas qu'elle soit tuée, et pour ne pas qu'elle soit désespérée (de te perdre) si antidote il n'y avait pas...» Il lâcha les poignets de son ami pour placer ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, les yeux plongés directement dans les siens, soufflant doucement. «Pourquoi te fais tu toujours souffrir dans le but de protéger les autres? Pourquoi gardes tu toujours ce que tu ressens pour toi? Parce que tu ne veux gêner personne? N'as tu pas parfois envie d'être égoïste? De te soucier de toi?

- Je ne...» Il tenta de nier, cherchant rapidement un argument pour contrer son ami qui était en train de dominer totalement la conversation «Qu'est que tu en sais? Comment peux-tu faire une telle description de moi?» Un sentiment de peur naissait au creux de son ventre, comment avait-il fait pour le connaître si bien? Lui lui avait toujours réussit à masquer ses sentiments, à montrer son côté savant à tout le monde. _Il a raison...je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un me dirait sa façon de pensée sur ma façon d'agir, de dissimuler ce que je ressens...Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit lui? Mais il a raison, j'ai toujours montré le même visage, il n'a jamais vu de moi qu'une personne blasée ou déterminée....j'ai toujours caché ma douleur quand j'étais Conan, j'ai toujours dissimulé mes angoisses et ma relative «solitude». Et même en tant que Shinichi, j'ai toujours...porté, même sans m'en rendre compte, ce «masque», refusant de penser à moi avant de penser aux autres. Est-ce un crime de ne pas se montrer égoïste? D'être serviable et prêt à tout pour les autres, pour ceux qu'on aime?_

Il détourna la tête, refusant de regarder son interlocuteur, le faisant soupirer devant cette fuite de la conversation. Il ne voulait plus parler de ça, mais malheureusement Heiji semblait bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

- «Regardes moi Shinichi...» Il le força à tourner le visage vers lui et, sans le lâcher, continua, le regard soudainement durci: «Je vais te dire pourquoi tu es venu ici, à Osaka, pour continuer ton enquête. Ce n'était pas seulement pour '''changer de lieu''' n'est ce pas? C'était pour t'éloigner des gens que tu connaissais à Tokyo et venir ici était une façon de...veiller sur moi de loin, puisque tu m'avais impliqué dans ton histoire, autant que tes parents ou Agasa...voire même plus puisque je t'ai aidé beaucoup plus souvent. C'est étrange que le chevalier de la nuit agisse un peu comme un Ange Gardien à mon égard non? Je me trompe?

- Lâches-moi....» Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun agacement, seulement de la fatigue, il ne se débattait même plus, admettant plus ou moins sa défaite. «Tu te trompes complétement...je ne fais pas toujours passer les autres avant moi! Je ne gardes pas tout pour moi! Pourquoi t'aurais-je tout avoué dans ce cas?

- A ce que j'ai compris, c'était plutôt une idée de ton frère...» Ironisa l'autre, faisant rougir, cette fois de colère, son interlocuteur qui tenta de se relever.

- «Mais qu'est que tu me reproches à la fin? Quel mal y a t'il à se soucier des autres?

- Aucun...ce que je te reproche, c'est de ne pas penser à toi! Admets-le, combien de fois as tu gardé en toi ce que tu ressentais sans en parler à personne?! Pourtant les oreilles prêtes à t'écouter ne manquaient pas: tes parents ou moi par téléphone et Agasa ou Aï qui habitaient tout près. Mais non...ce n'était que quand tu étais acculé, blessé que tu te décidais à dire quelque chose...» Il se redressa lui aussi, relâchant complètement son interlocuteur qui sembla surpris. Il se mit ensuite debout, faisant quelques pas et tournant le dos à son ami. «Ce que je te reproche? C'est de refuser parfois de voir la réalité en face! Admets-le! Combien de fois as-tu risqué ta vie pour d'autres personnes? Je ne te le reproche pas mais on dirait que tu ne te soucie pas de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.»

Shinichi s'était également mis debout et faisait face à Heiji, les poings soudainement serrés, bien décidé à ne pas céder un seul pouce de terrain sur cette discussion: «Et c'est le cas, peut importe de qui peut m'arriver du moment que je peux sauver les personnes qui me sont chères. J'étais, avant, prêt à tout pour sauver Ran, même à mourir.»

L'autre fronça les sourcils, l'air furieux à cette réponse: «Et tu penses à ce qu'auraient ressentis tes proches si tu étais mort? Tes parents? Tes Amis? Et à Ran elle-même qui aurait sans doute culpabilisé durant de longues années? Et à ce que moi j'aurais pu ressentir?»

Il soupira....il n'avait à l'instant plus vraiment l'air d'un jeune homme dans les environs de 18 ans, il semblait en avoir beaucoup plus. Il ne continua pas, lessivé par son discours. Il n'aurait pensé que cela serait si dur. Shinichi déglutit et recula malgré lui d'un pas, incapable de répliquer pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Heiji fixait son ami et rival qui avait les yeux rivés au sol depuis qu'il lui avait fait face. Pourquoi cet idiot refusait-il de voir la vérité en face? Pourquoi...C'était vraiment un cas désespéré. _Je vais changer ça moi...honnêtement, ...je veux l'aider, le protéger...est-ce un désir égoïste? Vouloir être là pour la personne que l'on aime et la faire passer avant tout le reste, c'est dans la nature humaine non? _S'il avait été seul, il en aurait rit. _Et je me permets de lui faire la leçon sur sa façon de faire passer les autres avant..._Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il était venu pour quelque chose de précis. Mais il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire maintenant, Shinichi s'était complétement braqué. «Écoutes, je crois que nous avons discuté pour aujourd'hui...sauf si tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire?»

_Rien_. L'autre regardait obstinément le sol et il ne pouvait voir son visage caché par les mèches sombres, mais il se rendait bien compte que ses poignets étaient étroitement serrés et qu'il ne disait absolument rien. Tout indiquait chez lui un certaine tension ou tout du moins un trouble.

_- «...._

- Rien donc? Bon...Et bien dans ce cas...je vais rentrer! Après tout nous pourrons nous revoir maintenant que je sais où tu te trouve non?»

Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir quand une voix l'arrêta. «Attends!» Le ton était tremblant, manquant de l'assurance qui le caractérisait en temps normal. Visiblement l'autre avait hésité un court instant avant de faire cette demande.

Une vague de soulagement l'envahit malgré lui, même si ce n'était pas forcement ce qu'il pensait. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. «Qu'est qu'il y a Shinichi?» Sa voix à lui était parfaitement posée et calme.

- «Pourquoi....tu te soucie de moi comme ça?

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir t'effondrer...j'ai eu un aperçu de cette faiblesse sur le Sirena..et parce que...tu es important pour moi!» Il avait dit ces mots en haussant les épaules. Malgré tout il songea que les derniers prononcés étaient un peu maladroits_...ou mal choisis._

- «Je...» Shinichi semblait vraiment à court de mots, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire ou hésitait à le faire. Heiji soupira, la conversation allait finir en queue de poisson, ils tournaient en rond depuis tout à l'heure.

_Soit Kudo n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments d'une façon claire, soit il avait tout simplement peur de le faire. _

Il s'avança jusqu'à être devant lui et saisit son menton. «Je vais te le dire simplement et explicitement!» Il l'embrassa alors une nouvelle fois. L'autre, à présent libre de mouvement, ne tenta pas de se dégager, bien qu'il sentit pourtant une main se refermer sur le tissu de sa chemise comme si son propriétaire avait hésité sur la conduite à tenir. Heiji glissa une des siennes dans les cheveux du brun qui avait fermé les yeux depuis quelques secondes. Forçant tendrement l'autre à approfondir le baiser, il passa son bras libre autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de lui.

* * *

Kaito tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il réfléchissait profondément. Il était inquiet....inquiet parce que la comète se rapprochait de jour en jour et le moment où le joyau devrait être exposé à sa lueur n'était plus très loin...il fallait absolument retrouver Pandore avant eux. Snake était derrière les barreaux (et allait y rester cette fois, enfin il l'espérait) mais il y en avait d'autres dans ce groupe de criminels et qui sait s'ils n'étaient pas les même que ceux qui avaient fait boire le poison à Shinichi?

_Du calme_...Il jeta un œil sur l'écran de son ordinateur et soupira...un léger découragement l'envahissant devant cette soudaine précipitation des évènements. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas re-vérifié dernièrement le temps qu'il lui restait avant l'arrivée de cette comète qui n'était visible dans le ciel terrestre que tout les 10000 ans? Il aurait du vérifier! Il aurait du faire plus attention!! Il avait fallu que Shinichi lui demande ce matin le temps qu'ils avaient encore avant ce très rare évènement. Il avait eu un doute et avait voulu vérifier....et bien la réponse avait eu plutôt tendance à l'affoler! Il lui restait beaucoup moins de temps que prévu.

_Trois mois avant que la comète ne soit bien visible dans le ciel.... _

_Trois mois avant que ceux qui désiraient l'immortalité ne puissent brandir la pierre de Pandore sous la lumière de cet objet stellaire..._

_Trois mois avant que le rêve d'immortalité ne devienne, pour un court instant, réel et possible à atteindre. _

_Trois mois...Douze Semaines....voilà le temps qu'ils leur restait pour trouver cette fichue pierre et la détruire. _

_Et pas un seul indice...il fallait élargir leur champs de recherche..._

Il jeta un coup d'œil courroucé à la revue indiquant la date de passage de la comète, comme si c'était sa faute...puis lança une recherche sur son ordinateur sur les différents joyaux d'exception exposés au Japon. Il fallait faire vite ou alors il n'osait pas penser de ce que pourrait faire ses ennemis d'un tel pouvoir. _L'immortalité devait rester une légende impossible à atteindre..._Il allait s'en assurer personnellement._..pour la mémoire de son père._

Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le droit à l'erreur maintenant, puisque le temps était limité. Les vols devaient se multiplier et devaient se dérouler aussi bien que possible.

_Quel serait le prochain joyau?_ Il chercha longuement et s'immobilisa sur un en particulier....La Larme de Sang. Encore un nom en «larme», cette forme devait vraiment plaire. Son éclat rouge semblait changer d'intensité selon la lumière et elle était assez grande pour éventuellement contenir une autre pierre, celle qu'il cherchait.

_Bien..Bien....Ou puis-je trouver ce rubis?_ Il lança une nouvelle recherche, pianotant sur son clavier, complétement concentré. «L'exposition privée de Sakura-san? Dans un mois, des personnalités importantes seront invitées pour une exposition (temporaire) d'ouverture des nouvelles partie de....» Il lut le nom du musée et le recopia rapidement sur un papier, ajoutant le nom de la propriétaire et celui du joyau, ainsi que la date. «Ce Joyau sera mis en vitrine pour le temps de l'exposition puis retournera dans celle, privée, de sa propriétaire. Les experts estiment que cette pierre est âgée d'environ 10 000 ans. Et qu'elle n'a jamais subi, d'après les analyse, de quelconques rénovation, étant restée la même depuis tout ce temps. Ce qui explique certaines zones un peu plus sombres sur la pierre et ces différents ton selon la lumière. Vu la rareté de l'objet, les invités seront triés sur le volet et un cordon important de police sera mis en place.»

Kaito s'étira longuement et sourit, d'un air ravi. Peut-être était-ce enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps? Il aurait bien été chez la propriétaire avant la date prévue mais non seulement il n'avait pas son adresse mais en plus rien ne disait qu'elle gardait le bijou en question chez elle, étant donné les risques que cela comportait.

_La police hein? Invités importants? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'avais affaire à cela. Je vais m'inviter à cette petite réception, et je suis sûr que Nii-san sera ravi de m'accompagner. _Il suffisait soit de remplacer à sa manière une de ces personnalités ou un policier, soit de se faire inviter, la deuxième solution étant nettement moins simple.

La Larme de Sang....Le sang se référait à la couleur rouge évidement. Pandore était rouge, une pierre à l'intérieur d'une autre pierre. Et puis elle verserait les larmes de l'immortalité sous la lueur de cette comète Volley. Le Sang était source de la vie. Larme de Sang, Larmes de l'immortalité. Une pierre âgée de 10 000 ans, la coïncidence était trop forte.

_Mais si j'ai établit cette théorie...ILS risquent de la faire aussi._ _Une autre raison pour me rendre la bas_. Voler la Larme de Sang et la détruire s'il s'avère qu'il s'agit de Pandore et empêcher ces types de causer des dégâts, de tuer des gens pour s'emparer de cette même pierre.

* * *

_**A suivre**_

_Il m'a donné du mal ce chapitre! J'ai recommencé la discussion entre Heiji et Shinichi plusieurs fois, et c'était crevant, vu la longueur de celle-ci!_

_Et Kaito a peut-être trouvé Pandora!! Bonne nouvelle!!_

_J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ce chapitre!! _

_A suivre dans le prochain où ça va bouger un peu plus avec une Affaire qui aura lieu lors d'une visite à Tokyo!! On reverra donc Ran, Sonoko et les autres ^^_

_Et vous verrez quelques Flash-Back du Nouvel An aussi!! (J'ai pas de quoi faire un chapitre dessus finalement)_


	28. Nouvelles

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Humour. Général et Romance...

**Paring**: Heiji/Shinichi (Ca y est!) et Saguru/Kaito (on va y arriver!Un peu de patience!)

**Rating**: Ca a grimpé un peu depuis le début de la fanfic quand même...

* * *

_**Chapitre 27: Nouvelles**_

* * *

_- «Pourquoi on doit prier au temple, Nii-chan?» Demanda Yoichi en tirant la manche de Shinichi sous le regard attendri de Kaito et Shiho. Le jeune homme s'accroupit devant l'enfant et lui sourit._

_- «Et bien...pour souhaiter ce que l'on aimerait pour l'année à venir, pour souhaiter le bonheur de ceux qu'on aime! Et éventuellement prendre des décisions pour l(année à venir!_

_- Alors je peux demander à ce que maman et papa reviennent vite!» s'exclama le petit, les yeux soudainement brillant de joie à cette simple idée. _

_Crispation des jumeaux qui s'entre-regardèrent comme pour décider de qui allait** le** faire. Puis l'aîné reporta son attention sur l'enfant qui le fixait de ses grands yeux vert pleins d'espoir. Il devait faire très attention à ses paroles et ne pas oublier l'âge qu'avait son lointain cousin._

_- «Ha non Yo-chan, ça ce n'est pas possible!! ! Ils peuvent peut-être entendre ta prière mais pas revenir!»_

_Le petit le fixa de ses grands yeux verts emplis d'innocence: «Pourquoi?» Derrière Shinichi, Kaito et Shiho se crispèrent, s'entre-regardant rapidement comme pour savoir s'ils devaient intervenir ou non. Mais l'aîné des jumeaux semblaient bien s'en sortir jusqu'ici et personen dans le groupe ne voulait gaffer._

_Shinichi déglutit et toussota avant de répondre, calmement: «Parce qu'ils...Ils sont partis trop loin pour y répondre, même si tu la faisais en y mettant toutes tes forces!»_

_Le petit garçon sembla réfléchir, une petite moue moitié triste et moitié songeuse dessinée sur le visage. Soudain celui-ci s'illumina comme si l'enfant venait d'avoir une idée. «Alors je vais...heu...prier pour que tu sois très très heureux Nii-chan!!» Tandis qu'il répétait les ''très'' il avait largement écarté les bras comme pour montrer la quantité de bonheur qu'il voulait pour son ''grand frère''. «Et puis aussi plein de bonheur pour Nii-chan et Nee-chan!» Il avait prononcé ces mots en regardant cette fois Kaito et celle qui se nommait anciennement Aï. _

_- «C'est gentil Yo-chan!» fit cette dernière, accroupissant à côté de Shinichi pour ébouriffer les mèches sombres. Le petit rougit et alla rapidement se cacher dans les bras de son Nii-chan préféré. Voyant la scène, Kaito ne pu s'empêcher de vanner son frère et son amie/soeur adoptive «Huhu....On dirait un couple avec leur enfant!»_

_Il se prit un double regard aussi noir que la cendre, et retourna à ses prières sans ajouter ne serait-ce qu'une seule moquerie. Yo-chan se précipita à ses côtés, le regarda longuement et se mit à l'imiter question pose, mettant ses petites mains collées l'une contre l'autre. «C'est comme ça Nii-chan?»_

_Kaito s'arrêta et sortit une petite pièce de la poche de son Yukata avant de s'accroupir près de son cousin et de lui ouvrir la main pour l'y poser. «Jettes la là» Dit-il en montrant l'endroit où il fallait mettre les offrandes «Et ensuite tu prends la pose et tu penses très fort à ce que tu veux!» Il attendit que Yoichi agisse avant de retourner à sa propre prière, histoire de ne pas être encore interrompu par une série de questions, aussi mignonnes soient-elles._

_L'enfant le regarda très sérieusement «Comme quand on voit une étoile filante?»_

_**Pas exactement....Il est trop mignon.** Kaito toussota et murmura, ne voulant pas compliquer les choses pour cette enfant de trois ans (d'accord presque quatre) «Oui voilà, c'est ça!»_

_Soudain deux personnes arrivèrent devant le temple, et l'une des deux était également en Yukata. «Yuki-kun! Satsuki-kun! Kisa-chan!» Les trois se retournèrent vers le duo d'arrivants. __Shinichi sourit et répondit «Kazuha-chan! Hattori-kun!»_

_Il sursauta quand la jeune fille lui sauta littéralement au cou dans un «Bonne Année» qui le fit sourire un peu maladroitement. Heiji, quand à lui serra la main du jeune homme, marmonnant la même chose d'un air gêné. Vu ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux quelques jours plus tôt, agir comme si ne rien n'était était "un peu" difficile. Kaito eut un sourire moqueur tandis qu'il soulevait Yoïchi dans ses bras et les rejoignait: J**'suis sûr que Tantei-han pense que Nii-san est super mignon en Yukata!! J'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il le ''dévore'' du regard mais bon....presque.**_

_- «Ho Tu es trop mignon en Yukata Yuki-kun!» Les grands esprits se rencontrent: Kazuha venait de dire à voix haute ce que son ami d'enfance pensait (sans aucune doute) pour lui-même._

_- «Hem...Ma mère les a confectionné! Elle a vraiment insisté pour qu'on les mettent!_

_- Elle a raison, ca te va bien!» Assura la jeune fille en rougissant un peu malgré elle, tandis que le jeune homme se frottait les cheveux, l'air hésitant à répondre . _

_- «J'avoue qu'ils sont bien faits!» Rit finalement le brun d'un air gêné tandis que son frère le rejoignait, l'enfant dans les bras et leur 'sœur' derrière lui. «Toi aussi tu es mignonne en Yukata!» La jeune fille prit le compliment avec plaisir sachant qu'il était sincère puisque le garçon en face d'elle avait avoué être plus attiré par les garçons. Son compliment était donc sans arrière pensée aucune._

_Elle se pencha alors vers l'enfant qui la regardait de ses grands yeux dont la couleur paraissait presque émeraude parfois. «Alors Yo-chan, comment tu trouves ce nouvel an?_

_- C'est Super Nee-chan, les mochis c'est bon et puis là tout de suite j'ai souhaité plein de chose pour mes Nii-chan et ma Nee-chan!» Il eut ensuite une petite moue.. «Yuki Nii-chan a dit que je ne pouvais pas demander à de que mes parents revienne pasqu'ils étaient trop loin alors j'ai demandé autre chose!» _

_Il y eut comme un malaise chez le duo d'arrivants suite à la seconde partie de la phrase, chose compréhensible quelque part. «Vous avez fini votre visite au temple?» s'enquit Kazuha pour changer de sujet, histoire de dégeler l'atmosphère._

_- «Heu..oui....presque!» Toussota Yuki en sentant le regard noir de Shiho dans son dos, signifiant que elle n'avait pas encore terminée. «Ma petite sœur n'a pas encore finie elle!»_

_Finalement ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée ensemble, finissant même chez les pseudo jumeaux pour une soirée tous ensemble. Pour un 3 janvier, c'était plutôt sympa...._

_Étrangement, les parents de Shinichi avaient disparu quelques jours, ayant carrément décider d'aller voir les temples de Kyôto et également voir de la famille éloignée qu'on présenterait «un jour» aux jumeaux. _

_La réaction des concernés avait été, évidement, la surprise «Quoi? On a de la famille à Kyôto? ENCORE des cousins éloignés? Mais on en a combien comme ça?!» _

_La Réponse de Yukiko fut «Ce ne sont pas ''des'' cousins mais ''un cousin et ses parents'', et promis, c'est le dernier!»_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un appel de Ran demandant à Heiji de venir à Tokyo les fit tous bouger. Kaito avait envie d'en profiter pour faire un saut à Edoka voir Aoko et Hakuba (quoiqu'ils étaient peut-être à une université de Tokyo). Shinichi lui avait envie de revoir Ran, Sonoko et ses anciens amis du Lycée, être certain qu'ils allaient tous bien. Arrivés à la capitale, il confia Yoïchi à son frère, trouvant une raison quelconque pour s'éclipser. Le rendez-vous avec la fille de Kogoro n'étant prévue qu'à une certaine heure, il avait le temps de distancer son groupe pour pouvoir parler à son amie avant qu'ils n'arrivent eux-même. Il grimpa les escaliers de l'agence, refoulant les souvenirs à la fois heureux et douloureux qui l'envahissait. Il frappa à la porte, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Kogoro devait être sortis. Génial. Sans doute allait-il revenir pour l'heure où les amis de sa fille arriveraient mais en attendant.

_Zut! J'aurais du penser à l'appeler! Ran n'est pas (encore) rentrée du coup! Elle est surement partie faire des courses de dernières minutes!_

- «Vous êtes un client?»

Il se retourna, surpris et se retrouva face à Ran qui portait de nombreux sacs dans ses bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, aucun doute, elle le reconnu tout de suite. Il se précipita pour rattrapa les sacs qu'elle avait failli lâcher sous la surprise. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas crier ou dire son nom à haute voix ou alors était-elle trop surprise et cela lui coupait la voix. Elle le fit entrer dans le bureau vide de son père, posa les sacs sur les canapés et alla referma la porte, avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme qui se détachait tranquillement les cheveux, laissant ses épis partir dans tout les sens, reprenant plus ou moins sa coiffure habituelle mais en version longues mèches. Puis il sourit gentiment, s'approchant de la jeune fille.

- «Ca faisait longtemps....Ne Ran?» Chuchota Shinichi avant de mettre rapidement son index devant ses lèvres, faisant par ce geste comprendre à Ran qu'elle ne devait pas crier son prénom maintenant. Elle comprit et sourit, les larmes aux yeux avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de six mois. Même si cela n'était rien comparé à son «absence» d'avant, cette fois elle n'avait pas de «Conan» pour «remplacer» Shinichi et maintenant qu'elle savait que son ami d'enfance ne l'avait jamais quitté, son absence actuelle n'avait été que plus douloureux, malgré les appels qu'il lui réservait.

- «Tu m'as manqué!

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué!» Ca n'avait rien d'un mensonge, c'était la stricte vérité. Au fond de lui Shinichi trouvait même que leur relation était plus «saine» maintenant qu'ils avaient tout les deux mis les choses aux points sur leur relation. _Juste amis..._

- «Kazuha et Heiji savent qui tu es vraiment ou pas?

- Heiji sait....mais pas Kazuha.» répondit le jeune homme en relâchant son amie qui l'entraîna vers le canapé pour pouvoir discuter à l'aise. «Et toi....tout va bien?

- Oui....Papa semble s'être tout de même amélioré grâce à toi! Il se trompe moins souvent qu'avant la venue de '''Conan'''» Shinichi rit avec un très léger malaise, se sentant malgré lui un peu coupable que la réputation de Kogoro ait pâti de sa dispute avec Ran quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'avait rien contre le père de son amie.

Il toussota et reprit, d'un sourire taquin «Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je parlais!» Elle vira à l'écarlate, comme si elle comprenait son sous-entendue «Quoi d'autre?» Demanda t'il d'un sourire devenu légèrement moqueur.

- Mes études de droit se passent très bien! Papa est fier de moi! Il dit que je ressemble de plus en plus à maman!! Et elle aussi, elle est ravie de mes résultats!

_Coquine, tu éludes exprès le sujet,_ pensa Shinichi en souriant avant de s'amuser à ébouriffer les cheveux de son amie. «Je suis très content pour toi alors! Moi aussi mes études se passent très bien! Le métier d'acteur me tente vraiment! Maman m'encourage beaucoup dans cette voie et mon père, bien qu'approuvant ma décision, regrette que je fasse pas comme lui ou ne devienne pas détective professionnel.

- Moi, étant donné ta passion pour les enquêtes, je te voyais bien, si tu ne devenais pas policier, en faire ton métier!» Répliqua Ran en fronçant les sourcils «Je t'imaginais même, parfois, ouvrir une agence de détective, peut-être même en collaboration avec Heiji!» Elle s'étonna de voir les joues de son ami devenir légèrement roses tandis qu'il se retournait vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors si les autres arrivaient.

- «Des récents évènements m'ont fait changé d'avis!» Expliqua Shinichi en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il ne se retourna pas car son amie devait de le rejoindre à ses côtés.

Elle prit soudain une mine un peu moqueuse mais qui restait tout de même assez sérieuse: «Vu comment tu baillais en regardant la pièce de théâtre lorsqu'on était tout les deux à New York avec ta mère, je t'imaginais mal devenir acteur.» Si cela n'avait pas été suivi d'un meurtre, ce souvenir aurait pu être amusant à ressasser. C'était également l'une des premières affaires vraiment ''importante'' de Shinichi avec celle dans l'avion et celle sur les pistes de ski, où il avait eu un jeune collégien détective concurrent qu'il n'avait que brièvement aperçu à la nuit tombante au milieu d'un début de tempête de neige. Bref vu la façon dont Shinichi voyait parfois le théâtre, cela l'étonnait. D'un autre côté, il adorait le cinéma.

- «Il y a une différence entre '''Acteur'' et ''Comédien''. Tout comme il y en a entre ''Théâtre'' et ''Cinéma'', ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.» Expliqua le jeune homme en se frottant la nuque, gêné à ce souvenirs ou il passait vraiment pour un gamin incapable de suivre attentivement une pièce sans bailler d'ennui. Il décida de se venger de cette pique en attaquant vicieusement sur un terrain gênant. «Sinon, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Comment cela se passe t'il avec Araide-Sensei?»

Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et lui flanqua un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. «Toi je ne te louperais pas quand tu auras une petite amie!»

_Dommage pour toi, c'est un petit ami que j'a_i, pensa Shinichi dans un large sourire avant de tapoter le front de Ran d'un de ses index «Alors? Tu es trop gênée pour répondre, c'est que j'ai tapé juste hein?»

Vu le regard qu'elle lui lança, il jugea préférable de ne rien rajouter, et rendit les armes: «D'accord! D'accord! Et sinon comment vont les autres?» Il pensait notamment à Sonoko dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis un moment. Elle avait décidé de suivre Makoto dans ses tournois. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs la gentillesse de les planifier dans les périodes où elle n'avait pas cours afin qu'elle puisse aller tout de même à l'université.

- «Les autres? J'ai perdu de vue pas mal de monde! Mais...Tu ne devinera jamais la nouvelle! Sonoko et Makoto vont se fiancer le mois prochain!» Annonça Ran, l'air vraiment ravi et heureuse pour sa meilleure amie. Shinichi se mit à rire, peut-être se doutait-il que cela arriverait tôt ou tard! Il s'aperçut que leurs amis (et son frère) approchaient. Ils allaient devoir couper courts à la discussion pour ne pas attirer de soupçons quelconque sur lui, tout du moins pour Kazuha et Kogoro. Ran les vit aussi et accéléra légèrement l'allure. «Et puis tu ne sais pas la nouvelle?

- Non! Mais tu vas me le dire!

- Les inspecteurs Sato et Takegi vont aussi se fiancer, c'est génial non?» s'exclama t'elle, enthousiaste devant tout cela comme une petite fille voyant un mariage grandiose pour la toute première fois.

Shinichi eut un petit rire, pensant la même chose. Il avait plus ou moins suivi l'évolution de leur relation lorsqu'il était Conan. Aï et lui avaient subtilement lancés quelques remarques pour faire réagir le jeune inspecteurs. L'affaire du poseur de bombe avait été assez déterminant dans leur relation d'ailleurs. Et toujours en tant que Conan, il avait fait en sorte de sauver la jeune «policière» d'un mariage avec Shiratori qui l'aurait forcément rendu malheureuse. «Ha....C'est bien ça aussi!»

_Que dire de plus? Il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un romantique._

Le porte s'ouvrit et le groupe entra, discutant joyeusement. Pourtant ils s'immobilisèrent en les voyant. «Yuki-kun? Tu es déjà là?» S'étonna Kazuha en fronçant les sourcils de surprise.

«J'ai rencontré Mouri-san dans la rue. J'avais...hé hé...» Il se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné avant de finir sa phrase «...oublié l'adresse!» Ran lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur, entrant dans le jeu, comprenant que Shinichi avait endossé une fausse identité pour protéger ses proches autant que se cacher lui-même.

- «Ha!» Fit Satsuki «Mon p'tit jumeau a tendance à se perdre très facilement!!» Il ricana, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir «Je ne me suis pas perdu, j'ai oublié l'adresse nuance! C'est toi qui n'a aucune sens de l'orientation!». Soudain, en bon stoppeur de bagarre qu'il était (même s'il ne le savait pas), Yoïchi se faufila entre Heiji et Satsuki pour se précipiter vers Shinichi. Celui-ci s'accroupit et le rattrapa rapidement dans ses bras, le soulevant tandis qu'il se remettait debout. «Alors Yo-chan, qu'est que tu penses de Tokyo?

- C'est....très très grand!» Il eut ensuite un sourire «Il y a une tour super haute, comme à Osaka!» Il écorcha un peu le nom de la ville à cause d'un petit zozotement mais rien de bien grave. Il y eut quelques rires derrière tandis que les trois autres échangeaient des regards amusés suite à cette remarque enfantine.

Ran, elle, avait l'air surprise de voir ce petit qui ressemblait beaucoup à son ami d'enfance (elle se doutait que la coiffure avait été modifiée par soucis de transparence) malgré les jolis yeux verts. «Ne Yuki-kun, c'est ton fils?

- J'ai l'air si vieux que ça?» Fit le jeune homme en prenant un air désespéré «Je n'ai que 18 ans, je suis trop jeune pour avoir un fils de presque quatre ans!» Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, sauf Kogoro qui ne comprenait rien à la discussion, quelque peu largué. «Sérieusement, c'est un cousin éloigné! Il s'appelle Yoïchi! Yo-chan, je te présente Ran!» Le petit garçon tourna le regard vers la jeune fille, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, et lui fit un adorable petit sourire. «B'jour» murmura t'il avant de se cacher tout contre la veste de son grand frère.

* * *

- «Alors...Quel est le problème?» Demanda Heiji en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table. Ran jeta un coup d'œil vers son père et attrapa un journal de la veille qu'elle déroulé devant les yeux de ceux vivant à Osaka. Et là il y en eut deux (non trois) qui manquèrent de s'étouffer en voyant les gros titres. «LE RETOUR DES KAITO KID SUR LE DEVANT DE LA SCENE»

Shinichi sentit un regard suspicieux sur lui venant de la direction d'Heiji et porta le même sur son frère qui lui renvoya un regard de pure innocence, clamant silencieusement que non il n'avait rien à voir la dedans. «Et que veut-il voler?»

Ran ouvrit le journal à la page concernée et se mit à lire «_Les voleurs internationaux, après plusieurs mois de silence, revient perpétuer ses vols dans Tokyo. Nakamori-Keibu rassemble de nombreux policiers, espérant faire un coup de filer sur le duo de voleurs. La cible présumée, selon la note laissée par les Kids, semble être la Gemme du Crépuscule, une pierre précieuse arborant la couleur du soleil couchant. Le vol aura lieu le 10/01 au soir, à 23H00. «Tout sera mis en œuvre pour piéger ces criminels» déclare les forces spéciales de police chargées de l'arrestation des Kids. «Il ne pourra fuir ni au milieu de la foule, ni par le ciel!» Tout le fan-club des Kids, quand à lui, se demande comment se ferra le vol et de quel façon ils tireront leur révérence.»_

Kaito et Shinichi échangèrent des regards lourds de sens, aucun d'eux n'ayant envoyé de note, leur vol étant planifié à Tokyo certes, mais pour le mois prochain. Et la pierre visée était la Larme de Sang, pas la Gemme du Crépuscule. Qu'est que c'était que ce bazar? Un piège? Probablement....quelqu'un allait se faire passer pour eux pour leur faire porter le chapeau ou pour les faire se montrer, puisqu'il était le notoriété publique (maintenant) que Kid avait en horreur le fait qu'on se fasse passer pour lui. Une affaire datant de quelques années et concernant un grand magasin, une étoile en haut d'un sapin et Kid en était la preuve. Les deux frères eurent alors la même pensée: irresponsable, suicidaire, entrant sans aucun doute dans le jeu des usurpateurs mais digne d'eux: _On y va et on règle leurs compte à ceux qui se font passer pour nous! _

* * *

_**A Suivre....**_

_Alors ça vous a plus? Prochain Chapitre, la course au faux Kid et le «faux» vol , une (longue?) discussion entre Saguru et Kaito et un petit moment mignon avec le couple officialisé!_

_Tiens...et petite question: Avez-vous compris qui est le cousin (encore une fois éloigné) des jumeaux? _

_Non? Vous avez un indice (la réponse plutôt) à la 5e page du 8e Dossier du Tome 31...._

_Quoi? Oui c'est l'affaire qui a lieu durant le tournois de Kendo auquel participe Heiji..._

_D'accord! D'accord! C'est Okita le cousin éloigné... J'en connais un qui va être surpris (Je parles d'Heiji là)... Yusaku avait une grande famille oui....mais Okita est plus éloigné des jumeaux question liens de sang que Yoïchi par exemple...Bref...Soushi aura un rôle important dans une futur affaire qui aura lieu à Kyôto....un p'tit cross-over avec Yaiba à prévoir donc....(parce que Yaiba sera là aussi! Je l'adore ce gamin!)_


	29. Visites Nocturnes

**Titre**: Twins Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Humour. Général et Romance...

**Paring**: Heiji/Shinichi (Ca y est!) et Saguru/Kaito (on va y arriver!Un peu de patience!)

**Note:** Un petit moment avec le couple «officialisé» ca vous dit? Et passons aussi à Saguru et Kaito...ils sont un p'tit peu désespérant ces deux-là...mais presque tout le chapitre est sur eux! Il y a quand même un progrès!

* * *

_**Chapitre 28: Visites Nocturnes.**_

* * *

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Shinichi soupira en regardant son frère faire les 100 pas sur le toit qu'ils occupaient en attendant l'heure du vol. Ils étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre et même si un hélicoptère passait, le pilote ne les verrait probablement pas. L'ancien détective réajusta son chapeau qui lui glissait devant les yeux.

- «Kaito...Tu réalises que c'est un piège grossier visant à nous faire apparaître sur le devant de la scène non? Et que même pour le vol que nous avons prévu le mois prochain, il faudra agir avec beaucoup de prudence, annonce de notre part ou pas»

Parfois Shinichi se révélait vraiment précieux pour empêcher son casse-cou de jumeau de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Celui-ci détestait tellement qu'on usurpe son identité qu'il aurait été capable de faire une grosse (_voire gigantesque_) gaffe. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Hakuba avait marché! Il croyait vraiment que c'était lui. Grrr! Bref autant parler à un sourd, Kaito voulait agir, il agirait: parler ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à l'énerver! Shinichi soupira en enfilant son propre costume (_un aller-retour éclair à Osaka pour aller les chercher, 6H00 de trajets Arg!_). Il ne pouvait laisser son frère y aller seul. Au moins à deux ils seraient plus difficile à capturer/abattre. Il avait méticuleusement évité Heiji qui aurait été capable de l'empêcher d'y aller s'il avait tout su _(surtout après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois_). Il irait s'excuser tout à l'heure.

- «Tu as un plan au moins?» Le regard qu'il reçut lui fit comprendre que oui, Kaito avait un plan et qu'il n'était pas du genre à foncer sans réfléchir. «C'est juste que j'aimerais être mis au courant avant qu'on y aille!»

Le second Kid pouffa de rire, secouant la tête d'un air amusé «Le plan a pour but l'arrestation des petits malins qui ont organisé cela ou de ceux qu'ils ont envoyés sur place. Et le second objectif est bien le bijou tant qu'à faire. Tu es prêt Nii-san?» il se rapprocha de son frère et lui chuchota le plan à l'oreille, tandis qu'une étrange lueur illuminait le regard de Shinichi Kudo. Oui tout était prêt. Ceux qui avaient organisés cela, que ça soit la police ou des tierces personnes allaient le regretter. On ne se moque pas impunément de l'Arsène Lupin du XXe siècle. Ils allaient vite le comprendre.

- «Bon, alors on peut y aller?

- «Oui!» Soudainement Kaito serra le poing «Et Tantei-san va prendre cher s'il est impliqué dans cette combine (si c'est la Police qui a tout organisée) et s'il n'est pas impliqué, il prendra cher pour avoir marché!»

Shinichi ne voulut pas savoir ce que son frère voulait dire par ''prendre cher''. Ou plutôt il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il entendait par là. Venant de quelqu'un de pervers comme Kaito, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Il espérait de ça serait juste un coup de poing ou une baffe, un truc comme ça. Ou alors Hakuba serait traumatisé! (Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble après-tout).

* * *

Hakuba éternua pour la énième fois de la soirée. Il devait avoir pris froid. En plus ses oreilles sifflaient bizarrement depuis quelques minutes. Ca ne le rassurait pas. Quelqu'un devait penser à lui en mal, furieusement ou beaucoup. Bon...sachant le nombre de personne qu'il avait envoyé derrière les barreaux, ça n'était guère étonnant. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ce soir? Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas Kid qui avait envoyé cette note....après tout Kaito ne lui avait-il pas dit lui-même qu'il ne préviendrait plus? Et même qu'il arrêtait tout court? Ou bien avait-il surmonté le ''traumatisme'' causé par les graves blessures infligées à son frère. C'était obligatoirement un imposteur! Le VRAI Kid l'aurait prévenu_** lui**_! Il allait montrer à cet imposteur ce qu'il en coûtait de lui faire de fausses joies! Grrr!! Sans savoir que ses pensées étaient très proches ce celles de son voleur favori, le blond refit un tour du piédestal où était exposé le bijou menacé. C'était risqué quand même....Si un quelconque voleur se pointait ici il ferait une excellente cible (Hakuba avait encore le drame Kudo à l'esprit). Mais Nakamori avait éludé sa protestation, ayant placé des hommes sur tout les toits environnants et fait venir des hélicos de surveillance.

«Nous prendrons Kids cette fois!» Fit l'inspecteur en serrant le poing, l'air sûr de lui, les yeux brillants de détermination. C'était presque pire que le vieil homme qui défiait si souvent Kid tiens! Hakuba se retint cette fois de lui dire que non, ce n'était pas leurs Kids mais des imposteurs. A quoi bon? Il l'avait répété bon nombre de fois et personne ne le croyait. C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui que Kid avait dit véritablement Au-revoir, qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne préviendrait plus, qu'il agirait secrètement...et là c'était tout sauf secret et discret. Alors à moins qu'il ne veuille attirer ses ennemis ce n'était pas lui. Et puis son code envoyé ne ressemblait pas à ses ancien bon sang! Pourquoi personne ne le voyait? «Pourquoi Kudo n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui hein?»

Il compta les secondes qui le séparait de l'heure fatidique....les yeux rivés sur sa montre. Il n'était pas rassuré, vraiment pas. Un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait.

Ca y est, c'était l'heure! Un nuage de fumée rose envahit tout et Kid apparut....dans son costume blanc habitue. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas comme d'habitude. Les yeux bleus allaient et venaient rapidement, c'était le regard d'une proie cherchant son prédateur. Le main de Kid se referma sur le diamant. Le blond fut le seul à remarqué le manque de sureté habituel ce qui le convainquit. Il n'avait rien prévu, et il n'avait pas envoyé cette note. Cet imbécile s'était précipité dans le piège que des inconnus lui avaient tendu.

- «KID!» Hurla Nakamori «Comment as tu osé disparaître si longtemps! Vaurien!»

Mais cette fois, il fut ignoré. Le voleur était tendu et soudain le temps sembla se figer. Le fantôme blanc bondit et atterrit près des policiers, en entrainant un (celui près duquel il était arrivé) au sol. Une détonation suivit, si rapide que personne ne le comprit avant le la balle ne ricoche contre le bitume et qu'un éclat de la route n'érafle la joue du voleur blanc.

Il se redressa, essuyant le sang qui coulait puis, tout en tripotant quelque chose accrocha à son oreille et tirant legèremet sur son col, cria «Nii-san! C'était bien là où tu pensais!»

Ca n'aidait personne...et il n'y eut aucune réponse. Mais une autre détonation résonna au loin. Le Kid présent poussa un juron, bondit en arrière, et atterrit près d'Hakuba, croisant son regard doré.

- «Tu me déçois Tentai-san! Je te l'avais dit pourtant non? Bon je te laisse et je vais aider Nii-san, où son copain va faire une attaque s'il est encore blessé!» Et il fila par une rue transversale, la police ayant mis la priorité sur le tireur fou. Hakuba voulut le suivre mais une nouvelle détonation retentit et la balle fit exploser la vitre de la voiture près de laquelle il se trouvait....le verre se rependit au sol. Une autre mauvaise nouvelle se fit rapidement dans son esprit, l'un des tireurs avait vu Kid lui parler ou connaissait la rivalité entre les deux. Et l'avait prit pour cible, espérant sans doute faire revenir Kaito pour qu'il le ''sauve''. Pas de chance car le concerné, bien que fou de rage, avait mis la priorité sur son jumeau.

* * *

Saguru ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Kid en rentrant chez lui. Non, pas du tout. Enfin l'un des Kids, le sien pour être précis. L'autre devait être en train d'embêter Hattori, quelque soit sa méthode...hum...Bref Kaito était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant le bijou volé dans la lumière de la lune. De son monocle, aucune trace, et il ne portait pas non plus de chapeau. Il était parfaitement calme et immobile, on aurait presque dit une statue. Ses vêtements blanc reflétaient la lumière de la lune et semblaient donner à leur porteur une sorte d'aura presque mystique, les seuls mouvement provenaient des cheveux et de la cape, subissant les aléas du vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Pendant quelques instants, Saguru resta tout aussi immobile, sa main valide serrant la poignée de sa chambre. La confrontation qui avait eu lieu même pas une heure avant et où Kaito avait été une véritable anguille, un fantôme insaisissable "accompagné" par l'ombre (cette fois carrement invisible) qui lui servait de frère jumeau et maintenant où il était si calme, si tranquille le secouait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un véritable fantôme, à une vision surréaliste.

_Ce n'est **que** Kaito....Mais...je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin du lycée, depuis que son frère et lui ont disparu. C'est vrai que j'ai vu Kudo quand il s'est fait passer pour moi lorsqu'il a sauvé Hattori. Mais Kaito...non_.

Il ne savait s'il devait être en colère que le voleur vienne le narguer chez lui ou être heureux qu'il soit là. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui hurler dessus pour l'avoir inquiéter de la sorte ou ne pas l'avoir contacté de quelques manières que ce soit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Si ce qu'il éprouvait était de la joie et du soulagement ou de la colère. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait le frapper ou le serrer dans ses bras. Sentant poindre la migraine, il vira ces pensées dérangeantes dans un coin de son cerveau et toussota, se forçant à lâcher la poignée de la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui. Le voleur ne sursauta même pas. Malgré son immobilisme et son indifférence, il l'avait surveillé du coin de l'œil depuis le début.

- «Qu'est que tu fais là Kaito?

- Hooo On a changé de registre tentai-san? Avant tu me disais ''_Pourquoi fais-tu ça Kid?_'', Ha oui c'est vrai tu sais qui je suis maintenant. Remarques je suis étonné que tu n'ais rien dit à Nakamori-Keibu. Toi qui voulait tant me mettre derrière les barreaux. Je suis surpris que tu couvres un criminel de la sorte! Mais merci ça me fait plaisir.

- Je ne pouvais pas le dire....pas à Aoko qui t'aime tant, et pas à Nakamori qui te connaît depuis ton plus jeune âge, ça lui en aurait fichu un coup. Et puis....» Le souvenir de leur dernière discussion était encore suffisamment frais dans sa mémoire pour qu'il l'empêche de dire quoique ce soit.

Le voleur se détacha enfin de la fenêtre et entra totalement dans la chambre de l'étudiant, regardant sans façon les éventuels changements qui s'était opéré depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Saguru s'apprêtait à lui dire de ne pas se gêner d'un ton mordant d'ironie mais n'en eut pas l'occasion, la douleur de son épaule et de sa main se réveilla brusquement, le faisant grimacer. Immédiatement il capta l'attention du voleur qui franchit rapidement la distance les séparant. Le regard bleuté le passa littérallement aux rayons X. Mal à l'aise, le détective crut bon de rassurer son rival sur son état. Kid avait en effet froncer les sourcils et semblait prêt à dire le fond de sa pensée. Il devait être en colère, _avant même_ de venir ici, remarqua le blond.

- «Je ne suis pas blessé Kaito! Inutile de piquer une crise de nerfs!» Il avait levé une main apaisante en direction de celui vêtu de blanc.

Ce dernier plissa encore plus les yeux, serrant les poings. Il prit une grande inspiration et...explosa «PAS BLESSE?» Sa voix claqua dans la maison. Une chance que son père n'était pas encore rentré ou que sa gouvernante ne s'étonne plus de rien, le voleur étant souvent venu l'enquiquiner chez lui après une affaire ou même quand il n'y en avait pas. Il espérait juste que l'autre ne l'avait pas réveillée quand même.

_Et....D'accord._...Kid était effrayant quand il criait. Et encore plus quand il était fâché, alors les deux en même temps...Hakuba leva à nouveau sa main valide et dit, d'un ton apaisant «La balle a juste entaillé mon épaule, elle m'a frôlé c'est tout! Et je me suis coupé la paume avec un éclat de verre quand je suis tombé tout à l'heure! Il n'y a rien de grave!» Il ouvrit des yeux ronds quand le brun lui retira limite sa veste et tira sur le col de sa chemise pour regarder les dégâts.

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent méchamment. «Tu ne t'es pas soigné Hakuba!» Le ton accusateur exaspéra plus que raison le détective, qui se sentait injustement attaqué! Sa blessure lui faisait mal et, harcelé ainsi par Kid, il ne pouvait pas se soigner dans le calme.

- «J'allais le faire quand tu es arrivé!» répliqua-t-il avec énervement, lançant un regard noir au voleur.

Un éclair menaçant passa dans les yeux océan: «C'est ma faute maintenant?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça!» Il soupira, sentant une certaine tension entre eux. Kaito avait l'air vraiment en colère et, mis à part le fait qu'il avait été un peu inconscient, il ne voyait pas où il avait fait une boulette! Kaito se détourna, sortit de la chambre, et se mit à ouvrir plein de porte, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Comprenant quoi, Saguru eut un soupir et lui indiqua la direction de la salle de bain, lieu où était rangé le matériel de soin chez n'importe qui.

Il jeta sa veste brune sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, sentant que le brun allait exiger de le soigner lui-même sous quelque prétexte un peu contestables. Bref qu'il ne serait calmé qu'un fois les bandages fait. Il baissa les yeux sur les soins provisoires apportés à sa main. Il allait vraiment faire un pansement plus efficace, le mouchoir noué par Aoko, présente sur place, était déjà rougi par le sang. Il grimaça de dégoût et soupira. Lui qui avait espéré le calme....Cela avait été raté: Kid l'attendait dans sa chambre, manquant de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il était entré. D'un autre côté, il avait été ravi de le revoir. Et de pouvoir lui parler vu qu'ils n'en avaient guère eu le temps lors la course-poursuite qui avait eu lieu très peu de temps avant.

* * *

Kaito versa un peu de désinfectant sur un large morceau de coton et le plaqua sur la plaie sans prévenir. Saguru l'avant vu venir il se contenta de se mordre douloureusement la lèvre, maudissant le voleur pour son **sadisme** à toute épreuve. Tandis qu'il nettoyait la plaie, Kaito cracha entre ses dents «T'es un idiot!»

_Mais quoi à la fin?_ Hakuba soupira et dit, d'un ton faussement ironique «Et toi un masochiste!» Mauvaise idée car l'autre appuya vicieusement sur sa blessure le faisant pousser presque un gémissement. «Sadique!» avant de s'appuyer un peu plus confortablement au dossier de son fauteuil.

Kaito eut un sourire moqueur: «C'est parce que je t'aime Tantei-san!» répliqua t'il en prenant bandage et ciseaux pour couper ce dont il avait besoin tandis que Saguru maintenant le coton en place.

- «Tu es exaspérant parfois...» Ces mots, prononcé dans un sourire, relevait plus d'une grande affection qu'autre chose. Voire peut-être plus que de l'affection. Le climat était redevenu celui de leur confrontation d'antan, oscillant entre compréhension, rivalité, taquinerie, respect et sans doute autre chose.

La réponse fusa sans attendre: «C'est ce qui fait mon charme non?»

Saguru devait bien avouer, malgré lui, que c'était vrai. Kaito, sans son chapeau et son monocle révélait ses cheveux un peu plus longs qu'avant, et emmêlés par le vent, lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules, sans aucune attache (ou alors celle-ci avait été retirée), des cernes montrant une certaine fatigue, peut-être des nuits sans sommeil, marquaient la peau sous ses yeux. Ses joues étaient encore rougies par le froid de l'extérieur. Ses doigts aussi étaient glacés. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il l'observait ainsi, il sentait ses propres joues devenir brûlantes. _Mais qu'est qui lui prenait? Il devenait dingue ou quoi?_ Secouant la tête, il murmura. «Je suppose que si je te demande où tu étais passé durant ces derniers mois, tu vas me faire le coup du sourire mystérieux ou me lancer un '_C'est un secret_' taquin....je me trompe?»

Kaito termina de bander l'épaule et attrapa un autre coton qu'il humidifia (trempa) avec le désinfectant et, tout en le tenant de la main gauche, commença à défaire le bandage de fortune, ayant depuis longtemps viré au rouge, qui entourait la main. «Taku! J'aurais dû commencer par ta main!» il plaqua le coton sur la plaie, faisant grimacer de douleur le détective. Puis il se pencha sur la blessure, vérifiant qu'aucun petits bouts de verre n'était resté coincé dans la chair du jeune homme. Rassuré de voir que non, il commença à bander la main avec une dextérité montrant qu'il avait sans doute fait souvent de même pour lui-même (ou pour son frère).

- «Tu éludes ma question Kaito!» Souligna Saguru ne récupérant qu'un sourire moqueur comme réponse. Le voleur ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui répondre. «Non j'ai juste une bosse sur la tête! Pas besoin de soigner là...et non je n'ai pas d'autres coupures causées par le verre. Oui! J'ai juste posé stupidement ma main sur des éclats en voulant me relever.» Tandis qu'il repoussait les tentatives de soin du brun, il décida de le surprendre._ Mais comment le lui annoncer? D'une façon détournée?_ La moindre erreur, le moindre mot de travers et Kid allait décamper à toute vitesse, c'était quelque chose de normal pour lui. Il se barrait dès qu'il était en difficulté ou acculer. Il fallait donc le caresser dans le sens du poil ou il allait sortir les griffes. Comparer Kaito à un chat le fit sourire malgré lui, s'attirant un regard à la fois surpris et méfiant du concerné.

- «Tout va bien Tantei-san? J'aime pas trop ce sourire sans vouloir te vexer! Il me fait un peu peur!» Évidement, ses pensées étaient loin de refléter ses paroles: _C'est pas le sourire sarcastique que je connaît...c'est un attendri. Avec ses mèches blonde-rousses et ses yeux dorés ça le rend trop...mignon! _Il se flanqua deux bonnes baffes mentales et termina le bandage de la main. «Tu as de la chance que ça soit la gauche, ça ne t'empêcheras pas d'écrire!» Après avoir rangé la trousse de premiers secours, Kaito se leva et ressortit le joyau volé de sa poche, le faisant miroiter sous les lumières artificielles de la chambre. «Sois Gentil! Rends ça à son propriétaire demain...Ce n'est...

- ...pas ce que tu cherches oui, je commence à avoir l'habitude!» Le ton blasé et moqueur (ça c'était nouveau par contre) du détective fit hausser un sourcil au voleur.

Un court silence suivit, durant lequel Kaito repensa aux moqueries/leçons qu'il lui avait lui-même faites à son frère lorsque celui-ci était encore perturbé pour définir correctement sa relation avec Hattori et surtout commencer cette relation. _J'ai l'air de quoi moi à lui avoir fait la leçon alors que je ne suis même pas capable d'appliquer mes propres conseils! RAH! Je suis sûr que grâce à moi que Nii-san est sans doute blotti dans les bras de son petit ami à l'heure actuelle! POURQUOI CA MARCHE PAS POUR MOI ALORS?_Il se frotta vigoureusement le crâne de la main droite, espérant avoir une idée géniale.

- «Kaito...»

Sérieusement il devait tenter quelque chose au lieu d'agir bêtement comme d'habitude non? Il devait faire des avances subtiles, discrète, le séduire quoi. C'était pas aussi facile que pour son frère et l'autre là qui étaient clairement amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis un moment (mais totalement incapable de le voir)! Rien ne disait qu'Hakuba avait un faible pour lui après tout non?

- «Tu m'écoutes?»

Kaito croisa les bras, songeur. _Comment commencer? Peut-être en discutant oui...mais il faut aussi instaurer la confiance non? Nii-san a finalement révélé à Hattori-kun où on se cachait (juste sous son nez, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il se soit fâché). Mais est-ce que je peux prendre le risque de donner mon adresse à Hakuba? Heu non....on va pas commencer par ça.._..Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne prêtait aucune attention à son rival. C'était quand même dangereux ou alors cela montrait une totale confiance.

- «Apparemment pas...»

_Ha! Je pourrais lui promettre de l'appeler souvent s'il me donnait son numéro non? Ca pourrait marcher et d'ici peu je lui donnerais le mien et_...Tout a ses pensées, il ne remarquait pas que le blond avait à présent un plateau avec deux tasses entre les mains et qu'il le posait sur le bureau de sa chambre, s'appuyant ensuite au meuble, ayant décidé d'attendre une réaction.

- «Bon...Je ne sais pas si ça va te sortir de tes pensées mais pendant que tu réfléchissais à je ne sais quoi....quelqu'un (ma gouvernante hem...c'est bizarre de dire ça à mon âge quand même) a apporté deux tasses de chocolat chaud....ça te...dit?»

Le voleur se tourna enfin vers elle, les yeux soudain brillants, le mot magique ayant été prononcé. «Du chocolat?»

Hakuba ricana face à cette réaction totalement gamine mais paradoxalement amusante (et presque adorable) chez quelqu'un comme Kaito. «Accro au chocolat!»

Le voleur se saisit de sa tasse et but plusieurs gorgées avidement avant de dire, faisant une petite pause «Moi au moins je ne me suis jamais cosplayé en Arsène Lupin....sinon mon costume aurait été noir!»

Saguru haussa les épaules, acceptant la riposte véridique «Touché!» Il regarda du coin de l'œil son ancien camarade de classe boire son chocolat avec délectation. Il hésita un court instant avant de passer à l'offensive. «Alors...ce que tu cherches, c'est la Pierre de Pandore?»

Kaito avala de travers.

* * *

Shinichi ferma les yeux, appuyant son front à la vitre froide de la fenêtre du bureau de Kogoro, vide à cette heure. Cet endroit lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs. Des douloureux, des heureux....tellement de choses. Il soupira. La soirée s'était plutôt bien passé, il avait réussit à coincer et assommer les complices de Snake qui avaient tenté de venger l'honneur perdu de leur collègue arrêté et accessoirement de les liquider avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur Pandore. Quelque part, c'était une bonne chose, ça prouvait que ces hommes en gris avaient peurs de la menace qu'ils représentaient. Mais grâce à eux, la police avait fait ce que l'on appelait un coup de filet magistral. Et tout ces criminels étaient sous les barreaux. Sur six tireurs, seulement deux s'étaient enfuis. Ce n'était pas mal quatre arrestations. Heureusement qu'il avait bénéficier de l'aide d'Akako et de Jii (venu d'Osaka et de Kyôto le jour même) qui s'étaient dispersés dès que la police s'en était mêlée.

- «Idiot!» Ca ...il aurait du s'y attendre. Il ne broncha pas lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. «Six tireurs embusqués pour vous tuer ton frère et toi! Vous avez eu de la chance!

- Oui j'ai pris des risques stupides, j'aurais du t'en parler!» rit Shinichi en se retournant pour faire face à son petit ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'Hakuba avait surement eu la trouille lui aussi pour Kaito. Bon, il avait vraiment pris des risques un peu suicidaires et stupides. Il faut croire qu'avec ce costume blanc, on avait tendance à se croire invulnérable.

Soudainement, il eut envie de jouer. Lançant un regard de chien battu à Heiji, il lui demanda «Tu me pardonnes?». Puis il continua, dans un sourire espiègle digne de son jumeau «Ne Tentai-chan?» il jouait avec le feu, il en était bien conscient. Le regard aiguisé qu'il reçut en retour ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire moqueur. Heiji allait encore lui dire que son frère avait **vraiment** une mauvaise influence sur lui.

- «Te pardonner? Hum...» L'autre prit l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition et finit par dire avec un étrange éclat dans le regard «J'ai bien une petite idée!» Il l'embrassa, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit. Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise de l'ancien détective qui poussa malgré lui un gémissement de surprise devant la soudaine audace de son petit ami. Quand celui-ci cessa le baiser, il n'arrêta pas pour autant de suivre des doigts les contours des muscles, le tracé de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la nuque, faisant frissonner l'autre brun. «Quoi? J'ai les mains un peu trop froides?» lui rit-il à l'oreille, faisant déglutir le brun à sa merci.

Malgré cela, un sourire toujours aussi moqueur fut sa réponse avant que Shinichi ne se laisse aller contre lui, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de «ses mains baladeuses». Un court moment de bien-être passa. La main gauche du détective de l'ouest s'amusant à démêler des doigts la tignasse un peu rebelle de Shinichi tandis que la droite lui massait le creux du dos. La cible de ses doux traitements soupira, la tête posée contre l'épaule de l'autre. Il finit par murmurer, se sentant obliger de s'excuser ou plutôt de dire quelque chose s'en approchant: «Je sais qu'on a agit sans réfléchir sur un coup de tête, je suis sûr qu'Hakuba va dire sa façon de penser à Kaito aussi....ou Kaito va lui reprocher de ne pas faire la différence entre ses notes et des fausses.»

Heiji leva un sourcil amusé à ce commentaire qui sous-entendait pas mal de choses mais ne dit rien, savourant ce moment de paix. Ils arrivaient rarement à être seuls après tout. Soudain une idée lui vint, culottée, osée, qui allait attirer quelques railleries à son petit ami mais en même temps, cela lui procurait une satisfaction personnelle. Il se pencha légèrement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent le cou pâle de son ex-rival. Celui-ci ne se méfia pas, ne comprenant pas l'intention d'Heiji, que lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur un endroit précis de son cou, le faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise. Quelques instants plus tard, il massait la peau marquée...sachant très bien qu'il allait garder ce suçon (placé un un endroit TRES visible en plus) pendant quelques jours. «Attends voir un peu!» Il allait trouver une vengeance pour ça! Heiji ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. _Ha il l'avait marqué comme sa propriété hein? Ca allait se payer!_ Dès qu'il aurait trouvé comment l'abattre dans le même domaine. En attendant le sourire victorieux du jeune homme à la peau brune suffisait bien à montrer sa satisfaction personnelle.

_J'attends ta riposte avec impatience Shinichi..._

* * *

_**A suivre**_

**Prochain Chapitre**: Le descendant d'un Samouraï (Ou Affaire à Kyoto Partie I)

Sinon j'ai deux p'tites questions sur l'univers Yaiba dont une est **essentielle** pour l'affaire à venir....(ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez....)

Quelqu'un sait ce que veux dire "Shinsengumi" ?

Et Savez-vous également, plus ou moins, l'âge de Yaiba? Vu sa taille et son attitude, je dirais dernière année de primaire, 1er année de collège...Bref entre 11 et 13 ans...mais je ne suis pas sûre...


	30. Le descendant du Samouraï

**Twins Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** Détective Conan n'est pas à moi....

**Genre**: Humour. Général et Romance...

**Paring**: Heiji/Shinichi (Ca y est!) et Saguru/Kaito (on va y arriver!Un peu de patience!)

**Note**: Tiens et si on changeait de ville? Direction Kyôto....

**Note 2**: Bon pour ce qui est de Yaiba....vu sa taille il doit avoir 12 ou 13 ans. Quelque chose comme ça....

* * *

_**Chapitre 29: Le descendant du Samouraï (ou Affaire à Kyôto Partie I)**_

* * *

- «Kaito...» Marmonna Shinichi en rajustant sa prise sur le petit garçon endormi dans ses bras, grimaçant légèrement sous les crampes qu'il ressentait.

Son jumeau lui lança un coup d'œil «Quoi?» Demanda t'il en toute innocence, l'air de ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il devait faire.

Shinichi soupira: «Sonnes à la porte...s'il te plaît!» Il laissa glisser son sac par terre, afin qu'il cesse de peser sur son épaule.

- «Pourquoi moi hein?» demanda l'autre avec un immense sourire, ayant soudainement envie de jouer les grands idiots.

Un profond soupir retentit du côté de son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel: «….Question stupide, je porte un enfant de 4 ans dans mes bras. J'ai donc les mains prises, je ne peux pas sonner.

- Ils sont bien sympa tes parents mais....profiter de quelques jours de repos pour aller rencontrer notre cousin de Kyôto...en emmenant Yoïchi avec nous....

- C'est quoi le problème? Yo-chan est adorable!» S'indigna Shinichi en peut-être futur père adoptif responsable. En qu'est que le gamin venait faire là-dedans d'abord? Et puis changer d'air pour ces très courtes vacances, ça faisait du bien quand même.

Son jumeau se mordilla la lèvre, l'air agacé: «….

- Quoi?

- Tu n'est pas un peu frustré?» asséna finalement l'interrogé en pointant Shinichi du doigt, l'air accusateur.

L'ancien détective eu un haussement de sourcil en réponse. «Pour quelle raison le serais-je?»

Kaito fronça les siens, agacé: «T'aurais pas aimé voir un peu plus ton petit ami? Avoir un rendez-vous avec lui ? Ce que font les couples quoi...vous êtes ensemble mais...

- ….Toi t'es frustré parce que tu pensais aller voir Hakuba durant ces quelques jours de vacances!» Ricana le premier, d'un air un peu moqueur. L'autre rougit et détourna la tête, vexé par la justesse des paroles de son frère qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Soupirant il admit: «Pas faux... Remarques... l'un n'empêches pas l'autre. Kyôto n'est pas si loin de Tokyo après tout. Guru-chan est friqué, il pourrait se payer l'hôtel et...

- ….Pervers...» marmonna son frère en secouant la tête d'un air accablé. «Tu devrais peut-être l'inviter ou lui déclarer tes sentiments d'abord. Pour le moment tu te contente de harceler de coups de téléphone.» Il tendit la main pour appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette, avertissant ainsi les occupants de la grande demeure qu'il avait des visiteurs.

De son côté, Kaito, les joues rouges, marmonna: «Quoi? Je ne pensais même pas à ça en plus...» C'était décidement vraiment dur de se débarrasser de cette réputation que lui avait infligé (à raison) Aoko.

- «Tu pensais donc bien l'inviter en douce pour sortir avec lui ...Tu râles donc parce que tu en as marre de ce silence.» Asséna le plus vieux, reprenant son sac sur son épaule et secouant légèrement le petit pour le réveiller. Une fois ceci fait, il le posa au sol.

Kaito gémit, vaincu par la logique de son frère:«Aï a de la chance, elle est restée chez Akako...» Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas rendre visite à ce cousin éloigné, non. C'était juste par principes, il n'aimait pas être forcé. Bon d'accord il n'avait pas été forcé...mais il avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix.

- «Je suis certain que notre très chère amie sorcière aurait été ravie de te voir rester un peu...» Il avait un sourire digne d'Hakuba et d'Akako dans leurs plus grandes périodes d'ironie. Le voleur expérimenté fit un pas en arrière, mal à l'aise.

- «Tu me fais flipper...sérieux.» Il préféra changer de sujet, craignant le pire s'il continuait sur cette voix «Bon tu le connais cet Okita?

- Hum...Son lycée finissait toujours champion lors des tournois de Kendo et même maintenant, c'est son club universitaire qui bat tout les records.» Des bruits de pas leur firent comprendre qu'on venait leur ouvrir.

Kaito eut enfin l'air de voir de qui son frère parlait: «Haaaa C'est lui qui explose Heiji à chaque fois?

-....Heu oui.» Marmonna Shinichi en se passant la main devant les yeux, fatigué. _C'était en effet une façon de voir les choses...._

- «Bizarre que nous n'ayons pas hérité de ce talent pour manier le sabre!

- On est des cousins éloignés, pas proches...c'est lui qui descend d'un samouraï, pas nous.

- C'est vrai....je me souviens encore de la façon dont ton copain t'a étalé...

- T'es mal placé pour dire cela monsieur je-me-suis-débiné.»

La porte qui s'ouvrait (enfin) coupa court à leur ''dispute'' un peu infantile. Il se retrouvèrent face à un jeune homme en tenue blanche à bordure noire par dessus un jean. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux des jumeaux et ses cheveux étaient noirs, sa coiffure semblait être un mixte de celles d'Heiji et de Shinichi. Il avait l'air doux mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur un peu guerrière. Kaito ouvrit la bouche, stupéfié par la ressemblance «C'est sûr que t'es juste notre cousin? T'es pas notre triplé caché?» Les deux autres le regardèrent, puis s'entre-regardèrent, avant d'éclater de rire. Kaito se frotta la nuque, murmurant «Bon au moins le premier contact s'est bien passé.»

* * *

- «C'est qui ces deux-là?» Demanda un gamin qui était assis en tailleur sur le perron de la maison qui était, comme le reste, très traditionnelle. Il était habillé dans une tenue traditionnelle blanche avec pantalon bleu et des sandales en bois. Il avait les yeux bleus lui aussi et ses cheveux noirs partaient en pics dans tout le sens vers le haut, sauf trois petites mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front. Il portait un sabre attaché à dans son dos. Il devait avoir environ 12 ans.

- «Mes cousins, je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait!» répliqua Soushi en haussant les épaules, puis soudain il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se rendait soudainement compte que le gamin n'aurait pas dû être ici. «Qu'est que tu fais là toi?

- Ils m'ont viré du Dojo de Kendo!» Répliqua le gamin en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

L'autre eut un haussement de sourcil: «Pour quelle raison?

- Ils en avaient marre de se faire battre! Ce sont des mauvais perdants!» Entendre ça de la bouche d'un gosse de cet âge, c'était un peu bizarre. Sachant que dans le dit-dojo il n'y avait que des personnes de l'âge d'Okita.

Celui-ci se massa les tempes: «Je vois...Dans ce cas, va faire tes devoirs! Tu va au collège je te rappelle! C'était une des condition pour que tu viennes habiter ici!

- Mais...heu...» Le gamin râla un peu mais obéit parfaitement, comme s'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Comparé à ce que cela donnait dans le précédent lieu où il vivait, l'obéissance dont il faisait preuve vis-à-vis de Soushi était miraculeuse. Total respect pour le descendant du samouraï. Tout le monde n'arrivait pas à le faire parfaitement ça....même pas son père. Cela venait sans doute de l'immense respect qu'il lui portait.

- «Il s'appelle Yaiba Kurogane...» expliqua le jeune homme à ses cousins en les faisant entrer dans la salle de séjour. «Il s'entraîne ici pour devenir un grand champion de Kendo! Je suis juste chargé de l'entraîner et de vérifier qu'il aille bien en cours! » Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il était là, le père de Sayaka en avait assez qu'il fasse les yeux doux à sa fille (il était trop jeune pour ça quoii)! Mais bon ça inutile de le préciser. Et même pour Soushi, transformer Yaiba en un combattant sérieux n'avait rien de facile, il fallait qu'il lui apprenne à avoir un style un peu moins sauvage ou il ferait trop de fautes aux tournois.

- «Hum...ca se voyait que vous n'aviez pas de lien de parenté....» Remarqua Kaito en riant, tandis que Yoichi regardait l'adolescent partir en sautillant vers sa chambre.

- «Oui...il est beaucoup trop hyperactif!»

Shinichi retint un éclat de rire en se souvenant la façon dont Heiji parlait du jeune homme. _Ce type dors derrière le gymnase jusqu'aux quarts de finale, tu te rends compte?_ Il avait l'air très sympathique cependant, souriant et détendu. Quelle famille quand même...un _Samouraï_, un _Voleur Magicien e_t un_ Détective _qui est devenu lui aussi _Voleur Magicien_. Il devina que son cousin allait sans doute se diriger vers un secteur axé sur le Kendo, professeur ou entraineur. Comme Kaito et lui allaient s'orienter vers le métier d'Acteur. Un court instant, il se souvint qu'il n'avait rien dit à Heiji pour son lien de parenté avec Okita et se demanda brièvement la tête qu'il allait faire quand il saurait. _Il faudra que je pense à prendre un appareil photo._

- «Alors vous allez passer quelques jours ici....vous voulez visiter Kyôto?» Demanda Okita avec un grand sourire. «Je sais que j'ai un tournois dans trois jours....mais...j'ai plus vraiment besoin de m'entrainer à ce stade.»

Kaito haussa un sourcil amusé face à ce commentaire, dit d'un ton sans aucune supériorité. Et Soushi n'avait pas réellement non plus l'air modeste. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait: il était extrêmement fort. C'était sans doute de famille (encore) d'être très bon dans un domaine (ou deux).

Shinichi, lui, porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, penseur._ Tiens je l'avais oublié ce tournois.... Avec cette visite ''surprise'' j'avais oublié aussi qu'Heiji y participait avec son club d'université...Hinhin ça va être drôle quand je vais aller le voir. Je lui ait juste dit que j'allais voir de la famille._ _Bon au moins l'honneur est sauf, je m'en suis souvenu! _Il reposa sa tasse vide, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il s'adressa directement à son cousin «Alors...par quoi propose tu de commencer?

- Ca dépend...qu'est que vous avez déjà vu à Kyôto?

Haussement d'épaule de la part de Kaito qui fut honnête et direct: «Rien...» Et c'était vrai, lors d'un vol, la nuit, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire du tourisme.

Geste évasif de la part de Shinichi: «Quelques trucs...» Il n'était pas vraiment clair. La seule fois où il était allé à Kyôto, c'était durant l'affaire où Heiji lui avait parlé de son première amour et à ce moment, il était plus occupé à résoudre l'énigme qu'à faire du tourisme. Ho bien sûr l'autre lui avait fait quelques commentaires sur les lieux où ils se rendaient mais bon....

«Nii-san, je crois qu'il aimerait que tu précise le ''quelque truc''....» Ricana son jumeau tandis que le ''samouraï'' haussait un sourcil perplexe.

- «Oui merci j'allais le faire....mais à cette époque, j'étais en pleine résolution d'une affaire donc...on va dire que c'est comme si ne j'avais presque rien vu!»

_Voilà qui réglait la question..._

* * *

- «FOUTU OKITA!!»

Le poing frappa le mur. La personne ainsi furieuse releva des yeux assombris par la colère. Ce fichu type qui se prenait pour un samouraï. Ce maudit flemmard qui ne daignait participer qu'aux quarts de finales, aux demis-finales et aux finales. Ce type si fort qu'il n'avait jamais été égratigné ou essoufflé au cours d'un combat, ce type qui avait une telle classe que beaucoup de personne voulait en faire leur protégé. Ce type qui à son âge donnait déjà des cours aux plus jeunes de temps à autres.

- «Ha tu as la côte hein! Tu te crois le meilleur n'est ce pas? Je peux te garantir que ton prochain tournois sera le dernier!» Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un ricanement cruel résonnait dans la pièce vide.

* * *

Kaito se laissa tomber sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, grommelant. Son frère avait demandé à Okita de lui montrer où se situer un lieu précis et y été parti il y a peu. Qu'est qu'il était allé faire hein? Il n'était quand même pas allé voir son copain tranquillement? Heiji était à Kyôto? Il devait sans doute venir pour le tournois non? Mais...._Nii-san je te préviens! Si tu ne rentres pas....Je dirais à tes parents que tu es allé à l'hôtel avec ton petit ami. Sans donner de détails...et ils s'imagineront ce qu'ils veulent! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE T'ES MINEUR NII-SAN!» _Ca ne servait pas à grand chose de dire cela alors que Shinichi était parti depuis un bon moment mais bon.....Et puis... _Bon sang! Il a raison, j'ai vraiment l'esprit mal placé! Je suis un sale pervers_! Il se rassit sur son lit, persuadé d'être presque le seul réveillé à cette heure-ci. C'était agaçant de ne pas pouvoir dormir, partagé entre ses interrogations sur ce que faisait son frère, sur le futur, et ce qu'il voulait lui. Finalement, il attrapa son portable et tapa un numéro, portant l'appareil à son oreille. Au bout d'un moment, le correspondant décrocha: «Salut Guru-chan!»

Soupir à l'autre bout du fil «_**Bonsoir Kaito....tu sais qu'il est 23H00? D'accord je risque de travailler jusqu'à trois heures du matin, vu la montagne de boulot et d'affaires que j'ai sur le dos mais...j'aimerais me dépêcher de finir pour aller dormir**_.» Il y eut une pause puis Hakuba reprit, calmement «_**Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça!**_»

Le voleur gonfla les joues et souffla, l'air exaspéré. «Mais c'est mignon! Bref Je voulais savoir...Tu sais que c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin?

«_**...Je ne veux pas de chocolats Kaito....Aoko m'a prévenu de ton côté pervers! Te connaissant tu vas mettre quelque chose dedans!**_»

Et une baffe virtuelle pour le pauvre voleur: «Je-ne-suis-pas pervers:» s'exclama t'il ne récoltant d'un ricanement septique en retour. «Bon d'accord...peut-être un peu!» Il fit une pause, déglutit et reprit, doucement «S'il te plaît...j'aimerais qu'on se voit le 14 février...parce que...» Il n'eut pas le courage d'achever sa phrase. Mince! Depuis quand il était aussi sentimental? _Parce que je ne sais pas si on pourra se voir après..._

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne devant cette invitation à un rendez-vous. Et vu le ton de voix qu'il avait utilisé, aucun doute n'était vraiment permis. Saguru toussota, mal à l'aise, et jeta un coup d'œil sur un mémo scotché au dessus de son bureau. Ses yeux s'attristèrent étrangement... «_**D'accord!**_»

_Il a compris quelque chose...mais quoi? Il n'a pas deviné ce que mon frère et moi avons l'intention de faire quand même? _Il ferma les yeux «Merci Saguru!» Pas de suffixe, pas de diminutif...il devenait audacieux le petit.

«_**De rien Kaito...**_» Le métisse raccrocha, laissant le voleur en proie à de nombreuses interrogations et tourments. Et pendant ce temps, à Tokyo, un blond se demandait sincèrement ce qui lui avait prit tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses paumes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en ville, accoudé à la rambarde d'un pont, regardant l'eau qui coulait en dessous, Shinichi s'interrogeait loin de se douter de ce que pensait son (pervers) de jumeau à son égard. Devait-il avouer à Heiji ce qui allait se passer le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin...ce que son frère et lui allaient faire? Qu'il y avait de gros risques pour qu'ils se fassent canardé par ces dingues? Mais que c'était leur unique chance de briser l'un des espoirs de ces types? Il fallait le faire, qu'importe les risques. Les secrets avaient tué, étouffé sa relation avec Ran. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence....et Heiji était déjà tellement impliqué. Il ne voulait pas le mettre réellement en danger.

- «Shimata! Je ne sais pas quoi faire!»

S'il lui disait, il était certain qu'Heiji serait présent avec tout les risques que cela comportait. Le meilleur ami de Shinichi Kudo....Haha...égal cible mouvante, idem pour Saguru qui semblait connaître la vrai identité de Kid et son but. D'un autre côté, Kaito voulait prévenir cette fois donc c'était là encore sur que les deux détectives seraient présents. _Et là il sera fâché que je ne lui ait rien dit...Je devrais surement lui avouer...tout sur le but du Kid et notre vol le 15 février. A l'approche de la comète, ILS vont devenir très nerveux....si seulement on savait où le propriétaire garde son bijou avant sa réception du 15/02 Rah!_

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer, serrant les poings, regardant l'eau qui coulait sous le pont, regardant la lune qui s'y reflétait. Il eut un sourire triste. Il avait pris sa décision. _Oui je lui avoue tout...après le tournois....avant ça le déconcentrerait..._Il prit, résolu, une grande inspiration:_ Je ne veux plus, je ne vais plus mentir à ceux que j'aime._

* * *

Un rire...

_Diabolique....Mauvais...._

Le genre que l'on détesterait entendre....qui donnerait envie de fuir le plus loin possible de celui qui l'émettait.

Celui qui riait était un homme qui restait dans l'obscurité, si on occultait la lampe de poche qu'il tenait à la main. En face de lui, des dossiers empilés, des rapports de tournois, articles de journaux. Au peu de luminosité, on distinguait qu'il était une personne d'environ 25-30 ans, qu'il avait des cheveux foncés assez long. Et une peau terriblement pâle.

- «J'ai trouvé!» exulta t'il, serrant le poing avec jubilation.

Il eut un rictus mauvais, posant ensuite les yeux sur l'article de journal sportif dont Okita Soushi faisait la première page._ Jamais perdu un seul tournois, talent inné, n'a jamais été touché ou essoufflé, un combattant terrible, aucune chance de gagner face à ce garçon, techniques de combats prodigieuses, ancêtre connu qui est une figure emblématique des samouraïs. _Fou de rage, l'homme saisit la coupure de presse et déchira le papier avec une fureur, presque une folie destructrice.

- «Je vais te faire tomber Okita! Tu vas le payer!»

* * *

A Suivre

Holàlà....après Heiji, c'est au tour d'Okita de s'en prendre plein la tête...quoique c'est pas sûr en fait. Hinhin vous verrez. En tout cas ce type n'est pas net, vous devinez que ça sera le criminel de l'affaire...mais qui est-ce? Un OC vous l'aurez compris (non j'allais par ressortir le bad boy de Yaiba quand même).

Bref....On approche d'une date fatidique et des questions se posent....on lui dit ou pas? Shinichi a décidé que oui, Kaito hésite encore (Mais Saguru le sait donc...)!

Prochain Chapitre "**_L'honneur de la Famille_"** ou "**Affaire à Kyôto, partie II**".


End file.
